Harry und das Elixier der Zeit
by teddylonglong
Summary: Beim Willkommensfest bemerkt Poppy, dass der elfjährige Harry einen Tarnzauber an sich hat, Severus kümmert sich um Harry, und gemeinsam entscheiden sie, eine Zeitreise zu unternehmen – werden sie es schaffen, Harrys Eltern zu retten? AU, OOC
1. Eine überraschende Auswahlzeremonie

**Harry und das Elixier der Zeit**

_Beim Willkommensfest bemerkt Poppy, dass der elfjährige Harry einen Tarnzauber an sich hat, Severus kümmert sich um Harry, und gemeinsam entscheiden sie, eine Zeitreise zu unternehmen – werden sie es schaffen, Harrys Eltern zu retten? Diese Geschichte ist vollkommen AU, einige Charaktere sind OOC._

_Keine der Charaktere in dieser Geschichte gehören mir; sie gehören alle J.K.Rowling oder sind frei erfunden, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Eine überraschende Auswahlzeremonie**

"Die Decke ist so verzaubert, dass sie wie der Himmel aussieht" erklärte ein Erstklässler-Mädchen mit buschigem, braunen Haar ihren Mitschülern, als sie Professor McGonagall durch die grosse Halle folgten, bis ihnen kurz vor dem Lehrertisch Einhalt geboten wurde. Harry wartete geduldig darauf, dass sein Name aufgerufen wurde, sich fragend, ob der Sprechende Hut ihn wohl sortieren oder ihm erzählen würde, er sei ein Freak und solle das wunderbare Schloss sofort verlassen.

Endlich! Mit "Potter, Harry" rief Professor McGonagall seinen Namen auf. Harry stolperte nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, so dass die Lehrerin den Sprechenden Hut auf seinen Kopf setzen konnte.

"_Ah, ich kann Mut und Loyalität sehen, aber ich sehe auch andere Züge in Deinem Kopf. Deine Magie ist aussergewönlich stark, aber ich lasse mich nicht von Lügen oder Tarnzaubern täuschen. Nun, wo stecke ich Dich hin?"_

"_Nur nicht nach Slytherin bitte" _flüsterte Harry zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass der Hut auf seine Worte hören würde.

"_Oh, nicht Slytherin? Das ist allerdings genau, wohin ich Dich stecken möchte. Warum nicht?"_

"_Weil sie mir gesagt haben, dass alle schlechten Leute in Slytherin sind, und…"_

"_Nein," _unterbrach ihn der Hut._ "Das ist nicht wahr, wie Du sehen wirst." _Der Hut war eine Minute lang ruhig, bevor er in einer lauten Stimme sprach, so dass alle es hören konnten:

"_Sly…," _er hielt an, nur um fortzufahren_ "…ffindor." _Hiermit wurde die Halle mucksmäuschen still. Harry zog den Hut von seinem Kopf und warf einen fragenden Blick zu Professor McGonagall, die direkt neben ihm stand.

"Setzen Sie sich einfach erst einmal an den Gryffindor Tisch. Wir werden später mit dem Hut darüber sprechen" sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Während die Auswahlzeremonie weiterging, setzte Harry sich an den Gryffindor Tisch. Er war froh, dass er sich neben Ron setzen konnte; er hoffte nur, dass die Professoren nicht darauf bestehen würden, ihn nach Slytherin zu stecken, wenn sie mit dem Hut gesprochen hatten.

"Was für eine Auswahl war das denn?" fragten die Zwillinge, die offensichtlich Rons Brüder zu sein schienen, und Harry erzählte ihnen von seinem Gespräch mit dem Hut.

"Es ist also noch nicht entschieden, ob Du in Gryffindor bleiben kannst?" fragte Ron ihn entsetzt.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und antwortete sehr leise "nein, Professor McGonagall hat mich hier hin geschickt, aber sie sagte, wir würden später noch ein Wort mit dem Hut wechseln."

"Okay, Harry" wandte sich ein älteres Mädchen – die anderen nannten sie Alicia – an Harry. "Ich weiss, dass Du Angst wegen der Geschichte mit dem Sprechenden Hut hast, aber schau mal das Essen an. Das Essen in Hogwarts ist immer ausgezeichnet, aber während des Willkommenfestes ist es immer ein besonderer Schmaus, und Du solltest sowieso etwas essen." Harry lächelte sie zaghaft an, während Hermine, die auf seiner linken Seite sass, Essen auf seinen Teller häufte.

"Danke schön, Hermine" flüsterte Harry und begann, das Essen auf seinem Teller herumzuschieben. Er hätte eigentlich hungrig sein müssen, da er seit ein paar Tagen schon nichts gegessen hatte, aber er war daran gewöhnt, nur ein bis zwei Mahlzeiten in der Woche zu bekommen, ausserdem war er viel zu aufgeregt und verängstigt darüber, was der Hut den Lehrern wohl erzählen würde.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit war Harrys Auswahl Thema Nummer Eins am Lehrertisch.

"Wie kann der Hut das machen?" fragte Pamona Sprout. "Darüber hinaus, bedeutet das, dass er in zwei Häuser sortiert worden ist?" Severus Snape, der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, lächelte höhnisch.

"Du glaubst das nicht selber, oder?" fragte er abfällig. "Ein Potter in Slytherin?"

"Bitte, Severus, benimm Dich" wies Minerva McGonagall ihren jüngeren Kollegen zurecht. "Harry ist nicht sein Vater, und Du kennst ihn ja überhaupt nicht." Sie wusste auch nicht, was sie von dieser Angelegenheit halten sollte. "Albus?" fragte sie den Schulleiter, der neben ihr saß.

"Ich glaube, dass der Hut tatsächlich Harry in zwei Häuser gewählt hat. Der Hut hat noch nie einen Fehler gemacht, deshalb nehme ich an, dass er dies absichtlich getan hat. Darum denke ich, dass Harry in beide Häuser gehören sollte. Er wird zwei Hauslehrer haben, er darf sich aussuchen, ob er in Gryffindor oder Slytherin schlafen möchte, und die Gemeinschaftsräume beider Häuser sollten ihm offen stehen. Die Punkte, die er verdient, werden zwischen beiden Häusern geteilt, und umgekehrt die Punkte, die er verdient, werden beiden Häusern gleichmässig zur Hälfte abgezogen."

Plötzlich sprach Poppy Pomfrey. "Severus, tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und schau Dir Harry Potter so gründlich, wie Du es aus der Entfernung kannst, an. Ich bin sicher, dass er einen Tarnzauber um sich hat."

"Was?" fragte Minerva entsetzt. "Meinst Du, er ist gar nicht Harry Potter?"

Sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass alle sie erwartungsvoll anschauten, antwortete Poppy "Das ist nicht was ich denke. Er ist wahrscheinlich Harry Potter, aber er scheint etwas zu verstecken. Er muss über sehr starke Magie verfügen, um solch einen Tarnzauber um sich zu haben, aber ich habe so viel Erfahrung mit Severus und seinen Tarnzaubern, dass ich mich nicht einfach täuschen lasse."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nur Tarnzauber verwendet, um Verletzungen zu verbergen, so dass andere sie nicht sehen konnten. Warum sollte also ein Kind – nein, ein sicherlich ausserordentlich verwöhntes Kind, verbesserte er sich selber – mit der Notwendigkeit konfrontiert werden, einen Tarnzauber auf sich zu legen? Er warf einen durchdringenden Blick auf das Subjekt der Aufmerksamkeit, das am Gryffindor Tisch saß.

"Ich bin nicht 100 Prozent sicher, aber ich denke, Du könntest recht haben, Poppy" gab Severus schliesslich zögernd zu. "Aber warum? Könnte er mishandelt worden sein? Ich kann mir eigentlich nur vorstellen, dass er ein verwöhnter Fratz ist, der sogar an besseres Essen gewöhnt ist, da er bisher noch keinen Bissen gegessen hat. Er spielt nur mit dem Essen."

Albus seufzte. Er konnte sich auch keinen Grund vorstellen. Es war jedoch unabdinglich, mit dem Kind zu sprechen. "Wir werden ihn bitten, nach dem Abendessen mit in mein Büro zu kommen, um die Situation seiner Auswahl in zwei Häuser zu diskutieren. Dabei brauche ich Minerva und Severus sowieso, und vielleicht könntest Du uns auch Gesellschaft leisten, Poppy, so dass Du einen näheren Blick auf ihn werfen kannst, und ihn – wenn nötig – nach dem Tarnzauber fragen kannst."

Seine Kollegen bezeugten ihr Einverständnis, und Minerva ging zum Gryffindor Tisch hinüber und erklärte "Mr. Potter, bitte begleiten Sie uns direkt nach dem Abendessen zum Büro des Schulleiters. Ich werde Sie dann später in Ihren Schlafsaal bringen."

"Ja, Professor," antwortete Harry so ruhig wie möglich, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Klassenkameraden zuwandte, die gerade begonnen hatten, sich untereinander vorzustellen. Viel zu bald war das Essen vorüber, und Harry wanderte zögernd zum Lehrertisch, wo Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape bereits auf ihn warteten.

* * *

"Keine Angst, Harry. Alles wird okay sein" ermutigte Minerva Harry, während sie die Treppen zum Büro des Schulleiters erklommen. Professor Dumbledore begrüsste sie und bot Harry ein Zitronenbonbon an, das er der Höflichkeit halber annahm. Er schaute sich um und betrachtete fasziniert einen bunten Vogel, der auf einem Vogelbaum saß und ihn mit einer kurzen Melodie begrüsste. Dumbledore gab Harry ein Zeichen sich hinzusetzen, und er gehorchte, indem er sich zwischen Minerva und Severus niederliess.

"Nun, Harry, zunächst einmal möchte ich Dir Deine Lehrer vorstellen" fing Albus an zu reden. Als er bemerkte, dass Harry Severus mit einem unsicheren Blick bedachte, fuhr er fort "Auf Deiner rechten Seite ist Professor Snape; er ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Auf Deiner linken Seite ist Professor McGonagall; sie ist die Hausvorsteherin von Gryffindor. Die Dame neben mir heisst Poppy Pomfrey; sie ist unsere Heilerin. Wie Du vermutlich weisst, bin ich Albus Dumbledore, der Leiter dieser Schule."

Harry lächelte den Lehrern schüchtern zu und sagte leise "Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen."

"Also, ich glaube, dass sich der Sprechende Hut heute ein wenig seltsam benommen hat. Er hat Dich in der Tat in zwei verschiedene Häuser einsortiert, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Stimmt das, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore den scheinbar verängstigen Jungen sanft.

"Ja, Professor," sagte Harry zögernd und betrachtete seine Hände intensiv. "Wir hatten eine kleine Diskussion, und dann hat der Hut letztendlich... um… gesagt, was jeder hören konnte. Ich weiss nicht …" Er verlor sich langsam. Harry bemerkte nicht die durchdringenden Blicke, mit denen Poppy und Severus ihn bedachten, während Albus zu dem Regal hinüberging, auf dem der Sprechende Hut saß, und sich leise mit ihm unterhielt.

Nachdem er Harry nun eine Weile lang beobachtet und jede Bewegung wahrgenommen hatte, war Severus fast sicher, dass der Junge nicht nur einen Tarnzauber trug, sondern auch misshandelt sein musste. Erinnerungen an einen anderen Elfjährigen, der vorsichtig seine Verletzungen verstecken musste, bevor er nach den Ferien nach Hogwarts zurückging, begannen sich in seinem Kopf bemerkbar zu machen.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mr. Potter" hörte Severus sich selbst sagen. "Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht, und es ist kein Problem." Harry schielte vorsichtig zu dem augenscheinlich unfreundlichen Professor, der in einer sehr sanften, seidigen Stimme gesprochen hatte. In der Zwischenzeit war Albus zu seinem Platz zurückgekehrt und begann zu reden.

"Ich habe den Hut gefragt, und er hat Dich tatsächlich in beide Häuser einsortiert, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Das ist bisher noch nie passiert, deshalb können wir mit der Situation so umgehen, wie wir es für angemessen halten. Für Dich, Harry, bedeutet das, dass Du zu beiden Häusern gehörst. Du kannst Dir aussuchen, in welchem Schlafsaal Du die Nächte verbringen willst. Du darfst beide Gmeinschaftsräume benutzen, und Du wirst zwei Hauslehrer haben, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape. Wenn Du Punkte für Dein Haus erlangst, werden sie gleichmässig zwischen beiden Häusern aufgeteilt, solltest Du Punkte verlieren, werden sie gleichmässig je zur Hälfte abgezogen. Hast Du mich soweit verstanden?"

Harry nickte. "Ja, Professor, das verstehe ich. Vielleicht könnte ich die Nächte in Gryffindor verbringen, weil ich mich bereits mit Ron Weasley angefreundet habe und gerne einen Schlafsaal mit ihm teilen würde."

"In Ordnung, Harry. Sie werden dann im Gryffindor Erstklässer-Schlafsaal schlafen" bestätigte Professor McGonagall in ihrer strengen Stimme, obwohl sie den aufgeregten Jungen anlächelte. "Sie können dies jederzeit ändern. Allerdings müssen Professor Snape und ich, sowie Ihre Zimmergenossen jederzeit wissen, wo Sie die Nacht verbringen. Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass wir immer wissen, wo Sie sind" fügte sie hinzu.

"Allerdings" warf Professor Snape ein, "da Sie zu beiden Häusern gehören, wird von Ihnen verlangt, dass Sie zu beiden Häusern Kontakt halten und sich mindestens einmal am Tag in beiden Gemeinschaftsräumen sehen lassen. Ich erwarte ebenfalls, dass Sie an jedem der beiden Tische in der Grossen Halle mindestens eine Mahlzeit am Tag zu sich nehmen."

"Ich werde es nicht vergessen, sir" sagte Harry ernsthaft und schielte furchtvoll zu dem strengen Lehrer neben ihm. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Albus und Severus einen Blick mit Poppy tauschten, die ihnen bestätigend zunickte.

"Nun, Harry, ich glaube, dass Poppy etwas mit Dir zu besprechen hat" kündigte der Schulleiter an, und Harry schaute neugierig zu der freundlichen Dame ihm gegenüber hin.

"Harry," sprach Poppy ihn sanft an, "ich würde gerne wissen, warum Sie Tarnzauber um sich haben."

Harry blickte sie fragend an. "Ich habe was?" fragte er, völlig im unklaren darüber, was die Frage zu bedeuten hatte.

Poppy und Severus tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. "Tarnzauber" wiederholte Poppy freundlich. "Sie ändern Ihr äusseres Aussehen."

Harry war völlig geschockt. Er hatte nichts um sich. Was meinte sie? Unsicher, wie er reagieren oder antworten sollte, wurde er sehr ängstlich und merkte, dass er auf einmal Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen. Er bemerkte kaum, dass Minerva seine Hand nahm, aber er nahm eine freundliche Stimme wahr, die zu ihm sprach.

"Atmen Sie, Harry, alles ist in Ordnung. Versuchen Sie, ruhig zu atmen; Sie können das" sagte Minerva. "Braucht er einen Beruhigungstrank?" fragte sie Poppy, die ihren Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass er irgendwelche Tränke zu sich nimmt, bevor ich ihn untersucht habe."

Severus räusperte sich und sprach abermals sehr sanft, um das ohnehin vor Angst zitternde Kind nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen. "In wenigen Minuten habe ich in Slytherin ein Haustreffen zu halten. Ich schlage vor, dass Mr. Potter mich dorthin begleitet, so dass er am Haustreffen mit seinen Slytherin Hausmitgliedern teilnehmen kann, um diese ein wenig kennenzulernen. Nach dem Treffen werde ich ihn zu Poppys Büro bringen, weil ich denke, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, diese besondere Unterhaltung unter weniger Augen zu führen. Sobald Poppy mit ihm fertig ist, werde ich Minerva rufen, so dass sie ihn zu seinem Schlafsaal in Gryffindor begleiten kann" schlug Severus vor, und alle nickten zustimmend.

"Ja, Severus, das ist eine gute Idee" äusserte Poppy ihr Einverständnis.

* * *

"Also gut, Mr. Potter. Lassen Sie uns hinunter zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, gehen" wandte Severus sich an den Schüler neben ihm und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Seine dunklen Augen schauten Harry suchend an, aber er schien nichts mehr sagen zu wollen. Harry beeilte sich, ebenfalls aufzustehen und folgte dem Professor aus dem Büro. Er musste fast laufen, um mit dem schnellen Schritt des Professors mithalten zu können. Dieser steuerte zielstrebig die Kerker an, seine Robe drohend hinter ihm her wehend.

Der Lehrer stoppte vor einem Portrait und erklärte: "Dies ist Salazar Slytherin, der Gründer dieses Hauses. Das Passwort, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, lautet 'Schlangenhöhle'. Merken Sie sich das Passwort gut; anderenfalls wird Salazar Sie nicht hineinlassen."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich das Portrait geöffnet, und Lehrer und Schüler betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo viele Studenten versammelt waren. Einige von ihnen lasen; andere sprachen ruhig miteinander. Sobald der Hauslehrer und sein Schüler allerdings gesehen wurden, wurde es still im Raum. Einer der älteren Studenten kam zu ihnen hinüber.

"Guten Abend, Severus," begrüsste er den Professor. "Soll ich die anderen rufen?"

"Dies, Mr. Potter, ist Fabian Zabini, unser Vertrauensschüler im siebten Jahr. Ja, bitte, Fabian." Harry beobachtete fasziniert, wie aus allen Ecken und Winkeln Studenten kamen, die sich in einem Kreis auf den Boden setzten. Severus bedeutete Harry, mit ihm zu kommen und stellte sich vor die Studenten, wo Harry sich sehr unwohl fühlte. Dies bemerkend sprach Severus schnell sein Haus an.

"Willkommen im Haus Slytherin zu einem neuen Schuljahr. Zuallerest möchte ich Euch Harry Potter vorstellen. Er ist im ersten Jahr, und Ihr habt wahrscheinlich alle bei der Auswahlzeremonie mitbekommen, dass der Sprechende Hut ihn in zwei Häuser sortiert hat – Slytherin und Gryffindor. In der Geschichte von Hogwarts ist dies bisher nie vorgekommen, daher weiss niemand ganz genau, was es bedeutet, zu zwei Häusern zu gehören. Ich denke allerdings, dass es eine hervorragende Gelegenheit für Slytherin ist, den anderen Häusern zu demonstrieren, dass wir einzigartig, zuverlässig und loyal gegenüber unseren Mitgliedern sind.

"Harry ist ein volles Mitglied unseres Hauses, so wie Ihr alle, und ich möchte, dass er hier dementsprechend behandelt wird. Zunächst wird er in Gryffindor schlafen – allerdings möchte ich Euch animieren, ihn zu überzeugen, dass es angenehmer wäre, in Slytherin zu wohnen. Er wird jeden Abend in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum kommen, und er wird mindestens einmal am Tag am Slytherin Tisch essen. Seine Hauspunkte werden zwischen uns und Gryffindor geteilt."

Er wandte sich an Harry und zeigte auf eine Gruppe jüngerer Studenten. "Setzen Sie sich da drüben zu Ihren Klassenkameraden" wies er Harry an, der sich beeilte zu gehorchen und neben Draco Malfoy Platz nahm. Severus wandte sich wieder an die Runde.

"Mein Büro ist direkt neben dem Zaubertränke-Klassenraum, den Sie morgen früh kennenlernen werden. Wenn Sie mit mir sprechen wollen, dürfen Sie jederzeit in mein Büro kommen. Zusätzlich werde ich täglich um die Schlafenszeit herum einige Zeit hier in Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen. Sie müssen zu diesen Zeiten nicht hier sein, sie können sich auch in Ihrem Schlafsaal aufhalten. Allerdings werden wir jeden Freitag abend ein Haustreffen abhalten, und zwar eine halbe Stunde vor der Schlafenszeit. Hier erwarte ich, dass jeder von Ihnen teilnimmt. Harry, Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen um die Schlafenszeit zu machen, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie die Gelegenheit bekommen, an unseren Treffen teilzunehmen."

Er schaute in die Runde, bevor er fortfuhr "Hier im Gemeinschaftsraum dürfen Sie mich Severus nennen, so wie ich Sie bei Ihren Vornamen nennen werde. Ausserhalb unseres Hauses müssen Sie mich allerdings mit Professor oder Sir ansprechen, anderenfalls werde ich Hauspunkte abzuziehen haben. Nun möchte ich, dass die Erstklässler sich vorstellen."

Die elf Erstklässler, inklusive Harry, stellten sich vor, und anschliessend schickte Severus alle ins Bett. Harry sagte seinen Klassenkameraden 'Gute Nacht' – sehr erleichtert, weil alle extrem freundlich zu ihm gewesen waren – vielleicht war Slytherin doch gar nicht so schlimm!

"Lassen Sie uns gehen, Harry." Severus seidige Stimme zog ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und Harry folgte seinem Lehrer brav aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus, obwohl er es vorgezogen hätte, einfach jetzt mit den anderen zusammen ins Bett zu gehen, da er sehr müde war. Anscheinend war er zu erschöpft, um mit der Geschwindigkeit des Professors Schritt halten zu können. Plötzlich merkte Severus, dass Harry ein ganzes Stück hinter ihm war und wartete auf ihn.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte er mit einer erstaunlich freundlichen Stimme. Harry warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu.

"Ja, Professor, es tut mir leid. Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte er zögernd.

"Wir müssen zu Madam Pomfreys Büro im Krankenflügel gehen" erklärte Severus geduldig, während er seinen Studenten langsam durch die leeren Flure geleitete. Harry räusperte sich nervös, während er fieberhaft darüber nachdachte, wie er das fragen könnte, was er fragen wollte.

"Um… Professor?" fing er vorsichtig an und fuhr fort, als er sah, dass der Lehrer ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, "Sie wissen doch, sie hat mich etwas gefragt, als wir im Schulleiterbüro waren." Severus nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiss nicht, was sie meint. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und antwortete, "Nein, Harry, Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht. Wir werden Ihnen Madam Pomfreys Frage gleich erklären, wenn wir in ihrem Büro sind. Sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten. Madam Pomfrey ist eine sehr freundliche Dame, und sie meint es wirklich gut mit Ihnen. Darüberhinaus können Sie ihr Dinge anvertrauen, ohne fürchten zu müssen, dass sie es anderen Studenten weiter erzählt. Sie war bereits hier, als ich hier Schüler war, und sie hat mir viele Male geholfen."

Zu bald für Harry erreichten sie den Krankenflügel und gingen direkt in Poppys Büro.

* * *

"Da sind Sie ja, Harry" begrüsste Poppy sie, aber Severus unterbrach sie direkt.

"Poppy, ich glaube nicht, dass Mr. Potter Deine Frage auch nur im geringsten verstanden hat. Könntest Du ihm bitte erklären, worum es überhaupt geht?"

Poppy warf einen Blick auf Harry und erklärte geduldig "Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie einen Tarnzauber um sich haben, und ich würde gern wissen warum. Verstehen Sie meine Frage?"

Harry blickte Severus flehend an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Alles klar, mein Lieber" meldete sich Poppy wieder zu Wort und erklärte "Ein Tarnzauber ist ein Zauber, der auf magische Weise bestimmte Eigenschaften der äusseren Erscheinung eines Menschen versteckt. Hat jemand einen solchen Zauber auf Sie gelegt, oder haben Sie selbst etwas derartiges getan?"

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und sagte "Nein, Madam, es tut mir leid. Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Okay, Harry. Dann wird es Ihnen nichts ausmachen, wenn ich versuche, den Zauber zu brechen, stimmts?" Harry nickte, und Poppy richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry. "Finite Incantatem." Nichts passierte. Poppy runzelte die Stirn und tauschte einen frustrierten Blick mit Severus.

"Anscheinend ist der Zauber sehr stark. Lass es uns gemeinsam versuchen" schlug er vor, und beide richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry, um den Zauber gleichzeitig zu sprechen.

"Finite Incantatem." Dieses Mal klappte es, und alle drei hielten erschrocken die Luft an.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Ein merkwürdiger Erster Tag in Hogwarts

**Kapitel 2 – Ein merkwürdiger Erster Tag in Hogwarts**

* * *

Harrys Körper veränderte sich komplett, und er brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Sein linker Arm und rechter Knöchel standen in seltsamen Winkeln von seinem Körper ab, und Narben und Beulen bedeckten seine blasse Haut. Einige davon schienen sogar entzündet zu sein, und er atmete so schwer, als ob eine gebrochene Rippe sich in seine Lunge pressen würde.

Harry wimmerte leise vor Schmerzen. '_Was war passiert? Was haben sie mit mir gemacht? Warum tut alles so weh?'_ dachte er verwirrt. Schon oft hatte er Schmerzen erfahren, wenn sein Onkel auf ihn losgegangen war, aber sein Onkel war nicht hier, und die Lehrer sahen nicht so aus, als wollten sie ihm wehtun.

"Oh mein…." begann Poppy, ging aber sofort in ihren Heiler-Modus über und bat so ruhig sie konnte "Könntest Du ihn bitte auf das nächste Bett legen, Severus? Ich muss ihn so schnell wie möglich heilen." Er nickte ruhig, während sich in seinen Augen selten gesehene Emotionen spiegelten. Nachdem sie Harry einen Schmerztrank und einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf gegeben hatten, arbeiteten die beiden etwa eine Stunde lang schweigend zusammen, bevor sie sich auf zwei Stühlen neben Harrys Bett erschöpft niederliessen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich Harrys Atmung ein bischen beruhigt, und er schlief friedlich.

Severus konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. Harry Potter hätte eigentlich ein verhätscheltes, kleines Blag zu sein. Aber dieser schmächtige Junge hatte nichts mit Severus' Bild vom Jungen, der lebte gemeinsam. Er war mehr als überrascht, dass Harry nicht das war, was er erwartet hatte, und plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass dieser hilflose Junge Lilys Sohn war. '_Wie können sie es WAGEN, das einem Kind anzutun! Wie können sie es wagen, das mit Lilys Sohn zu machen!_' dachte er und wurde langsam ärgerlich.

'_Ich bin es Lily schuldig, etwas zu tun, um ihrem Sohn zu helfen,_' versprach er sich selbst, während er neben Poppy Pomfrey an seinem Bett sass.

"Minky" rief Poppy die für den Krankenflügel zuständige Hauselfe. "Könntest Du bitte Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore bitten, sofort zum Krankenflügel zu kommen" instruierte Poppy sie, bevor sie sich zurücksetzte und versuchte, mit ihren Gedanken ins reine zu kommen.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Während der vielen Jahre, die sie bereits in Hogwarts arbeitete, hatte sie viele misshandelte Kinder gesehen. Aber der Gedanke, dass Harry Potter, der als Retter der magischen Welt angesehen war, so schlimm misshandelt worden war, war in der Tat schwer zu akzeptieren. Die kleine Gestalt im Bett neben ihr erinnerte sie irgendwie an einen elfjährigen Severus Snape, der jedes Mal, wenn er von zu Hause zurückkam, mit schweren Verletzungen zu ihr gekommen war.

'_Ich werde den Schulleiter davon abhalten, Harry je wieder zu seinen Verwandten zu schicken_' schwor sie.

Fünf Minuten später trafen die beiden Lehrer ein. "Hast Du etwas herausgefunden?" fragte Albus, während Minerva einen besorgten Blick zu Harry hinüberwarf.

"Was ist mit ihm, Poppy?"

Poppy seufzte. Sie wusste, dass Minerva den Jungen liebte. Sie hatte Lily wie eine Tochter geliebt, und als ein kleiner Zwerg von einem Jahr hatte Harry Minerva und Albus 'Gwoma und Abu' genannt. Aber so weh es auch tat, sie musste ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen.

"Ich glaube, dass er schwer misshandelt worden ist" erklärte sie und listete all die Verletzungen auf, die Severus und sie gerade geheilt hatten. Als sie die völlig geschockten Minen in den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde sah, fügte sie hinzu "Er wird in Ordnung sein, vielleicht in einer Woche – spätestens in einem Monat, vorausgesetzt, dass er laufen kann. Allerdings ist seine Lunge beschädigt, und sein Immunsystem ist sehr angegriffen, weil er einige dieser Verletzungen anscheinend schon seit Monaten oder sogar Jahren gehabt hat."

Minervas erschrecktes Luftholen ignorierend sagte Severus "Es scheint die logische Schlussfolgerung zu sein, dass sein Onkel ihn missbraucht hat, aber da er unter grossen Schmerzen war, als wir den Tarnzauber entfernt haben, musste Poppy ihm sofort etwas zum Schlafen geben, womit wir die Möglichkeit, ihn direkt zu seinen Verletzungen zu befragen, eliminiert haben. Deshalb ist es lediglich eine Vermutung, aber in Anbetracht dessen, wie alt einige der Verletzungen waren, können diese nur durch seine Familie verursacht wordrn sein. Er wusste nichts über Tarnzauber; daher nehme ich an, dass er sie unbewusst um sich selbst gelegt hat, wann immer er eine neue Verletzung bekam. Da er sich nicht selbst heilen konnte, war dies die einfachste Methode für ihn, die Schmerzen los zu werden."

Albus nickte nachdenklich. "Harry muss ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer sein" sagte er dann, wozu Poppy und Severus nickten.

"Albus," erklärte Poppy ihm, "Der Zauber war so stark, dass ich ihn nicht allein aufheben konnte; Severus und ich mussten ihn gemeinsam stornieren."

Minerva holte wieder tief Luft, und als Dumbledore sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte, zog er sie in eine feste Umarmung. Hier, vor ihrer guten Freundin und dem Mann, den sie wie einen Sohn ansahen, brauchte er keinen Schein zu wahren und konnte dies ruhig tun. Poppy und Severus waren die Einzigen, die sie auf diese Weise sehen durften.

* * *

Harrys Zustand änderte sich allmählich von einem unbewussten zu einem halb-wachen. Er bemerkte sofort, dass sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. _Was war passiert?_ Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht einmal wach genug wurde, um seine Augen zu öffnen. Ganz plötzlich drang, wie von weit weg, eine Stimme in seine Gedanken ein.

"Guten Morgen, Harry. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

Wessen Stimme war das? Sie war so freundlich, und sie nannte ihn 'Harry'. Niemand war je so freundlich zu ihm – war er noch nicht richtig wach? Sein Gehirn wanderte langsam in Richtung Bewusstsein, und er öffnete gemächlich seine Augen. Sich wundernd, wo er war, schaute er sich um und erkannte den Krankenflügel und die nette Dame vom Abend bevor – was war noch ihr Name? – und plötzlich erinnerte sich, dass er in Hogwarts war.

"Guten Morgen, Madam," murmelte er und schenkte ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln, das aber nicht seine Augen erreichte; er war in zu grossen Schmerzen.

Dies blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt vor Poppys geübten Augen, und sie hielt ihm eine Phiole hin. "Trink dies, Harry. Es ist ein Schmerztrank, und Du wirst Dich nachher viel besser fühlen."

Harry verschlang den Trank und entspannte sich sichtlich. Dieses Mal lächelte er die Heilerin richtig an. "Vielen Dank, Madam Pomfrey." Endlich war ihm ihr Name wieder eingefallen. "Jetzt geht es mir viel besser."

'_Aber warum hatte ich überhaupt solche Schmerzen?_' fragte er sich. '_Es ging mir gut, als ich in Hogwarts ankam. Und dann hat mich der Professor hier her gebracht, und sie haben mir etwas erzählt, das ich nicht verstanden habe. Und dann, auf einmal, hat alles wehgetan_' erinnerte sich Harry an die Ereignisse des Vortages, die er verzweifelt versuchte zu verstehen.

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Snape den Raum.

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter. Wie fühlen Sie sich?" fragte Severus freundlich.

"Guten Morgen, Professor. Es geht mir gut" antwortete Harry und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht. Niemals bevor hatte irgend jemand gefragt, wie er sich fühlte, und er wusste einfach nicht, wie er auf so eine Frage zu reagieren hatte. Er betrachtete unsicher seine Hände, bis Poppy das Wort ergriff.

"Nein, Harry. Es geht Ihnen definitiv nicht 'gut'. Als wir den Tarnzauber von Ihnen genommen haben, sind Sie kollabiert. Sie hatten viele gebrochene Knochen und sogar eine gebrochene Rippe, die in Ihre Lunge stach. Wir haben alle Knochen geheilt, aber es ist wichtig, dass Sie sich während der nächsten Tage möglichst wenig bewegen. Normalerweise heilen Knochen in einem Tag, aber einige Ihrer Knochen schienen schon seit Jahren gebrochen zu sein. Deshalb kann es sein, dass es länger dauert." Sie schaute zu Severus hinüber, der in Gedanken versunken zuzuhören schien. Sie räusperte sich und fuhr fort.

"Ihre Lunge ist wahrscheinlich permanent beschädigt, und wir werden sehen müssen, wie es sich in der Zukunft entwickelt. Es kann sein, dass Sie wegen dieses Problems oft mit Erkältungen oder ähnlichen Erkrankungen zu kämpfen haben werden, aber wir werden sehen; Sie brauchen sich jetzt darüber keine Sorgen zu machen. Viele Ihrer äusseren Verletzungen an Ihren Armen und Beinen sind entzündet, und Sie haben Fieber; ich weiss noch nicht, ob es von den Entzündungen oder von Ihrer Lunge kommt."

Plötzlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, als wüsste er, was passiert war. Die Verletzungen, von denen Madam Pomfrey gesprochen hatte, mussten die sein, die er bekommen hatte, wenn sein Onkel sich über irgend etwas geärgert hatte. Aber wie hatte er es geschafft, sie die ganze Zeit zu unterdrücken? '_Merkwürdig_,' dachte er, als die Stimme des Professors ihn aus seinen Überlegungen brachte.

"Mr. Potter, bitte schauen Sie mich an" sagte Severus und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den er letzte Nacht neben Harrys Bett stehen gelassen hatte. Von seinen eigenen Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit her konnte er sich gut vorstellen, wie Harry sich fühlen musste; aber selbst wenn sie ihr Gespräch vertagten, war es wichtig für Harry, über das, was passiert war, zu reden. Als Harry gehorchte und ihn anschaute, sprach er weiter.

"Wir werden darüber sprechen müssen, wie Sie diese Verletzungen erhalten haben, aber es kann warten, bis Sie sich wirklich besser fühlen. Sie müssen mir allerdings eines versprechen." Harry schaute den Lehrer fragend an. "Sie dürfen mich nicht anlügen. Genau wie Madam Pomfrey möchte auch ich Ihnen nur helfen; aber wir werden Ihnen nur helfen können, wenn Sie uns die Wahrheit erzählen."

Harry ging dazu über, wieder seine Hände zu betrachten und sagte leise "Ja, Professor, ich verspreche, dass ich Sie nicht belügen werde."

"Mr. Potter, bitte schauen Sie mich an, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede" wiederholte Severus geduldig. "Sie müssen nicht unbedingt mit mir sprechen. Sie müssen sich allerdings mindestens ein Mitglied unserer Lehrerschaft aussuchen, dem Sie sich anvertrauen. Genau wie Madam Pomfrey und ich, wollen Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore und die anderen Hauslehrer Ihnen alle helfen. Deshalb liegt es an Ihnen, sich jemanden auszusuchen, mit dem Sie bereit sind zu sprechen. Verstehen Sie mich?"

Harry nickte und murmelte "Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen, Professor Snape, aber ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Madam Pomfrey auch zuhört."

Beide Erwachsenen lächelten dem hilflosen Kind zwischen ihnen ermutigend zu.

"Sehr gut" sagte Severus. "Das ist besonders gut, weil ich jetzt zu meinem Unterricht gehen muss; Madam Pomfrey wird aber den ganzen Tag für Dich da sein."

'_Ich muss auch gehen; der Unterricht wird gleich beginnen, und ich kann ihn nicht gleich an meinem ersten Tag hier verpassen_' begann Harry, Panik zu bekommen.

"Professor," unterbrach Harry Severus schüchtern, "bitte, darf ich auch zu meinem Unterricht gehen?"

Poppy setzte sich auf Harrys Bettkante und antwortete anstelle von Severus. "Nein, Harry, mein Lieber, Sie sind krank und müssen im Bett bleiben."

Severus nahm Harrys Hand in seine eigene und fügte hinzu "Harry, Madam Pomfrey kann einen Hauselfen bitten, Ihre Bücher aus Ihrem Schlafsaal zu holen, so dass Sie lesen können, wenn Sie sich gut genug fühlen. Allerdings denke ich, es wäre am besten, wenn Sie möglichst viel schliefen, während alle anderen im Unterricht sind. Ich werde Ihren Klassenkameraden erzählen, dass Sie hier sind, und ich bin sicher, dass einige eine Möglichkeit finden, Sie nachmittags oder abends zu besuchen. Ich werde auch heute abend wiederkommen."

Hiermit liess der Professor Harrys Hand los, stand auf und verliess den Krankenflügel.

"Nun, Harry, lassen Sie uns sehen, dass Sie Frühstück bekommen" schlug Poppy vor, aber Harry lehnte ab.

"Nein danke, Madam Pomfrey, ich habe keinen Hunger. Ich brauche nicht so oft zu essen."

"Sie haben drei mal am Tag zu essen. Wie oft haben Sie in der Vergangenheit anständige Mahlzeiten gegessen?" Harry errötete wieder und versuchte, seine zitternden Hände unter der Bettdecke zu verstecken.

"Ein paar Mal pro Woche," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäss, da er sich an sein Versprechen den Professoren gegenüber erinnerte.

"Haben Ihre Verwandten Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Sie mehr essen müssen?" fragte Poppy, während sie fieberhaft versuchte, vor dem Kind ruhig zu bleiben und sich ihren Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Nein, Madam. Sie haben mir immer gesagt, dass ich ein Freak wäre, und dass Freaks kein Essen bekämen" sagte Harry sehr leise, so dass Poppy es nur gerade hören konnte.

Sie zog Harry in eine leichte Umarmung und versicherte ihm "Nein, Harry. Erst einmal sind Sie kein Freak; Sie sind ein sehr starker Zauberer. Und zweitens haben Sie drei volle Mahlzeiten am Tag zu sich zu nehmen. Darüber hinaus werden Sie so lange, bis Sie ein zumindest halbwegs akzeptables Gewicht erreichen, mit jeder Mahlzeit einen Nährtrank trinken müssen."

Harry nickte ernst. Nachdem er ein paar Bissen von seinem Frühstück gegessen hatte und das Gefühl hatte, es ginge nichts mehr hinein, fütterte Poppy ihn mit ein paar Zaubertränken und half ihm, sich wieder hinzulegen. Eine Minute später schlief Harry schon fest.

* * *

Als er aufwachte, sprachen Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey leise neben seinem Bett. Sobald sie merkten, dass seine Augen offen waren, berührten kühle Hände seine Schläfen und halfen ihm, seine Brille aufzusetzen.

"Wie geht es Ihnen, Harry?" fragte Minerva und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante.

Harry versuchte vergeblich, sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen, antwortete dann aber "Es geht mir gut, Professor."

Die Lehrerin schaute ihn durchdringend an, da sie kein Wort glaubte, und stand auf, um ihm zu helfen sich aufzusetzen.

"Ich habe Ihnen Ihren Stundenplan gebracht, Harry. Normalerweise haben die Studenten eines Hauses alle Klassen gemeinsam. Da Sie aber in zwei Häusern sind, habe ich einen speziellen Stundenplan für Sie erstellt, so dass Sie montags, mittwochs und freitags alle Klassen zusammen mit den Gryffindors haben, und dienstags und donnerstags alle Stunden gemeinsam mit den Slytherins. Allerdings haben beide Häuser viele Klassen sowieso zusammen, wie zum Beispiel Zaubertränke und Verwandlung. Versuchen Sie bitte, mit diesem Stundenplan klarzukommen, und wenn Sie auf Probleme stossen, die meiner Aufmerksamkeit ergangen sind, kommen Sie bitte und sprechen mit mir" erklärte die Lehrerin.

'Das ist eine gute Idee. Auf die Weise lerne ich meine Klassenkameraden von beiden Häusern kennen' dachte Harry erfreut, bevor er sagte "Alles klar, Professor, vielen Dank." Dann fragte er "Wissen Sie, wann ich endlich am Unterricht teilnehmen darf? Ich möchte gerne so schnell wie möglich anfangen."

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Harry, aber das ist eine Entscheidung von Madam Pomfrey allein. Aber wenn Sie sich gut genug fühlen, und Madam Pomfrey nichts dagegen hat, dürfen Sie Ihre Bücher lesen, und ich habe bereits Miss Granger, eine sehr ehrgeizige Erstklässlerin in Gryffindor gebeten, ihre Notizen abends in mein Büro zu bringen, so dass ich sie für Sie kopieren kann. Entweder sie oder ich werden Ihnen die Notizen abends vorbeibringen. Ich werde Sie besuchen kommen, wann immer ich kann, und Professor Snape wird auch kommen. Wenn Sie also irgend welche Fragen zu den Büchern oder Miss Grangers Notizen haben, können Sie gerne einen von uns fragen."

"Vielen Dank, Professor" antwortete Harry ernsthaft, und Minerva entschuldigte sich, da sie Klassen zu unterrichten hatte.

* * *

Harry verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, die beiden ersten Kapitel in jedem seiner Schulbücher zu lesen. Vor einer Minute war Poppy dann gekommen und hatte ihn angewiesen, die Bücher wegzupacken und sich auszuruhen. Harry hatte gerade widerwillig gehorcht, als sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete und Draco Malfoy hereinkam.

Er ging zu Harry hinüber, setzte sich hin und sagte cool "Ich habe gehört, Du konntest Dich nicht zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor entscheiden, also hast Du es vorgezogen, im Krankenflügel zu bleiben?"

Harry lachte, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst wurde.

"Draco," fing er ängstlich an, "kannst Du mir bitte erzählen, was ich heute verpasst habe? Du weisst, ich weiss noch gar nichts; es ist erst vier Wochen her, dass ich erfahren habe, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, und jetzt verpasse ich auch noch den Unterricht vom ersten Tag an."

Als er bemerkte, dass Harry begann, Panik zu bekommen, lächelte Draco den kleineren Jungen an und sagte "Keine Panik, Harry, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werde Dir helfen aufzuholen, und Du hast Glück, denn da Du in Slytherin bist, wird Severus Dir auch helfen. Die Mitglieder von Slytherin sind eine grosse Familie, und wir werden einem anderen Slytherin immer unter die Arme greifen, wenn es nötig ist. Ich sehe, Du hast Deine Bücher hier. Hast Du schon angefangen, ein bischen zu lesen?"

Harry nickte eifrig. "Ja, ich habe die ersten zwei Kapitel in jedem Buch gelesen; aber da ist eine Menge von Dingen, die ich nicht verstehe – besonders in Zaubertränke. Ausserdem weiss ich nicht, ob ich hier zaubern darf, um die praktischen Übungen zu machen, und ich weiss auch nicht, wo mein Zauberstab ist."

Draco machte ein Gesicht, als wunderte er sich, was mit dem Retter der magischen Welt passiert war, der sich in Wirklichkeit benahm, als wäre er Muggel geboren. Draco runzelte die Stirn und versprach, er würde Severus direkt nach dem Abendessen fragen und später abends wiederkommen.

* * *

Kurz nach dem Abendessen kam Hermine zu Harry. "Hallo Harry" sagte sie und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett. "Ich weiss nicht, ob Du Dich an mich erinnerst, ich bin Hermine Granger."

"Ja, ich weiss. Wir haben uns gestern im Zug getroffen, und Du hast neben mir am Gryffindor Tisch gesessen" antwortete Harry schüchtern.

"Ja, das ist richtig – und nach dem Essen bist Du verschwunden. Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wie er ihren Gesichtsausdruck interpretieren sollte – besorgt, neugierig, oder sogar vorwurfsvoll? Auf jeden Fall musste er irgendwie antworten, aber er wollte auch sein Geheimnis niemandem preisgeben ausser den wenigen Professoren gegenüber, die es sowieso schon wussten. Also versuchte er sein Bestes.

"Ich bin zum Büro des Schulleiters gegangen, Du weisst schon, weil mich der Hut in zwei Häuser sortiert hat, und dann hat Professor Snape mich zum Slytherin Haustreffen mitgenommen, und danach ging es mir nicht gut, und ich bin zusammengebrochen. Ich weiss nicht genau, was passiert ist."

"Haben die Slytherins Dir etwas getan?" fragte Hermine wieder, nun mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, sie haben nichts gemacht. Ich muss vorher schon krank gewesen sein und es nicht bemerkt haben. Aber jetzt geht es mir gut, und ich hoffe, dass ich bald auch zum Unterricht gehen kann. Die Slytherins waren eigentlich sehr nett zu mir" antwortete Harry bestimmt.

Hermine gab Harry die Kopie ihrer Notizen, die Professor McGonagall für Harry gemacht hatte, und sie unterhielten sich für mindestens eine Stunde – über die Kapitel, die Harry gelesen hatte und auch über Hermines Familie – bis Madam Pomfrey kam und Hermine wegscheuchte.

"Danke, dass Du mich besucht hast, Hermine. Wirst Du morgen wiederkommen?" fragte Harry zurückhaltend, bevor sie den Raum verliess, und Hermine lachte ihm zu.

"Ja Harry, das werde ich" sagte sie dann. "Lies mal meine Notizen, und wir können morgen über sie reden. Ich bin froh, jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich über Bücher oder Notizen plaudern kann. Gute Nacht Harry."

Professor Snape kam direkt nach Beginn der Schlafenszeit, um Harry zu besuchen, und sie unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile lang; allerdings vermied der Lehrer alle persönlichen Fragen – Sie sprachen hauptsächlich über die Zaubertränke-Stunde, die Harry verpasst hatte und die Fragen, die er hatte, nachdem er das Kapitel im Buch und Hermines Notizen gelesen hatte. Als Madam Pomfrey gegen Mitternacht kam, um ihn noch einmal zu untersuchen, hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er während des Abends eine Menge gelernt hatte, und dass er die erste Zaubertränke-Stunde gut verstanden hatte.

* * *

Der Rest der Woche verging ähnlich, und als Harry am darauffolgenden Montag endlich am Unterricht teilnehmen durfte, stellte er schnell fest, dass er überhaupt nicht hinterher hinkte – im Gegenteil, er hatte all seine Bücher bereits komplett durchgelesen, und war in fast allen Fächern seinen Klassenkameraden weit voraus, vielleicht mit der Ausnahme von Hermine.

Sein Zustand war immer noch nicht sehr gut wegen seiner Lungenprobleme; deshalb musste er jeden Abend in den Krankenflügel gehen, um sich von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen zu lassen, weil sie fürchtete, er könne leicht eine Lungenentzündung oder sogar Asthma bekommen. Es war zwar lästig, dauerte aber immer nur fünf Minuten und war auch nicht so ein Riesen-Umweg auf dem abendlichen Weg von Gryffindor nach Slytherin und umgekehrt, deshalb machte es Harry nicht viel aus.

Gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Hauslehrern hatte er sich entschieden, Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag die Nacht in Slytherin zu verbringen, wenn er am nächsten Tag mit dem Haus zusammen Unterricht hatte, und Dienstag, Donnerstag, Samstag und Sonntag in Gryffindor.

* * *

Am Donnerstag morgen während Harrys erster Woche, in der er am Unterricht teilnahm, hatten die Slytherin Erstklässler ihre erste Flugstunde – zusammen mit den Gryffindors. Harry war sehr verunsichert darüber, weil er noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen hatte, und weil er sich immer noch nicht sehr wohl fühlte. Als sie am Mittwoch abend ins Bett gingen, beobachtete Draco seinen Bettnachbarn aufmerksam, bevor er sich auf Harrys Bettkante setzte und ihn fragend anschaute.

"Harry, was ist los mit Dir?"fragte er schliesslich. Als er merkte, dass Harry ihn mit einem Ausdruck von Schock anschaute, fuhr er fort "Harry, ich kann sehen, dass Dir etwas zu schaffen macht; besser, wenn Du mir jetzt erzählst, was los ist…"

Harry seufzte. Draco war bisher immer sehr verständnisvoll gewesen und hatte Harry eine Menge geholfen, als er endlich am Unterricht teilnehmen durfte. Daher beschloss er, dem anderen über seine Ängste zu erzählen.

"Hast Du Pomfrey gefragt, ob Du überhaupt fliegen darfst?" fragte Draco besorgt, und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, aber sie hat mir so viele Instruktionen gegeben, was ich tun darf und was nicht, dass ich sicher bin, sie hätte etwas gesagt, wenn ich nicht fliegen dürfte."

"Okay, Harry, lass uns gehen und mit Severus reden."

"Es ist schon über die Schlafenszeit" protestierte Harry schwach, aber Draco warf seine Robe über den Schlafanzug und hielt Harry seine hin. Sie gingen zu Severus Büro hinüber, wo Draco seinem Patenonkel von Harrys Ängsten erzählte. Der Professor schwieg einen Moment lang nachdenklich, bevor er sich an Harry wandte.

"Harry," begann er, "Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was Ihr Problem ist. Wenn Sie Angst haben zu fliegen, weil Sie noch nie geflogen sind, muss ich Ihnen erzählen, dass Ihr Vater ein ausgezeichneter Flieger war – einer der besten in meinem Jahr, so ungern ich das auch zugebe, da wir nicht sehr gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren. Aber ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich in Bezug auf Ihre Begabung zum Fliegen keine Sorgen machen müssen. Wenn Sie allerdings Angst haben, weil es Ihnen nicht gut geht, brauchen Sie natürlich nicht zu fliegen." Er schaute seinen kleinsten Studenten fragend an. Harry seufzte.

"Ich denke, es ist beides. Es tut mir leid, Professor, Sie mit so einer dummen Frage zu belästigen."

"Nein, Harry, Sie belästigen mich gar nicht, und Ihr Problem ist überhaupt nicht dumm. Allerdings schlage ich vor, bis morgen zu warten, und wenn Sie es vorziehen, nicht zu fliegen, können Sie mir dies jederzeit mitteilen."

Später, als Harry wieder im Bett war, dachte er über das nach, was der Professor über seinen Vater gesagt hatte. Einerseits war Harry froh, jemanden zu kennen, der zumindest seinen Vater gekannt hatte, aber andererseits hatte Severus im gleichen Satz gesagt, dass er ihn nicht gemocht hatte. Er würde vermutlich nicht bereit sein, ihm viel über James zu erzählen. '_Ob er meine Mama auch gekannt hat? Soweit Hagrid mir erzählt hat, haben sie sich hier in Hogwarts kennengelernt. Vielleicht kann ich Severus irgendwann einmal fragen_' überlegte Harry und schlief mit diesem wohltuenden Gedanken im Kopf ein.

* * *

Am Morgen hatte Harry immer noch Angst, entschloss sich aber, die Flugstunde mitzumachen. Zumindest kam der Besen sofort in seine Hand, als er es ihm befahl. Harry liess einen erleichterten Seufzer heraus und beobachtete die anderen, die versuchten, ihre Besen zum Gehorchen zu bewegen. Plötzlich, gerade nachdem ihnen gesagt worden war, sie sollten sich auf ihre Besen setzen, flog Neville Longbottom, einer seiner Zimmergenossen im Gryffindor Schlafsaal, hoch in die Luft.

Alle beobachteten besorgt Nevilles Bewegungen in der Luft, als Neville, der gerade über das Dach des Schlosses geflogen war, begann, hinunter zu segeln. Wenige Sekunden später war Harry ebenfalls in der Luft und flog direkt zu der Stelle, an der Neville weiter nach unten fiel. Von weit weg konnte Harry Hermines Stimme rufen hören.

"Harry, komm zurück!"

_Fortsetzung folgt... _


	3. Seltsame Unterrichtsstunden

**Kapitel 3 – Seltsame Unterrichtsstunden**

* * *

Ohne darauf zu achten, dass seine Klassenkameraden seinen Namen riefen und Madam Hooch schrie, er solle zurückkommen, konzentrierte Harry sich völlig auf Neville. Er flog unter ihn, passte seine Position etwas seitlich an und fing Neville auf, als er vorbeitaumelte, so dass er, Harry, ihn auf seinen eigenen Besen ziehen konnte. Der Impakt war so stark, dass Harry fast die Gewalt über seinen Besen verlor, und seine Rippen explodierten in Schmerzen. Aber irgendwie schaffte er es, sie beide sicher auf den Boden hinunter zu manövrieren, wo er sich vorsichtig hinlegte.

"Harry, bist Du in Ordnung?" fragte Neville ängstlich.

"Ja, Neville," stöhnte Harry und biss die Zähne zusammen. Madam Hooch befahl dem geschockten Neville, Madam Pomfrey zu holen und schickte alle anderen Studenten ins Schloss zurück – nur Hermine, Ron, Draco und Marcus Flint, der Slytherin Quidditchkapitän, der heimlich die ganze Stunde beobachtet hatte, blieben zurück.

"Potter," wandte er sich nun an Harry und fuhr fort – die Tatsache, dass Harry nicht einmal aufsah, völlig ignorierend – "Wir brauchen einen Sucher für unser Quidditchteam. Hättest Du Interesse daran, Sucher für Slytherin zu spielen?"

Harry drehte seinen Kopf leicht und antwortete "Das würde ich sehr gern, natürlich. Das Fliegen hat Spass gemacht; aber ich weiss noch nicht einmal, wie Quidditch gespielt wird, und ich dachte, Erstklässlern sei gar nicht erlaubt, in den Hausmannschaften zu spielen."

"Ich werde mit Professor Snape darüber sprechen, sobald seine nächste Stunde vorbei ist" versprach der Quidditchkapitän und eilte ins Schloss zurück.

* * *

Direkt nach der letzten Stunde des Tages sassen drei Professoren zusammen im Büro des Schulleiters zu einer dringenden Versammlung, die Severus einberufen hatte.

"Ich hätte gerne die Erlaubnis, Potter in der Slytherin Hausmannschaft spielen zu lassen" erzählte Severus seinen Kollegen.

"Was?" entgegnete Minerva entsetzt. "Er ist immer noch ein Erstklässler, und er gehört ebenfalls zu Gryffindor."

Severus grinste höhnisch und fragte "Haben die Neuigkeiten über die heutigen Heldentaten Deines heiss geliebten 'Halb-Gryffindor' Jungen noch nicht Deine Ohren erreicht, Minerva?"

Sie warf einen fragenden Blick zum Schulleiter hinüber und antwortete "Ich bin sicher, Du wirst uns augenblicklich informieren, Severus. Nun hör auf, uns etwas vorzuspielen und erzähle uns, was passiert ist, bitte" wies sie ihren jüngeren Kollegen an, und Severus erklärte den beiden überraschten Lehrern alles, das er über die Ereignisse wusste, die sich wenige Stunden früher auf dem Quidditchfeld abgespielt hatten.

Minerva stöhnte. "Also ist Harry schon wieder im Krankenflügel?"

Severus nickte ernst und sagte "Ja, ich war gerade da, bevor ich hierher kam. Die Rippe, die vormals in seine Lunge gestochen hatte, war wieder gebrochen, aber Poppy muss sie inzwischen geheilt haben. Sie hat mir erzählt, er müsste zumindest über Nacht im Krankenflügel bleiben, und er dürfte mindestens zwei Wochen lang weder Quidditch spielen noch fliegen."

"Oh Gott… Okay, Severus, ich werde Harry erlauben, Sucher für Slytherin zu spielen, aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Er muss auch Sucher für Gryffindor sein."

"Und im Spiel Slytherin – Gryffindor spielt er Sucher gegen sich selbst?" fragte Severus ironisch.

"Nein, da wird er überhaupt nicht spielen. Beide Mannschaften müssen einen Reservesucher haben, und die beiden Reservesucher haben dieses besagte Spiel zu bestreiten."

"Alles klar" beendete Albus das Treffen, während seine Augen vor Freude funkelten. "Bitte informiert Harry und Eure Quidditchkapitäne dementsprechend."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey entliess Harry am Sonntag abend rechtzeitig zum Abendessen unter der Bedingung, dass er, wie vorher auch, jeden Abend zu ihr kommen solle. Da er sonntags in Gryffindor übernachtete, entschloss er sich, das Abendessen am Slytherin Tisch einzunehmen und setzte sich neben Draco.

"Glückwunsch, Harry, dass Du ins Quidditchteam gekommen bist" sprach Blaise Zabini, ein anderer Slytherin Erstklässler, Harry von der anderen Seite des Tisches an.

"Danke schön" antwortete Harry und lächelte unsicher. Ihm war gar nicht wohl bei der Sache. "Wisst Ihr, ich habe noch nie Quidditch gespielt oder auch nur ein Spiel gesehen, und sie entscheiden einfach, dass ich spielen können würde. Noch dazu wollen sie, dass ich in zwei Hausmannschaften spiele – was ist, wenn beide Häuser meinetwegen verlieren?"

"Das wird nicht passieren, Harry," mischte sich Hermine von hinten in das Gespräch ein, und Harry fiel fast von seinem Sitz vor Schreck. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Hermine, die gekommen war, um Harry mit in den Gryffindor-Turm zu nehmen, hinter ihm gestanden hatte. "Komm mit mir, Harry. Ich werde Dir zeigen, warum ich es weiss, ebenso wie es auch die Lehrer wissen."

Harry stand auf und folgte ihr aus der Grossen Halle hinaus, erfreut, dass Ron an der Eingangstür auf sie wartete.

"Kommt mir, Ihr beiden" sagte Hermine und führte sie in den Pokalraum und zeigte Harry einen Pokal mit dem Namen seines Vaters darauf. "Schau, Harry. Dein Vater, James Potter, hat Jäger für Gryffindor gespielt. Und komm noch weiter, schau mal dorthin: Dein Grossvater, Harold Potter, hat Sucher für Gryffindor gespielt. Du hast es von ihnen; Du wirst im Quidditch nicht verlieren."

Harry warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und sagte "Vielen Dank, Hermine, dass Du mir dies gezeigt hast. Woher wusstest Du davon überhaupt?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Harry, Du weisst, dass ich viel lese. Hast Du jemals das Buch _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ gelesen?" fragte sie.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, aber er hatte davon gehört, nicht wahr? Er sollte in die Bibliothek gehen und es holen. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Ron fragte er „Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, kurz in die Bibliothek zu gehen? Ich würde das Buch gerne ausleihen, um etwas zu lesen zu haben, weil ich die Schulbücher schon alle durch habe."

Ron stöhnte. "Noch jemand, der besser nach Ravenclaw hätte einsortiert werden sollen" neckte er Harry, der wild den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein, Ron, aber ich habe nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, Zugang zu so viel Büchern zu haben, wie ich gerne gelesen hätte, und jetzt habe ich die Chance und bin sehr glücklich darüber. Ausserdem geht es mir noch nicht so gut, und ich möchte jetzt ins Bett gehen, aber da ich so früh noch nicht schlafen kann, brauche ich etwas zum Lesen. Ist das Grund genug, um ein Buch von der Bücherei auszuleihen?"

Hermine beobachtete ihn besorgt und merkte, dass er offensichtlich Atemprobleme hatte.

"Bist Du okay, Harry?" fragte sie ihren Freund, beruhigte sich aber sofort, als er antwortete

"Natürlich bin ich. Meinst Du, Pomfrey hätte mich sonst gehen lassen?"

* * *

Das Buch, das Harry sich ausgeliehen hatte, war so interessant, dass er gar nicht aufhören konnte zu lesen und nicht merkte, dass er im Sitzen einschlief, bis er kurze Zeit später vom Wecker aus einem unbequemen Schlaf gerissen wurde. 'Oh nein,' stöhnte er innerlich. Wie soll ich den Unterricht überleben, ohne genug Schlaf bekommen zu haben?

Zuerst hatten sie Verwandlung. Harry sass zwischen Ron und Hermine und dachte darüber nach, wie witzig es war, dass er zweimal in der Woche auf einer Seite des Raums zwischen den beiden Gryffindors sass, und an den anderen Tagen auf der anderen Seite zwischen Draco und Blaise. Er war der einzige, der in jeder Stunde von der einen zur anderen Seite wechselte.

Professor McGonagall brachte eine hölzerne Box mit sich und händigte jedem Schüler eine Katze aus Holz aus. "Bitte verwandeln Sie diese Holzkatzen in Plüschkatzen. Ich weiss, dass es sehr schwierig ist, und Sie werden wahrscheinlich eine ganze Weile üben müssen, bis Sie dies hinbekommen. Die Grösse und Farbe der Katze ist egal, Hauptsache Sie schaffen es, sie zu verwandeln."

Alle nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe und versuchten, die geduldigen, braunen Katzen in Stofftiere zu verwandeln. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Katze, sagte den Zauberspruch, und bevor er merkte, was passiert war, hörte er ein lautes "miau" von seinem Tisch und sah ein kleines, schwarzes Kätzchen von diesem herunterspringen. Harry sass erstarrt vor Schreck und schaute dem sich schnell bewegenden Tier hinterher. Was hatte er jetzt getan? Das hatte nicht geschehen sollen – was hatte er falsch gemacht? Er war entsetzt, bis er eine kühle Hand auf seiner eigenen bemerkte und Hermines Stimme hörte.

"Reg Dich nicht so auf, Harry, atme einfach weiter; alles ist in Ordnung."

"Mr. Potter," sprach die strenge Verwandlungslehrerin ihn an, aber Harry hörte sie nicht. "Mr. Potter," rief Minerva ihn noch einmal. Ihre Stimme klang nun etwas genervt. Harry kam langsam zurück in die Realität.

"Es tut mir leid, Professor," sagte er mit einer möglichst ruhigen Stimme.

"Mr. Potter, bitte versuchen Sie, Ihre Katze einzufangen und sie zurück zu verwandeln. Anschliessend üben Sie dann bitte die Verwandlung, die das Thema der heutigen Stunde ist."

"Ja, Professor," sagte Harry und stand auf, um die kleine Katze zu fangen. Allerdings war die Katze sehr schnell, und Harry konnte nicht rennen, weil er wusste, dass er dann Atemprobleme bekommen würde. Er stand hinten im Klassenraum, lehnte sich gegen die weisse Wand des Klassenzimmers und dachte fieberhaft nach. Er wusste, dass er in einem der Bücher, die er letzte Woche aus der Bücherei ausgeliehen hatte, einen Spruch gelesen hatte, aber wie ging der? Er erinnerte sich, dass da mehrere Sprüche gewesen waren, von denen er gedacht hatte, sie könnten nützlich sein, aber… war es 'Expelliamus'? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Vielleicht war es 'Stupefy'.

Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Katze, die im Moment um das Lehrerpult herumlief, und sagte leise "Stupefy." Die Katze fiel sofort auf den Boden, als wenn sie tot wäre, und Harry wanderte in den vorderen Teil der Klasse mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was er jetzt getan hatte, aber Professor McGonagall nahm die Katze auf, bevor er sie erreichen konnte, und setzte sie auf Harrys Tisch.

Dann sagte sie "Gut gemacht, Mr. Potter. Nun versuchen Sie bitte, sie in eine Holzkatze zurückzuverwandeln."

Harry seufzte erleichtert, und setze sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, als er die Katze beäugte. Er wünschte, sie wäre bereits in ihrere Holzform. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und hatte sich gerade seelisch darauf vorbereitet, den Spruch zu sagen, als er bemerkte, dass auf einmal eine hölzernde Katze vor ihm sass. Er starrte die Katze schockiert an, und als McGonagall herüber kam und ihn lobte, schaute er sie verwirrt an. Halluzinierte er? Wie hatte das passieren können? Hatte er die Katze zurück verwandelt, indem er sich das einfach nur gewünscht hatte, oder hatte irgend jemand anders für ihn die Katze verwandelt? Er schaute sich um, aber seine Freunde waren alle mit ihren eigenen Katzen beschäftigt. Nur Hermine und Draco hatten es überhaupt bisher geschafft, die Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Er starrte die Katze wieder an und versuchte, zu wünschen, dass sie eine niedliche, schwarze Plüschkatze mit grünen Augen war – Die Katze änderte ihr Aussehen.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft und flüsterte "Wie hast Du das gemacht, Harry? War das stablose Magie? UND stumme Magie? Ich kann nicht begreifen, wie Du diese Katze verwandeln konntest!"

"Sehr gut, Mr. Potter," lobte Professor McGonagall Harry, bevor sie einen Blick in Harrys und Hermines schockierte Geschichter erhaschte und erstaunt fragte "Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Harry schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Warum passierte alles ihm? Warum musste immer er unnormal sein? Er war so müde und konnte kaum seine Augen offenhalten, besonders jetzt, da die Wunschmagie eine Menge seiner magischen Energie gekostet hatte.

Während sie Harry besorgt beobachtete, erzählte Hermine der Lehrerin "Er hat weder seinen Zauberstab benutzt, noch einen Zauberspruch gesagt."

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. Harry sollte eigentlich zu alt sein für zufällige Magie, nicht wahr? Was anderes konnte ein Elfjähriger aber ohne seinen Zauberstab machen? Sie würde später mit Harry alleine reden müssen.

"Mr. Potter, bitte bleiben Sie nach der Stunde einen Moment hier" wies sie den Studenten an und nahm ihren Rundgang durch das Klassenzimmer wieder auf. Glücklicher Weise war die Stunde in wenigen Minuten zu Ende. Hermine, Ron, Draco, und Blaise warteten an der Tür, während Harry nach vorne zu Professor McGonagall schlich.

Die Lehrerin wandte sich an Harrys Freunde und sagte streng "Sie sind entlassen. Ich bin sicher, dass Mr. Potter den Weg in die Kerker allein finden wird."

Harry wurde ganz zappelig unter den Augen der strengen Professorin. Was sollte er sagen? Er konnte doch selbst nicht einmal begreifen, was geschehen war.

"Harry…" Minerva holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken zurück, "…Können Sie mir erklären, was heute passiert ist?"

Harry erzählte ihr von seinen diversen Verwandlungsmethoden und dem Zauberspruch, von dem er in einem Buch gelesen hatte.

Die Professorin dachte ein paar Minuten nach und sagte schliesslich "Die Verwandlung von Dingen in lebende Tiere ist sehr fortgeschrittene Magie. Hier in Hogwarts ist es Bestandteil des Unterrichts der sechsten Klasse. Darüber hinaus muss die Magie, die Sie ohne Zauberstab angewandt haben, Wunschmagie sein, welches eine sehr seltene und mächtige Form der Magie ist. Ich bin allerdings nicht ganz sicher, und es wäre mir lieb, wenn Sie mir genau zeigen könnten, was Sie getan haben. Könnten Sie bitte heute abend nach dem Abendessen noch einmal hier in den Klassenraum kommen?"

"Ja natürlich, Professor," antwortete Harry.

"Eine letzte Frage noch, und dann dürfen Sie gehen. Weiss Madam Pomfrey, dass Sie Probleme haben zu Atmen, wenn Sie schnell laufen?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiss es nicht, aber sie hat mir sowieso verboten zu laufen."

Minerva runzelte die Stirn und hielt ihm eine Notiz für Professor Snape hin, bei dem Harry die nächste Stunde hatte. Schliesslich war Harry entlassen und machte sich auf in die Kerker.

* * *

Harry kam zehn Minuten zu spät vor dem Zaubertränke-Klassenraum an. Fünf weitere Minuten verlor er vor besagtem Raum, da er all seinen Mut sammeln musste, um das Klassenzimmer zu betreten. Auch wenn Professor Snape bisher immer sehr nett zu Harry gewesen war, wusste Harry ganz genau, wie der Lehrer sich normalerweise gegenüber den Gryffindor Studenten und anderen, die seine Stunden störten, verhielt. Es war keine Frage, dass Severus nicht erfreut sein würde, dass Harry zu spät kam.

Schliesslich holte er tief Luft und betrat das Klassenzimmer, fieberhaft nachdenkend, ob er die Nachricht von McGonagall gleich übergeben oder lieber versuchen sollte, sich hinzusetzen, ohne unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Den Gedanken konnte er allerdings gleich wieder vergessen, denn sobald er den Raum betrat, wandte sich Professor Snape an ihn.

"Sie sind spät, Potter. Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor." Harry musste sich so schnell wie möglich hinsetzen, um dem verärgerten Lehrer nicht ins Gesicht blicken zu müssen und Gefahr zu laufen, ihm seine Enttäuschung zu zeigen. Deshalb antwortete er gar nicht, sondern setzte sich sofort neben Hermine, die ihm einen Platz reserviert hatte.

Als sie merkte, dass er keine Reaktion zu den provozierenden Äusserungen des Professors zeigte, stand Hermine auf und sagte "Professor, Harry wurde von Professor McGonagall nach dem Unterricht zurückgehalten, und er hat sogar eine Notiz von ihr für Sie. Er konnte nur nicht schneller herkommen, weil…"

"Müssen Sie schon wieder meinen Unterricht stören, Miss Granger?" höhnte Professor Snape. "Nochmals zehn Punkte von Gryffindor."

Ron sprang aus seinem Sitz und rief "Das ist unfair! Es war nicht Harrys Schuld, und Hermine hat nur erklärt…"

"30 Punkte von Gryffindor und Nachsitzen mit mir heute abend, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter, haben Sie heute noch vor zu arbeiten, oder sind Sie nur gekommen, um auf das Ende der Stunde zu warten?"

"Entschuldigung, Professor," murmelte Harry und versuchte, sich auf den Zaubertrank zu konzentrieren, den er zu brauen hatte. Zum Glück war Hermine so nett gewesen, die Zutaten für ihn zu holen, so dass er direkt anfangen konnte, sie vorzubereiten. Allerdings war es so ein Schock gewesen, von dem Mann, der bis dahin sein Lieblingsprofessor gewesen war, so behandelt zu werden, dass Harrys Hände viel zu viel zitterten, um vernünftig zu arbeiten. Es dauerte nur fünf Minuten, bis er sich kräftig in den Finger geschnitten hatte. Er versuchte hilflos, seinen Finger zu verstecken, aber Hermines erschrecktes Luftholen hatte schon für die Aufmerksamkeit des Professors gesorgt, der bereits auf dem Weg zu ihrem Tisch war.

"Zeigen Sie mir Ihren Finger, Potter," höhnte er, und Harry stöhnte innerlich aber hielt dem Professor widerstrebend seinen blutenden Finger hin. Nun musste Snape denken, dass er ein kompletter Idiot war. Mit einem Schwenken seines Zauberstabes war die Wunde geheilt.

Harry murmelte "Danke schön" zum Professor und nahm seine Vorbereitung der Zutaten wieder auf. Wenn der Lehrer seine zitternden Hände bemerkte, liess er sich nichts anmerken; allerdings beobachtete er Harry genau, bis die Stunde endete. Glücklicherweise war Harry so gut vorbereitet, dass er es schaffte, den Zaubertrank fehlerfrei zu brauen. Sobald sie entlassen wurden, ging er zu Draco hinüber, der den Kopf schüttelte und ihn angrinste.

"Draco, es tut mir leid, Dich zu belästigen, aber könntest Du kommen und mich wecken, wenn es Zeit für den Nachmittagsunterricht ist? Ich möchte ein bischen schlafen bis dahin." Den fragenden Blick seines Freundes bemerkend fügte er hinzu "Ich habe letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen."

"Alles klar, Harry. Du hast auch Kräuterkunde, stimmts?" Als Harry nickte, fragte er "Soll ich Dir irgend etwas zu essen bringen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging in seinen Schlafsaal hinüber. Er schlief schon, bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

Die Nachmittagsklassen gingen relativ normal vorbei, und Harry schaffte es, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er schlief während Geschichte der Zauberei, so dass er anschliessend wach genug war, um mit Ron und Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und seine kompletten Hausaufgaben vor dem Abendessen zu erledigen.

* * *

Als er nach dem Abendessen zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer kam, nahm er zu seinem Erstaunen wahr, dass Professor McGonagall nicht allein war, sondern den Schulleiter mitgebracht hatte.

"Guten Abend, Professor" begrüsste Harry die Beiden.

"Hallo, Harry," antwortete Dumbledore freundlich. "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Du es geschafft hast, während Deines Unterrichts einiges an aussergewöhnlicher Magie zu zeigen" fuhr er fort. Harry zuckte die Achseln und warf Professor McGonagall einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie öffnete die Holzkiste, die auf ihrem Tisch stand und die Holzkatzen beinhaltete, und händigte Harry eine Katze aus.

"Harry, setzen Sie sich hin und versuchen Sie, diese Katze in eine Plüschkatze zu verwandeln, einmal mit Ihrem Zauberstab und einmal ohne, bitte" forderte sie den Erstklässler auf. Als sie merkte, dass seine Hände zitterten, legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte beruhigend "Harry, Du hast nichts zu befürchten; wir wollen Dir nur helfen."

Harry schenkte seiner Hauslehrerin ein dankbares Lächeln, setzte sich hin und wünschte, dass die Katze sich in ein Stofftier verwandeln würde – _schwarz mit grünen Augen_ – dachte er. Dieses Mal konnte er spüren, wie die Magie seinen Körper verliess, und er spürte ebenfalls, wie seine magische Energie abnahm. Als er zögernd zu seinen Lehrern aufschaute, sah er, dass beide ihn fasziniert betrachteten.

Schliesslich begann Dumbledore zu sprechen. "Harry, ich bin beeindruckt. Du hast nur gewünscht, dass die Katze verwandelt wird. Ist das korrekt, mein Junge?"

Harry nickte ihm kurz zu und antwortete "Ja, sir."

Albus und Minerva wechselten einen Blick, und der Schulleiter erklärte "Harry, Du bist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer. Wunschmagie ist eine extrem seltene Form von stabloser Magie, und stablose Magie ist an sich schon sehr aussergewöhnlich. Ich selbst beherrsche auch stablose Magie, aber ich kann keine Wunschmagie. Ich denke, dass Professor Snape auch in der Lage ist, etwas stablose Magie zu tun. Allerdings denke ich, es wäre besser, diese wundervolle Fähigkeit vor anderen zu verbergen. Du darfst natürlich Deinen Freunden und Deinen Lehrern davon erzählen, aber diese Fähigkeit kann Dir später gegen zukünftige Feinde helfen. Deshalb möchte ich Dir den Rat geben, sie vorsichtig anzuwenden. Du kannst zum Beispiel Deinen Zauberstab in die Hand nehmen, bevor Du Wunschmagie ausübst, und niemand wird es merken.

"Kannst Du die Magie spüren, wenn Du mit Wunschmagie zauberst?" wollte Minerva wissen.

"Ja" antwortete Harry aufgeregt. "Ich habe es eben zum ersten Mal gespürt. Heute morgen habe ich nichts gemerkt."

"Sehr gut" sagte Dumbledore. "Ich nehme an, dass Deine Magie zu stark ist, um normale Zaubersprüche zu sagen, wenn Du Deinen Zauberstab verwendest; stimmt das?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Katze und sprach die Zauberformel, um das Tier zurück zu verwandeln. Dieses Mal war er allerdings schneller. Sobald er das "Miau" hörte, rief er "Stupefy", und die Katze kollabierte auf seinem Tisch. Albus kicherte, als Harry die Katze zu Holz zurückwünschte und sie Minerva übergab.

"Also gut, Harry. Deine Wunschmagie wirkt hervorragend. Allerdings denke ich, wir sollten Deine Zauberstab-Magie auch trainieren. Du musst lernen, Deine überschüssige Magie in Griff zu bekommen, um hier im Unterricht Deinen Zauberstab verwenden zu können. Ich schlage vor, dass Du Dich mit Professor McGonagall verabredest und einen Abend pro Woche übst. Von Zeit zu Zeit werde ich Euch auch Gesellschaft leisten."

Harry war viel zu geschockt, um zu antworten, aber seine Hauslehrerin schlug vor "Harry, da Du am Wochenende immer in Gryffindor schläfst, wäre es vielleicht am besten, wenn wir die Stunden für Samstag oder Sonntag nach dem Abendessen ansetzen. Was hältst Du davon?"

Harry dachte kurz nach, bevor er antwortete "Ja, Professor, das wäre prima. Vielen Dank."

Sie einigten sich auf Sonntag abend, und Harry war entlassen. Bevor er den Raum verliess, hielt Minerva ihn an und fragte besorgt "Harry, geht es Dir gut? Du siehst nicht gut aus."

Harry seufzte und erzählte seiner Lehrerin, dass er sich nach der Verwendung von Wunschmagie kaputt fühlte, aber ansonsten alles okay war. Er sagte den Lehrern 'Gute Nacht' und wanderte langsam zu den Kerkern zurück.

Er befand sich gerade vor dem Porträt von Salazar, als plötzlich seine Narbe so zu schmerzen begann, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sie würde explodieren.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	4. Halloween

**Kapitel 4 – Halloween**

* * *

Während er am Rande mitbekam, dass der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Quirrel, gerade Professor Snapes Büro verliess, sagte er Salazar schnell das Passwort und taumelte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich einfach auf den Boden setzte, beide Hände gegen seine Stirn gepresst.

Sekunden später war er von seinen Hauskameraden umzingelt, die ihn besorgt anschauten.

"Was ist los mit Dir?"

"Bist Du krank?"

"Sollen wir Professor Snape holen?"

"Oder Madam Pomfrey?"

Er wurde mit Fragen bombardiert. Harry seufzte und sagte "Nein danke. Meine Narbe hat gerade sehr wehgetan, aber jetzt ist es schon okay. Ich gehe ins Bett, gute Nacht." Er ging sofort ins Bett und war innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen. Es war ein sehr langer Tag gewesen.

Eine Weile später wurde er von zwei Stimmen wach, die sich neben ihm leise unterhielten. Er stöhnte und drehte sich zur Wand. Er wollte nicht, dass um ihn so ein Aufhebens gemacht wurde, und er wollte auch mit niemandem sprechen. Aber dann bemerkte er, dass sich jemand auf seiner Bettkante niederliess. Er drehte sich wieder zurück und öffnete widerstrebend die Augen, nur um zu sehen, dass Professor Snape neben ihm sass.

"Was ist mit Ihnen los, Harry? Sind Sie krank?" fragte er in einer Stimme, die irgendwie besorgt in Harrys Ohren klang.

Allerdings erinnerte er sich an die Zaubertränke-Stunde am Morgen und war nicht bereit, seine Gedanken dem Professor anzuvertrauen – zumindest nicht im Moment. Also antwortete er nur "Nein, sir, es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur müde."

Severus schaute ihn durchdringend an und fragte höhnisch "so gut, dass Sie Ihren Termin bei Madam Pomfrey vergessen haben, dass Sie durch das Mittagessen und Ihren Unterricht in Geschichte der Magie geschlafen haben, und dass Sie mit offensichtlich schlimmen Schmerzen in Ihrer Narbe in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen sind?" Er blickte Harry forschend an, dem die Sache sehr unangenehm war.

'_Wer in aller Welt hat ihm von der Geschichtsstunde erzählt?_' dachte er verzweifelt, bevor er seinen Lehrer anschaute. "Ich habe Madam Pomfrey einfach vergessen. Heute mittag war ich müde, und die Schmerzen in meiner Narbe sind sofort wieder weggegangen. Wirklich, Professor, es ist alles okay" erklärte er und setzte sich auf, während er nach seiner Brille griff.

"Hat Ihre Narbe früher schon einmal geschmerzt, Harry?" fragte der Lehrer, der sich fragte, was das Problem sein könnte.

"Ja." Harry nickte. "Letzte Woche in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hat sie plötzlich eine Weile lang wehgetan, aber das ist bisher das einzige Mal. Was bedeutet das?" fragte er zögernd.

"Das ist mir ein Rätsel," antwortete Severus nachdenklich. "War irgend jemand in Ihrer Nähe, als es heute abend passierte?"

Harry versuchte, sich auf den Moment zu konzentrieren, an dem er an Salazars Porträt angekommen war, und plötzlich erinnerte er sich. "Ja, Professor Quirrel kam gerade aus Ihrem Büro heraus zu der Zeit. Aber es kann nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, oder?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wiederholte in Gedanken versunken "Professor Quirrel? Und er war ja wohl auch anwesend, als Ihre Narbe zum ersten Mal schmerzte, nehme ich an." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Ja," sagte Harry und schaute seinen Lehrer neugierig an. Was meinte er? Konnte Professor Quirrel ihm Schaden zufügen wollen?

Severus musste sich Mühe geben, das Kind nicht merken zu lassen, wie besorgt er war. Harry hatte seine Narbe vom Dunklen Lord erhalten. Deshalb könnte dieser Vorfall eine Verbindung zu diesem haben. Aber selbst wenn man annahm, dass er nicht tot sei – wie konnte es sein, dass Harrys Narbe schmerzte, wenn Quirrel in seiner Nähe war? War der Professor ein Todesser? Aber er, Severus, besass ebenfalls das Dunkle Mal, und Harry hatte keine Probleme in seiner Gegenwart. Er musste wirklich unbedingt mit dem Schulleiter darüber sprechen.

"Ich weiss nicht, was es verursacht hat" sagte er schliesslich. "Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore darüber sprechen. Vielleicht hat er eine Idee. Sollte Ihre Narbe abermals schmerzen, versuchen Sie sich bitte zu merken, wo Sie waren und wer in der Nähe war, und kommen zu mir, sobald Sie können."

"Ja sir" antwortete Harry ernsthaft. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass Professor Snape jetzt wieder der nette Lehrer war, zu dem Harry Vertrauen gefasst hatte.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Severus fort. "Harry, ich möchte gerne, dass Sie morgen nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro kommen. Am besten sobald Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt haben, so dass wir wirklich Zeit haben. Wir müssen ein Gepräch führen über die Dinge, die Sie erlebt haben, bevor Sie nach Hogwarts kamen, und bis dahin bin ich eventuell auch etwas schlauer in Bezug auf Ihre Narbe. Nun muss ich Sie entweder zu Madam Pomfrey schicken, oder ich kann Sie untersuchen. Welche Variante bevorzugen Sie?"

"Sie?" fragte Harry ungläubig, und er fühlte sich noch unkomfortabler.

Severus grinste und erklärte, "Als Zaubertränkemeister hatte ich die erste Stufe des Examens für einen Heiler zu absolvieren; daher habe ich gewisse Kenntnisse in diesem Bereich. Aber es macht mir nichts aus, wenn Sie bevorzugen, zu Pomfrey zu gehen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sagte, "Nein, ich fühle mich nicht danach, jetzt durch das halbe Schloss zu laufen. Könnten Sie es dann für mich tun bitte?" Er wurde ganz rot und hätte es vorgezogen, sich in ein Mauseloch zu verkriechen, aber wenn die einzige Alternative war, aufzustehen und bis zum Krankenflügel zu laufen, bevorzugte er diese Lösung.

Severus schwenkte seinen Zauberstab mehrfach über Harry und nickte zufrieden. "Ihre Rippe ist gut geheilt; Der Zustand Ihrer Lunge ist nicht sehr gut, aber Sie scheinen auch keine grösseren, akuten Probleme zu haben. Sie haben ein wenig Fieber, aber abgesehen davon scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Ich werde Pomfrey davon in Kenntnis setzen und ihr versprechen, dass Sie morgen vor dem Frühstück zu Ihrer Untersuchung kommen. Vergessen Sie es nicht! Und nun sehen Sie mal zu, dass Sie schlafen. Gute Nacht, Harry."

Harry schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und schloss seine Augen, während er – schon fast im Halbschlaf – murmelte "Danke schön, Professor. Gute Nacht."

-----

Der nächste Tag verlief relativ ereignislos. In Zaubertränke schaffe Harry es, seinen Trank fehlerfrei zu brauen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Trotzdem rief ihn der Lehrer nach der Stunde zu sich. "Mr. Potter, bleiben Sie einen Augenblick hier."

Harry war so geschockt, dass er sich fast verschluckt hätte, ging aber sofort zum Lehrerpult und schaute seinen Lehrer ängstlich an. _Was hatte er nun getan? _Er fühlte sich ein wenig getröstet, weil er wusste, dass seine Freunde auf der anderen Seite der Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf ihn warteten.

"Harry, es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss unsere Verabredung von heute abend auf morgen abend verschieben. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Harry lächelte den Professor erleichtert an. Er war so glücklich, dass Snape ihn nicht gerufen hatte, um mit ihm wegen irgend einer Angelegenheit zu schimpfen. "Natürlich, Professor" antwortete er und wurde entlassen, so dass er seine nächste Stunde pünktlich erreichen konnte.

Er sass gerade in der Bibliothek, um gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ron seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, als Draco die Bibliothek betrat.

"Harry" flüsterte Draco, "Blaise und ich gehen heute abend in den Gang im dritten Stock, um zu sehen, was sich dort verbirgt. Kommst Du mit?"

Harry stöhnte innerlich. Natürlich würde er gerne gehen. Es klang so interessant, mitten in der Nacht herumzuschleichen und das Schloss auszukundschaften. Aber es war unmöglich. "Draco, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht. Du weisst doch, ich kann nicht rennen. Wenn da etwas Gefährliches ist, oder wenn Filch oder jemand anders kommt und erwischt uns, kann ich nicht weglaufen, anderenfalls würde ich keine Luft mehr bekommen. Vielleicht kannst Du Ron fragen, ob er mitkommt."

Ron warf Draco und Harry einen neugierigen Blick zu, und Draco erklärte leise, was Blaise und er für die Nacht geplant hatten. Ron war sofort Feuer und Flamme mitzugehen, und sie machten eine Uhrzeit und einen Treffpunkt für den selben Abend aus.

Als Ron allerdings kurz nach Mitternacht zurück in den Schlafsaal stolperte, schlief Harry bereits fest, und Ron musste bis zum Morgen warten, um Hermine und Harry die Geschichte mit dem dreiköpfigen Hund, der eine Falltür im Boden eines kleinen Raumes bewachte, zu erzählen.

"Wessen Hund ist es, und was kann er da bewachen?" fragten sie sich gegenseitig überrascht.

Nach dem Unterricht, sass Harry wieder mit seinen Freunden in der Bibliothek, schaffte es aber, seine Hausaufgaben bis zum Abendessen zu erledigen, so dass er direkt nach dem Essen zu Severus Büro gehen konnte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er Severus nur ungern treffen, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte Harry sich – abgesehen von der Zaubertränke-Stunde vor zwei Tagen – in der Gegenwart des Professors immer sehr wohl gefühlt, und Harry redete sehr gern mit ihm. Er schien ihn wirklich gut zu verstehen, sogar besser als irgend jemand anders zuvor.

-----

Als Harry an die Tür vom Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters klopfte, rief Professor Snape ihn herein und bedeutete ihm, sich an der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches niederzulassen, während er mit der Korrektur einiger Pergamente fortfuhr. Solange der Professor arbeitete, zappelte Harry unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Was sollte er dem Lehrer sagen? Wieviel würde er preisgeben müssen? Könnte er einfach alles leugnen? Auf der anderen Seite wollte er nie wieder zu den Dursleys zurück. Schliesslich brachte ihn die Stimme des Lehrers aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Professor hatte seinen Schreibtisch verlassen und war zu einer Verbindungstür hinübergegangen, die er für Harry offenhielt. "Komm, Harry" sagte er einladend, und Harry betrat zögerlich die Privatwohnung seines Lehrers. Obwohl sich der Raum in den Kerkern befand, sah Harry, zu seiner Überraschung, dass er relativ hell war. Um die Feuerstelle herum befand sich eine gemütlich wirkende Sitzecke mit mehreren Sofas und Sesseln, und unzählige Bücherregale säumten die Wände. Abgesehen von der Bibliothek konnte Harry sich nicht erinnern, jemals so viele Bücher an einem Ort gesehen zu haben. Er schaute sich ehrfürchtig um. Es war einfach fantastisch! Wie wundervoll es wäre, in solch einer Umgebung zu leben. Vielleicht wäre er selbst auch in der Lage – ein paar Jahre in die Zukunft – seinen eigenen Raum zu haben, in dem er so viele Bücher haben konnte wie er wollte.

"Wenn Sie genug gestarrt haben, setzen Sie sich bitte, damit wir mit unserer Unterhaltung beginnen können" sagte Severus und grinste den Jungen spöttisch an, der sofort gehorchte.

"Nun, Harry, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie nicht über das reden möchten, dass bei Ihrer so genannten 'Familie' vorgefallen ist. Ich möchte aber, dass Sie verstehen, dass es sehr wichtig ist, darüber zu reden. Zunächst einmal wird es für Sie einfacher sein, die Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten, wenn Sie darüber reden, und zum anderen werden Sie jemanden brauchen, der Bescheid weiss, um Professor Dumbledore davon abzuhalten, Sie in den Sommerferien dorthin zurück zu schicken."

Harrys unentschlossenen Ausdruck bemerkend fügte er hinzu "Wie ich Ihnen früher bereits gesagt habe, müssen Sie sich nicht mir anvertrauen; Sie können jeden beliebigen Lehrer wählen, zu dem Sie genug Vertrauen haben, um mit demjenigen darüber zu sprechen."

"Ich habe Sie bereits gewählt, Professor, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht" murmelte Harry. "Es ist trotzdem nicht einfach, darüber zu sprechen. Einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht, oder?"

Severus dachte einen Augenblick nach. "Da ist ein anderer Weg" sagte er schliesslich nachdenklich. "Allerdings würde es mir lediglich erlauben, Ihre Erinnerungen anzuschauen. Sie müssten trotzdem irgendwann später darüber reden. Wissen Sie, was ein Denkarium ist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, und Severus stand auf und ging zur Feuerstelle, um mit Albus zu sprechen und sein Denkarium auszuleihen.

"Also gut, denken Sie an die Vorfälle bei den Dursleys, die Sie mir zeigen wollen, ganz besonders an die, die zu Ihren Verletzungen geführt haben. Jedes Mal, wenn Sie eine Erinnerung fixiert haben, nicken Sie mir kurz zu, und ich werde die Erinnerung herausziehen und in das Denkarium tun" instruierte er seinen Studenten.

Harry stimmte zu, und sie arbeiteten etwa eine Stunde daran, Erinnerungen herauszufiltern, bis Harry einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstiess und sich müde zurücklehnte. Severus rief Tipsy, seine persönliche Hauselfe, und bat um Kakao und Kekse für Harry, bevor er sich in das Denkarium stürzte.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten kam Severus sehr ernst blickend aus dem Denkarium heraus. "Harry," sprach er den Jungen sanft an, der bereits fast auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war. "Ich würde Ihre Erinnerungen gerne gemeinsam mit Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall und dem Schulleiter anschauen. Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn diese Leute Ihre Erinnerungen sehen?"

Harry zog hörbar die Luft ein. Natürlich machte es ihm etwas aus, aber wenn Severus meinte, dass es notwendig sei... Immerhin müsste er nicht alles mit ihnen zusammen angucken. Er blickte seinen Lehrer an und nickte ihm kurz zu.

"Sind Sie sicher, Harry? Kann ich sie jetzt hierher rufen?" fragte Severus, und Harry nickte nochmals, bevor er seine Augen wieder schloss.

Während der nächsten zwei Stunden betrachteten die vier Lehrer Harrys Erinnerungen von seinem Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys, während Harry auf dem Sofa fest schlief. Als sie das Denkarium verliessen, hatten die beiden Damen Tränen in den Augen.

"Oh, mein Gott…." Minervas Stimme verlor sich.

"Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich so etwas ähnliches erwartet, aber ich kann einfach nicht begreifen, wie jemand solch einen netten Jungen so hassen kann" sagte Poppy mit einem äusserst entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Albus, versprich mir nur eins: dass Harry nie wieder dorthin zurück muss" wandte sich Severus an Dumbledore.

Albus seufzte. Natürlich wollte er Harry nicht dorthin zurückschicken, aber es wäre der sicherste Platz für den Jungen, oder? "Severus, ich will ihn nicht dorthin zurückschicken, aber Du weisst Bescheid über die Schutzmagie durch die Blutverbindung, nicht wahr?" begann Dumbledore langsam, wurde aber von drei ärgerlichen Stimmen sehr schnell unterbrochen.

"Albus!"

"Vergiss die deppigen Schutzzauber!"

"Nein! Ich kann Dich das nicht tun lassen. Wenn Du ihn dorthin zurückschickst, werde ich einen Bericht wegen Kindesmissbrauch ans Ministerium schicken müssen. Es tut mir leid, aber das ist meine Verantwortung als Heilerin." Poppys Begündung war schliesslich die, die den Schulleiter überzeugte.

"Also gut" gab er nach. "Wir werden ihn nicht zurückschicken. Allerdings wird er einen zumindest temporären Vormund benötigen, den offen gesagt, einer von Euch zu stellen haben wird."

"Kein Problem," antworteten die drei anderen gleichzeitig. Tipsy servierte noch einmal Tee und Snacks, und die vier Lehrer sprachen noch eine Weile lang über das im Denkarium Gesehene. Zum Glück schlief Harry so fest, dass er sich nicht einmal bewegte; anderenfalls wäre es ihm sehr peinlich gewesen, Thema des Abends zu sein.

Bevor die Lehrer in ihre eigenen Wohnungen zurückkehrten, schlug Minerva Severus vor, Harry einfach auf dem Sofa schlafen zu lassen, anstatt ihn aufzuwecken und in seinen Schlafsaal zu schicken. Poppy, die gerade dabei war, ihre allabendliche Untersuchung an Harry durchzuführen, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab noch einmal mehr und verwandelte Harrys Kleidung in einen bequemen, warmen Schlafanzug.

-----

Endlich entschied Poppy, dass Harry fit genug sei zum Fliegen – unter der Bedingung, dass er sofort zu ihr käme, wenn er irgendwie Probleme mit dem Atmen hätte. Harry lief glücklich los, um seine Quidditch Kapitäne, Oliver Wood und Marcus Flint zu suchen, damit er ihnen die gute Nachricht überbringen konnte. Sie mussten ihm nun schleunigst beibringen, Quidditch zu spielen, da das erste Spiel bereits in wenigen Wochen stattfinden würde.

Harry hatte überhaupt nicht über den Zeitpunkt seiner Verabredungen mit den beiden Kapitänen nachgedacht und hatte einfach zu ihren Vorschlägen genickt. Die beiden Rivalen, jedoch, nahmen es nicht so gut auf, dass er sich mit beiden zum gleichen Zeitpunkt verabredet hatte und führten ein Theater auf dem Quidditchplatz auf.

"Nun, schaut mal", bettelte Harry, "Wir haben keine Zeit für solche Rivalitäten. Ich bin in Euer beider Teams, und wenn Ihr es nicht schafft, mir beizubringen, wie man Quidditch spielt, kann keines Eurer Teams die Spiele gewinnen. Also bitte helft mir jetzt – zwei Lehrer sind besser als einer!"

Als Professor McGonagall an ihrem Fenster stand und auf das Quidditchstadium hinunterschaute, konnte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen: Die Quidditch Kapitäne von Gryffindor und Slytherin trainierten ihren neuen Sucher GEMEINSAM! '_Das muss ich Albus zeigen_' dachte sie und trat durch das interne Floo-Netzwerk ins Büro des Schulleiters, der nicht schlecht staunte, als sie ihn zum Fenster hinüberzog.

"25 Punkte je für Gryffindor und Slytherin für eine tolle Zusammenarbeit" war sein Kommentar zu der ungewöhlichen Szene.

Nach einer Stunde Erklärung, zwei Stunden Fliegen und x-maligem Fangen des Schnatzes wusste Harry, was er am Samstag des ersten Spiels zu tun hatte. Er bemerkte auch, dass er das Training abbrechen musste, weil er kaum noch atmen konnte.

Er flog zum Boden hinunter, schwer atmend, und erklärte den Kapitänen "Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss das Training nun abbrechen. Aber ich weiss, was ich im Spiel zu tun habe, und ich werde mich anstrengen, den Schnatz möglichst früh zu fangen."

Beide Kapitäne liessen ihn sofort gehen und forderten ihn auf, von der folgenden Woche an am Quidditch Training teilzunehmen. '_Für zwei Teams zu trainieren bedeutet jeden Tag Training_' dachte Harry. '_Wann soll ich meine Hausaufgaben machen?_' Er musste mit seinen beiden Hauslehrern darüber sprechen. Da er für zwei Teams übte, würde vielleicht je die Hälfte der Trainingszeit ausreichen.

-----

Halloween war ein paar Tage später. Harry hatte nie viel über Halloween nachgedacht, besonders da die Dursleys ihm nicht erlaubt hatten, irgend etwas an dem Tag zu unternehmen. Er hatte nur Geschichten von anderen Kindern an seiner Grundschule gehört – und er erinnerte sich, dass ihm irgendjemand in Hogwarts erzählt hatte, dass seine Eltern an dem Tag ermordet worden waren. Daher freute er sich nicht wer weiss wie auf die Party, die für den Abend angekündigt war.

Harry und die anderen Slytherins hatten gerade Zauberkunst zusammen mit den Gryffindors. Als sie auf dem Weg zurück vom Klassenraum zur Grossen Halle waren, um zu Mittag zu essen, kam Ron an Harrys Seite und beschwerte sich über Hermine, die es – wie immer – geschafft hatte, einen Zauberspruch besser als Ron zu können und ihm hatte helfen wollen.

Unglücklicher Weise hörte Hermine, wie er sie neben anderen Dingen eine 'Alleswisserin' nannte, und lief weinend weg. Sie rannte zu schnell für Harry, der versuchte, sie einzuholen, aber aufgeben musste, als er Atemprobleme bekam. Da er nicht wusste, wohin sie gelaufen war, ging er in die Grosse Halle und setzte sich an den Gryffindor Tisch.

Am Nachmittag erschien Hermine nicht zu Geschichte der Magie, das zum Glück die letzte Stunde an diesem Tag war. Harry verbrachte den Nachmittag in der Bibliothek mit seinen Hausaufgaben, und er schaffte es schliesslich, alles vor dem Abendessen fertig zu bekommen, obwohl er sich mehrfach dabei ertappte, nachdenklich die Tür zu beobachten und zu hoffen, dass Hermine auftauchen würde.

Er setzte sich an den Slytherin Tisch und suchte fieberhaft den Gryffindor Tisch ab. Als er seine Freundin nicht sah, sagte er zu Draco "Ich mache mir Sorgen um Hermine. Du weisst doch, sie ist vor dem Mittagessen weggelaufen, nicht wahr? Sie ist noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Was kann ich machen?"

"Ich weiss, wo sie ist" erklärte Millicent Bulstrode, eine von Harrys Klassenkameraden. "Sie ist in der Mädchentoiltte im Erdgeschoss gewesen und hat den ganzen Nachmittag geweint."

Harry warf Draco einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor beiden Jungen aufstanden und die Halle verliessen, nicht merkend, dass mehrere Personen sie vom Lehrertisch aus streng beobachteten. Sie wanderten zur Mädchentoilette und betraten den Raum widerstrebend, wobei sie vorsichtig Hermines Namen riefen. Nach ein paar Minuten langen Überzeugungsversuchen schafften sie es, das Mädchen zum Verlassen des Raumes zu bewegen, so dass sie im Gang reden konnten.

"Komm mit uns in die Grosse Halle, Hermine" versuchte Harry sie zu überreden. "Das Halloween Feast ist gerade dabei zu beginnen."

"Nein" weinte Hermine. "Ich hasse Ron. Er lacht immer über mich, weil ich gerne lese und weil ich im Unterricht besser bin als er. Er sagt mir ständig, ich hätte nach Ravenclaw sortiert werden sollen. Und heute morgen nach Zauberkunst hat er mich eine 'unverbesserliche Alleswisserin' genannt, und das war einfach zu viel."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte er dazu sagen?

"Du hast es gut, Harry. Wenn Ron eifersüchtig auf Dich wird, weil Du im Quidditch Team bist oder irgendwas, kannst Du einfach nach Slytherin gehen und einige Zeit dort verbringen. Und dann bist Du weg, und ich hänge alleine mit Ron fest. Ich habe kein anderes Haus, in das ich gehen kann."

Plötzlich hörten sie seltsame Geräusche, die um die Ecke kamen, und Professor Quirrell kam auf sie zugerannt. Er nahm aber keine Notiz von ihnen und rannte weiter in Richtung Grosse Halle.

"Was zum Teu…" begann Draco. Er wurde aber ganz schnell ruhig, als etwas Riesiges um die Ecke kam, offensichtlich dem Lehrer folgend. Es war riesig, und es stank.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	5. Quidditch

**Kapitel 5 - Quidditch**

* * *

"Was ist das?" fragte Harry eindringlich. Er hatte nie zuvor so etwas gesehen.

"Das muss ein Troll sein" antwortete Hermine in einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme. "Ja, wahrscheinlich ein Bergtroll" fügte sie hinzu.

"Ekelhaft" murmelte Draco und rümpfte seine Nase bei dem abscheulichen Geruch, bevor er begann, darüber nachzudenken, ob es die Situation erforderte, in Panik zu geraten oder nicht.

'_Was tun wir jetzt?_' dachte Harry erschreckt. Er war im Begriff wegzulaufen, aber er konnte ja nicht wirklich den Troll die Grosse Halle angreifen lassen, wenn so viele Studenten darin waren, nicht wahr?

"Lauf zurück in die Grosse Halle und alarmiere die Lehrer, Hermine," instruierte Harry seine Freundin eindringlich und ergriff seinen Zauberstab.

"Nein, Harry! Du musst mit mir kommen. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass Ihr beide es mit einem Bergtroll aufnehmen könnt, oder? Weisst Du, wie gefährlich das ist?" widersprach Hermine vehement.

"Hermine, geh! Wir haben keine Zeit hierfür" drängte Harry sie und wandte sich an Draco. "Lass uns versuchen, ihn zusammen mit 'Expelliamus' und 'Stupefy' anzugreifen" flüsterte er Draco eilig zu, während Hermine losrannte, um die Lehrer zu Hilfe zu holen.

Harry sammelte alle Magie, auf die er zugreifen konnte, und schrie "Stupefy", während Draco zur gleichen Zeit "Expelliarmus" rief. Aber die Magie von zwei Elfjährigen war nichts im Vergleich zu der Kraft eines ausgewachsenen Bergtrolls. Der Troll taumelte ein wenig, und der Stock, den er hielt, fiel auf den Boden herunter; doch er stand immer noch aufrecht.

_Was konnten sie jetzt noch tun?_ Sie mussten den Troll mindestens so lange in Schach halten, bis Hilfe ankam. Wer wusste, wohin sich der Troll sonst begeben würde? Harry sammelte noch einmal möglichst viel Magie und wünschte, dass der Stock des Trolls nach oben steigen und über ihm schweben solle, bevor er ihn dazu brachte, auf den Troll herunterzustürzen und diesen mit voller Wucht auf den Kopf zu treffen. Er musste sich anstrengen, sich auf seinen Wunsch zu konzentrieren und die Magie in die Richtung fliessen zu lassen, weil der Troll schreckliche Geräusche machte und ekelhaft sabberte. Harry schaffte es allerdings, sich zu konzentrieren, und hatte diesmal Erfolg. Der Troll brach auf dem Boden zusammen, wo er von einem zusätzlichen Schockzauber getroffen wurde, den Draco auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

Zur gleichen Zeit, als der Troll auf dem Boden landete, kollabierte Harry ebenso – aufgrund der übermässigen Ausschöpfung seiner Magie-Reserven. Nur ein paar Sekunden später kamen die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall an, gefolgt von mehreren anderen Lehrern.

"Enervate." Dumbledore weckte Harry auf, der eilig auf seine Beine stolperte und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Er konnte sich erst erinnern, als er den Troll ein paar Meter weit weg sah. Dumbledore schaute die beiden Jungen streng an. Dieser Blick war allerdings nichts verglichen mit dem wütenden Blick, den McGonagall den beiden Schülern zuwarf.

"Was glauben Sie, was Sie hier machen?" rief sie entrüsted. "Sie können sich selbst sehr glücklich nennen, ein Duell mit einem Bergtroll überlebt zu haben. 20 Punkte je von Slytherin und Gryffindor für Ihre Torheit."

Harry versuchte vergeblich, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Er hatte so hart versucht, die anderen Studenten vor dem Troll zu schützen – nur um Punkte von seinen Häusern abgezogen zu bekommen?

"Nun, nun, Minerva," sagte Dumbledore beruhigend. "Lass uns zuerst einmal hören, was die Jungen zu sagen haben."

Harry und Draco erzählten ihnen die ganze Geschichte – dass sie dachten, es wäre am besten, wenn Hermine Hilfe holen würde, und dass sie dann versucht hatten, den Troll in Schach zu halten, bis Hilfe kam, so dass der Troll nicht die Grosse Halle angreifen konnte, in der so viele Studenten waren.

"Ja, meine Jungs; das war sehr vernünftig, und Ihr habt es sehr gut gemacht. 50 Punkte je für Slytherin und Gryffindor. Nun lasst uns zum Fest zurückkehren. Da Professor Quirrell unser Spezialist in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist, wird er sich um den Troll kümmern."

In der Zwischenzeit war Professor Snape ebenfalls hinzugekommen, und als alle ausser Quirrell sich zurück in Richtung Grosse Halle wandten, kam er zu Harry und Draco hinüber.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie sind nicht verletzt, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber Draco erzählte ihm, dass Harry nach dem Kampf gegen den Troll bewusstlos geworden war. Severus blickte Harry besorgt an und schlug vor, dass Draco in die Grosse Halle zurückkehren sollte, während er Harry in den Krankenflügel bringen würde; Harry protestierte jedoch vehement. Nachdem er erklärt hatte, dass er lediglich zuviel Magie verwendet hatte, und es ihm am Morgen sicher wieder gut gehen würde, konnte er den Professor schliesslich überreden, ihn einfach ins Bett gehen zu lassen.

Später am Abend kam Severus, um nach Harry zu sehen, da er nicht nur das Abendessen, sondern auch die Hausversammlung verpasst hatte, die immer am Freitag abend vor der Schlafenszeit stattfand. Harry, der durch eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn aufgewacht war, sah, dass Severus Bein verletzt war.

"Was ist mit Ihrem Bein passiert, Professor?" fragte er zögernd.

"Nichts, das Sie etwas angeht, Harry. Nun, Sie haben zuviel Magie verwendet, und das ist nicht gut. Ihre magischen Ressourcen sind auf einem Level von 50 Prozent, was viel zu niedrig ist. Bitte benutzen Sie keinerlei Magie während der nächsten Tage, solange, bis Pomfrey Ihnen erlaubt, wieder Magie zu verwenden. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Harry nickte ernsthaft. "Was ist mit dem Unterricht, Professor? Ich muss Magie im Unterricht verwenden."

"Nein, Harry," antwortete Severus. "Sie dürfen am Unterricht teilnehmen, aber keine Magie verwenden. Ich werde mit Ihren anderen Lehrern sprechen, so dass sie Bescheid wissen. Bitte lassen Sie sich morgen früh von Pomfrey untersuchen, bevor Sie zum Frühstück gehen. Gute Nacht, Harry."

"Gute Nacht, Professor."

-----

Da der nächste Tag ein Samstag war, weckte niemand Harry auf, und als er schliesslich seine Augen öffnete, war es fast Mittagessenszeit. Er duschte schnell, ging hinauf zu Poppy und betrat schliesslich die Grosse Halle in der Absicht, am Gryffindor Tisch zu Mittag zu essen.

Als er aber merkte, dass Ron und Hermine weit von einander weg sassen, ging er zu Ron hinüber und bat ihn, nach dem Essen an der Eingangstür auf ihn zu warten. Dann schlenderte er hinter Hermines Platz entlang und sagte ihr das Gleiche, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich am Slytherin Tisch neben Blaise niederliess.

Da er seit genau 24 Stunden nichts mehr gegessen, war er ziemlich hungrig, und als er schliesslich fertig mit essen war, fiel ihm auf, dass Hermine und Ron bereits ihre Plätze verlassen hatten. Er stand schnell auf und begab sich zur Eingangstür, wo Hermine und Ron nebeneinander auf ihn warteten. Beide schienen sich nicht sehr wohl in ihrer Gesellschaft zu fühlen.

"Hi," grüsste Harry sie, als wenn nichts passiert wäre. "Ich würde gerne gehen und Hagrid besuchen. Was meint Ihr?" fragte Harry.

Hermine entspannte sich sichtlich. "Oh, ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

Ron nickte sein Einverständnis. "Warum nicht? Das ist in jedem Fall besser, als Hausaufgaben zu machen."

"Ronald!" begann Hermine sofort, ihn zu schelten, hörte aber aprupt auf, als sie sich an die Ereignisse des Tages zuvor erinnerte.

Harry stöhnte innerlich. Er hasste es, Leute streiten zu sehen, und er wollte auch nicht zwischen seinen Freunden stehen, während sie sich stritten. Hoffentlich würden sie bald zur Vernunft kommen. Er war allerdings froh, dass Hermine sich nicht alles gefallen liess. Sie war immer sehr nett und hilfsbereit und hatte es gewiss nicht verdient, dass man sich über sie lustig machte.

-----

Hagrid schien sich sehr zu freuen, sie zu sehen. "Oh, Harry, schön, Dich zu sehen. Ich dachte schon, Du würdest mich nie besuchen kommen. Ron und Hermine haben mir natürlich alles erzählt, und ich weiss, dass Du nicht kommen konntest, aber …"

"Lass ihn atmen, Hagrid," wies Hermine ihn streng zurecht, als sie bemerkte, dass Harry unter der festen Umarmung, in die Hagrid ihn gezogen hatte, kaum atmen konnte

"Oh, entschuldige, Harry," sagte Hagrid und liess ihn augenblicklich los. "Also nehmt Platz. Ich war gerade dabei, Tee zu kochen."

Während sie mit einem der Steinkekse kämpften, die Hagrid für sie auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, fragte Ron plötzlich "Hagrid, weisst Du etwas über den dreiköpfigen Hund?"

Hagrid schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Fluffy? Woher weisst Du etwas von Fluffy?"

"Oh, ich habe gehört, wie sich jemand über den Hund unterhielt" log Harry schnell, indem er versuchte, Rons Taktlosigkeit zu vertuschen. "Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ich mich sehr vor ihm fürchten würde, wenn ich ihn träfe."

"Ach, nein, Fluffy ist ein ganz Lieber", erzählte Hagrid ihnen. "Ihr müsst einfach nur wissen, wie man ihn zum schlafen bringt, und dann könnt Ihr alles um ihn herum tun."

"Wir haben gehört, dass der Hund eine Falltür bewacht" warf Hermine ein. "Weisst Du, was er bewacht?"

Hagrid hustete ein paar Mal, bevor er sich räusperte und sagte "Es tut mir leid, Leute, ich kann Euch nicht verraten, was er bewacht. Das geht nur Professor Dumbledore etwas an, und seinen Freund, Flamel."

"Wer ist Flamel?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Aber noch bevor Hagrid antworten konnte, sagte Ron "Was auch immer er bewacht, ich bin sicher, dass Snape versucht, es zu klauen."

Hagrid grunzte. "Nein, Ron, Professor Snape ist einer derjenigen, die den … Oops," unterbrach er sich selbst, "na jedenfalls, also die es bewachen."

"Nein, Ron, Professor Snape würde so etwas nie tun" widersprach Harry sicher. Er begann langsam, sich über Ron zu ärgern, dass er seinem Lieblingsprofessor ständig so etwas unterstellte. Wie oft hatten sie inzwischen eine ähnliche Diskussion geführt?

"Guck mal, Harry, gestern abend, als alle Lehrer loszogen, um nach dem Troll zu sehen, hat Snape die Grosse Halle durch eine Hintertür verlassen, und ich wette, er hat versucht, durch die Falltür zu kommen. Und daher hat er die Wunde an seinem Bein bekommen."

Harry versuchte, sich an Details des Tages zuvor zu erinnern. Professor Snape war in der Tat sehr spät zu ihnen gestossen; tatsächlich hatte er den Lehrer erst kurz bevor er ins Bett ging gesehen. In der Zwischenzeit hätte der Lehrer genug Zeit gehabt, in den dritten Stock zu gehen, aber warum sollte er? Und war Quirrell gestern da gewesen, als Dumbledore wegen des Kampfes mit dem Troll mit ihnen geschimpft hatte? Da er nur ganz kurz, bevor der Troll auftauchte, an ihnen vorbeigelaufen war, schien es offensichtlich, dass er den Troll hereingelassen haben musste, oder?

"Vielleicht wollte er sicherstellen, dass niemand anderes die Gelegenheit hatte, an dem Hund vorbeizukommen, während alle anderen mit dem Troll beschäftigt waren?" mutmasste er. '_Vielleicht sollte ich mit Severus hierüber sprechen_' dachte er.

"So, Harry, wie ist das Leben in Slytherin?" fragte Hagrid. "Unterscheidet es sich sehr von Gryffindor?"

Harry seufzte. "Ja, es ist ganz anders. Die Slytherins sind mehr wie eine Familie. Unser Hauslehrer kommt jeden Abend, um mit uns zu sprechen, und einmal in der Woche haben wir eine Familienzusammenkunft, wo alles, das im Haus vorgefallen ist, besprochen wird. Und Professor Snape ist wirklich nett zu uns. Wenn ich nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum bin, wenn er da ist, kommt er immer in meinen Schalfsaal, um nach mir zu sehen, weil er weiss, dass meine Gesundheit ziemlich angegriffen ist. Wenn ich irgendwelche Probleme habe, kann ich sehr gut mit ihm reden." Er überlegte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr.

"Ich mag Professor McGonagall auch sehr, aber sie ist ganz anders. Sie würde nicht in unser Haus kommen, geschweige denn in unseren Schlafsaal, um ohne Grund nach mir zu schauen, und ich würde mich nicht trauen, in ihr Büro zu gehen und sie zu stören, nur weil ich gerade eine dumme Frage stellen will. Aber nächsten Sonntag habe ich hoffentlich endlich meine erste private Stunde mit ihr, und ich freue mich schon sehr darauf. Vielleicht habe ich dann die Gelegenheit, sie besser kennenzulernen. Die Schüler sind in beiden Häusern sehr nett. Deshalb bin ich sehr froh, zu zwei Häusern zu gehören."

-----

Zwei Wochen später, am Samstag morgen, sass Harry gerade am Slytherin Tisch, und Severus schaute von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch aus zu, wie Blaise und Draco versuchten, ihn zu überreden, doch ein bisschen zu essen. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er konnte jetzt nichts essen, weil er viel zu nervös war. Sein erstes Quidditch Spiel war heute, und seine Nerven lagen blank. Warum konnten sie das nicht verstehen? Und würde er in der Lage sein, den Schnatz rechtzeitig zu fangen, oder würde er so schlecht spielen, dass seine Hauskameraden über ihn lachen würden?

Als Professor Snape Harry plötzlich von hinten ansprach, sprang er vor Schreck fast von seinem Sitz. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Professor seinen Platz am Lehrertisch verlassen hatte und herübergekommen war.

"Mr. Potter, bitte begleiten Sie mich für einen Moment zum Büro des Schulleiters" sagte er in seiner strengen, seidenen Stimme, die er für seine Slytherin Studenten zu reservieren pflegte.

Harry war entgeistert, wie immer, wenn der Professor nicht seine sanfte Stimme benutze, mit der er normalerweise zu Harry sprach, wenn sie allein waren. Er stand schnell auf und folgte dem Lehrer aus der Halle hinaus.

Als sie die Stufen zum Wasserspeier hinaufstiegen, legte Severus eine beruhigende Hand auf Harrys Schulter, der es sogar schaffte, bei der Berührung nicht allzu offensichtlich zurückzuzucken, und sagte – scheinbar ein wenig belustigt – "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Harry, das Anliegen des Schulleiters wird Ihnen sehr gefallen."

Harry warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, beruhigte sich aber ein wenig.

Nachdem Dumbledore sie in seiner üblichen 'Zitronenbonbon-Art' begrüsst hatte, setzte sich Severus und bedeutete Harry, sich zwischen ihn und Minerva zu setzen, die – zu Harry's Überraschung – ebenfalls zugegen war.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry, dass Du es geschafft hast, ins Quidditch Team – besser gesagt in _zwei_ Quidditch Teams – zu gelangen" sprach Dumbledore und strahlte Harry an, der einen kurzen Blick zu Severus warf, bevor er sich wieder an den Schulleiter wandte.

"Danke schön, Professor," war seine automatische Antwort. Es war eine Stunde vor dem Beginn seines ersten Spiels, und er war viel zu aufgeregt, um ein Pläuschchen mit irgend jemandem zu halten.

"Deine Lehrer", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, "haben alle zusammen einen Besen für Dich organisiert. Da es Erstklässlern nicht erlaubt ist, ihren eigenen Besen zu besitzen, darfst Du ihn nur für Quidditch Training und Spiele verwenden. Zu jeder anderen Zeit muss er ihm Büro Deines Hauslehrers bleiben. Sagen wir mal in Professor Snapes Büro, da die Kerker näher am Quidditchfeld sind als Professor McGonagalls Büro." Dumbledore hielt Harry einen Nimbus 2000 hin, aber Harry war so schockiert, dass sein Gesicht kreidebleich wurde.

"Sie meinen… für mich?" stammelte er hilflos. Niemand hatte ihm je einmal ein Geschenk gegeben, mit Ausnahme von Hagrid, der ihm Hedwig zu seinem Geburtstag gekauft hatte. Tränen traten in seine Augen. Warum taten die Lehrer so etwas für ihn?

Professor McGonagall sagte beruhigend "Ja, Harry, der Besen ist für Sie. Bitte passen Sie auf, dass Sie sich nicht wieder verletzen."

Harry strahlte seine Lehrer an und sagte "Vielen Dank, Professor. Ich bin sehr glücklich, und ja, ich werde vorsichtig sein." Er entschuldigte sich eilig, um seinen neuen Besen vor dem Spiel noch auszuprobieren, wobei er schnell merkte, dass die alten Schulbesen keinerlei Konkurrenz zu seinem neuen Besen darstellten. Die Lehrer hatten ihm einen wundervollen Besen geschenkt.

-----

Glücklicherweise war es ein heller, sonniger Tag, und für den dritten Samstag im November, war es noch ziemlich warm – die idealen Bedingungen für ein Quidditch Spiel. Harry war froh: Als das Gryffindor – Slytherin Spiel vor einer Woche stattfand, war das Wetter schrecklich gewesen, und der Gryffindor Sucher hatte vier Stunden gebraucht, um den Schnatz zu fangen.

Harry kreiste hoch über den anderen Spielern, wobei er immer den Ravenclaw Sucher im Blick behielt. Einmal schaffte er es, den anderen Sucher zu bluffen, indem er so schnell in einen Tiefflug ging, dass der andere Sucher dachte, er habe den Schnatz gesehen und ihm schnell folgte, nur um fast in den Boden zu krachen, während Harry schnellstmöglich hochzog. Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte er den Schnatz zum ersten Mal gesehen, aber dann musste er einem Klatscher ausweichen, und anschliessend war der Schnatz verschwunden.

Aber nun, nach fast zwei Stunden Spielzeit, sah er ihn wieder in der Nähe des Tores auf der Ravenclaw Seite. Er tauchte wiederum ab bis ein paar Meter über dem Boden, immer mit dem Ravenclaw Sucher kurz hinter ihm, dann schoss er aufwärts und flog zielstrebig auf den kleinen, goldenen Ball zu. Sobald er den Schnatz in der Hand hielt, flog er hinunter, dorthin, wo er Madam Hooch ausmachen konnte, die umgehend in ihre Pfeife blies und das Spiel beendete.

"240 – 60, Slytherin gewinnt!" konnte er die Ansage hören.

Einen Moment später zog Hermine ihn in eine feste Umarmung und flüsterte "Mach ja nie wieder so ein verrücktes Theater wie eben! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

Es hatte Harry viel Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, unter ihrer Umarmung nicht zurückzuschrecken, aber glücklicherweise liess sie ihn schnell wieder los, und bevor er wusste, was passierte, war er von seinen Teamkameraden umzingelt.

"Harry!" sprach Draco ihn dringlich an. "Du musst wem-auch-immer Du es sagen musst, mitteilen, dass Du heute in Slytherin übernachtest, weil wir heute abend eine Siegesparty abhalten werden." Harry gehorchte und ging direkt zu seinen beiden Hauslehrern und Ron. Er war sehr glücklich – er hatte es geschafft! Es war ihm gelungen, rechtzeitig den Schnatz zu fangen. Der Gedanke '_Wäre mein Vater jetzt stolz auf mich?_' kam immer wieder in seinem Kopf auf, aber zum Glück schafften es seine Slytherin Freunde, ihn für den Rest des Tages aus dunklen Gedanken herauszuhalten.

Das Gryffindor - Hufflepuff Spiel fand genau eine Woche später statt und war ein voller Erfolg für Gryffindor. Harry schaffte es, nach nur einer Viertelstunde Spielzeit den Schnatz zu fangen. In dem Moment allerdings, in dem sich seine Hand um den sich sträubenden, kleinen Ball schloss, traf ihn etwas mit voller Wucht in den Kopf.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	6. Studien

**Kapitel**** 6 - Studie****n**

Viele Zuschauer beobachteten in purem Entsetzen, dass ein Klatscher, der offensichtlich direkt auf Harry gezielt war, ihn mit voller Wucht an den Kopf traf.

Harry schaffte es kaum, die Gewalt über den Besen zu behalten und den Schnatz nicht zu verlieren, da seine Finger abrutschten, so dass er um einen festen Griff ringen musste. Er wirbelte in Richtung Boden, während er hart gegen die Schwärze ankämpfen musste, die seine Sicht zu überdecken drohte. Ein paar Meter über dem Boden verlor er schliesslich das Bewusstsein.

Als er allmählich wieder zu sich kam, konnte er Geräusche und Stimmen hören, die von weit weg zu kommen schienen. Als er sich auf die Stimmen konzentrierte, konnte er eindeutig die von Madam Pomfrey erkennen, aber da waren auch andere. Wo war er? Benebelt öffnete er die Augen und sah, dass er immer noch auf dem Quidditch-Feld war. Das Gryffindor-Team sowie seine Freunde sassen um ihn herum, und Madam Pomfrey stand vor ihm.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry verwirrt, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

Poppy schaute Harry streng an. "Diesmal ist Ihre Rippe nur ein wenig angeknackst. Aber Sie haben eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und müssen sich ein paar Stunden hinlegen, entweder in einem Ihrer Schlafsääle oder im Krankenflügel."

Harry stöhnte. Unter gar keinen Umständen wollte er wieder in den Krankenflügel gehen! "Was ist eigentlich genau passiert?" fragte er, sich ziemlich verwirrt fühlend. "Ich weiss, dass ich den Schnatz gefangen habe, und dann hat mich etwas in den Kopf getroffen", fügte er hinzu.

"Sie sind von einem Klatscher getroffen worden", antwortete Madam Pomfrey ruhig. "Aber Ihre beiden Hauslehrer kommen nacher zu Ihnen und sprechen mit Ihnen darüber, sobald es Ihnen etwwas besser geht." Sie reichte Harry nacheinander drei Tränke, und da er sich schlecht genug fühlte, un michts in Frage zu stellen, trank er sie mukslos aus.

"Also gut", sagte Madam Pomfrey, "gehen Se jetzt ins Bett. Bitte während der nächsten zwei Wochen nicht herumrennen, nicht viel Magie verwenden, kein Quidditch spielen, und versuchen Sie, sich so viel wie möglich auszuruhen. Ich sehe Sie abends sowieso, und wenn Ihr Zustand sich verschlimmert, werde ich Sie da behalten."

Harry stöhnte. Nein, er würde aufpassen, dass das nicht passierte. Er hatte schon so viel vom Krankenflügel gesehen, dass es für das ganze Schuljahr reichte.

-----

Seine Freunde begleiteten ihn langsam zu seinem Schlafsaal in Gryffindor, wo er sich direkt hinlegte und den ganzen Nachmittag über schlief. Als er wach wurde, war es bereits dunkel. Er bemerkte Stimmen ganz in der Nähe, und als er zur Seite schaute, sah er die Professoren McGonagall und Snape, die sich ruhig miteinander unterhielten.

"Ich verdächtige Quirrell", sagte Severus, ohne zu merken, dass Harry wach geworden war, "obwohl ich Dir keinen Grund für diese Vermutung nennen kann. Es ist einfach nur ein Gefühl."

Während Professor McGonagall hörbar die Luft einzog, reichte Harry nach seiner Brille, die Minerva ihm gab, sobad sie merkte, dass er wach war. Er war sehr verwirrt und warf den beiden Professoren einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Harry", begann Minerva zu sprechen, "erinnerst Du Dich an das Quidditch- Spiel heute morgen?"

'_Was für eine Frage! Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran_!' dachte Harry, enthielt sich aber einer Bemerkung.

"Sie sind von einem Klatscher getroffen worden", sprach Snape weiter, "der laut derer, die ihn gesehen haben, absichtlich auf Sie gerichtet gewesen zu sein scheint."

Harry verschluckte sich fast vor Schreck. "Was?" fragte er ungläubig. Er konnte das kaum glauben. Wer würde so etwas tun? Und wieso ihm? Er hatte doch niemandem etwas getan.

"Ja, Harry, das it wahr. Ich habe es selbst gesehen", bestätigte Professor McGonagall die unangenehme Tatsache. "Harry, hast Du Feinde hier in der Schule?"

Harry schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, zuckte aber bei der Bewegung zusammen. Sein Kopf tat immer noch weh. Er wandte sich an Severus. "Könnte ich bitte einen Kopfschmerztrank bekommen?"

Severus untersuchte Harry schnell, bevor er ihm zwei Phiolen reichte und sagte "Trinken Sie dies beides bitte, und wenn Sie sich dann wohl genug fühlen, dürfen Sie uns begleiten. Das Abendessen beginnt in ein paar Minuten."

Seine Freunde hielten ihn für den Rest des Abends auf Trab. Die Weasley Zwillinge hatten eine riesige Siegesfeier im Gemeinschaftsraum organisiert, so dass Harry überhaupt keine Zeit hatte, über das nachzudenken, was die Lehrer ihm erzählt hatten.

-----

Eine Woche später hatte Harry endlich seine erste Privatstunde bei Professor McGonagall. Eine Stunde lang liess sie Harry diverse einfache Zaubersprüche mit seinem Zauberstab üben. Aber seine Magie war viel zu stark, und die Tiere endeten immer als lebendige Tiere; andere Gegenstände hingegen erschienen in einer hohen Anzahl – wie beispielsweise als er einen Knopf in einen Teller verwandeln sollte. Der Teller erschien nicht allein, sondern ein komplettes Teeservice mit sechs Tassen, sechs Tellern und allem anderen, das dazu gehörte, stand auf dem Tisch.

"Ja, Harry" – Minerva seufzte – "ich denke, wir sollten einen Tee trinken. Würdest Du versuchen, Tee und Plätzchen für uns heraufzubeschwören?"

Harry strahlte. Natürlich würde er das gerne tun. Allerdings... "Ehm… Professor? Darf ich Wunschmagie verwenden?"

Minerva nickte zustimmend, und Harry konzentrierte sich auf zwei Tassen Tee mit Keksen. Das hörbare Lufteinziehen der Lehrerin brachte ihn zurück zur Realität.

Harry schaute auf den Tisch und stöhnte. Alle sechs Tassen waren mit Tee gefüllt, und auf den Tellern häuften sich diverse Sorten Gebäck. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte vor sich hin. Warum passierte ihm das? Wenigstens mit Wunschmagie sollte er doch in der Lage sein, seine Magie vernünftig zu kontrollieren. "Es tut mir leid, Professor", entschuldigte er sich.

Minerva jedoch lachte, was sehr selten für die strenge Lehrerin war, und sagte "Ja, Harry, wir müssen wirklich viel üben. Vielleicht sollten wir die Anzahl unserer Stunden erhöhen und auch samstags trainieren. Auf der anderen Seite besitzt Du so viel Magie, dass ich fast versuchen könnte, Dir Übungen für Sechstklässler beizubringen.

Harry schaute sie überrascht an und fragte "Und was wäre das zum Beispiel, Professor?" Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, das er vor ein paar Wochen gelesen hatte, und er fügte schnell hinzu "Ich würde gerne lernen, ein Animagus zu werden. Könnten Sie mir das beibringen?" Ein Schimmer von Hoffnung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Minerva warf ihm einen schockierten Blick zu und antwortete ernst "Harry, die Animagus-Verwandlung ist die schwierigste überhaupt und zur gleichen Zeit auch der gefährlichste Art der Verwandlung. Normalerweise unterrichte ich es gar nicht in den regulären Klassen, weil nur sehr wenige Zauberer überhaupt dazu in der Lage sind. Die Magie einer Person muss sehr stark sein, um diese Verwandlung zu schaffen, und ich habe noch nie von einem elfjährigen Animagus gehört."

Harry schaute sie flehend an, und sie konnte seinem Gesicht einfach nicht widerstehen. Er war so ein netter Junge, der so schlimme Erfahrungen gemacht hatte, als er ohne seine Eltern aufwuchs. Hier in Hogwarts schien er sehr glücklich zu sein, dafür war er aber die halbe Zeit krank. Er tat ihr wirklich leid, ganz besonders, da sie ihn als Baby gut gekannt hatte. Er war immer wie ein Enkelkind für sie gewesen, genauso wie sie immer eine Art von Mutter-Tochter-Beziehung zu seiner Mutter Lily gehabt hatte.

She seufzte tief und sagte "Ich kann nichts versprechen, weil ich erst Professor Dumbledore um seine Zustimmung bitten muss. Wenn er einverstanden ist, werde ich versuchen, Dir beizubringen, wie man ein Animagus wird. Allerdings muss ich eine Bedingung stellen, die Du unbedingt erfüllen musst. Du darfst nur üben, wenn Professor Dumbledore oder ich im selben Raum sind. Du darfst nicht alleine üben. Hast Du das verstanden?"

Harry nickte aufgeregt und fragte "Professor, bitte, können wir sofort zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihn fragen?"

Minerva spürte, dass sie genauso aufgeregt wurde wie der Schüler vor ihr. Sie stand auf und bedeutete Harry, einen Augenblick zu warten, während sie in ihr Büro ging und den Schulleiter kontaktierte. "Albus, könntest Du kurz herüberkommen bitte?"

Eine Minute später sass Dumbledore in einem Stuhl neben Harry und genoss den Tee, für den Harry gesorgt hatte. "Nun, das sieht wie eine gemütliche Teestunde aus. Was für eine Freude", stellte er fest, bevor er Minerva und Harry ein fragendes Lächeln zeigte.

"Albus, Harry möchte die Animagus-Verwandlung lernen. So machtvoll wie er ist, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass er es schaffen könnte, obwohl er erst elf ist. Meinst Du, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn ich versuchte, es ihm beizubringen?"

Die Augen des Schulleiters zwinkerten fröhlich, und er sagte "Ja, Minerva, ich habe keinerlei Zweifel, dass Harry es schaffen wird, dies zu lernen. Da er allerdings noch so jung ist, kann es ein paar Jahre dauern. Darüberhinaus muss er versprechen, dass er nicht alleine übt, sondern nur, wenn Du im selben Raum mit ihm bist. Oder ich", fügte er hinzu und lächelte Harry an.

McGonagall holte einen Stundenplan und tippte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab an, wobei sie etwas murmelte, das Harry nicht verstehen konnte. Schliesslich sagte sie "Also gut, Harry. Wir haben zwei parallele Freistunden. Dienstag und Freitag in der vierten Stunde. Komm während dieser Zeiten in mein Büro, und wir können entweder dort oder hier üben, abhängig von Deiner Form und ihrer Grösse. Wenn die Grösse Deines Tieres nicht zu immens ist, um in meinem Büro zu üben, kannst Du auch zusätzlich jederzeit abends vorbeikommen und eigenständig üben, während ich Hausaufgaben korrigiere."

"Das ist toll, Professor, vielen Dank", sagte Harry aufgeregt. Er war so glücklich, dass er fast seine Lehrerin umarmt hätte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte McGonagall etwas auf ein Pergament geschrieben, das sie Harry reichte. "Hier, Harry. Geh in die Bibliothek und leihe dieses Buch aus. Lies bitte mindestens die beiden ersten Kapitel vor unserer Stunde am Dienstag. Ausserdem musst Du Professor Snape fragen, ob er Dir helfen kann, den Animagus-Trank zu brauen, oder ob er ihn für Dich brauen kann."

"Was bewirkt dieser Trank genau?" fragte Harry interessiert.

"Wenn Du diesen Trank trinkst, wirst Du für ein paar Minuten in das Tier verwandelt, das einmal Dein Animagus-Tier sein wird, wenn Dir die Verwandlung gelingt. Du weisst dann, was für ein Tier es ist, und wie es genau aussieht, also was Du Dir vorstellen musst, wenn Du versuchst, Dich zu verwandeln. Wenn Du es schaffst, den Trank bis Dienstag fertig zu haben, können wir es dann direkt ausprobieren."

Harry dankte den Lehrern und erhielt die Erlaubnis, mit Professor Snape darüber zu sprechen, obwohl er allen anderen Leuten gegenüber nichts davon sagen sollte, auch seinen Freunden nicht. Anschliessend ging er in die Bibliothek, um das Buch auszuleihen, und machte sich in die Kerker auf, um mit seinem anderen Hauslehrer zu sprechen.

Professor Snape war nicht sehr erfreut, als ein glücklich aussehender Harry Potter fünf Minuten nach Beginn der Schlafenszeit an seine Tür klopfte. Er sollte sich eigentlich in seinem Schlafsaal in Gryffindor befinden.

"Harry Potter! Was machen Sie hier? Es ist bereits über die Schlafenszeit", fragte er scharf.

Harry zog hörbar die Luft ein. Er hatte überhaupt nicht an die Schlafenszeit gedacht. "Oh, es tut mir wirklich leid, Professor. Das habe ich total vergessen. Ich hatte meine Verwandlungsstunde bei Professor McGonagall bis jetzt gerade, und ich habe ein Anliegen, über das ich gerne mit Ihnen sprechen möchte, sir."

Severus seufzte. Natürlich wusste er über den Unterricht bei Minerva Bescheid, aber Schlafenszeit war Schlafenszeit. Auf der anderen Seite war es nicht die Schuld des Kindes, dass er zwei Hauslehrer hatte, und dass, wo auch immer er die Nacht verbrachte, einer dieser Lehrer ziemlich weit weg war.

"Also gut, Harry. Wo liegt das Problem?"

"Es gibt kein Problem, Professor!" Harry erzählte Severus die ganze Geschichte, und Severus stöhnte innerlich.

Einerseits konnte er gar nicht akzeptieren, dass die Gryffindors Harry noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zubilligten, indem sie einem Erstklässler Dinge beibrachten, die Studenten erst im sechsten oder siebten Jahr lernen konnten, wenn überhaupt. Andererseits freute er sich für Harry, der wirklich jegliche Art von Hilfe und Zuneigung benötigte, die er bekommen konnte. Severus musste sich sehr anstrengen, um dem Kind nicht seine Emotionen zu zeigen, aber er schaffte es, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten.

"Na gut, zunächst muss ich diesen Buchdeckel in etwas anderes verwandeln, in einen schwierigen und uninteressanten Titel, so dass niemand auch nur auf den Gedanken kommt wird, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen."

Harry zuckte erschreckt zusammen. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass diese Animagus-Angelegenheit ja ein Geheimnis bleiben musste, und das deshalb niemand wissen durfte, was er da las. Er hielt seinem Lehrer das Buch hin.

Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Buch in Harrys Hand, und als Harry hinschaute, hatte sich der Titel verwandelt. Er lautete nun '_Die seltene Ineffizienz von Birkenrinde in Heiltränken_.' Der Untertitel war '_Wenn Pepper-up Tränke nicht wirken – ein aussergewöhnliches Problem_.' Harry warf Severus einen dankbaren Blick zu. Er hatte schon vergessen, dass er im Moment nicht viel Magie verwenden durfte.

"Harry, lassen Sie uns diesen Trank gemeinsam brauen", nahm der Professor das Gespräch wieder auf. "Er ist ein bischen schwierig zu brauen, auch wenn es inklusive Vorbereitungen nur etwa zwei Stunden dauert. Können Sie morgen nach dem Abendessen hierher kommen, oder haben Sie Quidditchtraining?"

"Nach dem Abendessen ist prima, sir. Nein, ich darf zur Zeit nur zweimal pro Woche Quidditch spielen; deshalb trainiere ich mit den Slytherins dienstags und mit den Gryffindors am Freitag, das ist alles."

"So, soll ich Sie zum Gryffindor-Turm begleiten, oder bleiben Sie heute Nacht in Ihrem Schlafsaal hier?"

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick und seufzte. "Ich würde lieber hierbleiben, weil ich sehr müde bin. Aber ich war heute noch nicht bei Madam Pomfrey, und wenn ich in Gryffindor heute abend nicht auftauche, werden sich alle Sorgen um mich machen."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sie sind sich der Eigenschaften des Floh-Netzwerks bewusst, oder? Ich kann einfach Professor McGonagall anflohen und sie informieren. Ihr Büro ist so nah am Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, dass es kein Problem für sie sein wird, Ihre aufgeregten Zimmergenossen zu beruhigen. Und was Madam Pomfrey betrifft, wäre es ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich Sie anstelle ihrer untersuche, oder? Ich kann sie genauso über das Floh-Netzwerk kontaktieren."

Harry seufzte abermals und zuckte die Achseln. "Macht es Ihnen nichts aus, Professor? Es tut mir leid; ich möchte Sie nicht noch mehr belästigen, als…"

Severus unterbrach ihn. "Sie belästigen mich nicht; ich möchte nur nicht von Ihrer Hauslehrerin umgebracht werden, wenn ich Sie jetzt auf den langen Weg in Richtung Gryffindor schicke, obwohl Sie fast im Stehen einzuschlafen scheinen und genauso gut in Ihrem Schlafsaal hier bleiben können. Dann lassen Sie mich Sie mal durchchecken, und dann können Sie ins Bett gehen, während ich die beiden Floh-Anrufe tätige."

Wenige Minuten später schlief Harry fest in seinem Slytherin-Schlafsaal, umgeben von seinen aufgeregten Zimmergenossen, die immer noch auf eine Erklärung dafür warteten, dass Harry an einem Sonntag Abend kam, und noch dazu so spät.

"Vielleicht hat er mit Weasley gestritten", versuchte Draco zu raten. "Ron kann solch ein A… sein manchmal." Niemand wusste mehr, also beschlossen sie, schlafen zu gehen und Harry am Morgen zu fragen.

-----

Am Morgen weckte Draco Harry sehr früh auf. "Harry, wach auf! Erzähl mir, warum Du hier bist."

Harry zuckte automatisch bei seiner Berührung zurück, stöhnte und öffnete verschlafen ein Auge. "Was ist los? Wie spät ist es?"

"Nun erzähl mal, Harry. Hast Du letzte Nacht mit Ron gestritten?" fragte Draco neugierig.

In der Zwischenzeit war Blaise auch aufgewacht und war herübergekommen. "Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?"

Harry nickte. "Ja, natürlich. Abgesehen davon, dass dieses Energiebündel hier mich so früh wecken musste." Was war denn los? Warum machten sie so ein Aufhebens um ihn? Er war doch gerade erst aufgewacht, oder?

"Nun sag doch endlich! Warum bist Du hier?" quengelte Draco.

"Sollte ich nicht hier sein? Das ist mein Bett hier, oder nicht?" fragte Harry verwirrt, bevor ihm die Vorfälle des Abends wieder einfielen.

"Aber klar ist es das. Wir hatten Dich nur nicht an einem Sonntag abend erwartet, noch dazu eine Stunde über die Schlafenszeit, aber wir sind natürlich froh, dass Du hier bist", antwortete Blaise schnell und schickte einen schneidenden Blick in Richtung Draco.

Draco schien dies allerdings nicht zu bemerken. "Hast Du mit Ron gestritten?" fragte er nochmals.

Harry lachte. "Nein Draco. Ich hatte nur ein Gespräch mit unserem Hauslehrer, und anschliessend war ich so müde, dass mein Gryffindor-Schlafsaal so weit weg zu sein schien, also bin ich einfach hiergeblieben. Das ist alles."

"Oh, ach so", kommentierte Draco mit einem kleinen Hauch von Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht.

Harry schloss die Vorhänge um sein Bett und begann, das Buch zu lesen, das er abends vorher ausgeliehen hatte, bis es Zeit war aufzustehen.

Zwei Stunden später, als Harry am Gryffindor-Tisch frühstückte, musste er eine ähnliche Konversation mit seinen Freunden über sich ergehen lassen, die sich grosse Sorgen gemacht hatten, als ihre Hauslehrerin eine Stunde nach Beginn der Schlafenszeit gekommen war, um ihnen zu sagen, dass Harry die Nacht in Slytherin verbringen würde.

-----

Harry konnte sich kaum auf seinen Unterricht konzentrieren. Der Gedanke "_Was wird meine Animagus-Form sein?_" kam ständig in seinem Kopf auf und schob alles andere zur Seite. Er hoffte so sehr, dass er ein Vogel sein würde, so dass er auch ohne Besen fliegen könnte. _Aber was wenn …._

"Mr. Potter!" drang die strenge Stimme der Verwandlungslehrerin in sein Bewusstsein. "Denken Sie, dies ist zu einfach für Sie?"

Harry war fast aus seinem Stuhl gesprungen. "Nein, Professor, natürlich nicht. Es tut mir leid, Professor", stammelte er und linste hastig zu Hermine und Draco, um herauszufinden, was sie zu tun hatten.

"Versuchen Sie, Ihren Knopf in einen Stoff-Teddybär zu verwandeln", sagte McGonagall streng.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Knopf und dachte 'Ich wünsche, dass Du ein niedlicher, weisser Teddy mit grünen Augen und einem organgen Strampler bist.' Einen Augenblick später sass der Teddy vor ihm, und die ganze Klasse applaudierte. Nach dem Ausbruch der Lehrerin hatte sich natürlich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit völlig auf Harry konzentriert.

"Sehr gut, Mr. Potter. Allerdings möchte ich beim nächsten Mal Ihren Zauberspruch hören", wies McGonagall ihn zurecht.

Harry seufzte. Er wusste, dass er das zu tun hatte, ja… aber hier? Vor all den anderen? Da er sah, dass nicht nur Minerva, sondern die ganze Klasse scheinbar darauf wartete, dass er gehorchte, wünschte er den Teddy zurück und richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf den Knopf, wobei er den Spruch, den McGonagall ihnen vor ein paar Tagen beigebracht hatte, laut aussprach. Er seufzte und schloss direkt die Augen, nachdem das letzte Wort seinen Mund verlassen hatte. Er wollte das Resultat seiner Verwandlung gar nicht sehen.

Allerdings brauchten seine Klassenkameraden nur wenige Sekunden, um so laut zu kreischen, dass Harry seine Augen schnell wieder öffnete, nur um sich selbst Auge in Auge mit einem glücklicherweise noch kleinen Eisbär zu sehen, der – selbstverständlich – lebendig war. Harry war nun hellwach. Bevor der Eisbär sich auch nur bewegen konnte, hatte Harry ihn bereits in den Plüschteddy von vor ein paar Minuten zurückgewünscht und merkte, wie sich seine Klassenkameraden entspannten.

Harry nahm den Teddy in seinen Arm und knuddelte ihn geistesabwesend. Während er den Teddy anschaute, war er so damit beschäftigt, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten und nach Luft zu ringen, dass er die besorgten Blicke, mit denen die Lehrerin und seine Freunde ihn bedachten, nicht wahrnahm.

-----

Harry war immer noch dabei, abwesend seinen Teddy zu knuddeln, als er in den Kerkern ankam. Als Professor Snape das Klassenzimmer betrat und Harry sah, zug er eine Augenbraue hoch und warf einen fragenden Blick zu Hermine, die neben Harry sass.

"Harry", flüsterte Hermine ihm sanft zu, "Du packst den Teddy jetzt besser weg."

Harry zog hörbar die Luft ein und fühlte, dass er knallrot wurde. Er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er die ganze Zeit seinen Teddybär geknuddelt hatte. Schnell öffnete er seine Tasche und packte den Teddy weg. '_Nun muss ich mich wirklich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren_' dachte er und versuchte, an nichts anderes zu denken als an die Zaubertrank-Anweisungen, die gerade an der Tafel erschienen waren. Zum Glück hatte er das Kapitel im Buch mehrere Male gelesen und kannte die Anweisungen auswendig, so dass er es schaffte, den Trank fehlerlos zu brauen.

-----

Nach dem Abendessen lief Harry direkt zum Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer, wo Professor Snape bereits mit verschiedenen Tränken beschäftigt war, die auf einem Tisch vorne im Raum vor sich hin köchelten. "Guten Abend, Professor," sagte Harry und setzte sich an den Tisch neben den des Lehrers.

"Guten Abend, Harry", antwortete der Professor flach. Sein Gesicht zeigte überhaupt keine Emotionen. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes erschienen Instruktionen an der Tafel.

Harry schaute diese an und hielt die Luft an. Die seltsamsten Zutaten wurden für diesen Trank benötigt – von einigen davon hatte Harry noch nicht einmal gehört.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste hämisch. "Scheint dies zu schwierig für unseren Mr. Potter…" Harry wurde rot und schaute hinunter auf seinen Tisch, als der Lehrer fortfuhr, "… der so weit all seine Zaubertränke in der Klasse korrekt gebraut hat?"

Harry warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu und versuchte, aus der Stimmung des Professors schlau zu werden.

"Harry, ich weiss, dass dieser Trank sehr schwierig ist. Wenn Sie die Zutaten aus dem Zutatenschrank holen, werde ich Ihnen gleich zeigen, wie man sie zubereitet."

Sie machten den Trank gemeinsam, und zwei Stunden später hielt Harry eine Phiole mit einer leicht orangen Flüssigkeit in der Hand, die er von allen Seiten betrachtete. Er wollte ihn am liebsten gleich ausprobieren, aber er musste bis zu seiner Stunde mit McGonagall warten.

"Ich möchte ihn sofort ausprobieren", platzte er heraus.

Severus grinste und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was hat Professor McGonagall Ihnen gesagt?"

"Sie hat gemeint, dass wir es in meiner Stunde morgen ausprobieren können", antwortete Harry ehrlich und packte die Phiole in seine Schultasche. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, das er seinen Lehrer gerne fragen wollte.

"Professor Snape," begann er vorsichtig und fuhr fort, als er Severus fragenden Blick bemerkte. "Sind Sie auch ein Animagus, Professor? Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen mir nicht übel, dass ich frage", fügte er zögernd hinzu.

Die Ränder von Severus Mund zuckten, als wenn er ein wenig lachen wollte, bevor er antwortete "Ja, Harry. Ich bin eine Schlange."

Harrys Augen wurden grösser, und er schaute seinen Lehrer erwartungsvoll an – offensichtlich in der Hoffnung, dass der Professor ihm seine Animagus-Form zeigen würde.

Severus seufzte und verwandelte sich in eine schwarze Schlange mit einem hübschen, grünen Muster.

Harry war beeindruckt und betrachtete in Ehrfurcht die überwältigende Schlange vor ihm.

_'__Gefällt es Dir? Deshalb weiss ich immer genau, was im Slytherin Haus vor sich geht – Eine Schlange ist sehr unauffällig, und keiner meiner Studenten weiss, dass ich da bin__' _zischte Severus in Schlangensprache, mehr zu sich selbst natürlich, da er sich der Tatsache bewusst war, dass kein Student verstehen konnte, was er sagte, während er in seiner Schlangenform war.

'_Stimmt das wirklich?_' dachte Harry ungläubig, bevor er realisierte, dass er die Schlange genauso verstehen konnte, wie er einmal mit einer Schlange im Zoo gesprochen hatte, kurz bevor er nach Hogwarts kam. Aber sollte er seinen Professor dies wissen lassen? War es normal für Zauberer, mit Schlangen sprechen zu können? Wahrscheinlich schon, aber er hatte noch niemanden darüber reden gehört.

Severus merkte, dass Harry tief in Gedanken versunken war. Was konnte dies bewirkt haben? Er hatte darum gebettelt, dass Severus sich verwandeln sollte, aber sobald er ihm den Gefallen getan hatte, hatte Harry sich in seine Gedanken zurückgezogen. Und plötzlich begann ihm etwas zu dämmern.

'_Verstehst Du mich, Harry?_' zischte er wieder.

Harry trat unruhig von einem Fuss auf den anderen. '_Ja, sir._'

Severus verwandelte sich in seine normale Form zurück, setzte sich und bedeutete Harry, sich auch hinzusetzen.

"Harry", sagte er nachdenklich, "Sie konnten verstehen, was ich gesagt habe, stimmts?"

"Ja, Professor", antwortete Harry vorsichtig. "Warum?" fragte er dann. "Es ist nicht unüblich, dass Zauberer mit Schlangen sprechen können, oder?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn, bevor er Harry erklärte, dass es in der Tat sehr unüblich sein – auch für Zauberer – Schlangensprache zu verstehen. Als er Harry fragte, ob er vorher schon einmal mit einer Schlange gesprochen hatte, nickte der Junge und erzählte ihm von seinem Besuch im Zoo, bei dem er mit einer Bao Constrictor gesprochen hatte. '_Warum kann er Parsel? Er ist kein Erbe von Slytherin_' dachte Severus verwirrt. Er wusste, dass die Fähigkeit, mit Schlangen zu sprechen, in seiner eigenen Familie selbst von Zeit zu Zeit aufgetreten war, das die Princes eine alte Familie waren, die der Slytherin Familie immer sehr nahe gestanden hatte. Aber die Potters konnten doch überhaupt nichts mit diesen zu Slytherin gehörigen Familien zu tun haben.

"Professor!" Harrys Stimme holte Severus aus seinen Gedanken. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde niemandem erzählen, was Sie gesagt haben, als Sie in Ihrer Schlangenform waren."

Severus nickte. "Ja, Harry, bitte behalten Sie es für sich. Darüberhinaus sollte niemand überhaupt wissen, dass ich eine Schlange bin. Soweit wissen nur die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall sowie Madam Pomfrey darüber Bescheid, und ich hätte gern, dass es so bleibt."

"Ich werde nichts sagen, Professor. Ich verspreche es", sagte Harry fest, und Severus beschloss, dem Jungen zu glauben. Obwohl er wie sein Vater aussah, war sein Verhalten so unterschiedlich von der Art und Weise, in der James Potter aufgetreten war. Hätte James Wind von Severus Geheimnis bekommen, wäre mit Sicherheit zumindest der ganze Gryffindor-Turm innerhalb der nächsten Stunde darüber informiert worden.

-----

"Harry, weiss Professor Dumbledore, dass Sie ein Parselmund sind? Ich meine jemand, der mit Schlangen sprechen kann?"

"Nein sir, ich denke nicht. Ich habe mit niemandem darüber gesprochen", antwortete Harry ängstlich.

"Dann lassen Sie uns ihm einen Besuch abstatten. Mit ein bischen Glück ist Professor McGonagall bei ihm, so dass Sie Ihren Trank ausprobieren können."

Harry strahlte den Professor an, und sie verliessen eilig den Zaubertränke - Klassenraum. Er hatte tatäschlich Glück, wie er sofort bemerkte, als er das Büro des Schulleiters betrat. Professor McGonagall war gerade dabei, mit Dumbledore Tee zu trinken.

Bevor Severus seinen Kollegen den Grund für Ihren plötzlichen Besuch erklären konnte, wandte Harry sich an seine Hauslehrerin. "Ich habe den Trank, Professor. Professor Snape hat mir geholfen, ihn zu brauen."

"Und er möchte ihn unbedingt sofort testen, Minerva. Glaubst Du, wir könnten ihn von dieser Last befreien?" fügte Severus grinsend hinzu.

Minerva runzelte die Stirn und schaute Harry an. "Harry, fühlst Du Dich wohl genug, ich meine körperlich wohl genug, um Dich zu verwandeln? Es kann sehr weh tun, je nachdem, in welches Tier Du Dich verwandelst. Selbst später, wenn Du die Verwandlung richtig zustande bringst, darfst Du Dich nur verwandeln, wenn Du in einem guten gesundheitlichen Zustand bist. Anderenfalls kann es gefährlich sein, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich Dein Zustand verschlimmert, ist gross."

Harry dachte einen Augenblick nach. Seine Brust tat ein bischen weh, und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, aber das war inzwischen fast normal. "Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete er zaghaft.

Dumbledore deutete auf das Sofa. "Ich schlage vor, Du legst Dich auf das Sofa, bevor Du den Trank nimmst, und machst es Dir so bequem wie möglich, weil Du Dich in das Tier verwandeln wirst, das Deine Animagus-Form sein wird, und, wie Professor McGonagall sagte, kann die Verwandlung beim ersten Mal sehr weh tun", wies er Harry an.

Harry tat, wie ihm gesagt worden war, nahm den Trank, begann sich zu verwandeln, und merkte, dass alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	7. Animagus Unterricht

**Kapitel 7 – Animagus Unterricht**

(# Phönix-Kommunikation)

Nach ein paar Minuten erlangte er das Bewusstsein wieder. Aber irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Sein Gesichtfeld war enorm erweitert, und es fühlte sich an, als hätte er Flügel. Er schaute an sich herunter und sah eine Menge grüner Federn.

"Ein Phönix! Eine sehr angenehme Animagus-Form", konnte er Severus sagen hören.

"Ein Wind-Phönix. Er hat viele grüne Federn und wenige weisse und orange am Rücken – sehr schön", kommentierte Dumbledore. "Harry, gib Dir wirklich Mühe, und dann können Fawkes, Du und ich viel Spass in unseren Phönix-Formen haben", sagte er lächelnd.

#Ja, das denke ich auch. Hallo Breeze# hörte Harry Fawkes zwitschern.

"Ein magisches Tier. Sehr gut. Nun haben Sie möglichst viel zu üben – ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass dies eine Verwandlung ist, die leicht zu bewältigen ist", war Minervas Kommentar.

Plötzlich wurde Harry wieder in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt. Alles tat weh. Als er sah, dass die Lehrer ihn anstrahlten, begriff Harry schliesslich, dass er, sollte er es schaffen, ein Animagus zu werden, ein Phönix sein würde! Das war wunderbar – er würde in der Lage sein, ohne Besen zu fliegen. Harry war so glücklich.

"Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir geholfen haben und dass ich es ausprobieren durfte. Ich bin sehr froh, so eine tolle Animagus-Form zu haben, und ich werde hart trainieren, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen."

-----

"Albus, bist Du Dir der Tatsache bewusst, dass Harry ein Parselmund ist?" fragte Severus den Schulleiter, der sich gerade hinter seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte.

"Wirklich? Bist Du sicher?" war die verblüffte Antwort.

Severus erzählte seinen älteren Kollegen von seiner Verwandlung und seiner kleinen Unterhaltung mit Harry, während er in Schlangenform war.

Harry fühlte, dass er rot im Gesicht wurde. Wieder war er das Thema ihrer Unterhaltung. Warum konnte bei ihm nichts einfach nur normal sein? Warum musste er immer eine Ausnahme sein? Er hatte noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass es unnatürlich war, mit Schlangen sprechen zu können.

"Das einzige, das ich mir vorstellen kann, ist, dass Voldemort ihm mit dieser Narbe ein paar seiner eigenen Kräfte übertragen hat", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. "Ansonsten habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich denke allerdings, dass es besser wäre, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen."

"Okay", sagte Harry leise.

"Harry! Schauen Sie mich bitte an", versuchte Professor Snape, ihn zu beruhigen. "Das ist nicht schlecht; es ist kein Problem", sagte er eindringlich. "Nur, Sie wissen ja, wie die Leute sind: Schlangen werden in Verbindung mit Slytherin gebracht, und viele Leute denken, dass Slytherin sowieso schlecht ist – was es natürlich nicht ist. Die Studenten reden über alles und jedes, und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie es nicht begrüssen würden, wenn jeder darüber Bescheid wüsste. Sehe ich das richtig?"

Harry sah seinen Lehrer dankbar an. Es war sehr beruhigend, dass der Professor ihn so gut verstehen konnte. "Ja, Professor."

Gemeinsam sagten sie den beiden älteren Professoren 'Gute Nacht' und verliessen das Büro. Als Severus ihn fragte, ob er schon bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen sei, verneinte Harry, und Severus begleitete ihn zum Krankenflügel.

-----

Am Morgen konnte Harry an nichts als an seine vierte Stunde denken – seine erste Animagus-Stunde. Vom Unterricht bekam er nichts mit. Harry war müde, und er konnte seine Aufregung über seine Animagus-Form kaum unterdrücken. Es hatte wirklich Glück, dass er während seines Vormittagsunterrichts nicht auffiel.

Schliesslich war auch die dritte Unterrichtsstunde zu Ende. Harry hatte während Geschichte der Magie geschlafen, und Draco weckte ihn, als die Stunde vorbei war. Hermine, Ron, und Blaise warteten an der Tür auf sie.

"Gehen wir in die Bibliothek, oder zieht Ihr es vor, Eure Hausaufgaben in Eurem Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen?" fragte Draco mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Für Euch ist vielleicht der Unterricht vorbei für heute, aber Ron und ich habe noch eine Stunde. Du hast heute Unterricht mit den Slytherins, stimmts Harry? Wir können uns nachher in der Bibliothek treffen."

"Ich habe eine Verwandlungsstunde mit McGonagall", erklärte Harry und eilte in Richtung Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

-----

Professor McGonagall wartete bereits auf Harry, als er den Raum betrat. Sie winkte ihn in ihr Büro hinüber mit der Bemerkung "Da Deine Animagus-Form nicht so gross ist, ist es wahrscheinlich bequemer, auf dem Sofa in meinem Büro zu üben." Sie setzte sich neben Harry auf das Sofa und studierte ihn genau.

"Harry, fühlst Du Dich wirklich wohl heute? Ich habe Dir gestern erklärt, dass es sehr wichtig ist, diese Art von Verwandlung nur zu versuchen, wenn man in einer guten körperlichen Verfassung ist. Nach Aussage von Madam Pomfrey jedoch war Deine Gesundheit gestern alles andere als gut", sagte sie streng.

"Professor, es tut mir leid, aber das wusste ich nicht. Ich habe mich gefühlt wie immer. Anderenfalls hätte ich Ihnen das gesagt."

Die Professorin starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Du hast nicht gemerkt, dass es Dir schlecht genug ging, dass Poppy Dich das Atemgerät benutzen lassen musste, als sie Dich untersucht hat?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und wiederholte "Es tut mir leid, aber nein. Es fühlt sich immer so an, seit sie den Tarnzauber weggenommen haben. Also, darf ich jetzt anfangen zu üben? Was muss ich machen?" fragte er ein wenig ungeduldig.

"Zuerst einmal schaust Du auf Deine linke Hand" befahl die Lehrerin. Als Harry gehorchte, fuhr sie fort "Nun stelle Dir Deine Hand als einen der schönen, grünen Flügel Deines Phönix vor." Sie verwandelte ihre linke Hand in eine Katzenpfote.

Harry wünschte seine Hand in einen Teil seiner Phönixflügel. Nichts passierte.

"Du wirst es wieder und wieder versuchen müssen. Es ist sehr schwierig. Wie ich voher gesagt habe, kenne ich niemanden, der es mit elf Jahren geschafft hat, ein Animagus zu werden. Aber da Du Wunschmagie beherrscht, könnte es möglich sein, da Du eine stärkere Magie als irgend jemand anders in Hogwarts zu haben scheinst. In ein paar Jahren wirst Du vermutlich der mächtigste lebende Zauberer sein."

"Aber Professor Dumbledore…" widersprach Harry zaghaft.

"Er kann keine Wunsch-Magie", sagte Minerva sanft. "Du bist der einzige, von dem ich weiss, dass er sie beherrscht. Nun versuche mal, Deine Hand zu verwandeln; aber pass auf Dich auf, und versuche, Deine Magie-Reseven nicht zu sehr zu erschöpfen." Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber, wo sie Berge von Hausaufgaben und Aufsätzen zu korrigieren hatte.

Harry versuchte es wieder und wieder ohne Erfolg, was sehr frustrierend war. Er war inzwischen richtig müde, aber da er wusste, dass er nur üben durfte, wenn er mit der Professorin zusammen war, entschloss er sich, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen und soviel wie möglich zu trainieren.

"Also gut, Harry, lass uns mal zum Abendessen gehen. Wenn Du noch mehr üben möchtest, darfst Du nach dem Abendessen wiederkommen, vorausgesetzt Du fühlst Dich wohl genug", schlug Minerva plötzlich vor.

"Das würde ich sehr gerne! Vielen Dank Professor", sagte Harry erfreut. '_Seltsam_', dachte er plötzlich, '_immer wenn ich mit Professor McGonagall allein bin, oder wenn nur Dumbledore oder Severus dabei sind, dutzt sie mich; vor anderen Studenten oder in der Klasse dagegen sietzt sich mich. Woran das wohl liegt?_'

-----

Harry brauchte zehn Tage, bis er es schaffte, seine Hand in die hübschen, grünen Phönixfedern zu verwandeln. Während der ersten zwei Tage hatte er gehorcht und nur geübt, wenn Professor McGonagall bei ihm war. Aber da sowieso nichts passierte, war er dann dazu übergegangen, es jede Nacht im Bett zu versuchen, wenn alle anderen schliefen.

Ganz früh am Freitag morgen klappte es endlich. Er sah plötzlich grüne Flügel anstelle seiner Hand. Was nun? Sollte er sich jetzt freuen oder besorgt sein? Besorgt, weil er entgegen den Anweisungen der Professoren alleine im Bett geübt hatte, obwohl niemand dabei war, der ihm hätte helfen können, wenn etwas passiert wäre. Er wünschte seine Hand zurück, und es gelang auf Anhieb. Nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, entschloss er sich, lieber glücklich zu sein.

Der Unterricht ging viel zu langsam für Harry vorbei. Er konnte es einfach nicht abwarten, seine Privatstunde mit McGonagall in der vierten Stunde zu haben – und er musste sehr vorsichtig sein, sich nicht zu verraten. Die Lehrer durften nicht wissen, dass er es bereits geschafft hatte, seine Hand zu verwandeln; er musste also Überraschung heucheln, vorausgesetzt, dass er es überhaupt wieder schaffte.

In der dritten Stunde allerdings hatte er Veteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und dieses Mal tat seine Narbe richtig weh. Es war so schlimm, dass Harry Hermine, die neben ihm sass, schnell etwas zuflüsterte und aus dem Raum rannte.

Hermine entschuldigte sich schnell bei Professor Quirrell und folgte Harry, der stöhnte, als er sie sah. Er wollte nicht, dass irgend jemand Theater um ihn machte. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich and die Wand, mit einer Hand an der brennenden Narbe.

Hermine zog plötzlich hörbar die Luft ein. "Deine Narbe blutet, Harry. Bist Du in Ordnung?"

Harry sammelte seine Kräfte und führte Hermine in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich auf das Sofa warf. Dann begann er langsam zu sprechen und erzählte seiner Freundin von seiner Narbe und wie sie manchmal begann, weh zu tun, wenn Professor Quirrell in der Nähe war. Er bekam langsam Angst vor dem merkwürdigen Professor. Vielleicht wollte er ihm wirklich etwas antun. '_Sobald ich die Gelegenheit habe, werde ich mit Professor McGonagall und Snape darüber reden_', nahm Harry sich vor.

"Hast Du eine Ahnung, woher das kommen könnte?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich denke, dass Professor Quirrell auch derjenige gewesen sein könnte, der mich beim Quidditch-Turnier angegriffen hat. Das ist allerdings nur eine Annahme – eine, die Professor Snape anscheinend teilt – ich weiss es nicht definitiv."

Sie verbrachten den Rest der dritten Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum. Zum Glück hatte Hermine beide Taschen mitgebracht, als sie den Klassenraum verlies.

Harry entschuldigte sich und sagte, dass er wieder eine Verwandlungsstunde bei ihrer Hauslehrerin hätte. Er hatte immer noch Kopfschmerzen und fühlte sich ein bisschen zittrig, aber er wusste, dass er das gut verbergen musste; anderenfalls würde sie ihm nicht erlauben zu üben.

Beim ersten Versuch gelang es ihm direkt wieder, seine Hand zu verwandeln. Er war so froh, dass er einen Augenblick lang seine Sorgen vergass. Vielleicht würde er es bald schaffen, ein Animagus zu werden. Es wäre toll, wenn er fliegen könnte!

"Professor, schauen Sie mal, meine Hand!" rief er glücklich, und Minerva schaute ihn bewundernd an.

"Sehr gut, Harry. Das war wahrscheinlich der schwierigste Schritt." Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und fuhr fort "Nun versuche mal, Dich vor- und zurück- zu verwandeln, viele Male, bis Du es richtig schnell und ohne Nachdenken kannst. Danach kannst Du versuchen, Deine rechte Hand auch zu verwandeln."

Harry verwandelte sich mehrere Dutzend Male hin und zurück. Dann versuchte er, seine rechte Hand zu verwandeln, aber ohne Erfolg. Er wurde sowieso zu müde und beschloss, die Übungen für den Tag zu beenden.

"Professor?" fragte er leise, um die Lehrerin nicht zu stören. Als sie ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, fragte er zögernd "Hat Professor Snape Ihnen von meinem Problem mit Professor Quirrell und meiner Narbe erzählt?"

Minerva runzelte die Stirn und legte ihre Feder zur Seite. "Ja, er hat Professor Dumbledore und mir erzählt, dass Du denkst, er ist immer in der Nähe, wenn Deine Narbe schmerzt. Bist Du Dir da ganz sicher?"

"Ja, Professor. Ich bin ganz sicher, denn es ist heute in unserer Stunde für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wieder vorgekommen."

Die Lehrerin warf einen forschenden Blick auf Harry und bemerkte, dass seine Narbe sehr grell gegen die blasse Haut von Harrys Gesicht aussah. "Professor Snape glaubt sogar, dass er es war, der beim Quidditch-Tournier den Klatscher auf Dich geschickt hat," sagte Minerva widerstrebend.

Zu ihrer grossen Überraschung stimmt Harry sofort zu. "Ja, Professor, das denke ich auch. Und ich bekomme langsam Angst vor ihm. Aber es gibt keinen Weg um die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Stunde herum, oder?"

Minerva runzelte die Stirn und antwortete "Wenn Du Dich wirklich von ihm bedroht fühlst, solltest Du nicht gezwungen werden, an seinem Unterricht teilzunehmen. Du könntest alles für Dich selbst lernen, und einer von uns könnte Dir ein oder zweimal pro Woche Unterricht geben. Lass uns mit den Professoren Dumbledore und Snape darüber sprechen, vielleicht nach dem Abendessen. Ich werde sie während des Essens fragen und Dir Bescheid sagen, bevor wir die Grosse Halle verlassen." Sie überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor sie fortfuhr "Leider ist es so, dass wir nichts gegen Professor Quirrell unternehmen können, bis wir einen soliden Beweis haben, aber wir haben alle einen Verdacht gegen ihn und behalten ihn im Auge."

"Okay, Professor, vielen Dank."

-----

Als sie nach dem Essen in Professor Dumbledores Büro zusammensassen, musste Harry den Lehrern noch einmal ganz genau über die verschiedenen Vorfälle mit seiner Narbe und Professor Quirrell berichten. Als er ihnen von der Verteidigungsstunde am Nachmittag erzählte, fluchte Severus vor sich hin.

Es war also wieder passiert, dachte Severus. Es gab also keinen Zweifel, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Harrys Narbenschmerzen gab. Aber was für eine Art von Verbindung konnte da sein? Plötzlich kam ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf auf.

"Kann es sein", fragte er nachdenklich, "dass Quirrell vom Dunklen Lord besessen ist?"

"Entschuldigung," hörten sie Harrys ängstliche, leise Stimme. "Wer ist der Dunkle Lord?"

Severus wollte antworten, aber Dumbledore war schneller. "Der Dunkle Lord ist Voldemort. Seine Anhänger nennen ihn so; andere sagen 'Du-weisst-schon-Wer'. Das sind unterschiedliche Namen für das gleiche Übel."

Harry stöhnte innerlich. Wenn Quirrell von dem besessen war, der seine Eltern umgebracht hatte, wollte der Professor ihm selbstverständlich schaden, wenn er ihn nicht sogar umbringen wollte. Er nahm sich vor, sehr vorsichtig in der Nähe des Professors zu sein.

Die drei Erwachsenen diskutierten eine Stunde lang, wie man etwas über Quirrel herausfinden konnte, und beschlossen schliesslich eine Prozedur, die hauptsächlich auf einem Leglimentik-Spruch basiert war, den Severus vornehmen sollte. Während der nächsten Mahlzeiten würde er versuchen, einen Blick in den Kopf seines Kollegen zu werfen.

Harry war von Montag an vom Unterricht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste befreit. Sie beschlossen, dass er statt dessen eine Freistunde haben sollte, in der er mit seinen Hausaufgaben beginnen könnte, so dass er abends Zeit für Verteidigungsstunden hätte. Professor Snape erklärte sich bereit, Harry dreimal in der Woche zu unterrichten. Der Unterricht sollte zwischen der letzten Nachmittagsstunde und dem Abendessen stattfinden. Harry war sehr erleichtert und glücklich, als die Besprechung zu Ende war.

Bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte, fragte Minerva "Harry, möchtest Du den Professoren nicht Deinen Fortschritt zeigen?"

Harry lächelte und verwandelte seine linke Hand in seinen Phönixflügel. Albus und Severus betrachteten voller Überraschung den hübschen Flügel.

#Sehr gut, Breeze, mach mal weiter und verwandle auch die anderen Teile# kommentierte Fawkes, und Harry ging hinüber zu dem prachtvollen Vogel, um seine Kopffedern zu streicheln, da der Phönix dies ganz besonders zu mögen schien.

"Es tut mir leid, Fawkes. Ich habe es bisher noch nicht geschafft", erzählte er dem Vogel.

#Sobald Du es schaffst, komm und besuch mich. Du darfst hier auf meinem Stand mit mir sitzen, und wir werden viel Spass haben. Vergiss nicht: Der Einzige, der uns verstehen kann, ist der Käuzige, Bärtige da drüben!# scherzte Fawkes.

-----

Während der nächsten zwei Wochen war Harry sehr beschäftigt. Abgesehen von den Abenden, an denen er Quidditch-Training hatte, verbrachte er jeden Abend bei Professor McGonagall, um die Animagus-Verwandlung zu üben. Trotzdem brauchte er noch zwei Wochen, bis er es schaffte, auch die rechte Hand zu verwandeln.

Dreimal die Woche hatte er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit Professor Snape. Harrys Meinung nach war der Lehrer prädestiniert dafür, Verteidigung zu unterrichten. Der Unterricht bei ihm war viel interessanter als die Stunden bei Professor Quirrell, und zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten hatten sie bereits das Buch für die erste Klasse durch.

Severus lieh Harry sein eigenes Buch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vom zweiten Schuljahr, aber auf Harrys Wunsch hin half er ihm auch, sein eigenes Exemplar per Eule bei Flourish & Blotts zu bestellen, dem grossen Buchladen in der Winkelgasse.

-----

Zehn Tage vor dem Beginn der Weihnachtsferien wurden Listen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aufgehängt, in die sich die Schüler, die in Hogwarts bleiben wollten, eintragen sollten. Harry war sehr froh, die Gelegenheit zu haben, während der Ferien in der Schule zu bleiben und schrieb seinen Namen in beide Listen, die für Gryffindor und die für Slytherin. Die Lehrer waren ja nicht blöd; sie würden schon verstehen, dass er immer abwechselnd in den Schlafsäälen bleiben würde, so wie er das jetzt auch tat.

Als Ron sah, dass Harry sich in die Liste eingetragen hatte, lud er Harry sofort ein, die Ferien mit seiner Familie zu verbringen.

"Klar, Harry, komm mit uns zum Fuchsbau. Du kannst mit Ron ein Zimmer teilen", drückten die Zwillinge direkt ihre Zustimmung aus.

Harry bleib ruhig und dachte einen Augenblick nach. Natürlich wäre es toll, die Ferien mit seinen Freunden und ihren Familien zu verbringen – in einem richtigen Zuhause. Und noch dazu in einem Zaubererhaushalt! Aber würde er in der Lage sein, sich so zu benehmen, wie es von ihm erwartet würde? Er hatte überhaupt keine Erfahrungen mit Weihnachten. '_Ich möchte nicht, dass es Ron peinlich ist, weil ich mich nicht richtig benehmen kann_' dachte er.

"Vielen Dank", antwortete Harry schliesslich. "Ich freue mich sehr über Eure Einladung, und ich würde gerne mitkommen; ich muss allerdings entweder Professor McGonagall oder Professor Snape fragen, ob ich darf."

"Warum musst Du sie fragen? Es ist Deine Entscheidung, was Du ihn Deinen Ferien machen willst", platzte Ron heraus.

"Nein, das denke ich nicht", widersprach Harry traurig. "Professor Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass die beiden meine magischen Vormunde sind, solange ich in Hogwarts studiere. Deshalb haben sie zu entscheiden, was ich darf. In Deinem Fall würdest Du Deine Eltern fragen. Sie sind Deine magischen Vormunde. Aber ich habe keine Eltern, also muss ich die Professoren fragen."

"Dann lass uns gehen und McGonagall fragen", sagte Ron starrköpfig, und die drei Freunde gingen zum Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin hinüber.

Die Lehrerin erläuterte ihnen allerdings, dass sie den Schulleiter fragen müssten, da Harrys Fall eine Ausnahme sei. Sie verstanden nicht alles, das sie ihnen sagte, machten sich dann aber auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore erklärte klipp und klar "Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber: Nein! Die Weasleys wären in grosser Gefahr, wenn Du bei ihnen wärest, und das willst Du doch sicher nicht, stimmts? Aber Professor Snape hat mir erzählt, dass Draco Malfoy gefragt hat, ob Du die Ferien mit ihm verbringen könntest, und ich glaube, dass diese Lösung viel sicherer für Euch alle wäre. Auch wenn Lucius Malfoy früher als Todesser bekannt war, würde er einen Freund von Draco nicht anrühren, schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um einen Studenten aus Slytherin handelt." '_Abgesehen davon, weiss er nicht, dass Voldemort lebt_' ergänzte er still für sich selbst.

Harry schaute den Lehrer neugierig an. _Draco?_ Er hatte ihm gar nichts gesagt. Er schaute zu Ron, der immer noch versuchte, mit dem Schulleiter über die Angelegenheit zu diskutieren. "Ron, es ist in Ordnung. Ich will Deine Familie nicht in Gefahr bringen, und Draco ist auch mein Freund, also wird das schon okay sein."

-----

Wärend der letzten Wochen hatte Harry einen grossen Teil seiner Nächte damit verbracht, die Animagus Verwandlung zu üben. Er zog es allerdings vor, in seinem Slytherin Schlafsaal zu üben, obwohl er wusste, dass Severus manchmal während der Nacht durch die Schlafsääle ging und nach seinen Studenten schaute. Er konnte noch nicht einmal einen Grund dafür nennen – vielleicht traute er den Slytherins mehr als den Gryffindors, dass sie sein Geheimnis nicht verraten würden, sollten sie es herausfinden? Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur, weil er weiter weg von Professor McGonagall war, da es ihre Regel war, die er dadurch brach, dass er alleine übte.

Eines Nachts, ein paar Tage vor dem Beginn der Ferien, sass er auf seinem Bett in Slytherin und übte die Verwandlung, als etwas merkwürdiges passierte. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, was passiert war, er wusste nur, dass es sich komisch anfühlte… und es tat weh. Unbewusst rieb er seine Stirn und dachte '_Was habe ich bloss jetzt gemacht?_'

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	8. Ferien

**Kapitel 8 – Ferien**

Nach ein paar Minuten liessen die Schmerzen allmählich nach, und Harry began, seinen Körper zu betrachten. Was hatte so wehgetan? Plötzlich realisierte er, das er es geschafft hatte, seinen Körper komplett in seine Phönix-Form zu verwandeln mit Ausnahme seines Kopfes. Was für ein immenser Fortschritt!

Er verbrachte einige Minuten in dieser Form, bevor er sich zurückverwandelte. Er wäre zwar gerne noch länger so geblieben, hatte aber Angst, dass er einschlafen und am Morgen von anderen so entdeckt werden würde. Zum Glück war am nächsten Tag Freitag, so dass er in der vierten Stunde Privatunterricht bei McGonagall hatte.

Als es endlich so weit war, stellte er zu seiner grossen Freude fest, dass er es schaffte, sich wieder genau so zu verwandeln.

Die Professorin betrachtete sein prächtiges Gefieder aus allen Blickwinkeln, bevor sie ein grosses Lob aussprach. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry. Sehr gut gemacht. Nun wirst Du auch mit dem Rest kein Problem mehr haben."

-----

Von Montag an hatten sie ihre erste Testwoche, und Harry war sehr aufgeregt. Er merkte allerdings schnell, dass seine Tests sehr einfach waren, abgesehen vom Test im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, den Severus ihn während ihrer Stunden schreiben liess. Sowohl der theoretische als auch der praktische Teil waren sehr schwierig, aber irgendwie schaffte er es, sie zu erledigen. In ihrer letzten Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Stunde am Freitag, dem letzten Tag vor Ferienbeginn, erzählte Severus ihm, dass der Test in Wirklichkeit der Test der zweiten Klasse gewesen sei. Trotzdem hatte Harry es geschafft, die zweitbeste Note zu erlangen.

"Sehr gut, Harry," sprach der Lehrer ein selten gehörtes Lob aus – mit einem Anflug von Stolz in der Stimme. Harry war sehr glücklich. Hoffentlich hatte er auch in seinen anderen Tests so gut abgeschnitten.

In ihrem Haustreffen später im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum wünschte Severus seinen Schülern angenehme Ferien und machte klar, dass er mindestens einmal während der Zeit von jedem Schüler eine Eule erwartete, um zu wissen, dass es ihnen gut ginge. Harry überlegte kurz, ob er Hedwig mitnehmen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Sie war zufrieden hier in Hogwarts, und er könnte auch Dracos Eule verwenden.

Als sie im Schlafsaal waren, fragte er Draco, was er mitnehmen solle, und sein Freund gab ihm ein paar Ratschläge. Plötzlich fühlte Harry sich nicht so wohl in seiner Haut und fragte "Meinst Du, wir könnten für ein paar Stunden in die Winkelgasse gehen? Du weisst, ich habe keine vernünftigen Anziehsachen, und ich würde gerne welche kaufen."

"Klar können wir in die Winkelgasse gehen, und ich werde Dir helfen, anständige Kleidung auszusuchen, die so einer Bleistiftperson wie Dir passen", antwortete Draco glücklich.

-----

In der Nacht wurde Draco von seltsamen Geräuschen geweckt, die aus Harrys Bett kamen. Er sprang aus seinem Bett und rannte zum Bett seines Freundes hinüber, wo er merkte, dass dieser offensichtlich Atemprobleme hatte, und dass seine Backen unnatürlich gerötet waren. "Harry!" Er versuchte, Harry zu wecken, aber dieser war bereits wach.

"Hol Severus", krächtzte er, und Draco rannte seinen Patenonkel zu holen.

"Severus, komm schnell! Harry kriegt keine Luft!" rief Draco eindringlich.

Severus warf Floh Pulver in die Feuerstelle, rief Madam Pomfrey und bat sie, in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, bevor er selbst dorthin eilte. Einen Augenblick später standen sie an Harrys Bett.

Poppy hielt einen Inhalator vor sein Gesicht, und sobald er wieder besser atmen konnte, legte sie seine Hände um das Gerät, so dass er es selbst halten konnte. Dann begann sie, ihn zu untersuchen und runzelte die Stirn.

"Lungenentzündung, vielleicht von zuviel Quidditchtraining im Schnee", diagnostizierte sie und erbat einige Heiltränke von Severus. Während er die Tränke holen ging, sprach sie sanft auf Harry ein. "Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber Sie werden während der Ferien hier in Hogwarts bleiben müssen. Wir warten ein paar Minuten, bis Sie die Medizin genommen haben und sich ein wenig besser fühlen; dann werde ich Sie mit in den Krankenflügel nehmen."

Als sie Harry in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatten und er schliesslich friedlich schlief, sprachen Poppy und Severus noch eine Weile in Poppys Büro miteinander.

"Severus, er kann nicht allein in einem der Schlaafsääle bleiben, weder in Slytherin noch in Gryffindor. Er muss bei mir im Krankenflügel bleiben."

Severus dachte einen Augenblick nach, bevor er fragte "Wie lange denkst Du, muss er im Bett bleiben? Er tut mir ehrlich gesagt leid. Kein Kind sollte über Weihnachten im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn zu mir nehmen. Er könnte in meinem Gästezimmer wohnen. Du würdest doch trotzdem jeden Tag kommen und nach ihm schauen, nicht wahr?"

Poppy überlegte einen Moment. Das wäre eine gute Lösung. In Wirklichkeit tat Harry ihr sehr leid. Aber niemand von seinen Freunden oder Schlafsaalbewohnern, der ein bischen auf ihn achten könnte, würde über die Ferien hierbleiben. Von daher musste er einfach im Krankenflügel bleiben. Aber wenn Severus ihn über die Ferien aufnehmen würde, könnte Harry seine Ferien doch ein bisschen geniessen, selbst wenn es ihm nicht so gut ginge. Und bei Severus wusste sie, dass er in guten Händen wäre.

"Ich denke, das ist eine sehr gute Idee", meinte sie schliesslich. "Und, ja, natürlich werde ich zweimal am Tag nach ihm schauen, und ich möchte auch nicht, dass Du ihn sofort mitnimmst. Solange sein Zustand so schlecht ist, muss er hier im Krankenflügel bleiben, wo ich ihn rund um die Uhr beobachten kann. Aber nach den ersten paar Tagen wäre es viel schöner für ihn, wenn er die Ferien in Deiner Wohnung verbringen könnte. Vielen Dank, Severus."

Der Professor grinste und antwortete sarkastisch "Ich bin sicher, wir werden es beide überleben. Allerdings muss ich morgen früh erst mit Albus sprechen und mir seine Erlaubnis holen."

Der Schulleiter hatte selbstverständlich überhaupt nichts dagegen, und seine Augen funkelten wie verrückt, als er hörte, was Severus zu sagen hatte.

Als Pomfrey ihm erzählte, er müsse über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben, war Harry sehr traurig. Er hatte sich so gefreut, dass seine Freunde ihn eingeladen hatten, mit zu ihnen nach Hause zu kommen, in einen Zaubererhaushalt, mit einer richtigen Familie, aber jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass ihn nächstes Jahr wieder jemand einladen würde. Immerhin konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken trösten, dass es viel besser sei, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, als zu den Dursleys zurückzukehren.

Am Morgen kamen Harrys Freunde, um sich zu verabschieden, bevor sie in die Ferien fuhren. Hermine weinte fast, als sie hörte, dass Harry über die ganzen Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben musste.

"Aber Harry, kein anderer Erstklässler bleibt hier. Du wirst ganz allein sein. Kannst Du nicht später wenigstens zu Draco fahren?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, Hermine. Ich weiss noch nicht einmal, wie lange ich hier im Krankenflügel bleiben muss. Aber in zwei Wochen kommt ihr eh alle schon wieder zurück, also ist es doch gar nicht so ein Problem."

Während der nächsten zwei Tage wurde Harrys Zustand immer schlimmer. Am Montag morgen merkte Poppy jedoch, dass die Tränke endlich anschlugen und es ihm ein wenig besser ging. Als Severus kam, um Harry zu besuchen, erklärte sie ihm, dass er Harry mitnehmen könne, vorausgesetzt, dass Severus die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe war.

Der Professor ging zu Harry hinüber und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante. "Guten Morgen, Harry. Fühlen Sie sich etwas besser heute?"

"Ja", antwortete Harry müde. "Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, ich möchte Sie nicht belästigen, aber könnten Sie mir vielleicht ein Buch mitbringen, wenn Sie nächstes Mal herkommen? Ich würde gerne ein bischen lesen."

Severus holte etwas aus einer seiner Umhangstaschen und hielt es Harry hin. "Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es Ihnen gut genug ginge zum Lesen, deshalb habe ich nur dies mitgebracht."

Harry schaute, was der Lehrer mitgebracht hatte und wurde hochrot. Es war der Teddybär, den er in einer Verwandlungsstunde vor ein paar Wochen gezaubert hatte. So peinlich ihm das auch war, nahm er ihn fest in den Arm. "Danke schön, Professor," sagte er leise. "Ich freue mich sehr darüber."

"Gern geschehen, Harry," antwortete Severus. "Ich habe allerdings etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Madam Pomfrey hat mich informiert, dass sich Ihr Zustand ein wenig gebessert hat. Er ist allerdings immer noch nicht gut, und deshalb dürfen Sie während der Ferien nicht in einen Ihrer Schlafsääle zurückkehren. Sie können entweder hier im Krankenflügel bleiben, oder für die Zeit im Gästezimmer in meiner Lehrerwohnung wohnen. Wie Sie wissen, bin ich sehr wohl in der Lage, mich um Sie zu kümmern, und Madam Pomfrey hat bereits versprochen, zweimal am Tag zu kommen und nach ihnen zu schauen."

"Aber das wäre doch sehr lästig für Sie Professor, oder? Es macht mir nichts aus, hierzubleiben; ich möchte niemandem zur Last fallen", flüsterte Harry. Natürlich würde er gerne bei Severus bleiben, sehr gerne sogar, aber er wollte wirklich niemanden belästigen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Wie konnte der Junge annehmen, er sei eine Last für irgend jemanden? Er legte eine kühle Hand auf Harrys Arm. Indem er versuchte, seinen Ärger gegenüber Harrys Verwandten aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten, wies er seinen Studenten an "Harry! Schau mich an, und höre mir gut zu. Du bist für niemanden eine Last, weder für Madam Pomfrey, noch für mich, noch für irgend jemand anderen. Aber Du bist noch ein Kind, und ein krankes Kind dazu. Du brauchst noch jemanden, der sich um Dich kümmert. Jeder hier in Hogwarts wäre dazu bereit. Möchtest Du gerne mit mir kommen?"

Harry schaute seinen Lehrer an. Auch wenn Professor Snape jetzt so redete und ihn auch sogar auf einmal duzte, was ihm sehr gut gefiel, würde er sicher bald herausfinden, DASS Harry eine Last war, und es bereuen, dass er ihn aufgenommen hatte. Andererseits hatte Severus ihm bisher immer geholfen und hatte ihm nie wehgetan. Sehr zögerlich sagte er "Wenn Sie wirklich sicher sind, dass es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, fände ich das sehr schön, aber…" Der Rest endete in einem Hustenanfall, aber Severus kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, was er sagen wollte.

"Also gut, Harry. Steh langsam auf, und dann gehen wir in die Kerker hinunter".

-----

Als sie in Professor Snapes Wohnung ankamen, führte Severus Harry in sein Gästezimmer, das Harry sofort ausserordentlich gut gefiel. Es war in grün und silber dekoriert und beinhaltete ein grosses, komfortabel aussehendes Bett auf einer Seite, einen Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl und einem Kleiderschrank daneben an der anderen Seite. Die Wand gegenüber der Tür war so verzaubert, dass sie den Blick auf den See wiedergab – Harrys Lieblingsblick in Hogwarts.

Severus zeigte auf eine Tür neben dem Kleiderschrank. "Diese Tür führt zu Deinem Badezimmer. Ich schlage vor, dass Du ins Bett gehst und Dich eine Weile ausruhst. Wir werden später über verschiedene Dinge reden."

"Ja, Professor, vielen Dank", antwortete Harry. Er war ziemlich müde, aber gleichzeitig auch sehr glücklich. Niemals zuvor hatte er einen Raum einfach nur für sich selbst gehabt. Sogar Dudleys zweites Zimmer, in dem er einen Monat lang gewohnt hatte, war immer nur Dudleys zweiter Raum und nie sein eigener gewesen. Aber hier hatte der Lehrer den Raum 'Dein Zimmer' genannt – selbst wenn es nur für zwei Wochen war, war das mehr, als er je gehabt hatte. Er legte sich hin und schlief innerhalb von Sekunden ein. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Severus ihn sorgfältig zudeckte und ein kaltes Tuch auf seine Stirn legte.

Als Harry aufwachte, dauerte es nur eine Minute, bis Severus ins Zimmer kam und sich auf seine Bettkante setzte.

"Harry, fühlst Du Dich wohl genug, um zum Mittagessen in die Küche zu kommen? Oder möchtest Du lieber im Bett essen?"

Harry stöhnte. Er hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger. "Ich kann versuchen, in die Küche zu kommen, aber ich möchte jetzt gar nichts essen." Er krabbelte aus dem Bett und zitterte vor Kälte.

"Tipsy hat Dein Gepäck aus dem Schlafsaal gebracht. Du findest Deine Kleidung da im Schrank. Hast Du einen warmen Pullover?" fragte Severus in seiner sanften, seidenen Stimme.

Harry schaute nach etwas, das er über seinen Schlafanzug anziehen konnte. Er zog den wärmsten Pulli, den er besass, aus dem Schrank und zog ihn an. Als er den entnervten Blick sah, den er von Severus bekam, zog er es vor, noch einen Umhang über den Pulli zu ziehen. Er würde Severus oder vielleicht Hagrid fragen müssen, ob einer von ihnen mit ihm in die Winkelgasse fahren könnte, damit er die Möglichkeit hätte, vernünftige Kleidung zu kaufen.

Aber Severus sagte sanft "Nein, Harry, Du brauchst da nicht noch etwas drüberzuziehen. Das ist für hier gut genug. Wenn es Dir besser geht, so dass wir in die Grosse Halle gehen können, kannst Du einen Umhang überziehen." Er scheuchte Harry in die Küche, rief Tipsy und bat sie, ihnen Mittagessen zu bringen.

Nachdem Harry ein paar Löffel voll Hühnerbrühe gegessen hatte, brachte Severus ihn zurück ins Bett, untersuchte ihn kurz und fütterte ihn mit ein paar Tränken. Sie unterhielten sich mehrere Minuten lang, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry einschlief.

Sobald er sich sicher war, dass Harry fest schlief, ging Severus zur Feuerstelle und kontaktierte Minerva. "Könntest Du für ein paar Minuten herüber kommen, bitte?"

Professor McGonagall kam durch das Floh-Netzwerk in Severus Wohnzimmer. "Stimmt etwas nicht mit Harry?" fragte sie besorgt.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was stimmt denn mit ihm? Nein, er ist im Moment okay. Aber ich habe heute einmal seine Kleidung bewundert, wobei ich feststellen musste, dass er ausser seiner Schulkleidung kein einziges Kleidungsstück besitzt, dass ihm passt. Es sind alles nur Lumpen. Deshalb möchte ich gerne kurz in die Winkelgasse und vernünftige Kleidung für ihn kaufen, die ich ihm zu Weihnachten geben kann; aber ich brauche jemanden, der bei Harry bleibt, während ich für ein oder zwei Stunden fort bin."

"Kein Problem, Severus. Ich kann gerne hier bleiben. Lass mich kurz ein paar Papiere zum Korrigieren aus meinem Büro holen, dann werde ich mich hier hinsetzen, bis Du zurückkommst. Braucht Harry irgend etwas, wenn er aufwacht? Muss ich ihm irgendwelche Tränke geben?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe ihm gerade alles, was er braucht, gegeben, und er sollte jetzt für ein paar Stunden okay sein."

Als Severus nach zwei Stunden zurückkam, wurde er von Hagrid begleitet, der einen riesigen Weihnachtsbaum schleppte und ihn in eine Ecke von Severus Wohnzimmer stellte.

Minerva musste innerlich grinsen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass eines Tages Severus Snape einen Weihnachtsbaum in seiner Wohnung haben würde, und zwar einem Studenten zuliebe, noch dazu für den Sohn seines grössten Feindes? "Brauchst Du Hilfe beim Schmücken des Baumes?" fragte sie unschuldig.

Severus seufzte. Seine ehemalige Lehrerin kannte ihn einfach zu gut. "Ja, bitte, Minerva. Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Allerdings würde ich es gerne morgen früh machen, in der Hoffnung, dass es Harry so gut geht, dass er mitmachen kann. Er hat bestimmt Spass daran."

-----

Am nächsten Tag war Heiligabend. Harry verschlug es die Sprache, als er morgens den riesigen Baum sah. '_Wie wird der Professor ihn wohl schmücken?_' fragte Harry sich. Er hatte bei den Dursleys nie helfen dürfen, einen Baum zu schmücken, aber er hatte oft Dudleys aufgeregte Schreie der Begeisterung gehört, wenn die Dursleys ihren Baum bekamen und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es ein grosses Vergnügen sein musste.

Harry lag gerade auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und ruhte sich aus, als plötzlich die Feuerstelle grün wurde und Minerva heraustrat. Harry freute sich sehr, sie zu sehen.

"So, Harry, hast Du Lust, den Baum zu schmücken?" fragte Minerva ihn, und Harry strahlte sie an.

"Ich weiss nicht, ob ich da viel machen kann, weil ich noch nie einen Baum geschmückt habe, aber wenn Sie es mir beibringen würden, fände ich das ganz klasse."

Minerva setzte sich auf die Sofakante und nahm ein Tempo-Tuch aus ihrer Tasche. Sie zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf und murmelte einen Spruch, um das Taschentuch in eine hübsche Weihnachtskugel zu verwandeln.

Harry schaute bewundernd auf die schöne Kugel. Ob er das auch könnte? Er nahm das Tempo, das Minerva ihm hinhielt und verwandelte es mit Hilfe seiner Wunschmagie in eine weiss-goldene Weihnachtskugel mit einem grünen Windphönix darauf. Der Phoenix flog langsam um die Kugel herum. Dann betrachtete er bewundernd sein eigenes Werk.

"Sehr gut, Harry," lobte Minerva. Sie nahm die Kugel in die Hand und zeigte sie Severus, der aufstand und sie an den Weihnachtsbaum hängte.

Harry nahm noch ein Taschentuch von Minerva und verwandelte es in die gleiche Kugel wie vorher, allerdings nicht mit einem Phoenix, sondern mit zwei schwarzen Schlangen mit grünen Mustern, die miteinander spielten.

Minerva hielt die Luft an. "Schau mal, Severus!"

Severus inspizierte die Dekoration und schenkte Harry ein leichtes Lächeln. "Vielen Dank, Harry. Sie ist wundervoll."

Harry lächelte zurück und sagte "Sehr gern geschehen, Professor." Er wollte auch noch zwei Kugeln für McGonagall und Dumbledore machen, aber er war zu müde. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Unterbewusst merkte er, dass Minerva seine Brille abnahm, ihn zudeckte und etwas Kaltes auf seine Stirn legte. "Hmm, tut gut, danke", murmelte er, während er wieder einschlief.

Als Harry aufwachte, sah er, dass er allein mit Severus war, der ein Buch las, und dass der Weihnachtsbaum prachtvoll geschmückt war. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass Gedanken an die Dursleys in seinem Kopf aufkamen. Er musste immer viel vorher kochen, und wenn er Glück hatte, wurde er in der Küche allein gelassen, so dass er das Essen beim Kochen wenigstens probieren konnte. Wenn er fertig war, gab Tante Petunia im ein Brot oder so etwas und liess ihn das Badezimmer benutzen, bevor Onkel Vernon ihn in die Besenkammer einsperrte.

Er hatte Weihnachten immer in der Kammer verbracht mit der Hoffnung, dass das Christkind ihm doch ein Geschenk bringen möge. Aber er hatte nie eines erhalten. Onkel Vernon hatte immer über böse Jungen gesprochen, die keine Weihnachtsgeschenke bekamen, und Harry hatte jedesmal versucht, ein ganz besonders guter Jugne zu sein, aber es war nie gut genug gewesen. Aus seiner Kammer heraus hatte er immer gehört, wie sie Weihnachten genossen und das Geschenkpapier um ihre Geschenke auseinanderrissen. Er hatte sich Dudleys freudige Schreie angehört, als dieser seine vielen Geschenke auspackte.

Wie würde Professor Snape Weihnachten feiern? Würde er, Harry, den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer verbringen müssen? Oder würde er hier, auf dem Sofa, liegen und den wunderschönen Baum anschauen dürfen? Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Wahrscheinlich waren Weihnachtsbäume auch nur etwas für gute Menschen, nicht für böse Jungen wie ihn. Harry seufzte tief und schloss seine Augen wieder.

Severus warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Der Junge schien sich über irgend etwas Sorgen zu machen. War es, weil er seine Freunde vermisste? Oder fühlte er sich schlechter als er eigentlich sollte? Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und checkte Harry unauffällig, wobei er merkte, dass seine Temperatur viel höher als vorher war, obwohl er ihm erst vor ein paar Stunden einen sehr starken Fiebersenkenden Trank gegeben hatte.

"Harry, stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er schliesslich.

Harry drehte ihm den Kopf zu und sagte "Nein, Professor. Der Baum ist wundervoll, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Harry," antwortete Severus mit einem Anflug von einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Er ist sehr pittoresk. Deine Weihnachtskugeln gefallen mir ausserordentlich gut."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Ach ja, ich wollte noch zwei mehr machen, eine für Professor McGonagall und eine für Professor Dumbledore. Haben Sie irgend etwas, das ich verwandeln könnte?"

Severus reichte Harry ein Taschentuch und legte ein weiteres auf den Tisch neben ihm. Harry blickte auf das Tempotuch, und eine Minute später hielt er eine weitere weiss-goldene Kugel in der Hand. Es hatte ein Design mit mehreren kleinen Kätzchen, die mit einem Schnatz spielten.

Severus nickte beeindruckt. Die Kugel war prächtig. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und legte einen Unbrechbarkeitszauber auf das Ornament, während er Harry erklärte, was er tat. "Harry, das ist wirklich wunderschön geworden! Du solltest es in Weihnachtspapier einpacken und unter den Baum legen, damit Professor McGonagall es morgen früh öffnen kann", schlug er vor, und Harry lächelte ihn an.

"Ja, Professor, das werde ich tun. Um… wo kann ich Geschenkpapier bekommen? Soll ich noch ein Tuch verwandeln?"

"Du könntest entweder das tun, oder wir können Tipsy rufen und sie bitten, es für Dich zu verpacken oder auch nur Geschenkpapier zu bringen, wenn Du es selbst verpacken möchtest. Ich bin sicher, dass sie Deine Wünsche erfüllen wird."

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen. Er würde sich um die Weihnachtskugeln kümmern, wenn es ihm besser ginge.

"Harry," sagte Severus ruhig, "Ich werde Madam Pomfrey rufen, damit sie Dich untersuchen kann." Als Harry nicht protestierte, ging er zur Feuerstelle und sprach mit der Heilerin, die wenige Minuten später durch das Floh Netzwerk kam.

Poppy wandte sich an Severus. "Könntest Du einen Satz Kopfschmerztrank für mich brauen, während ich Harry untersuche?"

Severus schaute einen Augenblick lang erstaunt, bevor der Blick verging und er zustimmte. "Es wird allerdings etwa eine Stunde dauern."

"Das ist kein Problem. Ich werde bei Harry bleiben."

Severus warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu und machte sich in sein privates Labor auf.

Poppy setzte sich neben Harry und mass seine Temperatur, bevor sie fragte "Was ist heute nachmittag vorgefallen, dass sich Dein Zustand so verschlimmert hat? Machst Du Dir um irgendetwas Sorgen?"

Harry seufzte und sagte "Ich habe nur eine Weile geschlafen, mich einen Moment mit Professor Snape unterhalten und zwei Taschentücher in Weihnachtskugeln verwandelt. Sonst nichts."

Poppy runzelte die Stirn. "Hast Du Dich mit Severus über etwas Unerfreuliches unterhalten?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Madam Pomfrey. Ich habe allerdings über Weihnachten bei den Dursleys nachgedacht, was nicht allzu angenehm war", gab er zu.

Die Heilerin warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. "Kannst Du mir darüber erzählen?"

Harry grunzte. "Da ist nicht viel zu erzählen. Wenn ich mit Kochen fertig war, wurde ich immer in meine Kammer unter der Treppe gesperrt und hatte dortzubleiben, bis Weihnachten vorbei war."

Poppy's Gesicht zeigte nun einen geschockten Ausdruck. "Harry," sagte sie sanft, "versuche Deine Verwandten zu vergessen; Du wohnst jetzt bei Professor Snape, und er würde Dich nie irgendwo einsperren. Alles ist jetzt in Ordnung."

Sie warf Harry einen besorgten Blick zu und fuhr fort "Unser einziges Problem jetzt ist, Dein Fieber schnell herunterzubekommen, damit Du morgen in der Lage bist, Deine Geschenke zu öffnen und abends am Weihnachtsessen in der Grossen Halle teilzunehmen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ruhig "Ich bekomme sowieso nie Weihnachtsgeschenke. Ich bin kein guter Junge."

Poppy starrte ihn nun an. "Wie bitte?" fragte sie schliesslich mit einem Hauch von Ärger in ihrer Stimme.

"Viele Jahre lang habe ich versucht, wirklich gut zu sein, so dass das Christkind mir ein Geschenk bringen würde", erklärte Harry leise. "Aber ich habe nie eins bekommen, und mein Onkel hat mir immer gesagt, dass nur gute Jungen Geschenke bekommen."

Madam Pomfrey musste sich sehr anstrengen, um den Ärger aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten. "Aber Du bist doch ein sehr guter Junge gewesen, seit Du hier in Hogwarts bist, nicht wahr?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und vertraute ihr an "Nein, ich habe zweimal in meiner Geschichte der Magie Stunde geschlafen. Ein weiteres Mal habe ich die Stunde geschwänzt und in meinem Schlafsaal geschlafen. Deshalb weiss ich, dass ich nicht gut war."

Poppy konnte nicht anders als das unschuldige Kind anzulachen. "Harry, mein Lieber, Du bist sehr gut gewesen. Wenn Du schläfst anstatt zum Unterricht zu gehen, weil Du den Schlaf wegen Deines dürftigen Gesundheitszustandes brauchst, ist das nicht schlecht. Du hättest zwar zu mir kommen sollen, anstatt einfach Deinen Unterricht zu schwänzen, aber das war nicht schlimm genug, um keine Weihnachtsgeschenke zu bekommen. Ich bin sicher, dass Du morgen früh eine angenehme Überraschung erlebst. Deine Verwandten sind ganz gemeine Leute, wenn sie Dir sagen, dass Du nicht gut bist. Du bist ein sehr guter Junge!"

Harry war sich da aber nicht so sicher. Wenn das Schwänzen von Unterricht oder Schlafen im Unterricht nicht schlimm genug war, um Weihnachten zu verpassen, was hatte er dann bei den Dursleys getan, das schlimm genug gewesen war?

Pomfrey machte sich im Geist eine Notiz, später heute abend mit Severus, Minerva und Albus über diese Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Für den Moment wechselte sie das Thema und sprach mit Harry über Hogwarts, über seinen Unterricht, und über ihre eigene Zeit in Hogwarts, als sie gemeinsam mit Minerva McGonagall und Rolanda Hooch hier Schülerin war.

Als Severus mit Poppys Trank kam, bat sie ihn, Harry ins Bett zu bringen, da er während ihrer Unterhaltung eingeschlafen war. Auf seinen Protest erwiderte sie "Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber Du bist stärker als ich. Also bitte bring Du ihn ins Bett." Hiermit nahm sie die Ladung Tränke von Severus und kündigte an, dass sie später am Abend wiederkommen würde, wahrscheinlich mit Minerva und Albus zusammen.

Sobald Poppy gegangen war, nahm Severus das Kind in seine Arme und trug ihn in sein Bett, wo er ihn vorsichtig zudeckte. Er machte die Feuerstelle an, so dass es während der Nacht nicht zu kalt für Harry werden würde, und setzte sich für ein paar Minuten auf Harrys Bettkante, wo er den kleinen Jungen nachdenklich betrachtete.

-----

Severus lag in dieser Nacht lange wach. Er dachte über Harry nach. Was für ein armes Kind, annehmen zu müssen, dass er kein Weihnachtsgeschenk verdient hätte. Nachdem er Harrys merkwürdiges Verhalten nun eine ganze Weile mitbekommen hatte, war er mehr als versucht, den Dursleys einen Besuch abzustatten. Aber der Gedanke, dass Harry ihn hier und nicht in Azkaban brauchen würde, veranlasste ihn, dieses Bedürfnis beiseite zu schieben. Was könnte er tun, um dem Kind zu helfen? Er konnte nicht einmal verstehen, warum er so das Bedürfnis hatte, dem Jungen zu helfen. War es einfach nur, weil er so viel mit dem elf Jahre alten Severus gemeinsam zu haben schien? Seine Gedanken wanderten plötzlich zu Lily, der einzigen Liebe, die ihm bisher begegnet war, und plötzlich kam eine Idee in seinem Kopf auf. Dies würde allerdings eine ganze Menge Forschung erfordern.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	9. Weihnachten

**Kapitel 9 – Weihnachten**

Als Harry das nächste Mal aufwachte, wurde es draussen gerade langsam hell. Er konnte den immer noch etwas dunklen Himmel durch das verzauberte Fenster in seinem Raum sehen. Harry ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf's Sofa. Dann warf er einen Blick auf den wunderschön dekorierten Weihnachtsbaum und liess versehentlich einen kleinen Schreckensschrei heraus, als er die Stapel von Geschenken unter dem Baum entdeckte.

Eine Minute später war Severus an seiner Seite. "Was ist los, Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mit einer Spur von Besorgnis in der Stimme.

Harry räusperte sich und antwortete "Ja, Professor. Guten Morgen."

"Hast Du Lust, Weihnachtsgeschenke aufzumachen?" fragte Severus Harry möglichst beiläufig. Poppy hatte ihm, Minerva und Albus eine detaillierte Schilderung ihres Gespräches mit Harry gestern gegeben, und die vier Kollegen hatten beschlossen, am Weihnachtsmorgen gemeinsam mit Harry in der Wohnung von Professor Snape zu frühstücken.

"Weihnachtsgeschenke?" fragte Harry mit einem ziemlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

Severus ging zum Weihnachtsbaum hinüber, unter dem viele Geschenke aufgestapelt waren, nahm eines mit der Aufschrift 'Harry' darauf und brachte es Harry.

Harry schaute ihn erschrocken an und fragte ungläubig "für mich?"

"Ja, Harry, natürlich ist es für Dich", sagte der Lehrer so selbstverständlich wie möglich.

Harry öffnete vorsichtig das Papier und sah… "Der Bär, den ich in Verwandlung gemacht habe. Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er, nun noch verwirrter als zuvor.

Severus seufzte innerlich, als er Harrys Blick sah, und erklärte geduldig "Ich habe Deinen Bär Professor McGonagall gegeben, die ihn in eine Tasche verwandelt hat. Sie gab ihn dann an Madam Pomfrey, die ein kleines Inhalationsgerät hineingetan hat, das Du immer mit Dir führen solltest. Schau mal auf die Rückseite; da hat er einen Reissverschluss. Zum Schluss hat Professor Flitwick ihn mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass Madam Pomfrey jedes Mal Bescheid weiss, wenn Du das Gerät hinausnimmst. Sie weiss dann auch, für wie lange Du es hinausnimmst, so dass sie direkt informiert ist, wenn Du ensthafte Probleme haben solltest."

Harry drehte den Bär und öffnete den Reissverschluss. Alles war so, wie Severus es erklärt hatte. Harry war immer noch verwirrt. Er hatte gedacht, Weihnachtsgeschenke kämen vom Christkind oder vom Weihnachtsmann, aber dieses hier schien er von seinen Professoren und Madam Pomfrey bekommen zu haben. Er warf Severus einen neugierigen Blick zu, der es dann auf sich nahm, ihm in aller Ruhe zu erklären, was es mit dem Christkind und Weihnachtsgeschenken in Wirklichkeit auf sich hatte.

Als Severus seine Erklärung beendet hatte, wurde Harry tiefrot und sagte entsetzt "Wenn das wirklich stimmt, dann hätte ich für alle meine Freunde Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen sollen, aber das habe ich nicht getan, weil ich es nicht wusste! Was mache ich jetzt?"

Der Lehrer erläuterte geduldig, dass Geschenke nicht so wichtig wären, und dass seine Freunde die Situation sicher verstehen würden, aber er konnte Harry mit dieser Theorie nicht beruhigen. Deshalb schlug er vor "Du könntest für jeden Deiner Freunde so eine Weihnachtskugel machen, und wir lassen Tipsy sie mit den Schuleulen an Deine Freunde schicken, so dass sie sie noch vor dem Mittagessen haben."

Harry dachte, das sei eine gute Idee. Er nickte aufgeregt und begann sofort, Teile des Geschenkpapiers zu verwandeln, das noch auf seinem Schoss lag. Er machte je eine Kugel für Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise und Hagrid. Severus legte einen Unbrechbarkeitszauber auf sie, bevor er Tipsy rief und sie bat, die Geschenke einzupacken und so schnell wie möglich abzuschicken. Anschliessend machte Harry zwei weitere Weihnachtskugeln für Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey. Auf Dumbledores setzte er zwei Phoenixe wie Dumbledore und Fawkes. Die Vögel unterhielten sich angeregt. Madam Pomfreys war mit verschiedenen Zaubertrankphiolen dekoriert sowie einem grünen Phönix, der mit diesen spielte.

"Beide sind wunderschön", bestätigte Severus. In der Annahme, dass Harry nach soviel Magie müde sein musste, beschwor er selbst Geschenkpapier und verpackte den Baumschmuck für ihn.

In der Zwischenzeit merkte Harry, wie müde er war und legte sich hin. Aber kurz danach leuchtete die Feuerstelle grün auf, und Albus und Minerva traten heraus, gefolgt von Poppy. Während Poppy Harry kurz untersuchte, rief Severus Tipsy und bestellte ein Weihnachtsfrühstück für die fünf.

Harry war viel zu aufgeregt, um etwas zu essen. Da waren so viele Geschenke unter dem Baum, und auf dem Weg in Severus' kleine Essecke hatte er mindestens noch eins entdeckt, auf dem 'Harry' geschrieben war.

"Harry," sagte Severus in seiner sanften, seidenen Stimme. "Du musst etwas essen, bevor Du Deine Geschenke öffnen kannst." Er reichte ihm eine Schüssel. "Schau mal, was Tipsy extra für Dich gebracht hat."

Harry schaffte es, ein bischen Fruchtjoghurt zu essen, sein absolutes Lieblingsgericht, und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass die anderen auch mit Essen fertig würden. Die Lehrer mussten sich wirklich anstrengen, nicht zu lachen. Sie wussten, dass Harrys Mangel an Appetit nicht nur wegen seiner Aufregung war, sondern auch, weil er immer noch krank war. Trotzdem war es aber so, dass Harry sich wie ein kleines Kind benahm, das auf's Christkind wartete.

-----

"Dies ist etwas, das mir Dein Vater für Dich gegeben hat", sagte Dumbledore zu Harry, als er ihm ein weiches Päckchen reichte, sobald sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkamen. Harry öffnete es und …

"Albus, hältst Du das wirklich für weise?" platzte Professor Snape heraus. Als er Harrys fragenden Blick bemerkte, erklärte er "Dies ist ein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, und Dein Vater hat eine Menge Blödsinn darunter gemacht. Allerdings", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu, "bist Du nicht wie Dein Vater, und ich hoffe, dass Du ihn weise nutzen wirst."

Harry stand vom Sofa auf und warf den Stoff um sich selbst. Er schaute an sich herunter und sah, zur seinem Erstaunen, dass sein Körper nicht mehr zu sehen war. Schliesslich zog er den Umhang wieder aus und setzte sich hin, wobei er bemerkte, dass ein paar Geschenke auf dem Tisch neben ihm angehäuft waren. Er begann, die Geschenke zu öffnen und fragte sich, ob er in einem netten Traum gefangen war, oder ob dies alles Realität war.

Er bekam eine Reihe Bücher geschenkt. In Hagrids Päckchen fand er ein Buch über magische Tiere, Hermione hatte ihm sein eigenes Exemplar von "_Hogwarts – Eine Geschichte_" geschickt. Vom Schulleiter bekam er ein Buch über Phönixe und zwei Päckchen mit verschiedenen Phönix-Leckereien. Harry musste lachen, als er Professor Dumbledores Geschenk aufmachte und hineinschaute.

Professor McGonagall meinte jedoch "Weisst Du, Harry, wir wissen aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schön es ist, etwas naschen zu können, wenn wir in unserer Animagus Form sind. Es kann sein, dass Du Dich aus irgend einem Grund nicht zurückverwandeln kannst oder willst, und dann wirst Du froh sein, etwas zu essen da zu haben."

Harry lächelte ihr zu und sagte "Ja, vielen Dank, Professor. Ich weiss es sehr zu schätzen, obwohl ich es immer noch lustig finde. Aber ich werde mich sehr anstrengen, meinen Kopf nun auch zu verwandeln, so dass ich die Leckereien probieren kann."

Von Ron und Blaise bekam Harry Schokofrösche, und Draco hatte Harry ein Buch geschickt "_Zaubertränke für Spass und Streiche_". Harry kicherte, als er das Geschenk auspackte.

Severus warf einen Blick auf Harry und drohte "Warte, bis ich den Jungen in meine Finger kriege. Wie kann er nur?"

Harry musste schon wieder lachen. "Er hat wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass Sie sich freuen würden, wenn ich mehr Zaubertränke studieren würde als ich muss, Professor."

Professor McGonagall grunzte und begann, ihr Geschenk von Harry auszupacken. Sie hielt die Luft an, als sie die prachtvolle Kugel sah. "Harry, vielen Dank. Das ist wunderschön, und ich bin wirklich beeindruckt. Diese Verwandlung ist sehr fortgeschritten, und ich bin sicher, dass nur wenige von meinen Siebtklässlern das hinbekämen."

Sie reichte Harry ein weiteres Geschenk, das einen Umhang in einem wunderschönen Grün enthielt, genau zur Farbe von Harrys Augen passend.

Harry war baff. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Nach all diesen Jahren... da hatte er sich völlig umsonst Sorgen um das Christkind gemacht. Er war nicht ein schlechter Junge gewesen, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Es war nur, weil niemand ihn genug gemocht hatte, um ihm ein Geschenk zu geben, dass er nie etwas bekommen hatte. "Ist das wirklich für mich?" fragte er leise.

"Ja, Harry, das ist für Dich von mir" antwortete sie und hielt ihm ein weiteres, grösseres Paket hin. "Und das ist von Professor Snape."

Harry öffnete das Geschenk und wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Es enthielt zwei dunkelblaue Hosen, zwei T-shirts und zwei Sweatshirts sowie einen Gutschein für einen Nachmittag in Hogsmeade, um mehr Kleidung zu kaufen. Eines der T-shirts war rot mit einer weissen Schrift, die besagte "_Ich mag Zaubertränke". _Das andere war grün und hatte einen Schnatz, der sich um das T-shirt bewegte, sowie eine ähnliche weisse Schrift "_Fang mich_". Die Sweatshirts waren dunkelblau und grün. Das blaue hatte den gleichen, sich bewegenden Schnatz darauf, während das Grüne mit einem köchelnden Kessel dekoriert war, der verschiedene Sprüche von sich gab wie "_Tu das nicht jetzt hinein!_", "_Rühre gegen den Uhrzeigersinn!_", oder "_Lauf und geh' in Deckung_!" Er warf Severus einen zögerlichen Blick zu.

Der Lehrer nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und erläuterte "Ich habe gedacht, Du bräuchtest dringend etwas. Aber ich verspreche, dass wir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen, um mehr Kleidung für Dich zu kaufen, sobald Du wieder gesund bist."

Harry nickte und entgegnete "Vielen Dank, Professor. Das wäre sehr schön, aber ich glaube, ich brauche gar nichts mehr. Dies ist genau, was ich wollte, und die Sachen sind absolut klasse. Vielen, vielen Dank!"

"Doch, Harry, Du brauchst noch mehr Sachen", widersprach Severus und dachte für sich '_Es wird ihm sicher Spass machen, mal einen Tag in Hogsmeade zu _verbringen'.

Das letzte Geschenk war von Mrs. Weasley. Harry war sehr überrascht, als er einen hübschen, grünen Weasley-Pullover aus dem Päckchen zog.

-----

Harry verbrachte den Nachmittag auf dem Sofa, den Bauch voller Heiltränke, und schlief fest. Er wachte auf, als eine kühle Hand seine Stirn berührte. Er zuckte unbewusst zurück, beruhigte sich aber sofort, als er Severus' Stimme erkannte.

"Nun, Harry, fühlst Du Dich gut genug, um am Weihnachtsessen in der Grossen Halle teilzunehmen?" fragte Severus.

"Ich weiss es nicht", antwortete Harry ehrlich. "Ich würde es allerdings gerne."

"Dann schlage ich vor, dass Du duscht und Dich vernünftig anziehst. Wir werden sehen, wie Du Dich danach fühlst. Allerdings darfst Du nicht zu heisses Wasser verwenden, und lass bitte die Tür offen. Wenn Du Dich nicht wohl fühlst, ruf mich."

Harry tat, wie ihm gesagt worden war. Nachdem er geduscht hatte, suchte er sein neues, grünes Sweatshirt und die neue Hose aus. Beide passten hervorragend. Schliesslich zog er seinen neuen Umhang darüber und bewunderte sich selbst im Spiegel.

"Ja, Du bist sehr schick, aber vielleicht sollten wir trotzdem langsam gehen?" neckte Severus ihn, und Harry errötete.

"Ja, Professor, es ist nur, dass ich nie solche tollen Anziehsachen gehabt habe", gab Harry zu.

"Kein Problem, Harry. Setz Dich bitte hier ein paar Minuten hin und ruh Dich aus", befahl Severus. Als Harry gehorchte, schwenkte Severus seinen Zauberstab über ihn und seufzte. Er zog einen Fieberreduzierenden Trank aus seiner Umhangtasche und gab ihn Harry.

Harry entspannte sich, als der Trank sofort wirkte. Die Stimme seines Lehrers drang in sein Ohr.

"Wenn Du wirklich dahin gehen willst, sollten wir uns aufmachen. Da Du in keinem Zustand bist, um den ganzen Weg bis zur Grossen Halle zu laufen, werden wir das interne Floh-Netzwerk verwenden. Bist Du soweit?"

Harry nickte ihm kurz zu und stand auf. Severus schob ihn in die Feuerstelle, trat neben ihn und rief "Grosse Halle." Als sie ankamen, erklärte er Harry "Wie Du weisst, können Studenten das interne Floh-System nicht benutzen. Deshalb kannst Du das nicht alleine machen, wir können nur zusammen so reisen."

Das Weihnachtsessen übertraf Harrys Erwartungen bei weitem. Nur sehr wenige Lehrer – in erster Linie die Hauslehrer, der Schulleiter und Madam Pomfrey – waren über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben. Fünf Studenten waren da, abgesehen von Harry, und die Haustische waren durch einen runden Tisch in der Mitte der Grossen Halle ersetzt worden. Die Halle war erfüllt von Weihnachtsmusik, und das Abendessen war köstlich.

Obwohl Harry nicht gedacht hatte, dass er viel essen könnte, probierte er schliesslich von allem ein wenig. Er hatte den Fehler gemacht, dass er Severus aussuchen liess, wo er sitzen wollte, so dass er den letzten freien Platz nehmen musste und zwischen Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey gelandet war, die ihn zwangen, mehr zu essen, als er eigentlich wollte.

Als sie mit dem Abendessen fertig waren, das mehr als zwei Stunden gedauert hatte, gingen die Kerzen auf den riesigen Weihnachtsbäumen von selber an, und ein grosser Haufen Knallbonbons erschien auf dem Tisch.

"Harry, was ist los?" fragte Professor Sprout plötzlich, die Harry gegenüber sass. "Sie scheinen weit weg zu sein."

"Ach, Entschuldigung", antwortete Harry müde. "Ich dachte nur gerade, dass das mein erstes richtiges Weihnachten ist, und dass ich es viel mehr mag, als ich erwartet hatte."

-----

Der Rest der ersten Ferienwoche verging wie im Flug. Harry verbrachte viel Zeit auf dem Sofa in Severus' Wohnzimmer und las jedes Buch, das er in die Finger bekam. Madam Pomfrey kam zweimal am Tag, um nach ihm zu sehen, und die Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore besuchten Harry und Severus fast jeden Tag. Harry konnte es gar nicht abwarten, aufstehen und einen Spaziergang um den See machen zu dürfen, aber zumindest fühlte er sich sehr wohl, zusammen mit Severus zu wohnen. Der Mann war sehr freundlich zu Harry und war immer für ihn da, wenn er ihn brauchte. Severus tröstete ihn sogar, wenn er Alpträume hatte oder wenn er deprimiert wurde, weil sein Gesundheitszustand sich nur so langsam verbesserte.

Zu Beginn der zweiten Woche fühlte Harry sich besser, und er durfte endlich auch mit Severus zusammen kleinere Spaziergänge über's Gelände unternehmen. Er stürzte sich auch auf seine Hausaufgaben und war nach zwei Tagen bereits mit allen Aufgaben fertig. Als er eines der Bücher, die er zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, zum zweiten Mal las, hatte er plötzlich eine Idee.

"Severus…" Zaghaft wandte er sich an den Lehrer. "…Könnte ich eventuell den Klassenraum benutzen und einen Zaubertrank brauen?"

Severus schaute ihn misstrauisch an. "Das hängt davon ab, wie es Dir geht und was für einen Trank Du brauen möchtest."

Harry griff nach dem Buch, das Draco ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, öffnete es und deutete auf einen Trank, der interessant aussah. Severus schaute in das Buch, und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich amüsiert nach oben. Er hatte keinen Streich mehr gespielt, seit er im fünften Schuljahr war. Aber die Gesellschaft dieses Kindes während der Ferien verursachte irgendwie, dass er sich viel jünger fühlte als in den vergangenen Jahren.

"Du meinst, Du möchtest Dein Comeback in der Grossen Halle mit einem Scherz feiern? Also gut, ich werde Dir helfen, aber wehe Du verrätst das irgend jemandem. Das würde meine Autorität enorm untergraben."

"Okay", stimmte Harry zu. "Wann können wir mit dem Brauen anfangen?"

Harry brauchte etwas mehr als zwei Stunden, um den Trank fertigzustellen. Während er die Zutaten vorbereitete, beschäftigte Severus sich an einem Tisch neben Harrys, wo er drei verschiedene Tränke gleichzeitig startete. Trotzdem schien er jede Bewegung wahr zu nehmen, die Harry machte. Plötzlich fasste er Harrys Arm und zischte "**Gegen den Uhrzeigersinn!** Pass auf, dass Du die Instruktionen auch wirklich **liest**!"

Harry gehorchte sofort und murmelte "Entschuldigung, Professor." Schliesslich schaffte Harry es, den Trank fehlerlos zu brauen. Als er die Flüssigkeit in eine grosse Phiole füllte, musste er innerlich grinsen. Zu denken, dass der strenge Zaubertränke-Professor Snape ihm geholfen hatte, einen Streich vorzubereiten war ein Widerspruch in sich.

Severus rief Tipsy, gab ihr die Phiole und instruierte sie, was sie damit tun sollte.

Tipsy grinste. Sie wusste genug über Zaubertränke, um zu wissen, dass dies ein grosser Spass zu werden schien, und verbeugte sich tief. "Tipsy gibst es zu die Küchenelfen direkt, Master Snape, Master Harry."

-----

Es war das erste Mal, dass Severus und Harry am Abendessen in der Grossen Halle teilnehmen konnten, und sie wurden herzlich willkommen geheissen.

"Hallo, Harry. Wie hast Du den heutigen Tag verbracht?" fragte McGonagall von seiner rechten Seite.

"Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben fertig gemacht, gelesen, und heute nachmittag habe ich einen Trank gebraut," antwortete Harry und musste sich sehr anstrengen, in Erwartung der Ergebnisse ihres Streichs nicht zu lachen. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ein Kichern aus seinem Mund kam, das er schnell in einen Hustenanfall verwandelte.

"Severus, meint Du wirklich, dass Harry schon wieder fit genug ist?" fragte McGonagall Snape besorgt.

"Ich würde es nicht wagen, Deinen kostbaren 'Halb-Gryffindor' hier her zu bringen, wenn es nicht so wäre", gab Severus ungerührt zur Antwort, so dass Harry einen Grund hatte, laut zu lachen.

Schliesslich erschien das Essen auf den Tischen, und alle begannen, sich die Teller zu füllen. Als sie zu essen begannen, beobachtete Harry unauffällig die anderen, als sie ihren Kürbissaft tranken. Dann sprach er Poppy an, die ihm direkt gegenüber sass.

"Professor Snape und ich hatten überlegt, morgen früh nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Darf ich?"

Madam Pomfrey musterte ihn skeptisch, bevor sie den Mund öffnete, um zu antworten. Aber es waren nicht Worte, die aus ihrem Mund kamen, sondern eine blaue Flamme.

Die anderen zogen hörbar die Luft ein, und die gleiche Art Flamme kam aus ihren Mündern. Harry konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten, aber wiederum konnte er es erfolgreich hinter einem Hustenanfall verstecken.

"Hier, Harry, trink mal etwas", schlug Professor McGonagall vor, die noch nicht von ihrem Saft getrunken hatte, und hielt ihm sein Glas hin.

Harry schüttelte jedoch den Kopf, inzwischen wirklich hustend, und beschwor schnell ein Glas Wasser, von dem er einen grossen Schluck nahm.

"Oh, ist das Wein, Harry?" fragte Severus unschuldig. "Kann ich auch ein Glas haben?"

Harry beschwor ein Glas Wein und stellte es seinem Lehrer hin.

Da McGonagall, Snape und Harry die einzigen waren, bei denen keine blauen Flammen aus dem Mund kamen, wurden sie von den anderen misstrauisch angeschaut.

"Wie lange hält das an?" flüsterte McGonagall Harry zu.

"Ungefähr zehn Minuten noch", murmelte Harry leise zurück.

"Du weißt, was das bedeutet, Harry, nicht wahr?" fragte Severus. Als Harry ihn fragend anschaute, erläuterte er "Dass wir verschwunden sein müssen, bevor die Wirkung nachlässt. Minerva, kommst Du mit uns?"

Als sie nickte, bedeutete Severus Harry, einen weiteren Hustenanfall vorzutäuschen, und als er gehorchte, stand Severus auf und sagte "Ich werde Harry in unsere Wohnung zurückbringen. Wir kommen morgen wieder."

Harry stand auch auf und folgte Severus.

"Ich werde mitgehen und dafür sorgen, dass Harry etwas isst", sagte Minerva schnell und ging hinter den beiden her.

Als die drei in Severus Wohnung ankamen, liessen sie sich lachend auf's Sofa fallen.

"Wir können morgen etwas erleben. Niemand wird glauben, dass ich vollkommen unschuldig bin", sagte Professor McGonagall streng. "Wessen Idee war das?"

"Sie sind mitgekommen, um sicherzustellen, dass ich etwas esse, nicht wahr? Dann sollten wir vielleicht Tipsy bitten, uns etwas zu bringen", schlug Harry unschuldig vor, womit er es schaffte, effizient das Thema zu wechseln.

Später am Abend schrieb Harry einen Brief an Draco und erzählte ihm, wie nützlich das Buch war, das er ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

-----

Harry genoss die letzten Ferientage sehr. Morgens ging er in Professor McGonagalls Büro, um die Animagus Verwandlung zu üben. Die Nachmittage verbrachte er mit Severus im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum, so dass er verschiedene Tränke aus seinem neuen Buch brauen konnte. Aber er half Severus auch, Heiltränke für den Krankenflügel zu brauen.

Severus beobachtete Harry, als der Schüler einen Aufpäppeltrank für Madam Pomfrey braute. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell Harry sich an das Leben mit dem Professor gewöhnt und angepasst hatte. Er war nicht mehr so schüchtern Severus gegenüber wie zuvor, und er schien ein bisschen Selbstbewusstsein gewonnen zu haben, während er mit ihm zusammen war. Er zuckte meist nicht einmal mehr zurück – zumindest nicht sehr –, wenn Severus ihn berührte, zum Beispiel, um ihm die Stirn zu fühlen. Darüber hinaus war Severus überrascht, wie gut er, Severus, sich an die Anwesenheit des Jungen in seiner Wohnung hatte gewöhnen können. Die einzige Person, die er bisher für mehr als ein paar Stunden am Stück hatte ertragen können, war Lily gewesen, aber irgendwie schien sich das auf ihren Sohn zu übertragen.

An einem Tag nahm Severus Harry mit nach Hogsmeade, um mehr Kleidung für Harry zu kaufen. Harry genoss den Tag sehr. Wenn er mit Severus zusammen war, fühlte er sich, als hätte er einen Vater – zumindest stellte er sich vor, dass es so sein musste, wenn man einen Vater hätte.

Schliesslich kam der Sonntag. Die anderen Studenten würden zum Abendessen wieder da sein, und Harry bedauerte dies fast ein bisschen. So sehr er sich auch freute, seine Freunde wiederzusehen, so sehr hatte er sich an das Leben zusammen mit Professor Snape gewöhnt und dieses genossen. Besonders, da es ihm ein wenig so vorkam, als hätte er eine Familie.

Während er auf die Ankunft seiner Freunde wartete, funkelten Harrys Augen schelmisch. Er hatte bereits diverse Tränke aus seinem Buch vorbereitet, und am Sonntag Nachmittag hatte er Severus in seinen Plan für diesen Abend eingeweiht. Harry bat ihn, Tipsy zu bitten, eine der Phiolen zu den Küchenekfen zu bringen. Diesmal hatten Severus und Harry beschlossen, selber auch von dem Kürbissaft zu trinken, so dass niemand merken würde, wer hinter dem Streich steckte. Harry hatte allerdings einen weiteren Plan, von dem er Severus nichts erzählen würde.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	10. Streiche

**Kapitel 10 – Streiche**

Als die Studenten schliesslich in Hogwarts ankamen und in die Grosse Halle strömten, sass Harry bereits am Slytherin Tisch und fragte sich, ob die Hauselfen wie geplant den Trank in den Kürbissaft getan hatten. Draco und Blaise setzten sich direkt zu ihm, wobei sie seinen verschmitzten Blick erstaunt zur Kenntnis nahmen.

"Hallo, Harry, wie geht´s?" fragte Draco.

"Gut, Draco, danke. Und Dir?" erwiderte Harry die Frage mit einem ausserordentlich braven Gesichtsausdruck.

"Harry, was ist los? Heckst Du etwas aus?" fragte Blaise.

Aber zu Harrys Glück war Dumbledore gerade aufgestanden und begann zu reden, so dass Harry die Antwort erspart blieb. Einen Augenblick später erschien das Essen auf den Tischen. Harry konzentrierte sich sofort auf sein Vorhaben. Er wünschte, dass sich die Gläser seiner Freunde und seiner Hauslehrer sowie sein eigenes in Gläser mit Apfelsaft anstelle des normalen Kürbissaftes verwandelten. Dann nahm er sich etwas zu essen auf den Teller und begann, die Köstlichkeiten zu geniessen, wobei er immer noch extrem unschuldig aussah.

Plötzlich wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der Slytherins auf das andere Ende des Tisches gelenkt, wo ihre Klassenkameraden begonnen hatten zu stottern. Harry grinste und schaute unauffällig zum Lehrertisch hinüber. McGonagall war in ein lebhates Gespräch mit Dumbledore vertieft, dessen Gesicht eine ungewöhnliche Mimik aufwies. Snape, der auf seiner anderen Seite sass, grinste und blickte wissend zu Harry hinüber.

Harry hob sein Glas ein wenig und prostete dem Professor zu, bevor er einen Schluck von seinem Glas nahm. Er sah, dass auch Severus an seinem Saft nippte.

Zum Ende des Mahls erhob sich Professor McGonagall und sprach an Dumbledores Stelle die Studenten an. Harry, Blaise und Draco mussten an sich halten, um nicht zu laut zu lachen.

"Sprecht heute abend nicht zuviel. Lasst sie nicht wissen, dass Ihr die einzigen in Slytherin seid – abgesehen von unserem Hauslehrer – die nicht stottern", empfahl Harry seinen beiden Freunden, bevor er zum Gryffindor Tisch hinüber ging, um mit seinen dortigen Freunden den Abend zu verbringen.

"Also Harry, gib's zu. Du warst es, stimmts?" fragte Ron sofort.

"Hmm? Was?" gab Harry zurück, wobei er abermals seinen Unschuldsblick aufsetzte.

"Harry, alle ausser Ron und mir stottern. Und Du scheinst auch keine Probleme beim Reden zu haben – gar nicht zu sprechen von Deinem extrem verräterischen Gesichtsausdruck", konfrontierte Hermione ihn vorwurfsvoll.

Harry lachte nur und bat sie, mit in den Schlafsaal zu kommen, wo er ihnen von dem Buch erzählte, das er von Draco zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte sowieso von den Streichen, die er bisher gespielt hatte. "Und glaubt mir, in der Zwischenzeit habe ich einige von diesen Scherztränken gebraut, und ich denke bereits über eine effiziente Verwendung nach."

"Wann und wo konntest Du diese Tränke brauen? Hat Professor Snape das denn nicht mitbekommen?" fragte Hermione entgeistert.

"Um... Ihr dürft es nicht weitersagen, aber er hat mir geholfen", liess Harry die Bombe platzen und amüsierte sich über Rons geschockten Ausdruck.

"Er hat _wa__s?_!" riefen seine beiden Freunde gleichzeitig.

"Ach, richtig", fiel Harry plötzlich ein, "ich habe Euch ja gar nicht erzählt, dass ich die Ferien mit ihm verbracht habe. Ich durfte nicht alleine im Schlafsaal übernachten, und er hat mich in seine Wohnung aufgenommen, damit ich nicht die ganze Zeit im Krankenflügel bleiben musste. Und er war wirklich nett. Ich habe sehr schöne Ferien gehabt, hatte mein erstes Weihnachten mit Geschenken und allem. Es war fast, als hätte ich eine richtige Familie."

-----

Am nächsten Tag musste Severus wegen einer kurzfristig angesetzten Lehrerkonferenz Harrys Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste Stunde auf den Abend verschieben. Als sie fertig waren, fragte der Professor Harry, ob er noch auf einen Tee in seine Wohnung mitkommen wollte. "Davon sollte allerdings niemand wissen, Harry", bedeutete ihm der Professor.

"Natürlich, Professor, ich weiss, dass Sie alle Studenten gleich behandeln müssen und nicht jeden in Ihre Wohnung einladen können. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen; ich werde es niemandem erzählen."

Sie unterhielten sich eine Stunde lang bei Tee und Plätzchen. Harry überlegte kurz, ob er Severus von dem Streich erzählen sollte, zu dem Draco ihn für den nächsten Tag überredet hatte - natürlich mit einem von Harrys Tränken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel ihm ein, dass Severus ein Lehrer war, zu dem er nichts über Streiche sagen sollte, die sie im Unterricht spielen wollten.

In der Zwischenzeit ging Draco in die Küche. Tipsy kam sofort zu ihm, als sie ihn sah.

"Was kannst Tipsy für Master Harrys Freund Draco tun?"

Er erzählte ihr, was er geplant hatte und bat sie "Dies ist für's Frühstück morgen, aber spart den Lehrertisch besser aus. Vergesst das nicht, es ist sehr wichtig. Ich möchte nicht, dass alle sauer auf mich sind, weil ich den Lehrern einen Streich gespielt habe. Ausserdem will ich nicht, dass jemand in Gefahr kommt, weil die Lehrer nicht zubern können."

Tipsy kicherte und antwortete "Aber klar. Nicht für Lehrertisch. Sie machst sich keine Sorgen, wir tust dies morgen früh."

Draco nickte der freundlichen Elfin zu und verliess schnell die Küche.

-----

Harry kicherte innerlich, als er mit Draco zusammen die Treppen zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer hinaufstieg.

Heute mussten sie im Unterricht Knöpfe in rosa Stoffhasen verwandeln. Keiner der Studenten schaffte allerdings die Verwandlung. Immer wenn jemand den Zauberstab auf seinen Knopf richtete, kamen bunte Seifenblasen aus den Stabspitzen.

Professor McGonagall wurde langsam ärgerlich. Streiche konnten lustig sein, aber eine ganze Verwandlungsstunde mit einem Streich zu verschwenden war unfassbar dämlich. "Mr. Potter, versuchen Sie bitte, Ihren Knopf zu verwandeln", verlangte sie scharf.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und versuchte, den Spruch anzuwenden. Aber nichts als Seifenblasen kamen aus seinem Stab. "Es tut mir leid, Professor", murmelte er und wagte es nicht, die strenge Lehrerin anzuschauen. Da er wusste, dass der Trank nach dem dritten Mal Zaubern seine Wirkung verlor, versuchte er es ein paar Mal, bis schliesslich ein Dutzend rosa Häschen durch den Klassenraum rannten.

McGonagall wandte sich der Klasse zu. "Wie Sie gesehen haben, erholen sich Ihre Zauberstäbe nach ein paar Versuchen. Mr. Potter, sammeln Sie bitte Ihre Hasen ein und lassen Sie sie verschwinden."

'_Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein, und Draco diesen Streich spielen lassen, wo wir McGonagall in der ersten Stunde haben_,' dachte Harry, wütend auf sich selber, während er versuchte, den sich schnell bewegenden Hasen Schockzauber hinterher zu schicken.

Glücklicherweise war Draco nett genug, Harry zu helfen, nachdem er erfolgreich seinen Knopf verwandelt hatte, so dass alle Hasen innerhalb von zehn Minuten verschwunden waren.

Die Lehrerin rief Harry nach der Stunde zu sich. "Bitte bleiben Sie für einen Moment, Mr. Potter." Harrys Hände begannen zu zittern, aber er versuchte, es so gut wie möglich zu verbergen, und ging ängstlich nach vorne zum Lehrerpult.

"Mr. Potter, bitte händigen Sie mir Ihr Zaubertränkebuch aus, das Sie zu Weihnachten bekommen haben. Sie werden es am letzten Tag des Schuljahres zurückbekommen."

Harry schaute sie entsetzt an. "Professor, bitte lassen Sie mich mein Buch behalten. Ich verspreche, dass ich keine Streiche spiele. Ich werde Ihnen alle Tränke geben, die ich bereits gebraut habe, aber bitte lassen Sie mir mein Buch."

Die Professorin nahm den Anflug von Schock im Gesicht des Jungen sowie das Zittern seiner Hände wahr und gab nach. "Na gut, das sollte es tun. Ich glaube, dass Sie so etwas nicht wieder tun. Allerdings bin ich ein wenig enttäuscht, Mr. Potter. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Sie."

Harry wanderte langsam mit Draco hinunter in die Kerker. Sein Freund hatte vor dem Verwandlungsklassenraum auf ihn gewartet. Harry war tief in Gedanken versunken. Ausser der Zaubertrankstunde, in der er zu spät von Verwandlung gekommen war, hatte er bisher nie Hauspunkte verloren. Heute war das erste Mal gewesen, und alle würden es wissen. Er war ausser sich und konnte kaum noch atmen.

"Was ist passiert? Was wollte sie?" fragte Draco besorgt.

"Sie hat mir Hauspunkte abgezogen wegen des Streichs, und ich muss ihr alle Tränke, die ich bereits gebraut habe, aushändigen", antwortete Harry traurig.

"Du hast den Streich nicht gespielt; das war ich!" Draco schrie fast.

"Aber das weiss sie nicht. Ich habe die anderen Streiche gespielt, während der Ferien. Ausserdem war es auch meine Schuld, weil ich Dir den Trank gegeben habe", widersprach Harry, schwer atmend.

"Lass uns langsam gehen, Harry; wir sind sowieso zu spät dran", meinte Draco und versuchte, seinen aufgeregten Freund zu beruhigen.

"Aber… nein, Draco. Severus… wird… sehr… ärgerlich… sein", widersprach Harry keuchend.

Als sie den Klassenraum betraten, sprach Draco den Lehrer sofort an. "Entschuldigung, Sir, aber Professor McGonagall wollte nach der Stunde noch mit Harry sprechen."

"Und nehme ich richtig an, dass sie auch mit Ihnen reden wollte, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte Severus ironisch, nahm aber Harrys bleiches Gesicht, seine zitternden Hände und sein schweres Atmen wahr.

"Nein, sir, aber ich habe gemerkt, dass Harry sich nicht wohl fühlte und habe beschlossen, auf ihn zu warten. Ich dachte, das sei, was ein Slytherin für einen Hauskameraden tun sollte."

Der Lehrer nickte ihm anerkennend zu und befahl "Nun setzen Sie sich hin und fangen an zu brauen, Mr. Malfoy, und wenn Sie Ihren Trank nicht bis zum Ende der Stunde fertig haben, werden Sie ihn heute abend noch einmal brauen." Severus ging zu Harry hinüber und sagte "Sie können keine Tränke brauen und die scharfen Dämpfe einatmen, wenn Sie von vornherein schon Probleme mit dem Atmen haben. Bitte setzen Sie sich in mein Büro und versuchen Sie, Ihre Atmung in Griff zu bekommen. Wenn Sie sich besser fühlen, dürfen Sie wiederkommen. Sie können den Trank heute abend brauen."

-----

Ein paar Tage später rief Dumbledore Minerva und Severus in sein Büro. "Ich habe über die Tests vor Weihnachten nachgedacht. Ausser in Geschichte der Magie, wo Harry nur ein 'A' bekommen hat und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wo er ein 'E' geschafft hat, hat Harry Bestnoten in allen Fächern. Und wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, war das 'E' in Verteidigung für den Test des zweiten Schuljahres." Er schaute zu Severus, der ungeduldig nickte. "Ich weiss, dass er Verwandlungen aus dem sechsten Jahr beherrscht, und Du, Severus, hast mir erzählt, dass er ausgezeichnet in Zaubertränken ist. Daher habe ich überlegt, Harry vielleicht eine Klasse überspringen und ihn ins zweite Schuljahr aufsteigen zu lassen."

"Nein, Albus!" protestierten beide Professoren umgehend.

"Er hat Freunde in beiden Häusern, die in seiner Klasse sind. Sie sind wahrscheinlich die ersten und so weit _einzigen_ Freunde, die er je gehabt hat, Albus. Ich möchte ihm das nicht nehmen." Professor McGonagall antwortete als erste.

"Darüber hinaus hat er so wenig Selbstvertauen, dass er wissen sollte, dass er zumindest gut im Unterricht ist; ausserdem hat er noch nicht viel Wissen über die magische Welt", folgte Professor Snape prompt. "Wenn Du ihm das vorschlagen würdest, würde er in Panik geraten."

Albus seufzte. Er wollte nur das, was für den Jungen am besten sei. Davon abgesehen hatte er gehofft, dass es ihm helfen könnte, sein, Albus', schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber dem Kind zu besänftigen. Seit einem halben Jahr bereits hatte er ihm Wissen vorenthalten, aber er war einfach noch nicht so weit, dass er ihm die Wahrheit sagen wollte. Er würde gerne erst mal noch eine Weile lang beobachten. Abrupt liess er diesen Gedanken fallen und wandte sich wieder an die Lehrer. "Also gut, meine Freunde. Wenn Ihr so sicher seid, dann lasst uns diesen Gedanken doch einfach wieder vergessen."

-----

Zwei Wochen später war es Zeit für das Quidditchspiel Gryffindor – Ravenclaw. Beim Frühstück erzählte Draco Harry, dass er gehört hätte, Severus würde den Schiedsrichter spielen. Harry war baff. Warum würde ein Lehrer so etwas tun? Normalerweise war Madam Hooch die Schiedsrichterin. War es wegen des Angriffs auf ihn, der sich beim letzten Mal ereignet hatte, als er gespielt hatte? Auf jeden Fall war es gut, Severus in der Nähe zu haben. Irgendwie fühlte Harry sich sehr sicher und war beruhigt, wissend dass Severus da sein würde.

Als die Zeit für das Spiel kam, kümmerte Harry sich überhaupt nicht um das Spiel, das die anderen spielten. Er suchte fieberhaft den Schnatz und schaffte es, das Spiel nach nur fünf Minuten zu beenden.

Das Gryffindor Team landete in einem Kreis um Harry und jubelte. Der Quidditch Pokal war ihnen noch nicht sicher, weil das letzte Spiel Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff noch ausstand und im Mai stattfinden würde. Bisher stand es relativ gleich zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Das Team ging zum Duschen, während die anderen Gryffindors den Gemeinschaftsraum für die Siegesfeier vorbereiteten, die bis spät in die Nacht dauerte. Erst Professor McGonagall beendete die Party, als sie durch das Portraitloch kam und sie ins Bett schickte.

-----

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen relativ ereignislos. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Severus einige Gespräche mit Professor Quirrell geführt und hatte sogar versucht, während der Mahlzeiten in der Grossen Halle Leglimentik an ihm zu verwenden. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass Quirrell vom Dunklen Lord besessen war. Als er aber mit Albus über seinen Verdacht sprach, eröffnete der ältere Mann ihm, dass da nichts sei, das sie gegen ihn unternehmen könnten. Sie könnten nur ein Auge auf ihn haben, alle anderen Lehrer informieren und die Schutzvorkehrungen um den Stein verschärfen. Darüberhinaus, versprach er, war es wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort Quirrell schickte, um den Stein zu holen, dass er aber nicht in der Lage sein würde, den Stein aus dem Spiegel zu nehmen.

"Albus", fragte Minerva mit einem sehr besorgten Ausdruck, "glaubst Du, dass es hier in Hogwarts sicher genug ist für Harry, wenn eine Kombination von Quirrell und Voldemort hier frei herumläuft?"

"Er sollte nie allein sein", warf Severus ein. "Wir sollten seine Freunde bitten, ihn nie allein in den Fluren zu lassen. Da er Freunde in beiden Häusern hat, sollte das kein Problem sein. Wir sollten auch Lehrer oder Vertrauensschüler haben, die ihn begleiten, wann immer es möglich ist. Davon abgesehen würde ich Harry gerne die Wahrheit erzählen. Ich weiss, dass er bereits misstrauisch ist, und deshalb unterrichte ich ihn so viel wie möglich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und versuche, so schnell wie möglich dabei vorzugehen. Aber ich denke, er muss wissen, in welcher Gefahr er genau ist, so dass er sich dementsprechend benehmen kann."

"Also gut. Minerva und Severus, bitte richtet Granger, Weasley, Malfoy und Zabini aus, dass sie morgen direkt nach dem Frühstück in mein Büro kommen sollen. Ach, und Harry auch bitte."

Am Samstag morgen sprach Dumbledore mit Harrys Freunden. Er erläuterte nichts über Professor Quirrell oder Voldemort, aber er erzählte ihnen, dass Voldemorts Geist lebendig zu sein schien, und dass die Möglichkeit bestünde, dass Leute von ihm besessen werden könnten, um Harry zu schaden.

Alle vier verprachen sofort, Harry zu keiner Zeit allein zu lassen. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war platt. Obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass Voldemort wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich tot war und dass er hinter ihm her war, und auch wenn er immer ein wenig Angst vor Professor Quirrell gehabt hatte, war es doch etwas anderes, vom Schulleiter über solch eine Gefahr informiert zu werden. Er wusste auch irgendwie, dass an der Geschichte noch etwas mehr dran zu sein schien, etwas, das er bisher nicht begreifen konnte.

Als der Schulleiter sie entliess, wandte Harry sich an Professor Snape. "Professor, haben Sie irgendwelche Tränke für den Krankenflügel zu brauen? Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben fast fertig, also könnte ich Ihnen helfen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Severus warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu, aber Harrys leicht panischer Gesichtsausdruck gab ihm zu verstehen, dass der Schüler wahrscheinlich mit ihm sprechen wollte, und er nickte wissend. "Ja, Mr. Potter, ich muss ein paar Heiltränke brauen. Kommen Sie nach dem Mittagessen in der Grossen Halle zu mir, und wir werden gemeinsam zum Zaubertränke Klassenraum gehen."

Harry enspannte sich sichtlich und sagte "Danke schön, Professor."

-----

Als sie am Nachmittag den Zaubertränke Klassenraum erreichten, bedeutete Severus Harry, sich zu setzen und nahm neben ihm Platz. "So, Harry, wolltest Du wirklich Zaubertränke brauen, oder wolltest Du mit mir sprechen?" fragte er unverblümt.

Harry rutschte etwas in seinem Sitz hin und her, bevor er leise antwortete. "Beides."

"Gut, Harry. Ich werde Dir alles erzählen, das ich hierüber weiss; Du musst mir allerdings versprechen, dass Du niemandem erzählst, was ich Dir heute anvertraue – nicht einmal Deinen besten Freunden! Verstehst Du mich?"

"Ja, Professor. Ich verstehe es, und ich werde mit niemandem darüber reden. Ich verspreche es", antwortete Harry ernsthaft.

"Nach ein paar Gesprächen und ein bisschen Leglimentik bin ich zu der Schlussfolgerung gekommen, dass Professor Quirrell wahrscheinlich vom dunklen Lord besessen ist. Ich habe mit den Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall darüber gesprochen, aber im Moment wissen wir leider nicht, was wir dagegen machen können. Aber da Du mir vorhin gesagt hast, dass Du von dem dreiköpfigen Hund weisst, nehme ich an, dass Du Dir denken kannst, dass der Hund etwas bewacht."

"Ja", versicherte Harry dem Lehrer. "Ich weiss, dass er etwas von Professor Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel bewacht. Und", fügte er leise hinzu, "Ron verdächtigt Sie, es nehmen zu wollen." Er errötete wahnsinnig, nachdem er Severus dies gestanden hatte.

Severus grinste amüsiert. "So, das denkt Weasley also. Glaubst Du das auch?"

Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht, Professor. Sonst hätte ich es Ihnen auch nicht erzählt. Wenn es jemand stehlen wollte, wäre das sicher Quirrell, oder nicht?"

"Ja, Harry, das ist korrekt." Der Lehrer erklärte Harry dann, was es mit dem Stein auf sich hatte, und merkte, dass Harry interessiert zuhörte.

"Allerdings wird der Stein von verschiedenen Arten von Magie geschützt. Jeder unserer Professoren hat ein schwieriges Rätsel hinzugefügt, das vielleicht lösbar, aber doch sehr schwierig ist. Im letzten Schritt allerdings wird es für Quirrell unmöglich sein, den Stein an sich zu nehmen, da nur jemand, der den Stein nicht für sich selbst haben will, dazu fähig sein würde. Falls Quirrel also versuchen sollte, Dich oder einen Deiner Freunde, die von dem Stein wissen, mit sich zu locken, musst Du sofort zu mir kommen. Wenn Granger über Flamel Bescheid weiss, wird sie auch wissen, worum es sich handelt."

Harry hörte immer noch ehrfürchtig zu, als Severus fortfuhr "Auf jeden Fall", er räusperte sich, "wenn Du irgend etwas seltsames bemerkst oder fühlst, dass Du in Gefahr bist, komm sofort zu mir oder irgend einem der Lehrer ausser natürlich Quirrel. Versprichst Du mir das, Harry?"

"Ja, sir," versicherte Harry dem Professor, sich fragend, ob er so etwas wie Besorgtheit in der Stimme des Lehrers gehört hatte, oder ob er sich das einbildete.

-----

"Also gut, Harry", sprach der Professor nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. "Ich habe diverse Heiltränke für Madam Pomfrey zu brauen. Hast Du Lust, mir zu helfen?"

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, und er antwortete "Wenn ich Sie nicht störe, würde ich das sehr gerne."

"Du kannst helfen, Harry, und Du störst überhaupt nicht", beruhigte Severus den Jungen, wobei er sich bemühte, seine Stimme geduldig und sanft zu halten. "Wir werden zuerst einen Kopfschmerztrank und einen Fiebersenktrank machen, da beide sehr einfach zu brauen sind."

Er reichte Harry ein Buch und liess ihn den ersten Trank machen, während er sich um seinen eigenen Kessel direkt neben Harrys kümmerte. Nur einmal musste er das Kind ermahnen, die Anweisungen genauer zu lesen, und am Schluss hatte Harry einen einwandfrei gebrauten Heiltrank vor sich. "Sehr gut, Harry", lobte Severus den Schüler. "Hast Du immer noch Lust, auch den zweiten Trank zu brauen?"

"Ja natürlich, Professor", antwortete Harry sofort. Es war so beruhigend, neben dem Professor zu sitzen und sich völlig auf die köchelnden Tränke zu konzentrieren; er liebte es einfach.

'_Na klar, Lily war hervorragend in Zaubertränken_', erinnerte Severus sich, als er sah, wie Harry die Arbeit Spass zu machen schien. "Das hast Du von Deiner Mutter", erzählte er dem Jungen. "Sie war sehr gut in Zaubertränken. Wir haben oft zusammen Tränke gebraut, während wir hier in Hogwarts waren."

Harrys Hände stoppten für einen Augenblick in ihrer Bewegung. "Ehm… Sie?" fragte er ungläubig. "Ich meine… Sie und meine Mama haben zusammen Tränke gebraut?"

Severus warf ihm ein trauriges Lächeln zu. "Ja, Harry, Deine Mutter und ich waren sehr gute Freunde" – '_bis ich den grössten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht habe_', fügte er für sich selbst hinzu und stiess einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

Harry beobachtete ihn neugierig, aber der Professor sagte nichts mehr, also wandte er sich wieder seinem Trank zu. Diesmal beendete er den Trank korrekt, ohne dass Severus ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal korrigieren musste.

Severus überprüfte beide Tränke ganz genau und nickte zufrieden. "Wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht, wäre es nett, wenn Du die Tränke in diese Phiolen abfüllen könntest." Severus warf schnell einen Unbrechbarkeitszauber auf eine Schachtel Phiolen. "Dann wirst Du sie korrekt beschriften müssen."

"Ja natürlich, Professor," erwiderte Harry und machte sich an die Arbeit. Als er fertig war, schien der Lehrer gerade mit seinem eigenen Trank beschäftigt zu sein, also setzte Harry sich hin und wartete einen Augenblick.

Schliesslich sah Severus auf und merkte, dass Harry mit seiner Arbeit fertig war und sogar den Arbeitsbereich, an dem er vorhin beschäftigt gewesen war, aufgeräumt und gesäubert hatte. Severus nickte ihm zufrieden zu. "Alles klar, sehr gut. Lass uns die Tränke auf unserem Weg zum Abendessen bei Madam Pomfrey vorbeibringen."

"Was!" platzte Harry heraus, und fuhr fort, als er sah, dass Severus ihn mit einem neugierigen Blick bedachte, "Ich meine, ich habe nicht realisiert, dass es schon so spät ist."

Severus grinste. "Die Zeit fliegt immer davon, wenn ich Tränke braue. Offensichtlich tut sie das bei Dir auch." Er nahm eine der Kisten mit den Phiolen und bat Harry, die andere zu tragen, bevor er sich zur Tür wandte.

Als sie am Krankenflügel ankamen, erzählte Severus Madam Pomfrey, dass Harry die Tränke für sie gebraut hatte, und dass er sie gecheckt und für gut befunden hatte.

"Oh, das ist sehr gut; dann weiss ich ja, wen ich bitten kann, wenn Du zuviel zu tun hast, Severus. Das freut mich sehr", sagte Poppy und lächelte Harry zu. "Allerdings, Severus, darfst Du Harry nur Heiltränke machen lassen oder andere Tränke mit harmlosen Zutaten, die seine empfindliche Luftröhre und Lunge nicht noch mehr schädigen."

"Ja, Poppy, ich werde ihn nur Tränke brauen lassen mit Zutaten, die ihm nicht schaden."

-----

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Harry seine Verwandlungsstunde mit Professor McGonagall. Sehr langsam lernte er, seine Magie zu kontrollieren und einfache Zaubersprüche mit seinem Zauberstab durchzuführen. Als er in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, überfielen ihn seine Freunde sofort.

"Harry, wir haben Dich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen! Wo bist Du gewesen?" rief Ron, und Hermione warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Ich komme gerade von McGonagalls Büro. Aber ich war bei allen Mahlzeiten in der Grossen Halle. Tut mir leid, dass ich am Slytherin Tisch gesessen habe, aber ich musste etwas mit Draco und Blaise besprechen", entschuldigte Harry sich.

Plötzlich gingen die Lichter aus, und es wurde stockfinster im Gemeinschaftsraum.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	11. Drachen und Bestrafungen

**Kapitel 11 – Drachen und Bestrafungen**

Plötzlich schossen zwei kleine Feuerwerkskörper aus dem Dunkeln hoch, und die Gesichter von Fred und George Weasley kamen zum Vorschein, als die Lichter wieder angingen.

"Da wir heute einen Freund in der Küche besucht haben…"

"… und Ihr wisst ja, wie die Hauselfen sind…"

"… Sie haben uns ein paar Dinge…"

"… für eine kleine Hausparty mitgegeben."

Unter dem Applaus ihrer Hauskameraden stellte einer von ihnen eine Kiste mit Butterbier auf den Tisch. Der andere Zwilling packte eine grosse Tüte mit Süssigkeiten daneben.

Die Party war laut und lebhaft, und die Gryffindors hatten viel Spass, bis ihre Hauslehrerin gegen 2 Uhr morgens kam, schimpfte, dass sie soviel Krach machten, und sie ins Bett schickte.

-----

Ein paar Wochen später waren Harry, Ron und Hermine gerade auf ihrem Weg zum Mittagessen, als sie Hagrid trafen, der sie einlud, ihn am Samstag Nachmittag zu besuchen. Allerdings hatte Harry schon Draco und Blaise versprochen, den Tag mit ihnen zu verbringen. Daher fragte er Hagrid, ob sie mitkommen könnten.

"Natürlich. Sie sind herzlich willkommen. Deine Freunde sind auch meine Freunde, Harry" dröhnte Hagrid.

Leider wurde Harry aber krank, nachdem er Freitag Abend stundenlang im Regen Quidditch gespielt hatte, und musste das Wochenende im Krankenflügel verbringen. Am Samstag Abend, eine ganze Weile nach Beginn der Schlafenszeit, kamen seine vier Freunde ihn besuchen und erzählten etwas von einem Drachen in Hagrids Hütte, den sie hatten schlüpfen sehen. Später war Harry sich nicht mehr sicher, ob seine Freunde tatsächlich dagewesen waren, oder ob es sich um einen Fiebertraum gehandelt hatte. Allerdings sprachen seine Freunde immer wieder davon, und allmählich begriff Harry, dass Hagrid wirklich einen Drachen in seiner Hütte hielt, der leicht zu einer Gefahr für die ganze Schule werden konnte.

"Kannst Du nicht Deinen Bruder Charlie bitten, den Drachen zu nehmen? Du hast doch mal erzählt, dass er mit Drachen arbeitet, nicht wahr?" fragte er Ron eines Tages, worauf dieser ihn bewundernd anstarrte.

"Na klar! Warum habe ich da bloss nicht eher dran gedacht?" gab er zurück und ging, um einen Brief an seinen Bruder zu schreiben.

-----

Während der nächsten Wochen gewöhnte Harry es sich an, Professor Snape an den Samstag Nachmittagen zu besuchen, um ihm zu helfen, Zaubertränke zu brauen. Auch wenn seine Freunde überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnten, warum er während des Wochenendes Zeit mit dem grimmigen Professor verbringen wollte, liebte Harry es, mit Severus zusammen Tränke zu brauen. Die Tätigkeit an sich war unheimlich beruhigend, und mit Severus konnte man wirklich gut reden.

Seine Verwandlungsstunden mit Professor McGonagall waren auf einmal wöchentlich reduziert worden und fanden samstags abends statt, während Professor Dumbledore Harry die Verwendung stabloser Magie an den Sonntagen lehrte, obwohl Harry eigentlich schon sehr gut in diesem Bereich war.

Mit seiner Animagus Verwandlung war er noch nicht sehr viel weiter gekommen. Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, sich zu verwandeln, schaffte er es, seinen ganzen Körper mit Ausnahme des Kopfes zu verwandeln. Die Verwandlung selbst ging inzwischen schon richtig flott. Aber eines schönen Tages… plötzlich… schaffte er es!

Er war ein Phönix!

Die Professorin studierte den hübschen Vogel von allen Seiten, bevor sie sagte "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry! Ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich. 100 Punkte für Gryffindor."

#Wow, danke schön, Professor,# rief Harry in Phönixsprache, wohl wissend, dass Minerva ihn gar nicht verstehen könnte. Er schlug ein paar mal mit den Flügeln und versuchte zum Fenster hinüber zu fliegen… und fand sich auf dem Fussboden wieder. Glücklicher Weise tat es nicht sehr weh, und er schlug mit den Flügeln und versuchte es wieder und wieder. Es war schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte. Trotzdem bekam er es schliesslich hin! Ob er auch in der Lage war, sich irgendwo hin zu blitzen? Als er vor ein paar Tagen Fawkes besucht hatte, hatte der Phönix ihm erzählt, dass er auch an andere Orte blitzen konnte; er hatte ihm sogar gezeigt, wie er es machen sollte. Harry dachte an den Verwandlungsklassenraum, aber nichts geschah. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie für den nächsten Versuch – und plötzlich, mit einem Wirbelwind-Blitz war er verschwunden. Einen Augenblick später erschien er im Klassenzimmer, wo er sich in Harry zurückverwandelte, an die Tür des Büros klopfte und wieder in das Büro eintrat.

"Sehr gut, Harry," wurde er gelobt.

Plötzlich hatte Harry eine Idee. "Darf ich zu Fawkes Sitz im Schulleiterbüro hinüberblitzen?" fragte er die Lehrerin, die ihm einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.

"Harry, ich glaube, dass Du für heute genug getan hast. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du Dich verausgabst."

"Ach, bitte, Professor. Ich fühle mich gut, und ich verspreche, dass ich heute nichts mehr anderes tun werde. Lassen Sie mich bitte zu Fawkes blitzen", bettelte Harry.

Die Professorin seufzte, schenkte ihm aber schliesslich ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Er verwandelte sich wieder in Breeze, und kurze Zeit später sass Breeze neben seinem Freund auf dessen Stange. Fawkes war so überrascht, dass er fast von der Stange gefallen wäre. Fawkes und Breeze tauschten ein paar Phönix-Nettigkeiten aus, bis Albus sich auch verwandelte und ihnen auf ihrem Sitz Gesellschaft leistete, wo Fawkes ihn Breeze als Firefly vorstellte.

Die drei Phönixe unterhielten sich angeregt, bis eine sehr genervte Professor McGonagall den Raum betrat und nicht wusste, ob sie lachen sollte, weil es so witzig war, die drei Vögel nebeneinander auf der Stange sitzen zu sehen, oder ob sie schimpfen sollte, weil sie das Abendessen verpasst hatten.

-----

Eines Abends ein paar Wochen später, als Harry gerade sein Abendessen am Gryffindor Tisch aß, erzählte Ron ihm, dass Draco, Blaise, Hermine und er in der Nacht Hagrid helfen würden, das Drachenbaby zum Astonomieturm zu bringen, wo Charlie, Rons älterer Bruder, sie nach Mitternacht treffen und den Drachen mit heim nehmen würde. Ron fragte Harry, ob er mitkäme, aber Harry lehnte ab, weil er nicht wegrennen könnte, wenn sich Gefahr oder ein Lehrer näherte. Er war sowieso viel zu müde, aber das brauchte Ron nicht zu wissen. Immerhin versprach er Ron, dass er seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang benutzen dürfe.

"Oh, das ist toll, Harry. Vielen Dank", sagte Ron sehr erfreut, bevor er aufstand und zum Slytherin Tisch hinüberging, um mit Blaise und Draco zu sprechen.

Als Rons Wecker kurz nach 11 an diesem Abend läutete, schlief Harry schon fest und bewegte sich nicht einmal. Ron nahm Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und verliess leise den Schlafsaal, um sich mit Hermine zu treffen, die bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn wartete. Verborgen unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang trafen sie sich mit den beiden Slytherin Jungen an der Eingangstür des Schlosses. Unglücklicher Weise bemerkte niemand von ihnen den Schatten, der sich schnell in einer der Nischen verbarg.

Soweit ging alles nach Plan. Sie holten den Drachen, der in den letzten Wochen richtig gewachsen war, von Hagrid und transportierten ihn unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang auf den Astronomieturm. Charlie hatte schon auf sie gewartet und nahm ihn das Drachenbaby erfreut ab.

"Sein Name ist 'Norbert'", informierte Ron seinen älteren Bruder, und Draco grunzte. Er konnte sich nicht an den Namen gewöhnen, der seiner Meinung nach gar nicht zu einem Drachen passte.

Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen von unten näherkommen.

"Charlie, Du musst mit Norbert abhauen. Da kommt jemand", flüsterte Hermine eindringlich, bevor die vier Studenten die Treppe hinunter rannten – in der Hoffnung, sich irgendwo verstecken zu können, bevor sie von einem Lehrer erwischt wurden. Der Unsichtbarkeitsumhang blieb vergessen auf dem Astronomieturm zurück. Draco und Blaise hatten es effizient geschafft, sich unter einem Regal im Astronomie-Klassenraum zu verstecken; Hermine und Ron allerdings liefen geradewegs in ihre Hauslehrerin, die von einem Mädchen begleitet war, das sie als Cho Chang, eine Ravenclaw Zweitklässlerin, erkannten.

Da Cho darauf bestand, dass sie mindestens drei Stimmen gehört hatte und beobachtet hatte, wie sie einen Drachen aus Hagrids Hütte herausgetragen hatten, eilte McGonagall die restlichen Stufen bis zur obersten Etage des Astronomieturmes herauf, wo sie Harrys Umhang fand.

"So, das bedeutet also, dass Mr. Potter auch hier war", bemerkte die Lehrerin und nahm den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang mit sich, als sie die Studenten vor sich her in ihr Büro leitete. Obwohl Hermine und Ron Harrys Teilnahme sofort verneinten, glaubte McGonagall ihnen nicht.

"Sie alle vier, einschliesslich Mr. Potter, werden morgen abend eine Strafarbeit bei Mr. Filch verrichten", sagte sie streng, "dafür, dass sie nach der Schlafenszeit ausserhalb ihres Turmes unterwegs waren."

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, habe ich richtig gehört? Sie sagten 'wir vier'. Das war sicher ein Irrtum, nicht wahr?" fragte Cho die Professorin.

"Nein, Miss Chang, Sie waren genauso ausserhalb Ihres Hauses unterwegs wie die anderen. Deshalb werden Sie auch mit den anderen gemeinsam Ihre Strafe absitzen. Und jeder von Ihnen verliert 50 Hauspunkte."

-----

Harry heulte fast vor Entsetzen, als seine Freunde ihm von der Strafe erzählten. Er hatte nichts getan, aber unglücklicherweise konnte er es nicht beweisen. Die Strafe machte ihm eigentlich sogar gar nicht so viel aus, aber so viele Punkte für seine Häuser verloren zu haben war sehr hart.

"Könntest Du mit Professor Snape sprechen, Harry? Vielleicht kann er Dir helfen", schlug Hermine vor.

Harry jedoch antwortete "Nein, ich werde die Strafarbeit mit Euch machen. Der Professor hilft mir schon so viel, und da ich nicht beweisen kann, dass ich nicht bei Euch war…" Er wurde immer leiser.

"Aber Draco und Blaise könnten bestätigen, dass Du nicht bei uns warst", drängte Ron.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich die Nacht in Slytherin verbracht hätte, hätten sie bestätigen können, dass ich da war. Aber sie können nicht schwören, dass ich irgendwo nicht gewesen bin, ausser in dem Fall, dass sie selber da waren. Sie können aber auch niemandem erzählen, dass sie da waren, denn sie wären in viel grösseren Schwierigkeiten mit Professor Snape, als wir es mit Professor McGonagall sind. Also sprecht bitte mit niemandem über diese Angelegenheit!"

Ron war noch nicht fertig mit diskutieren. "Hagrid könnte bestätigen, dass Du letzte Nacht nicht dabei warst."

"Nein! Wenn er das täte, müsste er die Slytherins verraten. Lasst die Angelegenheit fallen. Ich werde die Strafarbeit mit Euch machen, und dann können wir die ganze Geschichte vergessen. Glücklicherweise wird die Hälfte der Punkte, die ich verloren habe, sowieso von Slytherin abgezogen, und das verdient das Haus ja eh wegen Draco und Blaise. Worüber ich mich wundere, ist, warum Cho Euch eigentlich beobachtet hat. Kennt sie jemand von Euch?"

Seine Freunde schüttelten die Köpfe. Sie hatten auch keine Ahnung.

Wie Professor McGonagall ihnen in der Nacht zuvor aufgetragen hatte, trafen sie sich mit Filch um 21 Uhr in der Eingangshalle. Dieser brachte sie zu Hagrid, der sie mit in den Verbotenen Wald nahm, um nach einem Einhorn zu suchen, wobei er sich wunderte, warum Harry dabei war und wo die beiden Slytherin Jungen waren.

Harry war nicht sehr begeistert davon, in den Wald zu gehen, ganz besonders, als Hagrid die Gruppe teilte und er nur mit Cho und Fang als Begleitung gehen musste. Wenn er gewusst hätte, was die Strafarbeit beinhaltete, hätte er ganz sicher mit Professor McGonagall oder Severus gesprochen.

-----

Zur selben Zeit fragte im Schlafsaal der Slytherin Erstklässler Draco Blaise "Hast Du eine Ahnung, wo Harry ist? Hat er Dir etwas gesagt?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Draco, ich weiss es nicht, aber da es schon eine halbe Stunde nach Beginn der Sperrstunde ist, gehen wir vielleicht besser mal und fragen Severus, ob er etwas weiss. Vielleicht ist Harry irgendwo in Gefahr."

Sie gingen zu Severus Büro und klopften an, ungeduldig darauf wartend, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde.

"Professor, wissen Sie, wo Harry ist? Er sollte eigentlich heute Nacht in Slytherin sein, aber bisher ist er noch nicht aufgetaucht", sprudelte Draco heraus, sobald sein Patenonkel die Tür öffnete.

"Er hat eine Strafarbeit zusammen mit seinen Gryffindor Freunden und einer Ravenclaw Zweitklässlerin abzusitzen", brummte Severus mit einem Hauch von Ärger in der Stimme.

"Strafarbeit?!" wiederholte Draco entsetzt. "Wieso?"

"Weil er sich gestern Nacht nach Beginn der Schlafenszeit ausserhalb seines Hauses herumgetrieben hat", erläuterte Severus sauer.

"WAS?!" riefen Blaise und Draco gleichzeitig.

"Was ist das Problem mit einer Strafarbeit, wenn jemand es verdient hat?" fragte der Lehrer, erschrocken über die Reaktion seiner Schüler.

"Ein Problem ist, wenn jemand eine Strafe absitzen muss, obwohl er nichts getan hat, um sie zu verdienen", erklärte Draco seinem Patenonkel empört. "Harry war gestern Nacht in seinem Bett und hat geschlafen. Da bin ich ganz sicher!" insistierte er.

Professor Snape ging zur Feuerstelle und bat McGonagall, für ein paar Minuten in sein Büro zu kommen. Sekunden später stieg die strenge Professorin durch das Floh-Netzwerk.

"Diese Jungen", erzählte Severus, "sagen, sie seien sicher, dass Potter letzte Nacht sein Bett nicht verlassen hat."

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. "Weasley und Granger haben mir das auch gesagt, aber ich denke, es ist Beweis genug, dass ich seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang gefunden habe, und dass Miss Chang sagte, sie hätte definitiv drei Stimmen unter dem Umhang gehört. Sie hat sie scheinbar die ganze Zeit über beobachtet."

Draco und Blaise waren ganz blass geworden, als sie die Minervas Worte hörten. Sie wechselten einen kurzen Blick, und Blaise nickte Draco beruhigend zu.

"Um… Professor, es tut uns leid, aber das war nicht Harry; wir waren es. Wir waren mit Hermine und Ron zusammen." Er erzählte den beiden verdutzten Lehrern die ganze Geschichte über Hagrids Drachen und wie sie die Rettungsaktion durchgezogen hatten.

"Harry tut nie etwas nach Beginn der Schlafenszeit", fügte Draco schliesslich hinzu. "Er weiss, dass er nicht rennen kann und keine Chance hätte, wegzukommen, wenn er plötzlich in Gefahr wäre. Wir haben uns bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten mit den Gryffindors getroffen, aber Harry war nicht einmal dabei, obwohl er derjenige ist, dem es zu verdanken ist, dass wir überhaupt Sachen mit den Gryffindors zusammen unternehmen."

McGonagall liess ein tiefes Seufzen hören. Zu was hatte sie den armen Jungen verdonnert? Tatsächlich hatte sie überhaupt keine Veranlassung gehabt, anzuzweifeln, was Granger und Weasley ihr bezüglich Potters Teilnahme erzählt hatten. Aber warum nur war Harry nicht gekommen und hatte sich über die Strafe beschwert, wenn er sie gar nicht verdient hatte? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte "Fünfzig Punkte zurück zu Gryffindor und Slytherin und 20 weitere Punkte für Harry Potters vernünftiges Verhalten, im Bett zu bleiben, als all seine Freunde unterwegs waren." Dann warf sie einen Blick auf die beiden Slytherin Jungen und fügte hinzu "20 Punkte für jeden von Ihnen für Slytherin, dafür dass Sie sich selbst beschuldigt haben, um einem Freund zu helfen."

"Ihr könnt in Euren Schlafsaal zurückkehren", sagte Severus zu Draco und Blaise und fügte hinzu "Wir werden über Eure Bestrafung später reden. Aber ich weiss es sehr zu schätzen, dass Ihr uns die Wahrheit gesagt habt." Er wandte sich an seine Kollegin. "Minerva, lass uns gehen und Filch suchen, um Harry von der Strafarbeit zu befreien."

Gemeinsam verliessen sie das Büro auf der Suche nach Filch, der sie zu Hagrids Hütte schickte und erklärte "Soweit ich weiss, wollte Hagrid sie mit in den Wald nehmen, um nach Einhörnern zu suchen oder so etwas."

Severus erhaschte einen Blick auf das Gesicht seiner Kollegen. Minerva war weiss geworden. Severus sagte beruhigend "Minerva, geh in Deine Wohnung zurück; ich gehe und suche sie, und ich werde Dir Bescheid sagen, sobald wir zurück sind."

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete "Lass mich mit Dir gehen; das ist das mindeste, das ich tun kann."

Gemeinsam gingen Minerva und Severus in Richtung Wald. Sie mussten nicht weit in den Wald gehen, bis sie auf Cho trafen, die allein in Richtung Schloss zurückgelaufen kam. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass sie von ihrer Strafarbeit kam, dass Harry noch im Wald sei, und dass sie nicht wüsste, wo die anderen wären. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht begreifen, warum sie nicht wenigstens auf Harry gewartet hatte. Zum Glück mussten sie nicht lange suchen, weil Harry plötzlich erschien. Er ritt auf Firenzes Rücken und zitterte, als er von dem Zentaur herabkletterte.

"Harry! Bist Du okay?" hörten sie plötzlich Hermines Stimme, und Sekunden später waren Hermine, Ron und Hagrid bei ihnen.

"Ich glaube, das war Strafe genug, ganz besonders, da Mr. Potter gar keine hätte leisten sollen", sagte Severus streng. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, bitte folgen Sie Ihrer Hauslehrerin und kehren Sie in Ihre Schlafsääle zurück. Mr. Potter, Sie werden mich in mein Büro begleiten."

-----

Harry folgte ihm geistesabwesend durch die leeren Hallen und merkte nicht, dass der Professor ihn besorgt beobachtete. Als sie in Severus Büro ankamen, schob Severus Harry vor sich her in seine Privatwohnung und liess ihn sich auf das Sofa setzen. Er betrachtete die zitternden Hände des Jungen, der dort unbeweglich sass.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich.

Zu seinem Erstaunen schaute Harry ihn ausnahmsweise direkt an. "Es war Voldemort", platzte er heraus. "Er ist hier… im Wald. Er lebt von Einhörnern und wartet darauf, dass jemand den Stein für ihn holt."

Bemüht, seinen Schock über diese Offenbarung zu verbergen, setzte Severus sich neben Harry und schwenkte seine Hand, um mit Accio einen Beruhigungstrank für seinen Studenten herbei zu zaubern.

"Harry", seufzte er. "Ich habe Dir schon erklärt, dass der Stein ausserordentlich gut geschützt ist, stimmts?" Harry nickte. "Sehr gut. Wenn Du irgend etwas Merkwürdiges hörst oder bemerkst, komme bitte sofort zu mir oder einem der anderen Lehrer. Ich werde mit den anderen Professoren sprechen, so dass sie auch hierüber Bescheid wissen." Er nahm sich vor, während ihrer Verteidigungsstunden Harry noch schwierigere Sprüche zu zeigen.

'_Wird er in der Lage sein, mir zu schaden, wenn ich ihn wieder alleine treffe?_' sorgte sich Harry, stellte die Frage aber nicht laut.

"Harry?" Die Stimme des Lehrers holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Warum hast Du eigentlich die Strafe angetreten? Warum hast Du Professor McGonagall nicht gesagt, dass Du letzte Nacht Dein Bett gar nicht verlassen hast?"

'_Woher weiss er?_' dachte Harry erstaunt.

Als er Harrys verwirrten Ausdruck sah, erzählte Severus ihm von seinem Gespräch mit Blaise und Draco. Harry war gerührt, dass seine Freunde sich seinetwegen selbst beschuldigt hatten.

"Ich wusste nicht, wie ich meine Unschuld beweisen könnte, ohne andere zu verpetzen", antwortete er flach.

Severus seufzte. "So nobel das auch war, war es sehr töricht, da es Dich in Gefahr gebracht hat. Wenn so etwas wieder passiert, wirst Du umgehend zu mir kommen. Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich nicht andere an Deiner Stelle bestrafen werde."

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und stellte fest "Es ist schon fast zwei Uhr morgens. Da es nicht Deine Schuld war, dass es so spät geworden ist, erlaube ich Dir, morgen früh auszuschlafen. Allerdings erwarte ich, dass Du den Trank, den Du morgen früh verpasst, morgen abend braust, und Du musst zu Deiner nächsten Stunde erscheinen."

Harry nahm sich ganz fest vor, dass er auch zu seiner ersten Stunde da sein würde, bedankte sich aber dennoch. "Vielen Dank, Sir."

Severus lächelte ihm zu und sagte sanft "Gerne, Harry. Nun lass mich Dich zu Deinem Schlafsaal begleiten."

Am Morgen nahm Harry selbstverständlich an der Zaubertrank-Doppelstunde teil – zu Severus' grosser Verwunderung. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Junge erschien, obwohl er ihm erlaubt hatte, auszuschlafen. Natürlich schaffte es das Kind auch wieder, seinen Trank fehlerlos zu brauen.

Nach der Verwandlungsstunde behielt Professor McGonagall Harry für ein paar Minuten da, um sich bei ihm dafür zu entschuldigen, dass sie seinen Freunden nicht geglaubt und ihm eine unverdiente Strafe aufgebürdet hatte. Als sie ihn fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, antwortete Harry einfach nur "Ja, natürlich, Professor."

-----

Am Samstag war das letzte Quidditch–Spiel des Schuljahres – Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff. Der Tag begann warm und sonnig – ideale Bedingungen für ein Quidditch–Spiel.

Harry war allerdings gar nicht in guter Stimmung an diesem Morgen. Da seine Hauskameraden in Gryffindor und Slytherin die vergangenen Abende damit verbracht hatten, auszurechnen, wieviele Punkte Slytherin bekommen musste, damit das jeweilige Haus den Quidditch–Pokal gewann, wusste Harry, dass er den Schnatz mit einem Slytherin Vorsprung von 40 oder weniger Punkten fangen musste, damit Gryffindor den Pokal gewänne. Wenn er den Schnatz mit einem Vorsprung für Slytherin von 50 oder mehr Punkten fangen würde, bekäme Slytherin den Pokal.

Als die Spieler in den Spielbereich hinausflogen, umgeben von den Tribünen, die vor Studenten platzten – die ganze Schule schien gekommen zu sein, um das Spiel live zu erleben – stöhnte Harry innerlich. '_Schlimm genug, dass ich für beide Häuser spielen muss – aber die Verantwortung dafür zu haben, welches meiner Häuser den Quidditch–Pokal gewinnt, ist das letzte, das ich wollte._'

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	12. Der Pokal

**Kapitel 12 – Der Pokal**

Harry hasste es, die Verantwortung für diese Entscheidung auf seinen Schultern lasten zu haben. Als er den Schnatz zum ersten Mal sah, zwanzig Minuten nach Beginn des Spiels, führte Slytherin 60:20. Bevor er allerdings seine Überlegungen, für welches Haus er den Sieg erhoffte, abgeschlossen hatte, war der Schnatz verschwunden. Der Hufflepuff Sucher, der Harrys Spielweise inzwischen kennen sollte, da er bereits im Herbst beim Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Spiel gegen ihn gespielt hatte, liess sich dennoch von Harrys plötzlichen Auf- und Ab- Flugmanövern täuschen. Schliesslich gelang es Harry in der 38. Minute, den Schnatz zu fangen, als der Spielstand gerade 80:30 war, und die Slytherin-Seite der Tribüne brach in tosenden Applaus aus.

Während seine Teamkameraden fröhlich umhersprangen und um ihn herum tanzten, wusste Harry nicht recht, ob er glücklich sein sollte, weil er seinem Team zum Pokal verhelfen konnte, oder ob er traurig sein sollte, weil er nicht den Pokal für sein anderes Haus gewinnen konnte. Sobald er die Möglichkeit hatte, seinen Hauskameraden, die allesamt ausser Rand und Band waren, zu entkommen, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagall und entschuldigte sich, dass er zu langsam gewesen war beim Fangen des Schnatzes.

Mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung, der noch in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben stand, sagte sie beruhigend "Es ist nicht Deine Schuld, Harry. Wenn Deine Gryffindor Teamkameraden nur ein Tor mehr geschafft hätten, wäre der Pokal jetzt in unseren Händen. Also mach Dir keine Gedanken, Harry. Geh und geniesse Deine Party mit Deinem anderen Haus. Hab Spass heute, und keine Sorge: Ich erwarte Dich heute abend nicht in Gryffindor zurück."

Sehr getröstet ging Harry zurück zu seinen Hauskameraden. Hoffentlich dachten Ron und seine Gryffindor Teamkollegen genauso wie ihre Hauslehrerin.

Die Party in Slytherin war gewaltig. Die Hauselfen brachten sogar Mittagessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, und Harry konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen, als Severus erschien, um mit ihnen zu essen. Er schimpfte noch nicht einmal darüber, dass sie Butterbier tranken, das ein paar von den älteren Schülern aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht hatten.

Bisher hatte Harry die Party eigentlich nur halbherzig geniessen können, da eine Hälfte von ihm immer noch traurig über den verlorenen Sieg für Gryffindor war. Davon abgesehen hatte er sich vom Beginn der Party an gefragt, ob Severus erwarten würde, dass er wie jeden Samstag nachmittag zu ihm käme, um gemeinsam Tränke zu brauen. Als Harry merkte, dass Severus sich aufmachte, um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, folgte er ihm und flüsterte "Professor, brauen wir heute zusammen?"

Severus warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu und antwortete leise "Wenn Sie sicher sind, dass sie sich lange genug von Ihren Verehrern haben bewundern lassen, sind Sie natürlich willkommen, mir zu helfen."

-----

Harry funkelte ihn genervt an und folge dem Lehrer hinüber in den Zaubertränke-Klassenraum, wo er sich hinsetzte und auf Anweisungen wartete.

Severus liess ihn einen Trank brauen, von dem er wusste, dass Poppy ihn oft Harry gab, wenn er Lungenprobleme hatte. Er wurde der 'Eucalia–Trank' genannt. Für den Fall, dass Harry seine Sommerferien irgendwo verbringen musste, wo weder Poppy noch er in der Nähe waren, wäre es am besten, wenn der Junge in der Lage wäre, diesen Trank für sich selbst zu brauen. Natürlich äusserte er seine Gedanken nicht vor Harry, sondern machte sich nur im Geiste eine Notiz, dem Jungen später zu erklären, worum es sich bei diesem Trank handelte.

Wie üblich bereitete Harry sehr fleissig die Zutaten vor und braute den Trank, der definitiv kein Trank auf Erstklässlerniveau war, überaus vorsichtig.

Sobald Harry fertig gebraut, den Trank in Flaschen abgefüllt und seinen Arbeitsbereich sauber gemacht hatte, nahm Severus ihn mit in seine Wohnung. Während sie Tee tranken und Plätzchen assen, befragte Severus Harry über den Trank.

"Weisst Du, wofür dieser Heiltrank gut sein könnte? Welches sind die Zutaten, die für den Effekt dieses Trankes zuständig sind?" stellte er dem Jungen eine Frage, die in normalen Klassen mindestens Drittklässlerniveau wäre.

Harry dachte einen Augenblick nach, bevor er antwortete "Birkenrinde wirkt sich positiv auf das Immunsystem aus. Die Kombination von Mondfarn und zerstossenen Eukalyptusblättern könnten etwas heilen – ich bin nicht sicher – vielleicht Halsschmerzen?" riet er.

"Nicht ganz", antwortete der Professor und gab Harry eine detaillierte Erläuterung zu jeder einzelnen Zutat im Trank und deren Effekten. Schliesslich erzählte er ihm, dass es der Trank war, den Poppy oft für ihn verwendete.

Harry hörte bei der Erklärung ganz genau zu und machte sich sogar Aufzeichnungen zu jeder einzelnen Zutat, die Severus erklärte. Sobald der Professor jedoch seine Erläuterung beendet hatte, drifteten seine Gedanken ab. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er an die Dursleys denken musste. Ihre Schuld war es schliesslich, dass sein Gesundheitszustand so miserabel war, dass er gezwungen war, diesen Trank fast wöchentlich zu nehmen.

-----

"Harry!" Severus brachte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit vorsichtig wieder zu ihrer Unterhaltung zurück. "Ich würde gerne über etwas ganz anderes mit Dir sprechen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um sicher zu stellen, dass das Kind zuhörte, bevor er fortfuhr.

"Du bist Dir sicher der Tatsache bewusst, dass die Sommerferien in etwas weniger als einem Monat beginnen."

Harry nickte ängstlich. '_Oh, nein! Werden sie mich zu den Dursleys zurückschicken?_' Er sammelte all seinen Mut und fragte "Meinen Sie, es wäre vielleicht möglich, dass ich in Hogwarts bliebe, Sir?" Obwohl er seine Augen abgewandt hatte und seine Schuhe anstarrte, wusste er, dass Severus den Kopf schüttelte und stöhnte innerlich.

Severus seufzte tief und antwortete "Schülern ist es nicht erlaubt, über die Sommerferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Dennoch wäre da eine Möglichkeit, dass Du unter bestimmten Umständen während dieser Zeit im Schloss wohnen könntest", fügte er beruhigend hinzu, als der den Anflug von Panik in Harrys Gesicht bemerkte.

"Ich werde alles tun, das mich davor bewahrt, zu den Dursleys zurückzugehen, Professor", sagte Harry eindringlich.

Severus rieb seine Stirn, als ob er Kopfschmerzen hätte, während Harry ihn ängstlich anschaute. Schliesslich sagte er "Irgend jemand müsste die temporäre Vormundschaft über Dich übernehmen. Dann wärest Du in der Lage, als Zögling eines Lehrers hier zu bleiben und nicht als Schüler."

Als er das hörte, wusste Harry nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Natürlich hatte Severus ihn über Weihnachten in seiner Wohnung wohnen lassen, aber das war nur, weil er krank war und nicht in seinem Schlafsaal bleiben durfte. Und es war nur für zwei Wochen gewesen. Vormund von jemandem für mehr als zwei Monate zu werden war eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Als Severus sah, dass Harry tief in Gedanken versunken war, konnte er sich denken, worum diese kreisten, und versuchte, ihm Mut zu machen.

"Harry, ich habe Dir schon mehrfach erzählt, dass Du für niemanden eine Last bist. Es gibt mehrere Leute hier, die mehr als erfreut wären, Dich aufzunehmen. Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey oder auch ich wären gerne dazu bereit", fügte er hinzu.

"Sie auch?" fragte Harry mit einem Hauch von Furcht und einer Menge Hoffnung deutlich in seinem Gesicht stehend. '_Wenn Severus dies sagt, nachdem er meine Gesellschaft bereits einmal genossen hat, meint er es wahrscheinlich wirklich_', dachte Harry, sich unbewusst die Stirn reibend.

"Natürlich, Harry", sagte Severus sanft. "Ich wäre sogar bereit, permanent Dein Vormund zu werden, wenn Du das wolltest."

Harry starrte seinen Lehrer an. Bedeutete das, dass er immer bei ihm bleiben könnte? Dass er nie wieder zu den Dursleys zurück müsste? Aber wieso würde jemand ihn aufnehmen wollen? Das musste doch sehr lästig sein.

"Warum?" fragte er einfach. "Ich meine, warum sollten Sie das für mich tun wollen?" führte er näher aus.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Sag mir nicht wieder, dass Du es nicht wert bist, denn das ist nicht wahr", sagte er scharf, bevor er sanfter fortfuhr. "Wie ich Dir bereits erzählt habe, war Deine Mutter meine einzige wirkliche Freundin. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich sie sehr geliebt. Du hast viel gemeinsam mit Deiner Mutter. Darüberhinaus war sie bisher die einzige, mit der ich es aushalten konnte, länger als für ein paar Stunden zusammen zu sein. Inzwischen habe ich aber gemerkt, dass mich Deine Gesellschaft ebenso wenig stört. Deshalb habe ich Dir angeboten, Dein permanenter Vormund zu werden. Es ist aber Deine Entscheidung, und Du musst sie auch nicht jetzt treffen. Du hast bis eine Woche vor Beginn der Ferien Zeit, darüber nachzudenken." Er warf Harry ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und begann, seinen Tee zu trinken.

Harrys Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume, während er eifrig an einem Plätzchen knabberte. Schliesslich räusperte er sich und sagte zögernd "Ehm… Professor, vielen Dank für Ihr Angebot. Ehm… ich meine… ich brauche nicht darüber nachzudenken. Wenn Sie wirklich sicher sind, dass es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde mir das sehr gefallen."

"Sehr gut", antwortete Severus. "Ich werde mit dem Schulleiter darüber sprechen, und er wird Dich wahrscheinlich zu sich rufen, um Deine Meinung direkt von Dir zu hören. Nun glaube ich, dass es langsam Zeit für's Abendessen ist. Ich weiss nicht, ob Deine Hauskameraden uns beim Essen beehren werden, aber ich schlage vor, dass Du gehst und Deine armen Gryffindor Hauskameraden tröstest, bevor Du Dich wieder zur Party in den Gemeinschaftsraum begibst."

-----

Am Sonntag Abend ass Harry gerade Abendessen am Gryffindor Tisch, als Severus hinter ihm auftauchte und scharf sagte "Bitte begleiten Sie mich ins Büro des Schulleiters, sobald Sie mit Essen fertig sind, Mr. Potter."

Harry wäre fast vor Schreck aus seinem Sitz gesprungen. "Ja, natürlich, Professor", sagte er mit einem leicht geschockten Ausdruck im Gesicht. '_Warum bin ich so schockiert?_' dachte er. '_Ich wusste, dass dies passieren würde, und es ist nichts schlechtes._' Unter den besorgten Blicken seiner Gryffindor Hauskamaraden wanderte er zum Lehrertisch hinüber, wo Severus bei Harrys Ankunft sofort aufstand.

"Harry", begann Dumbledore ohne Umschweife, sogar ohne ein Zitronenbonbon anzubieten, zum ersten Mal, soweit Harry sich richtig erinnerte. "Professor Snape hat mir erzählt, Du willst, dass er permanent Dein Vormund wird. Ist das richtig, mein Junge?"

"Ja, Professor", antwortete Harry umgehend. Seine Augen wandten sich zu Fawkes in Bewunderung seiner prächtigen Flügel.

"Also gut. Ich freue mich über Deinen Entschluss. Dennoch möchte ich, dass Du weisst, dass es mehrere andere Leute gibt, die gerne das Sorgerecht über Dich übernehmen würden. Da sind beispielsweise Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, die Malfoys und die Weasleys. Weder die Malfoys noch die Weasleys wissen etwas über Deine Behandlung bei den Dursleys. Sie haben es lediglich angeboten, weil sie dachten, es könnte praktisch für Dich sein, einen magischen Vormund zu haben."

Harry warf einen ängstlichen Blick zu Severus hinüber. Als er sah, dass dieser ihm aufmunternd zunickte, antwortete er "Danke schön, Professor Dumbledore, aber ich habe mich bereits für Professor Snape entschieden. Unabhängig von meiner Entscheidung, Professor, wen hätten Sie mir empfohlen?"

Dumbledore lachte über die ehrliche Antwort des Jungen und sagte "Ich hätte Professor Snape empfohlen, Harry. Und wenn Du gesagt hättest, dass Du mit ihm nicht gut auskämest, wäre mein zweiter Vorschlag Professor McGonagall gewesen. Aber ich denke, dass Deine Entscheidung die beste ist. Und bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch. Professor Snape hat mir bereits von Deinem Entschluss erzählt, aber ich wollte es direkt von Dir hören, Harry."

Harry lächelte den Professor an, bedankte sich und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht, bevor er mit Severus zusammen den Raum verliess.

-----

"Also schön, Harry. Lass mich Dich zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten", schlug Severus vor, aber Harry lehnte ab.

"Nein, danke, Professor. Ich muss erst noch zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, und dann kann ich alleine zurückgehen."

"Nein, Mr. Potter, definitiv nicht. Sie wissen, dass Sie nicht allein durch die Gänge laufen dürfen. Ich werde Sie also erst zum Krankenflügel und anschliessend nach Gryffindor begleiten."

Poppys Untersuchung dauerte erheblich länger als normal. Schliesslich sagte sie ernst "Harry, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss Dich für eine Weile hierbehalten." Als sie die erschrockenen Blicke bemerkte, die Harry und sein Hauslehrer ihr zuwarfen, erklärte sie "Ich höre Geräusche von Deiner Lunge her, die nicht da sein sollten." Sie bedeutete Harry, sich auf ein Bett zu setzen, stellte ein Atemgerät auf den Nachttisch und liess ihn inhalieren. "Lass uns sehen, ob es hiermit besser wird."

Nach zehn Minuten fühlte Harry sich viel besser. Poppy untersuchte ihn nochmal und erklärte dann "Ja, es ist besser, aber es ist noch nicht gut. Du musst heute Nacht hier bleiben, und ich werde Dich alle drei Stunden inhalieren lassen."

Als er sah, wie geschockt Harry war, sagte Severus tröstend "Harry, das ist nicht das Ende der Welt, und morgen früh darfst Du wahrscheinlich schon wieder zum Unterricht. Wenn Du jetzt aber nicht tust, was Madam Pomfrey vorschlägt, wirst Du höchstwahrscheinlich binnen kürzester Zeit mit einer Lungenentzündung hier sein und mindestens eine Woche bleiben müssen."

Glücklicherweise liess Poppy ihn am Morgen tatsächlich wieder gehen, und Harry war glücklich, bei seinen Freunden zu sein, obwohl er müde war, weil Poppy ihn alle drei Stunden geweckt hatte.

-----

Nach dem Abendessen schloss Harry sich seinen vier Freunden an, die Hagrid besuchen wollten. Während ihres Gesprächs mit dem Halbriesen wurde klar, dass der Stein der Weisen in grösserer Gefahr war, als sie gedacht hatten, weil Hagrid jemandem erzählt hatte, wie man Fluffy zum Schlafen brachte. Daher verliessen sie Hagrids Hütte eilig, um Snape – wie Ron dachte – oder Quirrell – wie die anderen vermuteten – davon abzuhalten, den Stein an sich zu nehmen. Sie rannten zum Schloss zurück, um mit Professor Dumbledore zu sprechen, trafen aber nur Professor McGonagall an, die ihnen erzählte, dass der Schulleiter für die Nacht nach London gerufen worden sei.

Während Ron und Hermine beschlossen, später am selben Abend durch die Falltür zu gehen, gingen Harry, Blaise und Draco zu Professor Snape und erklärten ihm, was sie wussten. Umgekehrt teilte Severus sein Wissen mit seinen Studenten und versicherte ihnen, dass er und Professor Flitwick Quirrell unter einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber folgen würden, falls er durch die Falltür hinabsteigen würde. Ja, er würde vorsichtig sein, und ja, er würde ihnen direkt anschliessend erzählen, was passiert sei.

Severus überlegte, was er mit den fünf Schülern machen sollte. Er konnte sich wahrscheinlich auf seine drei Studenten verlassen, dass sie nichts Dummes anstellten. Da er aber merkte, dass Harry offensichtlich Atemprobleme hatte, entschloss er sich, alle fünf in den Krankenflügel zu schicken und Madam Pomfrey zu bitten, auf sie aufzupassen oder sie einzuschliessen. Poppy kümmerte sich sofort um Harry und liess ihn das Atemgerät benutzen. Bevor sie ihn schelten konnte, weil er so gerannt war, bat Severus sie, nicht zu schimpfen, weil die Schüler einen sehr aufregenden Abend hinter sich hatten und jetzt einfach sicher sein mussten, während er unterwegs war.

Sobald Professor Snape den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, schloss Poppy mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs die Türen und legte einen Zauber darauf, der jeden herein- aber niemanden hinauslassen würde.

Ein paar Stunden später kam Severus zurück, sehr müde, aber erleichtert. Harry, den Poppy gerade geweckt hatte, war der einzige ausser der Heilerin, der wach war. Er schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Quirrell ist tot", erzählte Severus ihm. "Als er versuchte, den Stein aus dem Spiegel zu holen, der in dem Raum unten war, starb er. Der Geist des Dunklen Lords dagegen ist entkommen. Von daher ist der Dunkle Lord nicht tot, aber zumindest ist er nicht mehr in Hogwarts."

"Und ich habe den Stein vernichtet" fügte Dumbledore hinzu, der hinter Severus in den Krankenflügel gekommen war, und Harry verschluckte sich fast, weil er die Gegenwart des Schulleiters bisher überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte.

Harry war sehr erleichtert darüber, dass Quirrell fort war, auch wenn die Bedrohung durch Voldemort zu bleiben schien. Nun würde er in der Lage sein, sich wirklich auf das Lernen zu konzentrieren, denn die Jahresabschlusstests würden in der folgenden Woche beginnen.

-----

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug, und schon war die Testwoche da. Harry hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Ron und Hermine sich bei Professor Snape entschuldigten, weil sie ihn verdächtigt hatten, auch wenn es am Schluss nur noch Ron gewesen war – nicht dass sie darüber sprechen wollten; aber Harry hatte ihnen erzählt, dass der Professor wahrscheinlich sein Vormund werden würde, und dass sie vorsichtig sein müssten, wenn sie ihn während der Ferien besuchen wollten. Harry fand die Tests genauso einfach wie die letzten, wieder mit der Ausnahme des Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Tests, der offensichtlich mindestens ein Test vom zweiten Schuldjahr war.

Am letzten Tag der Testtage hatten sie ihren Zaubertränketest. Als die Anweisungen an der Tafel erschienen, hatte Harry sich entspannt und seinen Lehrer angelächelt. Sie brauchten nur einen Traumlos Schlaftrank zu brauen, was sehr einfach war. Er kannte diesen Trank inzwischen auswendig, da er ihn schon mehrfach für den Krankenflügel hergestellt hatte. Aber als Harry gerade seine letzte Zutat hinzugefügt hatte, erschien Peeves, der Poltergeist, und warf etwas in Harrys Kessel. Was auch immer er in den Trank hineingeworfen hatte, veranlasste das Gemisch, ärgerlich zu zischen, bevor das Gebräu über dem völlig geschockten Harry explodierte. Harry fiel sofort auf den Boden und war bewusstlos.

"Machen Sie Ihre Arbeit weiter. Sie haben noch drei Minuten", befahl Severus den Schülern, bevor er sich neben Harry kniete, um ihn zu untersuchen. Er konnte nichts aussergewöhnliches feststellen, abgesehen davon, dass er in einem tiefen Schlaf zu sein schien. Severus eilte zur Feuerstelle und rief Albus und Poppy umgehend herbei. Sekunden später stiegen beide nacheinander aus der Feuerstelle.

"Albus, bitte frag Peeves, was er in Potters Trank geworfen hat, und zwar JETZT!" drängte Severus den Schulleiter, der ein ernstes Gespräch mit dem Poltergeist begann, während Severus die Studenten aus dem Raum warf und Poppy Harry untersuchte.

"Oh nein!" Severus stöhnte plötzlich. "Peeves! Hast Du Basiliskenschuppen hineingeworfen?"

Unter Dumbledores wütendem Blick gab Peeves schliesslich zu, dass es, in der Tat, Basiliskenschuppen gewesen seien.

Severus wandte sich an Poppy und Albus. "Die Mischung eines Traumlos Schlaftranks und Basiliskenschuppen ergibt einen Trank, den ich aus meinen Tagen mit dem Dunklen Lord kenne. Es bewirkt, dass jemand schläft und dabei im Traum alle schlechten Erfahrungen, die derjenige je gemacht hat, durchlebt. Das ist das Schlimmste, das jemand Harry antun konnte! Albus, meinst Du nicht, dass es höchste Zeit ist, diesen Nichtsnutz von Geist aus dem Schloss zu befördern?"

"Severus, ist da nichts, was Du tun kannst, um Harry zu helfen?" fragte Albus dringend. "Gibt es kein Gegenmittel?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das einzige, das ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass es etwas nützt, wäre, Leglimentik an ihm vorzunehmen. Ich könnte versuchen, in seine Gedanken einzudringen, um seine Träume zu sehen und ihm dabei zu erzählen, dass es nur Träume sind, die nie wieder geschehen werden. Ich weiss allerdings nicht, ob das ihm helfen wird."

Albus warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. "Bitte, Severus, versuch ihm zu helfen. Ich werde Deine Stunden für die letzten beiden Tage übernehmen. Poppy, bitte hilf Severus und Harry."

"Natürlich werde ich das", antwortete Poppy und schlug vor, dass Snape Harry in sein Gästezimmer bringen sollte, in dem er in den Weihnachtsferien gewohnt hatte.

Harry und Severus verbrachten fast zwei Tage damit, Harrys Erinnerungen der Dursleys zu sehen. Von Zeit zu Zeit holte Poppy Severus aus Harrys Träumen und zwang den Lehrer, etwas zu essen, zu trinken oder sich für ein paar Minuten auszuruhen, bevor er Harrys Träume wieder betrat. Er sah Szenen, in denen Harry von seinem Onkel geschlagen oder von seinem Cousin gejagt wurde.

Er sah einen drei oder vier Jahre alten Harry auf wackeligen Beinchen in die Küche gehen, wo er einen Stuhl erklamm und begann, Frühstück zu kochen. Nur Minuten später fiel der Junge vom Stuhl, schlug seinen Kopf auf dem Steinfussboden auf, nur um von seiner Tante noch einen Schlag auf den Kopf zu bekommen und angeschrieen zu werden. Anschliessend wurde er in die Besenkammer geworfen, wo er mehrere Tage unter schlimmen Kopfschmerzen, klappernden Zähnen und Hunger zu leiden hatte.

In einer Szene sah er einen sechs oder sieben Jahre alten Harry ein Bild malen. Dargestellt war jemand in roter Kleidung, die wie ein Zaubererumhang aussah, der einem kleinen Kind – in einen blauen Zaubererumhang gekleidet – ein Geschenk gab. Als er mit Malen fertig war, schaute er das Bild nachdenklich an, und plötzlich begannen die Leute auf dem Bild, sich zu bewegen – ja, es war ein Zaubererbild. Harry heftete das Bild an die Wand seiner Kammer, faltete beide Hände, schaute an die Decke und sagte "Schau, liebes Christkind, ich habe ein Bild für Dich gemalt! Du darfst es mitnehmen. Oh, und ich würde dieses Jahr so gerne einmal ein Geschenk bekommen. Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich ganz brav war."

Die Szene änderte sich, und Harry kam aus der Schule zurück. Er betrat seine Kammer, um seine Bücher wegzupacken. Plötzlich sah er, dass das Bild fort war. 'Oh, wie schön! Das Christkind ist gekommen und hat es mitgenommen', dachte er erfreut, und Freude und Hoffnung spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht. Als er allerdings die Küche betrat, sah er sein schönes Bild in Stücke gerissen im Müll liegend.

Bei jeder Szene sprach Severus mit dem elfjährigen Harry, der neben ihm stand und die Erinnerungen anschaute. "Harry, Du weisst, dass das nur ein schlechter Traum ist. Du musst nicht mehr bei den Dursleys leben. Es ist nur eine Erinnerung. Denk daran, Du lebst in Zukunft bei mir. Versuche mal aufzuwachen, Harry. Alle Deine Freunde warten darauf, dass Du aufwachst."

Schliesslich konnte Severus Harry überreden, sich von den Träumen zu distanzieren und aufzuwachen. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und streckte die Hände nach seiner Brille aus, wobei er nicht merkte, dass da freundliche Hände waren, die ihm halfen, sie aufzusetzen. Er schaute sich vorsichtig um. '_Nein, dies ist nicht Dudleys zweites Zimmer, und es ist ganz sicher nicht meine Kammer. Wo bin ich?_' dachte er verzweifelt und warf einen besorgten Blick in Richtung Tür. Er hatte Angst, dass sein Onkel jederzeit hineinkommen könne. Plötzlich fühlte er, dass seine Augen in eine andere Richtung gezogen wruden, als er eine Stimme hörte, die sanft zu ihm sprach.

"Harry, Du bist in Deinem eigenen Zimmer in meiner Wohnung in Hogwarts. Dein Onkel ist nicht hier, und er wird nicht hierher kommen."

Harry erkannte Severus, und seine neusten Erinnerungen – von der Schule, seinen Freunden und den freundlichen Professoren – kamen automatisch sofort zurück. Als Severus sich auf seine Bettkante setzte und ihm zwei Heiltränke reichte, fragte er behutsam "Was ist passiert?" Nachdem sein Lehrer ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, war Harry völlig geschockt. Dennoch schaffte Severus es, ihm noch einen Trank aufzudrängen, und Harry fiel in einen langen, traumlosen Erholungsschlaf.

Als Harry wach wurde, liess Severus ihn sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer setzen und sprach über diverse Dinge mit ihm, die er in Harrys Träumen wahrgenommen hatte. Während sie frühstückten, merkte Severus, dass der Junge völlig erschöpft war, und schlug vor, dass er ins Bett zurückgehen und sich eine Weile ausruhen sollte, damit er abends fit genug zu wäre, um am Jahresabschlussfest teilzunehmen.

-----

Harry kam plötzlich wieder zu sich, als er mehrere Stimmen hörte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und streckte die Hände nach seiner Brille aus. Diesmal war er sich dessen bewusst, dass freundliche Hände ihm halfen, sie aufzusetzen. Plötzlich wurde sein Blickfeld von buschigem, braunen Haar überdeckt, das nur zu Hermine gehören konnte, die neben ihm sass. Er konnte auch Draco, Blaise und Ron ausmachen und grinste seine Freunde fröhlich an.

"Wow", sagte er bewundernd. "Ich hatte Euch nicht hier erwartet."

Seine Freunde kicherten, und Draco erklärte "Severus hat seinen Hauself geschickt, um uns ausrichten zu lassen, dass unsere prompte Anwesenheit in seinem Büro gewünscht wurde. Also haben wir uns alle in seinem Büro getroffen, und dann hat er uns hierher gebracht." Die fünf Freunde unterhielten sich eine Stunde lang, bis Severus den Raum betrat und alle hinauswarf, damit Harry aufstehen und sich für das Fest fertigmachen konnte, das in einer Stunde beginnen würde.

"Professor?" begann Harry ängstlich zu fragen, gerade bevor sie Severus Wohnung verliessen. "Ehm… Entschuldigung. Ich weiss, es ist eine dumme Frage, aber... Ich weiss nicht, an welchem Tisch ich beim Fest sitzen soll. Werde ich heute abend in Slytherin übernachten?"

Der Lehrer schaute Harry überrascht an und antwortete ruhig "Du darfst entweder in Deinem Slytherin Schlafsaal übernachten oder in Deinen eigenen Raum hier zurückkommen. Das kannst Du selbst entscheiden. Für das Abendessen würde ich Dir Slytherin eher empfehlen als Gryffindor. Den Grund wirst Du beim Fest sehen."

Harry blickte seinen Lehrer dankbar an und sagte "Vielen Dank für Ihren Rat, Sir."

Eine halbe Stunde später wusste Harry genau, warum Severus ihm empfohlen hatte, hier zu sitzen. Slytherin hatte nicht nur den Quidditch Pokal gewonnen, sondern auch den Hauspokal. Die Party im Gemeinschaftsraum dauerte bis eine Stunde vor dem Frühstück, als alle hastig anfingen, ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen, um rechtzeitig am Hogwarts Express zu sein, der Hogsmeade direkt nach dem Frühstück verlassen würde.

-----

Beim Frühstück kamen nur zwei Eulen in die Grosse Halle. Die eine flog hinüber zum Lehrertisch, die andere landete auf dem Gryffindor-Tisch genau vor Harry. Verwirrt nahm er ihr das Pergament ab. Es lautete '_Bitte nehmen Sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen die Kutsche zum Bahnhof, besteigen aber nicht den Zug. Wir werden von Hogsmeade aus apparieren. S. Snape._'

'_Was bedeutet das?_' dachte Harry in einem Anflug von Panik. '_Muss ich zu den Dursleys zurück? Ich dachte, es wäre schon festgemacht, dass ich hier bei Severus bleiben könnte_.'

Hermine sah seinen Ausdruck und fragte, was los sei. Als Harry ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählte, dachte sie einen Augenblick nach, bevor sie antwortete "Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Snape Dich hängen lassen wird, Harry. Vertrau ihm; er hat Dir bisher immer geholfen."

Ermutigt schob Harry den Gedanken beiseite und wartete ab, was geschehen würde. Als alle anderen in den Zug gestiegen waren, bedeutete Severus Harry, beide Hände auf seine Arme zu legen, so dass er sie sicher zusammen apparieren könnte.

"Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Zu den Dursleys", war Severus bestimmte Antwort, die kam, direkt bevor sie weg apparierten, ohne dass Harry eine Sekunde Zeit gehabt hätte, um seine Hände von Severus Armen zu entfernen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	13. Die Dursleys

**Kapitel**** 13 – Die Dursleys**

Harry und Severus apparierten direkt in Mrs. Figgs Garten. Als Severus sah, dass Harry, der nicht in der Lage gewesen war, sich auf den Füssen zu halten, keine Anstalten machte, sich irgendwie zu bewegen, hielt er ihm die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

"Haben Sie und Dumbledore mich angelogen?" platzte Harry heraus. "Muss ich letztendlich doch dahin zurück?"

Severus blickte in Harrys Gesicht und stellte entsetzt fest, dass ihm Tränen die Backen herunterliefen. Severus stöhnte innerlich. "Es tut mir so leid, Harry, dass ich nicht im voraus mit Dir darüber gesprochen habe. Du wirst natürlich NICHT bei den Dursleys bleiben. Allerdings müssen wir dorthin, um ihre Unterschrift zu bekommen, dass sie zu meinen Gunsten auf ihre Vormundschaft über Dich verzichten, so dass ich das Sorgerecht beantragen kann. Das wollen wir jetzt machen. Ausserdem habe ich vor, ihnen ein kleines Geschenk da zu lassen - zum Dank für all die Pflege, die sie Dir im Laufe der Jahre zuteil werden liessen. Anschliessend kehren wir in unsere Wohnung in Hogwarts zurück, wo wir den Sommer über bleiben werden."

Harry musterte Severus ängstlich, konnte aber kein Zeichen von Verrat erkennen. Hoffnung ersetzte den Ausdruck von Furcht in seinem Gesicht, und als Severus ihm ermutigend zunickte, stand er auf und umarmte den Lehrer zaghaft – so leicht, dass es für sie beide angenehm war.

-----

Auf ihr erstes Klopfen hin öffnete Dudley die Tür, nur um sie auf der Stelle wieder zuzuschlagen. "Es ist er, und er hat noch einen Freak mitgebracht", hörten sie ihn rufen, und Harry, der sich in der Gegenwart des Professors sehr sicher fühlte, kicherte leise. Seine Amusiertheit verschwand allerdings schnell, als Vernon Dursley im Türrahmen erschien.

"Was wollen Sie?" giftete er Severus an. "Ich sollte den Flegel doch am Nachmittag abholen."

"Vielleicht, Mr. Dursley, wäre es liebenswürdiger, wenn Sie uns in Ihr Haus lassen könnten, oder wollen Sie, dass die ganze Nachbarschaft Zeuge unseres Gesprächs wird?"

Zähneknirschend öffnete Vernon die Tür und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Harry achtete darauf, möglichst nahe bei seinem Lehrer zu bleiben, der auf dem Sofa Platz nahm und einen Packen Pergamente auf den Tisch legte.

"Mr. und Mrs. Dursley", begann Severus in einem Ton, den er immer für Studenten verwendete, die zu ihren Strafarbeiten erschienen. "Man hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass Ihr Verhältnis zu Ihrem Neffen nicht das beste ist. Daher würde ich gerne die Vormundschaft über Harry übernehmen. Wenn Sie bitte hier und hier unterschreiben könnten." Er deutete auf zwei verschiedene Stellen auf dem Pergament. "Anschliessend werden Harry und ich Sie nicht länger belästigen."

Sobald Petunia und Vernon die Pergamente unterschrieben hatten – ohne jeglichen Kommentar – faltete sich eine der Kopien automatisch auf und verschwand auf der Stelle. Harry konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Er lächelte zufrieden. Severus steckte die andere Kopie ein und wandte sich an Harry. "So, möchtest Du mir gerne einmal Dein Zimmer unter der Treppe zeigen, Harry?"

Harry ging hinaus in den Flur und öffnete eine kleine Tür unter der Treppe. Severus streckte seine Hand aus in den kleinen Raum und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab ein paar mal, während Harry ihn ungläubig anstarrte und sich fragte, was der Professor wohl in der kleinen Kammer machte.

Als Snape sich streckte und mit einem sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck seinen Zauberstab in seinem Umhang verstaute, glitt ein kleiner, weisser Geist aus der Kammer und schwebte durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer, wo er in einer Stimme zu murmeln begann, die sich verdächtig nach Harrys anhörte.

Bevor Harry auch nur daran denken konnte, eine Frage zu stellen, zog Severus den Jungen dicht an sich und apparierte sie beide zurück nach Hogsmeade. Diesmal hielt er Harry richtig fest, so dass er nicht hinfiel, als sie landeten.

"Was war das, Severus?" platzte Harry heraus, und Severus musste an sich halten, um nicht laut aufzulachen.

"Das, Harry, war eine Art von Geist – beschworen von der Erinnerung, die Deine Kammer von Dir hat. Er spricht mit Deiner Stimme und hat Deine Erinnerungen. Dieser Geist ist nicht an die Kammer gebunden, sondern ich habe ihn an die Dursleys gebunden. Das heisst, selbst wenn sie denken, sie würden ihn los, indem sie umziehen, wird der Geist ihnen folgen, wohin sie auch gehen. Bis zum Ende ihres traurigen Lebens werden sie nie vergessen, was sie einem Harry Potter angetan haben."

-----

Als sie an Professor Snapes Wohnung ankamen, schlug Severus vor, dass Harry ein Passwort aussuchen solle, an das er sich erinnern könne. Harry wusste jedoch nicht, was er nehmen sollte, und wollte auch nicht, dass der Professor sich seine Passwörter merken musste, also lehnte er ab.

"Jedes Passwort ist okay für mich, Professor", sagte er leise. Würde der Lehrer sich ihm gegenüber nun anders verhalten, da er nun offiziell sein permanenter Vormund würde?

"Wärest Du mit 'Potio Temporis' einverstanden?"

Harry warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu, nickte aber bestätigend. "Yes, selbstverständlich, Professor."

Sobald das Porträt sie einliess, bedeutete Severus Harry, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen. Als er gehorchte, setzte der Lehrer sich auch, liess mit dem Accio-Zauber ein Pergament und eine Feder auf den Tisch schweben und plazierte beide vor Harry. Dann räusperte er sich und begann zu sprechen. "Da Du nun mindestens zwei Monate im Jahr mit mir leben wirst, zumindest bis Du Hogwarts beendest, müssen wir ein paar Grundregeln festlegen. Haben die Dursleys jemals Regeln für Dich aufgestellt?"

Harry fragte sich, was der Professor meinte, aber er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, das speziell als 'Regeln' bezeichnet worden war. "Ich glaube nicht, Sir", gab er zögernd zu.

Severus schaute ihn aufmunternd an. "Du weisst, hier in unserer Wohnung oder wann immer wir allein sind, kannst Du mich immer Severus nennen. Dann lass mich beginnen, Dir zu erzählen, welche Regeln ich als adäquat für Dich erachten würde." Als er sah, dass der Junge ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute, fuhr er fort.

"1. Kein Ausschlafen an Werktagen. Die Ferien sind zu lang, als dass man jeden Tag ausschlafen und dann den ganzen Tag nichts tun könnte.

"2. Feste Essenszeiten: Frühstück ist um 7 Uhr, Mittagessen um 12 und Abendessen um 18 Uhr. Ich schlage vor, dass wir hier in der Küche frühstücken, in der Grossen Halle zu Abend essen und mit dem Mittagessen einfach spontan entscheiden, wo wir essen wollen. Du darfst keine Mahlzeiten verpassen.

"3. Eine feste Bettzeit: Du wirst jeden Abend um 21:30 Uhr im Bett sein. Anschliessend werde ich Dich kurz durchchecken, wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht; anderenfalls musst Du allabendlich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Anschliessend darfst Du noch bis 22 Uhr lesen, aber ich möchte kein Licht mehr nach 22 Uhr sehen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Er war doch kein Baby. Warum musste er so früh ins Bett gehen? Aber auf jeden Fall war es viel besser, mit dem Professor zusammen zu leben als mit den Dursleys; von daher konnte er ja wohl ein paar Regeln akzeptieren, nicht wahr?

"Am Wochenende darfst Du eine Stunde länger aufbleiben", fuhr der Professor fort.

"4. Ich werde einen Stundenplan für Dich aufstellen, und Du wirst nach diesem Studenplan lernen. Wenn Du vor 15 Uhr die gestellten Aufgaben fertig hast, werden wir gemeinsam fliegen gehen.

"5. Auch wenn Tipsy unsere Wohnung sauber hält, wirst Du Deine eigenen Sachen aufräumen und Deinen Raum ordentlich halten.

"6. Du verlässt das Schloss nicht ohne Begleitung eines Lehrers, und Du wirst mich ständig auf dem Laufenden halten, wo Du bist.

"7. Mein Zimmer und mein privates Labor sind tabu, wenn ich nicht da bin. Sollte ich im Raum sein, wirst Du anklopfen und warten, bis Du hereingerufen wirst – ausser bei einem Notfall.

"8. Wenn Du krank bist, etwas brauchst oder sonstige Probleme hast, wirst Du mir umgehend Bescheid sagen.

"Das ist alles, was mir im Moment einfällt. Es kann sein, dass wir in den nächsten Tagen oder Wochen noch Punkte ergänzen müssen. Ich erwarte, dass Du Dich an diese Regeln hältst. Gibt es etwas dabei, das Dir unakzeptabel erscheint?"

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, Sir. Diese Regeln scheinen mir sehr fair."

Severus nickte ihm zu. "Also gut, Harry. Nun noch einmal, Du brauchst mich nicht Sir zu nennen, wenn wir allein sind. Abgesehen von unserem Unterricht werden wir mehr eine Eltern-Kind Beziehung haben als eine Lehrer-Schüler Beziehung. Ich habe Dir eine Menge über Regeln erzählt; auf dieselbe Weise habe ich auch gewisse Verantwortlichkeiten Dir gegenüber.

"Ich werde für Dich sorgen, für Deine Sicherheit, Deine Gesundheit und Deine Bedürfnisse – was bedeutet, dass ich Dir Nahrung, Kleidung und Schulbedarf zur Verfügung stelle. Ich werde für Dich da sein und Dir helfen, so gut ich kann. Ich werde – soweit es um Dinge geht, die ich für Dich als wissenswert einstufe – Dir immer die Wahrheit sagen. Das ist ein Punkt, den ich bei den Regeln vergessen habe: Ich möchte, dass Du mir immer die Wahrheit sagst. Ich werde Dich nicht hungern lassen oder Dich schlagen. Wenn Du klar die Regeln missachtest, werde ich Dir eine Strafarbeit geben, wie zum Beispiel das Schreiben von Sätzen oder das Säubern von Kesseln ohne Magie."

"Alles klar, Severus", sagte Harry müde. Er bekam langsam Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren. Severus Stimme war so sanft und beruhigend, dass Harry es liebte, einfach zuzuhören, ohne sich zu bemühen, den Inhalt des Gesagten zu begreifen. Aber er gab sich Mühe und hatte soweit auch alles verstanden, das der Lehrer ihm mitgeteilt hatte.

-----

Sie gingen hinauf in die Grosse Halle zum Abendessen, das an einem noch kleineren Tisch stattfand als während der Weihnachtsferien, weil sich jetzt gar keine Studenten mehr im Schloss aufhielten. Abgesehen von Severus und Harry waren nur Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout und Pomfrey über den Sommer in Hogwarts geblieben. Einige von ihnen würden auch zwischendurch mal für eine Woche wegfahren, aber dies waren die Leute, die meist in der Schule waren, wie Severus Harry erzählt hatte. Plötzlich erschien ein Pergament vor Severus in der Luft, und Harry schaute zu, wie er es zögernd öffnete. Eine Minute später steckte Severus das Pergament in seinen Umhang und schaute umher, wobei er sich der Tatsache bewusst wurde, das eine Menge Augen ihn erwartungsvoll beobachteten.

"Ja", beruhigte er sie, "Ich habe es geschafft, Harrys Vormund zu werden."

Während die anderen dazu übergingen, den beiden zu gratulieren, warf Harry dem Professor ein breites Lächeln zu und formte mit den Lippen ein stilles "Danke schön, Severus."

Während der nächsten Wochen gewöhnten Harry und Severus sich langsam daran, zusammen zu wohnen. Harry genoss das Gefühl, ein Elternteil zu haben, das sich um ihn sorgte und auf ihn aufpasste. Er hatte bereits während der ersten Ferienwoche all seine Hausaufgaben erledigt. Anschliessend hatte Severus einen Plan für ihn gemacht, der sowohl aus Unterrichtsstunden sowie aus Studienprojekten in Zaubertränke, Verteidigung, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst bestand. Jeden Morgen hatte er Stunden, entweder mit Severus oder mit Professor McGonagall. Nachmittags sollte er an den Studienprojekten arbeiten – mit dem Ziel, bis 15 Uhr fertig zu sein, um mit Severus gemeinsam fliegen zu gehen, vorausgesetzt das Wetter erlaubte es.

Harry begriff so schnell, dass Severus beschloss, ein paar Stunden ihres Verteidigungsunterrichts zu opfern, um zu versuchen, dem Jungen Okklumentik und wenn möglich Leglimentik beizubringen. Es könnte ihm gegen den Dunklen Lord helfen, und auch wenn Verteidigung ebenfalls sehr wichtig war, hatte Harry immerhin schon das Buch der zweiten Klasse fertig und war damit seinen Klassenkameraden um ein Jahr voraus.

Da Severus ihm eine detaillierte Begründung dafür gegeben hatte, warum er Okklumentik und Leglimentik wichtig für Harry fand, hatte dieser sich bisher sehr angestrengt. Dennoch war bisher noch auf keinem der beiden Gebiete ein Erfolg zu sehen. Eines Tages passierte jedoch etwas, das Harry dazu verleitete, seine Fähigkeiten effizienter zu nutzen.

-----

An einem Sonntag Nachmittag Ende Juni kam Draco Malfoy zusammen mit seinen Eltern, um seinen Patenonkel und Harry zu besuchen. Sie hatten sich ein paar Tage im voraus angekündigt, und Severus hatte diese Tage genutzt, um Harry diverse Dinge über die Malfoys zu erläutern. Neben anderen Punkten hatte Severus Harry gewarnt, dass Lucius Malfoy wahrscheinlich versuchen würde, Leglimentik an Harry zu praktizieren, so dass er versuchen sollte, seine Gedanken so gut wie möglich abzuschirmen.

Zunächst gingen Harry und Draco zusammen fliegen. Zwei Stunden lang hatten sie so viel Spass miteinander, dass sie völlig die Zeit vergassen. Das Vergnügen endete allerdings ganz plötzlich, als die beiden Jungen, die versuchten, den Schnatz, den Draco von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte, zu fangen, plötzlich zusammenstiessen. Durch den Aufprall verlor Harry die Gewalt über seinen Besen.

Professor McGonagall, die die Szene von ihrem Fenster aus beobachtet hatte, bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als sie sah, dass Harry vom Besen fiel und in Richtung Boden taumelte. Plötzlich jedoch war Harry nicht mehr zu sehen. Statt dessen flog ein grüner Phönix über das Quidditch-Feld.

Draco beobachtete staunend den prächtigen Vogel. "Harry, wann hast Du es geschafft, ein Animagus zu werden? Ich habe gehört, dass dies sehr schwierige und fortgeschrittene Magie ist!"

Harry verwandelte sich schnell zurück und antwortete "Ich weiss nicht, ob es schwierig ist. Ich habe während der vergangenen sechs Monate geübt, meist nachts, wenn alle geschlafen haben. Ich darf eigentlich nicht darüber reden, behalt es also bitte für Dich, Draco."

Draco nickte seinem Freund scharf zu und warnte ihn "Harry, bitte sei vorsichtig mit meinem Vater. Erzähle ihm keine Geheimnisse. Ich glaube, dass er immer noch ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords ist; dehalb vertraue ich ihm nicht. Er denkt, das ich in seine Fussstapfen treten werde, egal was er macht, aber ich habe mich entschieden, genau wie Severus und Blaise auf Deiner Seite zu stehen.

Als sie wieder in Severus Wohnung ankamen, brachte Tipsy gerade Tee und Kuchen. Harry und Draco wuschen ihre Hände und setzten sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. Severus nahm besorgt Harrys blasses Gesicht und seine zitternden Hände in Augenschein.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte er in einer Stimme, die seine Sorge widerspiegelte, und Harry nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er begann, in die Augen seines Vormunds zu starren. Glücklicherweise verstand Severus den Hinweis und starrte zurück, wobei er einen ganz sanften Leglimens-Zauber anwandte, um in Harrys Gedanken einzutreten. Hier präsentierte Harry ihm die Erinnerung von seinem Fall vom Besen.

Kurz nachdem Severus seine Gedanken verlassen hatte, fühlte Harry eine andere Kraft, die versuchte einzudringen. Er wusste augenblicklich, dass es diesmal nicht sein Vormund war. Severus war sehr vorsichtig und versuchte immer, ihm nicht weh zu tun. Dieser Angriff war jedoch rauh und kräftig. Er sah, dass die Erinnerung vor seinen Augen vorbeiflog und dachte plötzlich 'NEIN! Ich will nicht, dass er das sieht. Mit einer Kombination seiner Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten und seiner Wunschmagie schaffte er es, Lucius Malfoy aus seinen Gedanken hinauszubugsieren.

Am Abend sprachen Harry und Severus über den Vorfall und beschlossen, dass Harry nur normale Okklumentik und Leglimentik während ihrer Unterrichtsstunden verwenden solle. Severus erklärte, dass die Verwendung der Kombination von beidem für einen Jungen seines Alters zu ermüdend sei, und von seinen Erfahrungen während des Nachmittags her musste Harry zugeben, dass er recht hatte. Wenn er jedoch spürte, dass er in Gefahr war wie mit Lucius Malfoy, sollte er seine kombinierten Kräfte nutzen.

-----

Eines Tages erzählte Professor McGonagall Harry nach seinem Verwandlungsunterricht, dass die Person, die wahrscheinlich der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste werden würde, am nächsten Tag zum Mittagessen herkommen würde. "Wenn Du ihn kennenlernen willst, kommst Du besser zum Mittagessen in die Grosse Halle", sagte sie ihm und gab ihm ein Exemplar eines seiner Bücher zum Lesen mit.

Harry verbrachte den Nachmittag liegend auf seinem Bett, völlig versunken in das Buch. Severus notierte überrascht, dass Harry nicht vor ihrer Wohnungstür stand, seinen Besen in der Hand, und von einem Fuss auf den anderen hüpfte, weil er ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass Severus kam und mit ihm fliegen ging. Deshalb kam Severus, um nach Harry zu schauen und stellte erstaunt fest, was Harry da las.

"Ziehst Du dieses Stück Drachenmist dem Fliegen vor?" fragte er ungläubig, aber Harry beruhigte ihn sofort.

"Nein, Severus, aber ich möchte heute nicht fliegen gehen", murmelte er, und als er Severus Erstaunen bemerkte, fügte er hinzu "Ich habe ein bischen Atemprobleme und fühle mich nicht so gut. Dehalb ziehe ich es vor, hier zu liegen und 'wie hast Du es genannt – Drachenmist' zu lesen. Aber wenn Du fliegen gehen möchtest, bleibe ich hier alleine – kein Problem."

Severus warf dem Jungen einen skeptischen Blick zu und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, um herauszufinden, was mit ihm los war. Er schien ein bischen erkältet zu sein, es war also nicht nötig, ihn zu Poppy zu schleppen. Er holte eine Phiole Aufpäppeltrank und gab sie Harry zu trinken.

Da Harry sich am Morgen nicht besser fühlte, beschloss Severus, den Zaubertränke-Unterricht ausfallen zu lassen, so dass Harry im Bett bleiben und das Buch weiterlesen konnte, das er kurz vor dem Mittagessen durch hatte. Dann bestand er darauf, aufzustehen und in der Grossen Halle zu Mittag zu essen. Severus glaubte zwar nicht, dass dies eine gute Idee sei, wollte dem Jungen aber ein bischen Spass gönnen und gab daher nach. Beide gingen gemeinsam zur Grossen Halle, um mit den anderen Lehrern zusammen zu essen.

Harry war sehr aufgeregt. Nicht jeden Tag traf man jemanden, der so viele Lügen in einem Buch gesammelt hatte. Harry glaubte nicht ein Ereignis, das in dem Buch beschrieben war, da es für eine einzige Person unmöglich wäre, all diese Dinge zu tun, ohne ihre magischen Reserven viel zu sehr zu reduzieren und ohne mindestens hundert Jahre gelebt zu haben. Auf jeden Fall würde er ein paar Fragen stellen. Er hatte sowieso keinen grossen Hunger, und so fing er fünf Minuten nach Beginn des Mittagessens an, den Professor auszufragen.

"Professor Lockhart, darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Sir?" fragte er so unschuldig wie möglich.

"Natürlich dürfen Sie. Sie sind Harry Potter, stimmts?" antwortete der Professor.

"Ja, Professor, ehm… Ich habe eine Frage. Sie wissen doch, im siebten Kapitel Ihres vierten Buches haben Sie beschrieben, wie Sie die Maho Yakuza (die japanische Zaubermafia) in Kyoto besiegt haben. Warum funktioniert der Expelliarmus-Zauber bei ihnen nicht? Und wie haben Sie sich dort verständigt? Sprechen Sie japanisch, oder konnten sie Englisch sprechen?"

Der Professor schien leicht überfordert mit der Frage zu sein. "Oh, nein, ich musste japanisch sprechen; sie sprechen kein englisch", antwortete er kurz. "Und zu dem Expelliarmus Zauber… Da hatten wir das Phänomen, dass es in Japan überhaupt nicht funktioniert hat. Ich bin allerdings nicht mehr sicher warum; da müsste ich in einem meiner Bücher nachschauen."

"Oh, Professor, meinen Sie, Sie könnten mir japanisch beibringen?" fragte Harry wieder und erläuterte, ohne auf die erstaunten Blicke seiner Lehrer Rücksicht zu nehmen, "Wissen Sie, ich habe eine Freundin. Sie lebt in Japan während der Ferien und hat mich eingeladen, aber da ich kein japanisch spreche…"

"Oh, ja, natürlich, ich könnte versuchen, es Ihnen beizubringen. Allerdings ist es sehr schwierig, und ehrlich gesagt werde ich nächsten Monat sehr viel zu tun haben, von daher bin ich nicht sicher…"

"Harry," mahnte Professor Dumbledore den Jungen; der aber bereitete sich schon auf die nächste Frage vor.

"Okay, Professor, entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich noch etwas frage. Sie beschreiben, wie Sie gegen diverse magische Kreaturen gekämpft haben und dass Sie dabei die Hilfe von einem Dutzend Phönixen hatten, und ich habe in einem anderen Buch gelesen, dass Sie sich mit diesen wunderbaren Vögeln gut auskennen. Welche Art Phönix waren sie? Und wie haben Sie mit ihnen kommuniziert?"

Der Professor lachte selbstgefällig. "Ah, mein Junge, das ist eine sehr schwierige Frage. Dieser Vorfall liegt bereits einige Jahre zurück, deshalb kann ich mich nicht mehr genau erinnern. Warten Sie mal…"

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_Diesmal war ich doch nett zu Euch – kein Grund, um einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen ;-). Dennoch: Lasst Euch überraschen, was Harry mit Lockhart macht fg :-)_


	14. Intrigen und Pläne

**Kapitel 14 – Intrigen und Pläne**

Während der Professor fieberhaft überlegte, wie er sich gut aus der Affäre ziehen könnte, versuchte Harry effizient, Legilimentik an dem Mann auszuüben. Was er sah war nicht nett. Er brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, um zu begreifen, was er herausfinden wollte. Diese Person war als Lehrer nicht einen Sickel mehr wert als eines seiner Bücher.

Harry warf Severus einen flehentlichen Blick zu und sagte ruhig "Entschuldigung, Sir, aber ich fühle mich nicht so gut. Darf ich in mein Zimmer zurückgehen?"

Severus warf Harry einen durchdringenden Blick zu und realisierte, dass sein Zustand nicht schlechter als vorher war, und dass der Junge ihm wahrscheinlich etwas mitteilen wollte. Er stand sofort auf, entschuldigte sie beide und geleitete Harry aus der Halle. Bevor sie die Halle verliessen, drehte Severus sich noch einmal um und sagte "Albus, vergiss bitte nicht, dass ich Dich ganz dringend sprechen wollte. Kannst Du direkt nach dem Essen für eine Minute zu mir kommen?"

"Natürlich mein Junge", antwortete Dumbledore und wechselte einen Blick mit Minerva.

-----

Sobald Professor Dumbledore Lockharts Erinnerung gesehen hatte, welche Harry in ein Denkarium getan hatte, stand er sehr ärgerlich auf und bedeutete Severus und Harry, ihn in sein Büro zu begleiten. Dort war Professor McGonagall dabei, Lockhart zu unterhalten, und Harry merkte, dass sie sichtlich aufatmete, als die drei das Büro betraten.

Dumbledore wandte sich direkt an Lockhart. "Wie mein Student mir bewiesen hat, können wir Ihren Fähigkeiten keinen Glauben schenken, und daher kann ich Ihnen auch nicht die Position als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste anvertrauen. Es tut mir leid, Mr. Lockhart."

Lockhart warf einen Blick zu Harry, der ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte, und erhob seinen Zauberstab, um einen Vergessenszauber auf den Jungen zu legen. Das war das Schlimmste, das er hätte tun können.

Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte Severus Harry den Protego Zauber beigebracht, und Harry hatte ihn endlos geübt und perfektioniert. Als Lockhart den Vergessenszauber auf Harry sandte, schützte Harry sich und die Lehrer mit einem sehr starken Protego, indem er eine grosse Menge an Magie sammelte und in den Wunsch einfliessen liess. Harrys Verteidigungszauber war so stark, dass der Vergessenszauber zurücksprang und Lockhart angriff, den Professor Dumbledore anschliessend ins St. Mungos begleiten musste.

"Gut zu sehen, dass Du in der Lage bist, die Dinge, die sich andere bemühen, Dir beizubringen, effizient einzusetzen", lobte Severus Harry, als sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung ankamen. Ein Anflug von Stolz lag in seiner Stimme.

Harry fühlte, dass sein Gesicht rot wurde. Dies war wahrscheinlich das höchste Lob, das er je von seinem Vormund zu hören bekommen würde. "Danke schön, S….ehm… Severus", antwortete er sanft. Tasächlich war er ein wenig stolz auf sich selbst – in der Lage gewesen zu sein, den Schulleiter davor zu bewahren, einen absoluten Flop von Lehrer einzustellen, war ein gutes Gefühl.

Eine Woche später erzählte Severus Harry, dass Professor Dumbledore sich für einen anderen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Remus Lupin, entschieden hatte. Er sagte ihm, dass Lupin im selben Jahr wie er und Harrys Eltern gewesen war. Weiterhin erklärte er dem Jungen, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war, und erläuterte genau, was Harry über Werwölfe wissen musste.

Eines Tages kam Professor Lupin zum Mittagessen und wurde von Professor Dumbledore vorgestellt, der Harry erzählte, dass Lupin bereits ins Schloss eingezogen war und ab sofort mit ihnen gemeinsam essen würde. Obwohl er nicht viel Gelegenheit hatte, sich mit dem neuen Professor zu unterhalten, machte dieser sofort einen sehr guten Eindruck auf Harry. Der Junge wurde allerdings ein bisschen traurig, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nun keine Verteidigungsstunden mit Severus mehr haben würde, wenn sie einen kompetenten neuen Verteidigungslehrer hatten.

Später am Abend, als Severus an seinem Bett sass wie jeden Abend, teilte Harry ihm seine Gedanken mit, und der Professor sagte beruhigend "Harry, Du bist wie ein Sohn für mich. Dies ist jetzt Dein Zuhause, so dass Du jederzeit hier her kommen kannst. Du kannst sogar Deine Sachen hier in Deinem Zimmer lassen; niemand wird Deinen Raum betreten, wenn Du nicht hier bist. Davon abgesehen, wenn Du möchtest, dass ich Dir irgend etwas beibringe, brauchst Du es mir nur zu sagen, und ich werde versuchen, Dir zu helfen."

-----

Ein paar Tage später hatte Severus Albus gebeten, ob dieser ihn in seiner Wohnung besuchen könne, da er gerne etwas mit ihm besprechen wollte, Harry aber nicht allein lassen wolle. Albus versprach, am Abend zu kommen, wenn Harry schlief. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erzählte Severus Albus von seiner Idee, die er während der Weihnachtsferien gehabt hatte. Seine Forschungen diesbezüglich waren inzwischen fast abgeschlossen, und er wollte nun die Details planen. Dann wartete er, während sein Mentor überlegte, ob und wie er ihn unterstützen könnte.

Dumbledore war zunächst einfach baff. Nach einer kurzen Weile des Schweigens versicherte er sich "Verstehe ich es richtig, dass Du Harry auf eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit mitnehmen und ein Jahr dort bleiben willst?"

"Ja", bestätigte Severus. "Ich möchte, dass er seine Eltern kennen lernt und, wenn möglich, Voldemort tötet. Da es nur Harry ist, der ihn besiegen kann, zumindest laut der Prophezeiung..." Seine Stimme verlor sich langsam.

"Das ist korrekt, mein Junge." Dumbledore versuchte, sich an die Vergangenheit zu erinnern. Schliesslich sagte er nachdenklich "Ich werde ein paar Erinnerungen in meinem Denkarium anschauen müssen; aber da wir jedes Jahr einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatten, denke ich, dass ich Dir diesen Posten jederzeit anbieten könnte. Vielleicht solltest Du das Jahr nehmen, in dem Du und Harrys Mutter in Eurem zweiten Jahr wart, so dass Harry die Gelegenheit bekommt, Euch alle wirklich gut kennenzulernen."

"Und wir könnten in Hogwarts bleiben", murmelte Severus mehr zu sich selbst. "Aber warum Verteidigung?" fragte er erstaunt. Er hatte gar nicht über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten; er hatte lediglich gehofft, dass Professor Dumbledore ihm helfen könnte, einen Ort zu finden, an dem er wohnen könnte und dennoch in der Lage wäre, Kontakt mit Harry und seinem jüngeren Selbst aufzunehmen. Aber diese Lösung war ja wunderbar.

"Ja, Du könntest Professor Salazar Snape sein, und Harry würde als Dein Sohn gehen. Laut Harry bist Du ein grossartiger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und ich glaube auch, dass Du prädestiniert dafür bist – abgesehen von Zaubertränke natürlich. Allerdings," fuhr er grübelnd fort, "das wäre dann 1973, aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ihr 1974 dort sein könntet, da das das Jahr ist, in dem Voldemort seine Aktivitäten extrem ausgeweitet hat. Es wäre viel effizienter 1974 oder 1975 als in früheren Jahren. Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr den Beginn des Schuljahres 1974 anstrebt und vorgebt, dass Harry nicht 12, sondern 13 ist. Dann könnte er mit seinen Eltern zusammen am dritten Schuljahr teilnehmen."

Severus betrachtete seinen Mentor gedankenvoll und sagte "Ich bin relativ sicher, dass Harry nichts dagegen hätte, in diesem Fall ein Jahr zu überspringen. Er ist bereits weiter als die Drittklässler in Zaubertränke, Verteidigung und Verwandlung. Was immer er in anderen Fächern aufholen muss, kann ich ihm leicht beibringen. Er könnte ohne Probleme dem Unterricht der dritten Klasse folgen. Das einzige Problem ist seine Grösse. Er ist klein, selbst für einen Zweitklässler", sann Severus laut.

Dumbledore lachte. "Ja, mein Junge, das stimmt. Aber ich werde einen Trank für Harry vorbereiten, so dass er wie Dein Sohn aussieht. Hiermit sollte er zumindest etwas grösser sein als er jetzt ist. Also einigen wir uns darauf, dass Ihr versucht, in das Jahr 1974 zurückzugehen, Euer drittes Schuljahr."

Severus nickte sein Einverständnis.

"Wann wirst Du es Harry sagen? Bist Du sicher, dass er Deinem Plan überhaupt zustimmt?"

Severus überlegte einen Augenblick. Da er den Trank erst in den letzten Tagen perfektioniert hatte und auch zuerst mit Albus hatte sprechen wollen, hatte er Harry noch nichts davon gesagt, damit dieser sich nicht unnötige Hoffnungen machte. "Ich hatte gedacht, es ihm an seinem Geburtstag zu sagen und dann auch gleich am selben Tag zu reisen. Dann haben wir einen ganzen Monat, um unsere Rückkehr zu timen, so dass wir rechtzeitig zum kommenden Schuljahr wieder hier sind. Natürlich müssen wir dann wieder überlegen, in welches Schuljahr er hier gehen sollte, wenn er in der Vergangenheit bereits das dritte absolviert hat, aber diese Entscheidung sollten wir vertagen. Das können wir mit Harry gemeinsam besprechen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind."

"Hast Du schon darüber nachgedacht, wie Ihr Euer Ziel erreichen und Voldemort loswerden wollt?" fragte Dumbledore weiter.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich habe vor, intensiv mit Deinem jüngeren Selbst, vielleicht Minerva, meinem jüngeren Selbst, Harry, Lily, und wenn Harry es schafft, sich mit anderen Studenten anzufreunden, auch mit denen zusammen zu arbeiten. Ich bin sicher, dass uns etwas einfällt. Ich weiss, dass mein jüngeres Selbst zu der Zeit noch kein Todesser ist; aber der älteste Bruder meiner Mutter, Onkel Cronus, hat mich damals bereits gedrängt, ihn zu den Treffen zu begleiten, so dass wir dies vielleicht zu unserem Vorteil nutzen können. Allerdings brauchen wir Deine Hilfe. Du musst all diesen Leuten von uns und unserem Ziel erzählen, für das wir ihre Unterstützung benötigen."

Dumbledore nickte ihm beruhigend zu. "Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Severus. Ich werde meinem jüngeren Selbst einen langen Brief schreiben und werde auch ein paar Erinnerungen für sein Denkarium beilegen."

Severus dankte dem Schulleiter von ganzem Herzen und sagte "Ich möchte noch über ein ganz anderes Thema mit Dir sprechen." Er erzählte Albus von seinem Gedanken, Harry magisch als Sohn zu adoptieren.

Sobald Dumbledore jedoch von dieser Idee hörte, reagierte er irgendwie merkwürdig. "Severus", sagte er, "das ist nicht möglich. Es ist schön, dass Du das Sorgerecht über ihn hast, aber Du kannst ihn nicht blut-adoptieren. Ich werde Dir den Grund jetzt nicht darlegen, aber in der nahen Zukunft wirst Du es verstehen."

Die Tatsache ignorierend, dass Severus etwas von 'alten Intriganten' murmelte, fügte er hinzu "Ich schlage vor, dass wir ein Treffen mit Minerva, Filius, Remus und Poppy arrangieren. Du wirst ihre Hilfe brauchen, zumindest in der Vergangenheit, und es wäre von Vorteil, wenn sie alle einen Brief an ihre jüngeren Versionen schreiben könnten. Es wäre auch nicht schlecht, Filius zu bitten, Harry ein paar Stunden zu geben, so dass er bis zum dritten Level Zauberkunst aufschliesst."

Severus senkte dankbar seinen Kopf und sagte "Vielen Dank, Schulleiter."

-----

Als Albus seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, ging Severus in Harrys Raum hinüber und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Als er auf das Gesicht des Kindes hinabschaute, merkte er plötzlich, wie blass der Junge war. Er sah schlimmer aus als am Anfang der Ferien. In den letzten Tagen hatte Harry mehrfach abgelehnt, wenn Severus vorschlug, fliegen zu gehen, und hatte es vorgezogen, auf dem Sofa zu bleiben und zu lesen, weil er schlecht atmen konnte. Vielleicht war er richtig krank, und er, Severus, hatte dies nicht bemerkt, weil er zu sehr mit seiner eigenen Froschung beschäftigt gewesen war? Vielleicht war er ein ungeeigneter Vormund, auch wenn er sich in der letzten Zeit wie ein Vater gefühlt hatte.

Er begann, sich Sorgen über seine Fähigkeit, sich um das Kind zu kümmern, zu machen. Schweren Herzens entschied er sich, mit Poppy zu sprechen. Wenn irgend jemand in der Lage war, ihm zu raten und zu helfen, dann war es sie. Sie kannte ihn besser als irgend jemand anders.

"Nein, Severus, Du bist ein sehr guter Vater. Anderenfalls hättest Du jetzt noch gar nichts gemerkt", bestätigte Poppy ihm, nachdem sie Harry gründlich untersucht hatte. "Er hat wieder eine leichte Lungeninfektion." Sie schob ein Band über sein Handgelenk und sagte "Dies misst sein Sauerstofflevel und seine Temperatur, und wenn sein Level zu niedrig oder seine Temperatur zu hoch wird, wird es Dich und mich umgehend alarmieren. Sollte dies passieren, musst Du ihn sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen, so dass ich ihn an das Atemgerät anschliessen kann."

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf das Kind und verliess leise den Raum. "Gib ihm einen Löffel voll Eucalia-Trank dreimal am Tag. Und ich möchte ihn täglich sehen, bis sich sein Zustand bessert." Sie überlegte einen Augenblick und fügte hinzu "Wenn Harry sich das nächste Mal weigert, fliegen zu gehen, bring ihn bitte zu mir, so dass ich ihn inhalieren lassen kann. Anschliessend gehst Du dann mit ihm hinaus, um für eine Stunde am See zu sitzen. Ihr braucht beide mehr frische Luft!"

Severus lud die Heilerin ein, mit ihm Tee zu trinken und nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, seiner Freundin von seinen Plänen zu erzählen. Sie versprach, einen Brief an ihr jüngeres Selbst zu schreiben, besonders da sie täglich nach Harry schauen musste, wenn er wieder im Schlafsaal übernachtete.

"Ich werde Harry einen Zauberereid schwören müssen", sagte Severus plötzlich. Als Pomfrey ihn fragend anschaute, erläuterte er "Du wusstest, Poppy, dass Lily und ich zusammen waren, nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen haben, oder?"

"Ich weiss das, Severus", antwortete sie ruhig.

"Wir haben uns getrennt, weil ich ein Todesser war. Es war zu gefährlich für sie, deshalb habe ich sie gehen lassen", vertraute Severus ihr an und versuchte, die Tränen zurück zu halten, die sich in seinen Augen formten. "Kurz danach hat sie Potter geheiratet, und zehn Monate, nachdem wir uns getrennt hatten, wurde Harry geboren."

Poppy legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seinen Arm, und Severus sprach weiter. "Diesmal werde ich hoffentlich mein jüngeres Selbst davon abhalten können, ein Todesser zu werden, aber ich kann trotzdem nicht mit Lily zusammen sein. Wenn wir uns nicht trennen, heiratet sie nicht Potter, und Harry wird gar nicht erst geboren."

Poppy hielt erschreckt die Luft an, aber dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Dumbledore hatte sie gebeten, einen bestimmten, sehr seltenen Trank für ihn zu brauen, der nur eine Schlussfolgerung zuliess. Aber die Tatsache, dass er sie und nicht seinen Tränkemeister mit dem Brauen beauftragt hatte, bedeutete, dass Severus sich der Tatsache, die ihn so viel anging, gar nicht bewusst war. Sie stöhnte auf. Dumbledore hatte sicher einen Grund dafür, dass er Severus so etwas wichtiges nicht mitteilte, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte sie ihren Freund nicht so verzweifelt sehen.

"Severus", begann sie langsam, "wenn ich Dir etwas erzähle, wirst Du mir Dein Wort geben, dass Du es für Dich behältst und niemandem – besonders Albus nicht – verraten, dass Du es weisst?"

Er warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu und nickte. "Ja, natürlich. Warum?"

"Severus, Harry war fast einen Monat spät. Man kann Schangerschaften magisch beeinflussen. Mehr kann ich Dir wegen meines Schwurs als Heilerin nicht sagen. Vergiss nicht, es niemandem zu sagen, bis Albus mit Dir darüber spricht!" befahl sie noch einmal und entschuldigte sich.

Severus holte per Accio eine Flasche Whisky vom Regal und stürzte ein ganzes Glas der brennenden Flüssigkeit hinunter, bevor er versuchte, wieder klar zu denken. Würde das wirklich bedeuten…? Er sprang aus seinem Sitz und ging in das Zimmer des Jungen. Harry sah aus wie James Potter, nur die Augen waren die wunderschönen grünen Augen seiner Lily. Er konnte es nicht länger ertragen; er musste Gewissheit haben. Durch Accio beschaffte er sich eine leere Phiole und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über Harry, um magisch ein paar Tropfen vom Blut des Kindes in die Phiole zu bekommen.

Die beiden nächsten Stunden verbrachte er in seinem Privatlabor. Schliesslich war der Trank fertig. Sollte er es wirklich tun? Seine Emotionen, die er normalerweise gut im Zaum halten konnte, schlugen Purzelbäume. Schliesslich hielt er seinen Ellbogen über den Kessel und wiederholte den Zauber, den er vorhin bei Harry angewandt hatte, und zwei Tropfen seines eigenen Blutes fielen in den Kessel. Er presste seine Augen zu und wartete zwei Minuten, bevor er sie wieder öffnete… und zog laut die Luft an.

Sein Blut hatte sich mit dem Trank vermischt, und dieser war zu einem klaren Blau geworden. Er liess sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Auf der einen Seite war er glücklicher als je zuvor; auf der anderen Seite fühlte er sich so betrogen, von Albus und, was noch viel schlimmer war, von Lily. Warum hatte sie es ihm nicht gesagt?

Er verbrachte den Rest der Nacht an Harrys Bett, dem flachen Atmen seines Sohnes zuhörend.

-----

Als Harry am Morgen aufwachte, sass Severus auf seiner Bettkante. Sie sprachen kurz über Harrys Gesundheitszustand, bevor Severus plötzlich fragte "Hast Du über Deinen Geburtstag nachgedacht, Harry?"

Harry warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu. Natürlich wusste er, dass er in zwei Wochen Geburtstag hatte, aber was gab es da zu überlegen? Er würde in jedem Fall zwölf werden. "Ehm… entschuldige, Severus, aber was gibt es da zu überlegen? Ich werde zwölf, aber das weiss ich ja bereits."

Severus hätte über Harrys naive Ansicht von Geburtstagen gelacht, wenn das Ganze nicht so traurig wäre. Er seufzte und erläuterte "Ich meinte, wen Du zu Deiner Party einladen willst."

"Party?" fragte Harry verwirrt. "Bekomme ich eine Party? Für meinen Geburtstag?"

Dieses Mal lachte Severus. "Nur, wenn Du eine willst. Du könntest zum Beispiel Granger und Weasley oder Draco und Blaise einladen oder auch alle vier zusammen. Du musst es nicht jetzt entscheiden, aber Du kannst Dir Gedanken darüber machen und mir Bescheid sagen, wenn Du Dich entschieden hast."

Harry begann direkt, darüber nachzudenken. Er würde gerne seine Freunde einladen, natürlich. Aber im Moment fühlte er sich nicht wohl genug. Selbst wenn er sie einlüde, wäre er nicht in der Lage, irgend etwas interessantes mit ihnen zu unternehmen. Sie können nur da sitzen und sich unterhalten oder langweilige Spielchen machen. Aber es war natürlich auch noch zwei Wochen Zeit, und vielleicht würde es ihm bis dahin besser gehen.

Als er den fragenden Blick seines Vormunds sah, äusserte Harry zögernd seine Gedanken, und Severus seufzte. "Harry", erklärte er sanft, "wenn Deine Freunde kommen, um Deinen Geburtstag zu feiern, werden sie mitmachen, was auch immer DU machen möchtest. Wir könnten sie zum Beispiel für 15 Uhr einladen. Ihr könntet zuerst in der Grossen Halle Deinen Geburtstagskuchen essen, entweder mit allen im Schloss Anwesenden oder nur mit Deinen Freunden. Anschliessend kannst Du Deine Geschenke auspacken und Dich mit Deinen Freunden bis 18 Uhr unterhalten. Deine Freunde würden dann gerade vor dem Abendessen wieder nach Hause reisen oder, wenn Du das möchtest, direkt nach dem Essen."

Harry fühlte sich immer noch unsicher. Da er nie zuvor eine Geburtstagsparty gehabt hatte, wusste er einfach nicht, ob er es schaffen würde, sich um alles zu kümmern. Was Severus ihm erklärt hatte, schien allerdings recht einfach zu sein. "Wirst Du hier sein und mir helfen, Severus?" fragte er zögernd.

"Natürlich Harry", antwortete Severus sofort.

-----

Während der nächsten Tage braute Severus intensiv Tränke für den Krankenflügel, so dass alles für das nächste Schuljahr fertig war, wenn er aus der Vergangenheit zurückkam. Harry hatte ihn überredet, hierfür seinen Zaubertrankunterricht zu verwenden und half ihm, so gut er konnte. Eines Tages schlug Harry vorsichtig vor "Vielleicht könnten wir Professor Lupin fragen, ob er mich ab und zu mal unterrichten würde, so dass Du die Zeit zum Brauen nutzen könntest. Oder wir könnten Verteidigung einfach sausen lassen und während der Zeit gemeinsam brauen."

Professor Lupin war mehr als erfreut, als Harry fragte, ob er ihn unterrichten könnte. Allerdings war er platt, als er Harrys Fähigkeiten testete. Er konnte bereits die meisten Flüche, die im dritten Schuljahr gelehrt wurden. Lupin überlegte kurz, ob er ihm in ihren Stunden besondere Flüche beibringen oder lieber Duellieren üben sollte und entschloss sich für letzteres, da sie sowieso nur noch eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Mittagessen hatten. Später würde er dann Severus fragen, was er für diesen Unterricht empfehlen würde.

Nach einer halben Stunde Duellieren allerdings setzte Harry sich plötzlich hin und hatte offensichtlich Atemprobleme. Als Remus fragte, ob alles okay sei, schüttelte er den Kopf und murmelte "Sev'rus".

In diesem Augenblick kam Severus durch das Flohnetzwerk und ging direkt zu dem Kind hinüber. Während er das Band an seinem Handgelenk studierte, das unter seinem Umhang versteckt war, hörte er Harry murmeln "Mir geht's nicht gut, Papa."

Völlig geschockt brauchte Severus einen Augenblick, bis er sich wieder soweit gefangen hatte, dass er antworten konnte. "Ich weiss, mein Junge, warte einen Moment. Poppy wird Dir gleich helfen." Dann sagte er zu Remus "Ich muss ihn zu Pomfrey bringen. Wir reden später noch, Lupin."

Ein sehr besorgt wirkender Remus folgte Severus, der das Kind trug, zum Krankenflügel, wo Poppy, die durch den gleichen Alarm benachrichtigt worden war wie Severus, schon alles vorbereitet hatte und Harry direkt an das Atemgerät anschloss.

Severus hatte Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben. Allerdings musste er sich selbst sagen, dass dies nicht Lupins Schuld war. Als er sah, dass sein Kollege ihn sorgenvoll beobachtete, erklärte er alles über Harrys Situation so geduldig, wie er konnte.

"Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich wusste das nicht und habe ihn duellieren lassen", sagte Remus entsetzt.

"Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Lupin. Sie wussten es nicht, und er war schon eine Weile nicht ganz auf dem Damm. Er darf nichts anstrengendes machen, zumindest nicht im Moment."

"Aber Severus, was machen wir denn? Du hast uns doch gestern abend über Deinen Plan, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, und über die Prophezeiung berichtet. Wie soll denn Harry Voldemort beseitigen, wenn er sich nicht einmal duellieren kann?"

Severus seufzte. Das war etwas, das er auch gerne wissen wollte. "Gemeinsam mit meinem jüngeren Selbst müssen wir uns einen Weg ausdenken, wie Harry den Dunklen Lord erledigen kann, ohne sich mit ihm zu duellieren. Ich habe allerdings noch gar nicht mit Harry über meinen Plan gesprochen; deshalb weiss ich gar nicht, ober er überhaupt mit der Reise in die Vergangenheit einverstanden sein wird."

"Er wird, Severus", warf Madam Pomfrey ein. "Er betet Dich an, und wenn Du dies vorschlägst, wird er zustimmen. Da bin ich ganz sicher."

"Poppy", sagte Severus zögernd. "Danke, dass Du es mir neulich erzählt hast."

Die Heilerin schenkte ihm ein verständnisvolles Lächeln. "Sehr gerne geschehen, Severus, und ich hoffe, dass Albus Harry alles an seinem Geburtstag erklären wird. Anderenfalls schlage ich vor, dass Du es Harry bei Eurer Ankunft in der Vergangenheit erzählst."

Severus warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. "Ja, Poppy, das werde ich tun. Wie gehts es ihm übrigens? Besser?"

Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, leider nicht, und ich werde ihn diesmal lieber hier behalten. Seine Infektion ist schlimmer geworden, und er kann in diesem Zustand nicht auf eine Zeitreise gehen. Er wird mindestens einen Tag, vielleicht auch länger, hierbleiben müssen. Du kannst natürlich jederzeit kommen und ihm Gesellschaft leisten."

-----

Als Pomfrey Harry endlich gehen liess, fühlte er sich viel besser. Es waren nur noch drei Tage bis zu seinem Geburtstag. Während er krank gewesen war, hatte Severus Einladungen an seine Freunde geschickt, und er hoffte, dass sie alle kommen könnten. Severus und Poppy hatten beschlossen, dass Harry bis zu seinem Geburtstag keinen Unterricht mehr haben sollte, sondern sich ausruhen und seine Ferien geniessen sollte.

Am ersten Tag nahm Remus Harry mit auf einen Spaziergang über das Gelände. Sie setzten sich neben den See und unterhielten sich stundenlang, und Harry genoss den Nachmittag mit dem neuen Professor sehr. Als Remus versuchte, sich zu entschuldigen, weil er nicht genug auf ihn aufgepasst hatte und ihn duellieren liess, widersprach Harry vehement. Es war nicht die Schuld des Professors gewesen.

Beim Abendessen fragte Professor McGonagall Harry "Hast Du Lust, mich morgen nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten?"

Harrys Augen begannen fröhlich zu funkeln und er antwortete "Natürlich, Professor. Das würde ich sehr gerne. Vielen Dank. Ehm… Professor, ehm… könnten wir auch in den Buchladen gehen? Bitte?" fügte er zögerlich hinzu.

Seine Gryffindor Hausvorsteherin lächelte ihn an. "Natürlich, Harry, wir werden auch in den Buchladen gehen, und Du wirst Zeit genug haben, Dich dort in Ruhe umzusehen."

"Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum der Sprechende Hut Dich nicht nach Ravenclaw sortiert hat", überlegte Professor Flitwick. "Normalerweise gehören Leute, die so viel lesen wie Du, nach Ravenclaw."

Harry lachte und gab zurück "Der Sprechende Hut hat mir gesagt, dass ich in jedes Haus passen würde. Aber ich denke, zwei Häuser sind mehr als genug."

-----

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen kamen drei Eulen zu Harry. Der erste Brief war von Blaise, der ihm mittteilte, dass er sehr gerne morgen nachmittag zu Harrys Geburtstagsfeier käme. Die zweite Eule brachte einen Brief von Ron, der ihm sagte, dass er natürlich käme und auch Hermine mitbrächte, die sich gerade für eine Woche bei den Weasleys aufhielt.

Als Harry den Brief öffnete, den die dritte Eule gebracht hatte, und diesen anschaute, zog er laut die Luft ein. Plötzlich merkte er, dass es schwieriger wurde zu atmen. Als er sah, dass alle ihn besorgt beobachteten, versuchte er vergeblich, seine zitternden Hände zu verbergen und sagte ernst "Er ist von Onkel Vernon."

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	15. Ein signifikanter Geburtstag

**Kapitel 15 – Ein signifikanter Geburtstag**

"Was?!" riefen mehrere Leute gleichzeitig, während sich Entsetzen in ihren Gesichtern ausbreitete.

"Harry, gib mir den Brief bitte", bat Severus und streckte seine Hand aus.

Harry reichte seinem Vormund den Brief, und dieser las ihn laut vor, so dass alle es mitbekamen.

_Potter, Du wirst dem anderen freak, der mit Dir zusammen hier war, sagen, dass er gefälligst rückgängig zu machen hat, was er uns angetan hat. Anderenfalls werde ich Eurem Lord Dingsbums alles über Deine Schwächen erzählen und ihm helfen, Dich loszuwerden. Du wirst nie wieder glücklich werden! Vernon_

"Was für ein Stück Sch...!" platzte Severus sehr uncharacteristisch heraus. "Was glaubt der Depp denn, wozu ein Muggel fähig ist?"

"Severus?" Remus blickte seinen Kollegen neugierig an. "Was hast Du mit dem Mann gemacht?"

Severus grinste und erzählte den anderen, die es nicht bereits wussten, was er Harrys Verwandten angetan hatte, die eigentlich sehr viel Schlimmeres verdient hätten.

"Harry…" Severus wandte sich an seinen Sohn und reichte ihm einen Beruhigungstrank. "…trink dies und beruhige Dich. Vernon Dursley kann Dir nichts tun, auch nicht mir oder irgend einem anderen Zauberer."

Harry gehorchte und fühlte sich sofort besser. "Vielen Dank, Severus," murmelte er dankbar.

"So, Harry," sprach Minerva ihn an, "hast Du immer noch Lust, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?"

"Ja, natürlich, Professor", antwortete Harry bestimmt. Er war erst zweimal in Hogsmeade gewesen, beide Male zusammen mit Severus, und die kleine Stadt hatte ihm ausserordentlich gut gefallen.

"Hier, Harry, nimm dies bitte mit", sagte Poppy und reichte ihm einen Schlüssel, der an einer goldenen Kette hing.

"Ein Portkey?" fragte Minerva und schaute Poppy neugierig an.

"Ja, es ist ein Portkey direkt in den Krankenflügel. Solltest Du in Gefahr sein, musst Du ihn berühren, gemeinsam mit Professor McGonagall, oder – im Fall, dass Ihr aus irgend einem Grund getrennt worden seid – alleine, und das Passwort sagen, um ihn zu aktivieren. Das Passwort lautet 'Poppys Asyl'. Ist das klar, Harry?"

"Ja," antwortete Harry. "Vielen Dank, Madam Pomfrey." Er warf der Heilerin ein sanftes Lächeln zu.

-----

Hogsmeade war so früh am Morgen noch sehr verträumt und ruhig. Minerva und Harry verbrachten zwei Stunden im Buchladen, wo Minerva es schaffte, ein paar Bücher für Harrys Geburtstag zu erstehen, ohne dass er es mitbekam. Harry kaufte auch einige Bücher: '_Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene – Ändere Deine Welt'_, '_Stablose Magie und Praktische Anwendung_', '_Der Patronus Zauber und andere Komplexe Verteidigungsarten_', '_Magische Lebewesen und ihre Charakteristiken und Interaktionen in der Natur_' sowie drei magische Kindergeschichten, die Minerva ihm empfohlen hatte.

Schliesslich war es Mittag, und da Minerva mit den anderen Lehrern verabredet hatte, dass sie alle zusammen in den Drei Besen zu Mittag essen wollten, scheuchte sie Harry aus dem Buchladen und in die Kneipe zum Essen.

Während Minerva Harry beschäftigt hatte, hatte Severus diverse Dinge zusammengesucht, die er mit sich in die Vergangenheit nehmen wollte, wie zum Beispiel den Tagespropheten von heute, Kopien des Tagespropheten von verschiedenen besonderen Ereignissen in den Jahren nach Harrys Geburt, eine Sammlung von neueren Schokofroschkarten sowie Briefe von Remus und Poppy für ihre jüngeren Selbst. Er hatte auch die Zaubertränke für die Reise fertig gebraut.

Albus hatte ein wenig in seinen alten Unterlagen recherchiert und war in der Lage gewesen, Severus mitzuteilen, dass er den Vertrag mit dem Verteidigungslehrer für 1974 am 1. August desselben Jahres unterzeichnet hatte. Daher wusste Severus, dass sie am 31. Juli ankommen mussten, zufällig genau dem Tag, an dem sie losfahren würden, so dass sie exact 18 Jahre in die Vergangenheit reisen mussten. Er hatte auch noch einen weiteren Trank gebraut, den sie beide trinken mussten, um eine mögliche Trennung während der Reise aufgrund jedweder Eventualitäten auszuschliessen.

-----

An Harrys Geburtstag sass Severus schon früh an Harrys Bett und wartete darauf, dass sein Sohn aufwachte. Schliesslich bewegte sich Harry und öffnete müde die Augen. Als er seinen Vormund neben ihm sitzen sah, war er allerdings sofort hellwach.

"Guten Morgen", stöhnte er. "Ist etwas passiert?"

Severus kicherte ein bischen. "Nein, mein Junge. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"

"Danke schön", freute sich Harry. Fast hätte er seinen ersten Geburtstag, den er bewusst feiern würde, vergessen.

"Harry", begann Severus zu sprechen, und Harry bemerkte, dass er auf einmal viel ernster aussah, als vor einer Minute. "Ich habe nachgedacht und eine Menge Forschungen betrieben." Er hielt Harry eine Phiole mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit hin und seufzte. "Ich möchte – zusammen mit Dir natürlich – in die Vergangenheit reisen und versuchen, Deine Mutter und viele andere vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Würdest Du mit mir mitkommen und vorgeben, mein Sohn zu sein?"

Harry verschluckte sich fast. Vieles hätte er von dem strengen Zaubertränke-Professor erwarten können, aber sicher nicht eine Einladung, ihn als sein Sohn auf eine Reise in die Vergangenheit zu begleiten.

"Ehm… ja, ehm… warum nicht? Ich meine... ehm… eh… wie lange werden wir in der Vergangenheit bleiben, was werden wir dort machen, und wann kommen wir zurück? Und wie haben Sie vor, meine Mama zu retten? Und warum so plötzlich?"

Severus grinste. "So viele Fragen! Warum: Ich bin Weihnachten auf die Idee gekommen, als ich realisiert habe, dass Du misshandelt worden bist, nie Weihnachtsgeschenke hattest und so weiter. Ich habe dann versucht, einen Trank zu entwickeln, der uns in die Vergangenheit und zurück bringt. Wir werden ins Hogwarts des Jahres 1974 reisen, wo Du gemeinsam mit Lily, Remus Lupin, James Potter und meinem jüngeren Selbst am dritten Schuljahr teilnehmen wirst, während ich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichte."

"Wow", kommentierte Harry beeindruckt.

"Interpretiere ich Deinen Kommentar richtig, wenn ich annehme, dass Du geneigt bist, mich zu begleiten?"

Harry lächelte seinem Vormund unsicher zu und nickte aufgeregt. "Ja, sir. Ehm… wann reisen wir los?"

"Heute abend."

Harry verschluckte sich fast wieder. Dann fuhr er fort, mehrere Dutzend Fragen zu stellen, bis Severus ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie genau eine Viertelstunde Zeit hatten, bis sie zum Frühstück in der Grossen Halle sein mussten.

"Hatten wir nicht am Anfang der Ferien beschlossen, hier zu Hause zu frühstücken?" fragte Harry vorwurfsvoll und wurde informiert, dass alle auf sie warteten, weil es sein Geburtstag war.

-----

Schliesslich waren sie so spät dran, dass Harry sie in die Grosse Halle blitzen musste, so dass sie noch einigermassen rechtzeitig zum Frühstück dort waren. Sobald sie ankamen, sah er einen riesigen Kuchen in der Form von Hogwarts auf dem Frühstückstisch sowie einen Stapel Geschenke auf einem anderen Tisch. Er nahm zwischen Severus und Minerva Platz, und plötzlich entzündeten sich die zwölf Kerzen auf dem Kuchen. Harry errötete, als die Lehrer anfingen 'Happy Birthday' zu singen. '_Warum haben wir bloss nicht in unserer Wohnung gegessen_?' fragte er sich, denn so viel Aufmerksamkeit war einfach nicht sein Ding.

Er merkte nicht, dass ihn alle erwartungsvoll ansahen, bis Minerva flüsterte "Harry, Du musst die Kerzen auspusten."

Harry gehorchte schnell, und Professor Dumbledore begann, den Kuchen zu schneiden und riesige Stücke davon zu verteilen. Als Harry sein Stück betrachtete, das extrem gross war, kicherte Minerva.

"Das ist das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer", erklärte sie ihrem Studenten, und Harry musste auch lachen, besonders als Severus den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum bekam.

"Warte nur", wies dieser seinen Sohn zurecht, "bis Deine Gryffindor Freunde heute nachmittag hier sind und die Slytherin Schlafsääle zu essen bekommen.

Harry lachte laut auf. Es war wirklich schön, seinen Geburtstag mit so vielen netten Leuten feiern zu können. Er war sehr glücklich.

-----

Nach dem Frühstück zog Severus ihn mit sich zum Büro des Schulleiters. Minerva und Poppy gesellten sich zu ihnen. Nachdem er eine Runde Zitronenbonbons angeboten hatte, begann Dumbledore zu sprechen.

"Harry", wandte er sich an das Geburtstagskind. "Hat Severus schon mit Dir über seine Pläne gesprochen, und bist Du bereit, ihn zu begleiten?"

Harry warf Severus einen vorsichtigen Blick zu und antwortete "Ja, sir, er hat mit mir gesprochen, und ja, ich werde ihn begleiten."

"Sehr gut, mein Junge. Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden. Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und hielt Harry eine Phiole hin, die einen gelblichen Zaubertrank enthielt. "Harry, bevor Du Dich auf die Reise begibst, möchte ich, dass Du diesen Trank nimmst. Allerdings solltest Du Dich auf's Sofa legen…" Er deutete auf das Sofa. "…weil dieser Trank Dein Aussehen ändern wird, und das kann ziemlich wehtun."

Harry warf Severus einen unsicheren Blick zu, aber als dieser ermutigend nickte, gehorchte er und legte sich hin. Er stürzte den Trank hinunter und stöhnte vor Schmerzen.

Poppy eilte hinüber zu Harry und gab ihm einen schmerzstillenden Trank. Severus folgte ihr und schaute seinen Sohn ganz genau an. Was war passiert? Was war das für ein Trank? Vielleicht Vielsafttrank? Aber, nein... das konnte es nicht sein. Wenn es Vielsafttrank gewesen wäre, wären Harrys Augen jetzt schwarz. Aber in Wirklichkeit sah Harry aus wie eine Kombination aus Lily und Severus. Und seine Narbe war noch da. Mit Vielsafttrank würde sie unsichtbar sein. Plötzlich verstand er.

"Das war kein Vielsafttrank. War das der Inhabitas Trank?" fragte er ungeduldig in Richtung Dumbledore.

"Ja, mein Junge", antwortete Dumbledore und reichte Severus einen Brief.

Severus merkte plötzlich, dass Harry leise weinte und eilte zu seinem Sohn. "Harry, was ist los?" Er beschwor schnell einen Spiegel und hielt ihn seinem Sohn vor das Gesicht. "Schau, Harry, nun siehst Du wie eine Mischung von Lily und mir aus", sagte er stolz.

Harry setzte sich auf und besah sich gründlich im Spiegel. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er dann, leicht entrüstet. "Was war das für ein Trank, und was hat er mit mir gemacht?" fügte er hinzu.

Severus setzte sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um ihn. Mit der anderen Hand öffnete er den Brief und zog laut die Luft ein, als er sah, von wem er war. Er war von Lily – SEINER Lily. Plötzlich beschloss er, dass Harry dies genauso viel angehen würde, und hielt den Brief vor sie beide, so dass sie ihn zusammen lesen konnten.

Harry warf Severus einen zögernden Blick zu; als er aber ein aufmunterndes Nicken in Richtung auf den Brief erhielt, begann er ebenfalls zu lesen.

_Mein lieber Severus,_

_Wenn Du diesen Brief liest, bedeutet das, dass ich tot bin. Es gibt etwas, das ich Dir sagen muss. _

_Du musst wissen, dass Harry Dein Sohn ist. Er ist nicht James' Sohn, wie alle glauben. Ich habe meine Schwangerschaft magisch verlängert, so dass es niemand merken konnte. Bitte, Severus, sei ein Vater für ihn. Er braucht Dich genauso, wie Du ihn brauchst._

_Ich habe Harry den 'Inhabicua Trank' gegeben, um ihn wie James aussehen zu lassen. Nicht einmal James weiss, dass Harry nicht sein Sohn ist. Wie Du sicher weisst, brauchst Du Deinem Sohn nur den 'Inhabitas Trank' mit Deinem Blut darin zu geben, um sein ursprüngliches Aussehen wieder herzustellen._

_Ich bin immer noch sehr böse auf Dich, weil Du mich verlassen hast. Ich habe James geheiratet, obwohl Du weisst, dass ich nie jemand anderen ausser Dir lieben kann – abgesehen von Harry natürlich. Ich weiss, dass Du Dich nur um meiner Sicherheit willen von mir getrennt hast, aber immerhin. Irgendwann werde ich Dir wahrscheinlich vergeben können._

_Ich werde Euch beide immer lieben!_

_Lily_

Harry war geschockt. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Nicht James war sein Vater, sondern Severus? Er, sein Vormund, war sein richtiger Vater? Konnte das wahr sein, oder handelte es sich um einen schlechten Scherz? Natürlich, mit Severus hatte er sich immer so gefühlt, als ob dieser sein Vater sei, aber… oh, er wusste nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte. Aber er hoffte sehr, dass diese Nachricht sich als zutreffend erweisen würde.

Severus musste sich zusammenreissen, um sein Gesicht frei von Emotionen zu halten. Dennoch konnte er nicht vermeiden, dass ein wenig von seinem Ärger in seiner Stimme mitschwang, als er sich an Albus wandte. "Seit wann hast Du das gewusst?"

"Seit dem Tag vor seinem elften Geburtstag, also genau ein Jahr", antwortete Albus ernst. "Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich hätte es Dir früher sagen sollen; aber ich dachte, es wäre das beste, ein wenig zu warten."

"Das ist also, warum Du mir gesagt hast, ich könnte Harry nicht Blut-adoptieren", stellte Severus fest und seufzte. Dann blickte er stolz auf seinen Sohn.

"Du wolltest mich adoptieren?" fragte Harry unsicher.

"Ja, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore für ihn. "Er wollte Dir wirklich ein Vater sein, aber er konnte Dich nicht adoptieren, weil er bereits Dein Vater war. Aber ich hatte beschlossen, bis zu Deinem Geburtstag zu warten, um es Euch beiden zur selben Zeit zu erzählen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ihr beide!"

Severus drehte sich zu Harry und legte beide Hände auf die Schultern seines Sohnes, wobei seine Augen Zustimmung in den grünen Augen des Kindes suchten.

"Papa?" fragte Harry sanft. "Darf ich Dich so nennen?" '_Es fühlt sich so natürlich an_', dachte er.

Severus lachte Harry stolz an. "Natürlich darfst Du mich 'Papa' nennen. Ich freue mich sogar sehr, dass Du keine Probleme damit hast", versicherte er seinem Sohn.

"Ehm… können wir in unsere Wohnung zurückgehen, Papa?" fragte Harry und spielte unbewusst mit einem kleinen Pergament, das sich in seiner Umhangstasche befand.

"Ja, mein Sohn. Das tun wir. Wir kommen später zurück, Albus", sagte er dem Schulleiter.

"Sehr gut", gab Dumbledore zurück, und seine Augen funkelten lebhaft. "Kommt nach dem Abendessen zurück, und wir werden uns ein paar Minuten unterhalten, bevor Ihr auf Eure Reise gehen könnt."

-----

Die neu zusammengefundene Familie verbrachte die nächsten paar Stunden in der Snape Wohnung. Beide mussten sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass sie nun eine richtige Familie waren, sogar Severus, der dies nun schon zwei Wochen lang gewusst hatte. Severus war sehr glücklich, und es war eine Wonne, Harry anzuschauen, da sein Gesicht vor Freude und Zufriedenheit strahlte.

Plötzlich hielt Severus die Luft an. "Mein Gott, Harry. Du bist mindestens zehn Zentimeter gewachsen – Deine ganze Kleidung wird jetzt zu kurz sein."

Harry stöhnte und fragte "Meinst Du, wir können sie verwandeln? Ich meine, kann ich versuchen, sie mit Wunschmagie länger zu machen?"

"Ja, Harry, entweder das, oder wir müssen neue Kleidung für Dich kaufen gehen. Aber ich fürchte, dass das heute für Dich zu anstrengend wäre, da Du noch eine Geburtstagsparty und eine Zeitreise heute vor hast."

Harry ging in seinen Raum hinüber und versuchte, seine Kleidung länger zu wünschen, wobei er merkte, dass es gar nicht so schwierig war.

"Verändere nur die Kleidung, die Du mitnehmen willst. Wir werden ein Jahr in der Vergangenheit verbringen, aber wir haben immer noch einen ganzen Monat Zeit, bis die Schule beginnt, so dass wir in der Vergangenheit Kleidung kaufen können." Er reichte Harry eine Reisetasche und fügte hinzu "Packe alles ein, das Du mitnehmen möchtest. Allerdings sollten wir erst einmal Mittag essen. Möchtest Du hier oder in der Grossen Halle essen?"

"Hier!" sagte Harry bestimmt, und nach ein paar Bissen zu Essen ging er in sein Zimmer zurück und beschäftigte sich mit Packen. Er brauchte fast zwei Stunden, um seine Kleidung anzupassen und zu entscheiden, welche Bücher er mitnehmen wollte.

Plötzlich klopfte Severus an seine Tür. "Harry, Deine Freunde werden in zwanzig Minuten ankommen. Ich denke, es ist fast Zeit, dass wir uns in die Grosse Halle begeben. Bist Du soweit?"

"Papa? Ehm… was glaubst Du, was sie sagen werden? Ich meine, jeder kann sehen, dass ich anders aussehe als vorher. Werden sie…?" Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

Severus schaute, leicht geschockt, in das Gesicht seines Sohnes. "Du meinst, Deine Freunde werden Dich nicht mehr mögen, weil Du mein Sohn bist?" fragte er. Als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah, seufzte er. "Nein, Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass Mr. Weasley sehr erbaut davon sein wird, aber sie werden Dich deshalb nicht hängen lassen. Du bist immer noch Du selbst, auch wenn Du jetzt anders aussiehst."

Harrys Audruck hellte sich auf, und er setzte sich aufrecht hin. "Danke, Papa. Also gut, dann lass uns mal gehen."

-----

Als sie in der Grossen Halle ankamen, waren die Lehrer bereits dort, und Ron und Hermione kletterten gerade aus der Feuerstelle. Harry, der sein verändertes Aussehen bereits vergessen hatte, lief direkt in Richtung Feuerstelle, um seine Freunde zu begrüssen. Aber Ron schaute ihn skeptisch an, während Hermine ihn genau betrachtete, bevor sie vorsichtig fragte "Bist Du das, Harry?"

Harry lächtelte seine Freundin an, während Ron sie zurecht wies. "Warum sollte das Harry sein? Guck mal, er sieht aus wie Snape. Wo zum T… ist Harry?"

Hermine liess ein lautes Stöhnen verlauten. "Schau mal, Ronald", sagte sie in einem belehrenden Tonfall. "Er hat eine Narbe wie Harrys, und er hat Harrys grüne Augen. Ich denke, dass es Harry ist, obwohl er wirklich wie eine Miniaturversion von Professor Snape aussieht." Sie ging zu ihrem Freund hinüber und nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm, sich der Tatsache voll bewusst, dass Harry jeglichen Körperkontakt nach Möglichkeit vermied. Allerdings schaffte er es diesmal, bei ihrer Berührung nicht zurück zu zucken. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry", sagte sie schliesslich.

"Danke schön, Hermine", antwortete Harry, bevor er sich an Ron wandte. "Hallo Ron, schön, dass Du da bist. Leider habe ich vergessen, Deine Brüder einzuladen. Genauer gesagt, ich hätte sie eingeladen, aber erst war ich zu beschäftigt und dann krank, und dann hat Professor Snape die Einladungen für mich verschickt…."

Plötzlich leuchtete die Feuerstelle grün auf, und Draco trat heraus. Er ging zu Harry hinüber, hielt ihm die Hand hin und sagte "Sehr erfreut, Dich zu sehen. Ich bin Draco Malfoy, ich…" Auf einmal hörte er auf, schaute Harry genauer an und fragte "Harry? Bist Du das? Hat er Dich Blut-adoptiert oder… was ist geschehen?"

Harry lachte, und als er sah, dass ihn alle erwartungsvoll anstarrten, antwortete er "Nein, er hat gar nichts getan. Allerdings haben wir heute morgen erfahren, dass ich sein Sohn bin. Dies ist also mein tatsächliches Aussehen. Meine Mutter hatte mir einen Trank gegeben, so dass ich so aussah wie vorher."

"Dies ist viel besser, Harry", platzte Hermine heruas. "Du siehst umwerfend aus, weisst Du."

"Was?" sagte Ron entsetzt. "Der sch…"

"Psst!" bracht Hermine ihm zum Schweigen, indem sie ihn einen Kick in die Rippen gab. "Sei still und benimm Dich heute mal. Siehst Du nicht, dass Harry glücklicher zu sein scheint, als wir ihn je gesehen haben? Also lass es jetzt Harry zuliebe einfach mal gut sein."

Ron hielt die Klappe, beobachtete Harry aber aus den Augenwinkeln mit einem Schein von Ekel in den Augen. Glücklicherweise war Harry zu froh, um es zu bemerken.

Zu Harrys Zufriedenheit war Blaise gerade rechtzeitig angekommen, um Harrys Erklärung zu hören, so dass er die Geschichte nicht noch einmal erzählen musste. Plötzlich dirigierte Dumbledores Stimme sie zum Tisch hin, wo die enormen Reste des riesigen Geburtstagskuchens auf sie warteten.

Harry war so froh, seine Freunde wiederzusehen, dass sie redeten und lachten und überhaupt nicht bemerkten, wie die Zeit vorbeiflog. Es war schon fast Abendessenszeit, als Severus zu den fünf Studenten herüberkam und sagte "Harry, wenn Du Deine Geschenke noch vor dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres öffnen willst, solltest Du es jetzt tun."

Alle lachten, und Harry begann, seine Geschenke auszupacken. Er bekam viele Bücher von seinen Freunden sowie auch von den Lehrern, da es allgemein bekannt war, wie sehr Harry es liebte zu lesen. Von seinem Vater bekam Harry zwei Briefumschläge. Einer enthielt eine silberne Halskette mit einem Anhänger in Form einer Schlange mit dem Prince Emblem darauf. Der andere Umschlag enthielt einen Gutschein für einen Nimbus 170. Harry kicherte und schloss den Umschlag schnell wieder, bevor er sich zu seinem Vater hin umdrehte und sich beim Umlegen der Kette helfen liess. Severus erklärte ihm dabei ein wenig, über das Emblem der Prince Familie, seiner Familie mütterlicherseits.

Zu bald war es Zeit für Harrys Freunde, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Die Hauselfen hatten sich mit Harrys Geburtstagsessen mal wieder selbst übertroffen, und die fünf Freunde hatten so viel gegessen, dass sie den Eindruck hatten, sie könnten sich nicht einmal mehr bewegen. Dennoch kletterten Harrys Freunde in die Feuerstelle, um nach Hause zu floh-en, und Harry wurde von seinem Vater aus der Grossen Halle gezogen.

Nachdem sie einmal kurz in ihre Wohnung zurückgekehrt waren, weil Harry seinen Inhalator-Teddy vergessen hatte, kamen sie schliesslich im Büro des Schulleiters an. Die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall händigten Severus je einen Brief an ihre jüngeren Versionen aus. Anschliessend vertraute Albus Severus noch einige Phiolen mit Erinnerung aus seinem Denkarium an, die er ebenfalls seinem jüngeren Selbst geben sollte.

Schliesslich sagte Albus nachdenklich "Ich glaube, Ihr braucht einen Beweis, damit Minerva und ich Euch glauben. Deshalb möchten wir Euch in ein Geheimnis einweihen, das niemand ausser Poppy kennt." Als er sah, dass beide interessiert zuhörten, fuhr er fort "Minerva ist nun bereits seit 52 Jahren meine Ehefrau, und unser Hochzeitstag war der 1. April 1930. Darüberhinaus bist Du, Harry, mit uns verwandt. Wenn Ihr, sobald Ihr in meinem Büro ankommt, meinem jüngeren Selbst sagt, ich hätte Euch aufgetragen, ihm eben dies zu sagen, wird er Euch sicher glauben."

Severus und Harry waren einen Augenblick sprachlos. Der Professor erholte sich als erster, beschloss jedoch, diese Eröffnungen nicht zu kommentieren. "Also gut", sagte Severus und nahm drei Phiolen aus einer der Taschen seines Umhanges. "Dies ist der bindende Trank, Harry. Wir trinken ihn, damit wir zusammen bleiben, bis wir in der Vergangenheit ankommen. Du weisst, es kann sein, dass der Trank inkorrekt gebraut ist und wir in einer ganz anderen Zeit ankommen. In dem Fall wirst Du dennoch immer bei mir bleiben. Natürlich habe ich den Trank an Ratten ausprobiert, aber ich möchte lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen." Er liess Harry die Hälfte des Trankes trinken, bevor er selbst den Rest hinunterstürzte. Dann nahm jeder eine der übrigen Phiolen, sagte 'tschüss' zu Minerva und Albus und nahm den Trank.

Der Effekt kam sofort und war schrecklich. Gerade rechtzeitig schaffte Severus es, Harry in eine starke Umarmung zu ziehen, aber alles um sie herum drehte und drehte sich, und Harry merkte, dass ihm schlecht wurde. Es schien überhaupt kein Ende zu nehmen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und für Eure netten reviews :-)_

_Keine der Charaktere in dieser Geschichte gehören mir; sie gehören alle J.K.Rowling oder sind frei erfunden, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	16. Ein weiterer Geburtstag

**Kapitel 16 – Ein weiterer Geburtstag **

Nach einer, wie es schien, endlosen Zeit, wurden die Bewegungen langsamer und stoppten schliesslich ganz. Die schreckliche Reise schien zum Ende zu kommen. Als Harry jedoch vorsichtig versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, begann die Welt sich abermals zu drehen, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich übergab. '_Oh je, ist das _peinlich', dachte er und legte sich hin in der Hoffnung, dass seine Umgebung aufhören würde, sich zu bewegen. Von ganz weit weg konnte er die Stimmen seines Vaters und Professor Dumbledores hören. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile lang, bis Severus sich an Harry wandte.

"Harry, versuch noch einmal, Deine Augen zu öffnen", hörte er seinen Vater sagen. Vorsichtig versuchte er es wieder, nur um sie gleich wieder zu schliessen.

"Ich kann nicht, Papa. Alles dreht sich, und ich muss mich dann nur wieder übergeben", murmelte er. Dann fühlte er, dass sein Kopf ein wenig nach oben gehalten und eine kalte Phiole gegen seine Lippen gepresst wurde. Schnell schluckte er den Trank. Er gab ein erleichtertes Stöhnen von sich, als sein Magen sich beruhigte und er es schliesslich schaffte, seine Augen aufzumachen. Er setzte sich auf und warf einen schnellen Blick auf den jünger wirkenden Schulleiter. "Hallo, Professor, es tut mir leid, dass ich in Ihrem Büro gespuckt habe", entschuldigte er sich.

"Das ist kein Problem, mein Junge. Setz Dich hin und ruh Dich eine Weile aus", sagte der Schulleiter in einem freundlichen Ton, bevor er seine Hauselfe, Twinkle, bat, ihnen Tee und Plätzchen zu bringen.

Harry entsprach den Wünschen des Professors, und Severus erzählte dem Schulleiter alles über sie, ihren Plan und die Leute, die dieser involvierte. Als er sich nach dem gegenwärtigen Datum erkundigte, erfuhren sie, dass es tatsächlich der 31. Juli 1973 war. Allerdings war es erst 6 Uhr morgens. Severus händigte Albus den Brief von seinem älteren Selbst aus, und während der Schulleiter in die Ausführungen seines älteren Selbst vertieft war, tranken die beiden Zeitreisenden langsam ihren Tee. Severus hatte ungläubig seinen Kopf geschüttelt, als er sah, dass Harry vier Löffel Zucker hineintat. Normalerweise nahm Harry zwei Löffel, und das war schon viel zu viel für seinen Geschmack. Schliesslich sah Albus sich die Erinnerungen im Denkarium an und kehrte sehr in Gedanken aus diesem zurück.

"Also gut, Severus und Harry. Oh, Entschuldigung, es ist Salazar und Harry, richtig? Ich werde mich anstrengen müssen, Dich nicht mit Deinem jüngeren Selbst zu verwechseln. Du hast Glück, denn die Person, der ich die Position für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geben wollte, sollte morgen hier herkommen, um den Vertrag zu unterschreiben. Da ich aber noch nichts unterschrieben habe, kann ich Dir einfach die Stelle geben. Deine Wohnung sollte bereits fertig sein, und ich werde Twinkle bitten, einen weiteren Raum für Deinen Sohn hinzuzufügen. Ich werde jetzt Minerva und Poppy ansprechen und sie bitten, vor dem Frühstück für ein paar Minuten hier herzukommen."

"Wäre es möglich, in meiner Wohnung auch ein kleines Tränkelabor zu haben, bitte? Wie Du ja weisst, bin ich Dein Zaubertränkemeister in der Zukunft, und soweit ich mich an Professor Slughorns Wissen über fortgeschrittene Tränke erinnere, fürchte ich, dass ich einen Ort brauche, um Tränke für uns und auch für den Krankenflügel zu brauen. Ich würde auch gerne meinem jüngeren Selbst einige Dinge beibringen, die Euch und Madam Pomfrey während der nächsten Jahre helfen könnten."

"Aber natürlich, mein Junge. Du bekommst Dein privates Labor."

"Vielen Dank, Schulleiter", sagte Severus, gefolgt von einem kleinen Echo aus Harrys Richtung.

Dumbledore ging zur Feuerstelle und führte zwei Gespräche, bevor er Twinkle rief und um den zusätzlichen Raum und ein Tränkelabor in der Wohnung des Verteidigungslehrers bat.

Ein paar Minuten später betrat Minerva das Büro, gefolgt von Poppy. Albus stellte die beiden Zeitreisenden vor, und Severus händigte ihnen ihre jeweiligen Briefe aus. Beide Damen liessen sich Zeit, die Briefe zu lesen; Poppys Brief schien besonders detailliert zu sein und enthielt sogar diverse Pergamente, offensichtlich Kopien von Aufzeichnungen. Als sie fertig mit Lesen war, blickte sie Harry durchdringend an, und dieser konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Gesicht einen dunkelroten Ton annahm. '_Oh nein_,' stöhnte er innerlich. '_Bitte keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit für mich._'

Plötzlich schoss ein Gedanke durch Harrys Kopf. '_Hier, in dieser Zeit, werde ich nicht der Junge Der Lebte sein; vielleicht kann ich hier einfach nur ich selbst sein ohne irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen._' Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte er glücklich.

Die Lehrer unterhielten sich noch einige Minuten und einigten sich dann darauf, dass Minerva versuchen sollte, Lily, Severus und Remus zu kontaktieren und sie zu fragen, ob sie am Nachmittag zu einem Treffen nach Hogwarts kommen konnten.

"Eigentlich sollten wir auch James Potter dabei haben', überlegte der Schulleiter. "Er ist ein sehr intelligenter Junge und kann Euch sicher helfen."

Severus stöhnte und erzählte von seinem Verhältnis zu diesem Rumtreiber, aber Dumbledore blieb hartnäckig.

"Sag ihnen, sie sollen in mein Büro kommen, Minerva. Ich werde das Floh-Netzwerk um 14 Uhr öffnen."

"Alles klar, Albus. Aber denkst Du, es ist sinnvoll, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, wer die beiden sind?" fragte Minerva skeptisch.

"Professor Lupin, ehm… Ich meine Remus wird es eh wissen, weil wir einen Brief für ihn von seinem älteren Selbst haben", erhob Harry leise seine Stimme.

"Richtig, Harry, dann weiss er es, und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Professor Snape möchte, dass ein jüngeres Selbst auch Bescheid weiss, zumindest um ihm ein paar Ratschläge zu geben. Ausserdem brauchen wir ihre Hilfe, also sollten wir ihnen auch die Wahrheit sagen, aber vielleicht nicht direkt von Anfang an. Lasst es uns versuchen, ohne zu sagen, wer Ihr seid, und nur sagen, dass Ihr aus der Zukunft kommt. Ich werde allerdings einen Zauber auf sie legen, der verhindert, dass sie mit irgend jemand darüber sprechen", versprach Dumbledore bestimmt, und Minerva nickte zufrieden.

Harry beobachtete die beiden – nun jünger aussehenden – Lehrer fasziniert. Er hatte immer schon gedacht, dass sie sich benehmen, als würden sie einander sehr gut kennen, aber dass sie bereits seit fünfzig Jahren – oder in dieser Zeit eben dreissig – verheiratet waren, hatte er nicht geahnt. '_Wow_,' dachte er. Plötzlich kam ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf auf. '_Moment mal_', dachte er, '_da war etwas anderes, das Dumbledore mir gesagt hat, aber was war es? Ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern – ich weiss nur, dass da etwas war_.'

Schliesslich wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Dumbledore ihn fragte, in welchem Haus er war, und ihm zur selben Zeit eröffnete, dass er nach dem Frühstück abermals sortiert werden müsste. Bevor Harry jedoch etwas entgegnen konnte, sprach Severus für ihn.

"Mein Sohn ist der erste Schüler in der Geschichte von Hogwarts, der in zwei Häuser sortiert wurde, Gryffindor und Slytherin, und der Hut hat sehr darauf bestanden, diese Entscheidung nicht rückgängig zu machen. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, das Gespräch mit dem Hut nach dem Mittagessen zu halten? Harrys Gesundheitszustand ist nicht sehr gut, und er hat schon einen langen Tag hinter sich, da wir in unserer Zeit abends abgereist sind. Er muss unbedingt ein paar Stunden schlafen. Wäre es sehr unhöflich, wenn wir uns in unsere Wohnung zurückzogen und uns erst zum Mittagessen wieder sehen liessen?"

"Natürlich nicht, Salazar. Das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Ich werde Euch jetzt zu Eurer Wohnung bringen, und wir treffen Euch zum Mittagessen wieder."

Poppy wandte sich an Severus. "Salazar", begann sie, lachte dann und meinte, "Es tut mir leid, ich werde mich an Deinen neuen Namen erst gewöhnen müssen. Mein älteres Ich hat mir mitgeteilt, dass ich Harry jeden Abend durchchecken solle. Deshalb würde ich Harry gerne bitten, jeden Abend zwischen Abendessen und Schlafenszeit kurz bei mir vorbeizukommen. Da Eure Wohnung nicht weit vom Krankenflügel entfernt liegt, denke ich, dass es nicht allzu grosse Umstände bereiten wird."

Harry schaute die Heilerin an und nickte ihr bestätigend zu. Sieh sah so jung aus. Und auch Professor McGonagall wirkte so jung. Er konnte nicht umhin, die beiden Damen anzustaunen.

-----

Ihre Wohnung war nicht so unterschiedlich von der in der Zukunft. Harry ging in sein Zimmer, das bereits fertig war, als sie ankamen, und ging zu Bett. Als Severus eine Minute später den Raum betrat, um ihn zuzudecken, schlief Harry schon fest. Severus gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte einen Zauber um ihn, der ihn benachrichtigen sollte, wenn Harry aufwachen oder irgend welche Probleme haben sollte. Harry aber rührte sich nicht einmal, bis Severus ihn rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen weckte. Harry öffnete die Augen und starrte seinen Vater ehrfürchtig an.

"Was ist los, Harry?" fragte Severus sofort.

"Eigentlich gar nichts, Papa. Es ist nur… ehm… schwierig, mich daran zu gewöhnen… Ich meine an die Tatsache, dass Du mein Vater bist."

"Dass ich Dein Vater bin? Nun, ich bin jetzt schon mehr als ein Monat lang so etwas wie Dein Vater gewesen, oder?"

Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein, Papa, das ist völlig anders. Na gut, da waren ein paar Male, sogar viel früher, zum Beispiel an Weihnachten, wo ich dachte '_Oh, so muss es sein, einen Vater zu haben_', aber zu wissen, dass DU wirklich MEIN richtiger Vater bist, ist das beste Geschenk, dass ich je bekommen konnte", schaffte Harry gerade noch in einer leicht seltsamen Stimme zu sagen, bevor er in Tränen ausbrach. "Ich bin so glücklich", brachte er noch heraus und weinte noch mehr.

Severus zog ihn in eine leichte Umarmung und schaute in die wundervollen, grünen Augen seines Sohnes. "Ich bin auch sehr glücklich, Sohn", bestätigte er sanft. "Dennoch ist es jetzt Zeit aufzustehen, Dich zu waschen und zum Mittagessen zu gehen", fügte er bestimmt hinzu.

-----

Zwanzig Minuten später fanden sie sich in der Grossen Halle wieder, wo sie den anderen Lehrern vorgestellt wurden.

"Wie interessant. Sie müssen mit meinem Studenten, Severus Snape, verwandt sein!" sagte Professor Slughorn zu Salazar.

"Ich kenne ihn nicht. Aber ich nehme an, dass es sich um einen entfernten Cousin von mir handelt", antwortete Salazar kurz, bevor er hinzufügte "Wir kommen von einem Zweig der Snape Familie, die im fernen Osten zu leben pflegte, seit mein Urur...grossvater, Benjamin Snape, England im 16. Jahrhundert verlassen hat. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Snapes jedes einzelne Beweisstück der Existenz unseres Teils der Familie ausgelöscht haben; aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir existieren."

Harry konnte ein Grunzen nicht verstecken. Extrem beindruckt beobachtete er seinen Vater. '_Wie kann er so einfach lügen_?' dachte er. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass sein Vater Slughorn nie gemocht hatte, und es ihm daher völlig gleichgültig war, dass er den Professor anlog.

Professor Sprout wandte sich an Harry und fragte freundlich "Und wie alt bist Du, Harry?"

Harry warf seinem Vater einen schnellen, hilflosen Blick zu, bevor er antwortete "Ich bin zwölf, Professor."

"Und wir werden heute Nachmittag seinen Geburtstag hier feiern", warf Minerva ein. "Die Hauselfen sind gerade dabei, an einem Kuchen zu arbeiten."

"Dann wirst Du ins zweite Schuljahr kommen", nahm Professor Sprout ihr Gespräch mit Harry wieder auf, bekam ihre Antwort aber von Salazar.

"Nein, er war im ersten Schuljahr bereits so weit gegenüber seinen Klassenkameraden, dass die Lehrer übereinkamen, ihn sofort ins zweite Schuljahr aufsteigen zu lassen. Daher wird er jetzt in die dritte Klasse kommen." Das war wenigstens nur halb gelogen. Albus hatte dies ja tatsächlich mit Harry tun wollen. Allerdings hatten Minerva und er vehement protestiert.

"Liest Du gerne, Harry?" fragte Professor Flitwick.

"Ja, ich liebe es zu lesen", gab Harry ehrlich zu, und seine Augen begannen glücklich zu funkeln.

'_Wie Albus_', dachte Minerva und lächelte den Jungen an.

"Dann wirst Du sicherlich nach Ravenclaw kommen", rief Professor Flitwick gutgelaunt, und Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich abrupt.

'_Nicht schon wieder!_' dachte er genervt. '_Wir hatten diese Diskussion bereits in der Zukunft._'

Nach dem Mittagessen stiegen sie die Stufen zum Schulleiterbüro hoch. Der Wasserspeier öffnete auf 'Zurück in der Vergangenheit'. Professor Dumbledore bot ihnen in seiner üblichen 'Zitronenbonbon-Art' ein Bonbon an, und sie lehnten beide höflich ab.

Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Vater, während Professor McGonagall den Sprechenden Hut aus dem Regal holte. Als sie ihn auf Harrys Kopf setzte, streckte sich der Hut.

'_Oh nein, Du schon wieder. Ich weiss, dass ich Dich in der Zukunft schon gesehen habe. Denk nicht, ich weiss das nicht, und glaub nicht, ich würde Dich jetzt anders sortieren, weil Du anders aussiehst. Ich habe Dir bereits gesagt, dass ich mich von nichts täuschen lasse. Deshalb ist es immer noch,' _der Hut pausierte und fuhr laut fort:

'_SLYTHERIN UND GRYFFINDOR. LASST MICH IHN NICHT NOCH EINMAL SORTIEREN; ER WIRD IMMER IN DIESEN BEIDEN HÄUSERN ENDEN; DAS VERSPRECHE ICH EUCH.'_

Alle schauten geschockt auf den Hut und fragten sich, ob er seinen Verstand verloren hätte.

Fawkes kommentierte in seiner üblichen, frivolen Art, natürlich in der Absicht, sich ausschliesslich Albus mitzuteilen #Dieser deppige, alte, verrückte Alleswisser. Denkt, er hätte die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen. Wenn Du mich fragst, ist es Zeit, ihn durch einen Brandtag zu jagen und einen von seinen Nestlingen die Arbeit machen zu lassen.#

Während Albus den Phönix völlig ignorierte und Harrys Sortierung mit seinen Kollegen diskutierte, starrte Harry den Vogel an und versuchte krampfhaft, sein Kichern zu verbergen. Fawkes gab Harry ein wissendes Kopfnicken, das Harry dazu brachte, zu überlegen '_Weiss er, dass ich ihn verstehen kann? Kann er vielleicht spüren, dass ich auch ein Phönix bin? Aber abgesehen von meinem Vater weiss das niemand hier, und es könnte irgendwann einmal nützlich sein, wenn es niemand weiss_.' Er nahm sich allerdings fest vor, sich irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen einmal zu verwandeln und Fawkes einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn er sicher war, dass Dumbledore nicht in seinem Büro war.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass jemand mit ihm sprach. Er wandte seine Augen von Fawkes ab und schaute umher. "So, Harry", sagte Albus amusiert, "Wir haben gerade folgendes diskutiert. Da Du bisher erst Dein erstes Jahr abgeschlossen hast ausser in Verteidigung, wo Du bereits den Test des zweiten Schuljahres absolviert hast, werden Dir alle Lehrer, die zur Zeit hier sind, während der letzten Ferienwochen ein paar Stunden geben. Professor McGonagall und Dein Vater werden einen Stundenplan für Dich zusammenstellen, und ich möchte Dich bitten, nach diesem zu arbeiten, bis Du etwas anderes hörst."

Professor McGonagall, die einen Funken von Furcht in Harrys Augen bemerkte, fügte beruhigend hinzu "Von dem Brief, den mein älteres Ich mir geschickt hat, habe ich keinen Zweifel daran, dass Du all unsere Erwartungen übertreffen wirst. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Du Verwandlungen des sechsten Schuljahres beherrschst, ebenso wie stablose Magie und Wunschmagie. Allerdings hat sie mir empfohlen, mit Dir einfache Zaubersprüche mit Zauberstab zu üben, um Deine überfliessende Magie im Zaum zu halten. Daher werden wir uns in unseren Stunden vorwiegend darauf konzentrieren, und", sie wandte sich an Dumbledore, "Du unterrichtest ihn in stabloser Magie, oder, Albus?"

"Natürlich werde ich das, meine Liebe", bestätigte der Schulleiter.

-----

Plötzlich leuchtete die Feuerstelle grün auf, und ein sehr junger Severus Snape trat heraus, sich neugierig umsehend.

"Guten Tag, Professor", sagte er höflich.

Dumbledore grüsste ihn, bot ihm ein Zitronenbonbon an und stellte Salazar und Harry Snape als zwei sehr weit entfernte Verwandte aus dem fernen Osten vor.

Severus beäugte sie argwöhnisch, obwohl ihn Harry anlächelte. Er wollte so sehr mit seinem zukünftigen Vater sprechen, aber er traute sich nicht, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Was wenn der Junge ihn hasste? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er die Wahrheit erführe? Dumbledore würde bald allen die Wahrheit erzählen, oder?

Plötzlich fühlte Harry die Hand seines Vaters auf seinem Arm und hörte eine beruhigende Stimme sagen "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Harry. Severus, dies ist Harry, und er wird im gleichen Jahr sein wie Du. Er ist gerade in zwei Häuser sortiert worden, Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"In zwei Häuser?" wiederholte Severus erstaunt. "Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist."

"Das habe ich zuerst auch nicht gewusst", gab Harry ehrlich zu. "Da ich hier niemanden kenne, wärest Du vielleicht so nett und würdest mir helfen, bitte?"

Severus nickte ihm kurz zu. "Ja, das werde ich."

In der Zwischenzeit waren James und Remus angekommen, und schliesslich trat auch Lily aus der Feuerstelle. Harry konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. '_Meine Mama!_' dachte er enthusiastisch und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein paar Tränen seine Backen hinunterliefen. Als er dankbar merkte, dass sein Vater seine Schulter drückte, schaffte er es schliesslich, sich zu fassen, bevor jemand von den Neuankömmlingen merkte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.

"So, da jetzt alle da sind, wollen wir mal anfangen", begann Dumbledore zu sprechen. "Aber zuerst muss ich einen Zauber auf Euch legen, der Euch daran hindert, mit anderen über das zu sprechen, das Ihr heute hier hört." Als er die verwirrten Gesichter der Schüler sah, fügte er hinzu "Dies ist lediglich eine Vorsichtsmassnahme, und das ist nicht, weil ich Euch nicht vertraue, sondern weil diese Sache sehr wichtig und extrem gefährlich ist. Untereinander könnt Ihr natürlich darüber sprechen, nur nicht zu anderen."

Er warf den vier Schülern einen kurzen Blick zu und fragte "Seid Ihr alle damit einverstanden?"

"Ja", antworteten die vier einstimmig, und Dumbledore schwenkte viermal seinen Zauberstab, bevor er zufrieden nickte.

Er schaute Salazar an, der erfolgreich versuchte, die Emotionen zu verbergen, die beim Anblick der Frau aufgekommen waren, die er geliebt und doch vor so langer Zeit verloren hatte. Er nickte Albus zu und erklärte kurz – ohne sich den anderen genau vorzustellen – was während der kommenden 18 Jahre passiert war. Als er an die Stelle kam, wo Severus sich von Lily getrennt hatte, brach sie in Tränen aus.

Der jüngere Severus ging zu Lily hinüber, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und sagte "Beruhige Dich, Lily. Diese Leute sind aus der Zukunft gekommen, um uns zu helfen, Dinge besser zu machen, nicht wahr? Ich werde Dich diesmal nicht abweisen, Lily, das verspreche ich!"

Lily warf ihm einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu und beruhigte sich, so dass Salazar mit der traurigen Geschichte fortfahren konnte. Als er zu dem Punkt kam, wo Sirius Lily und James verraten hatte, drückte James Ärger und Enttäschung aus, die sich noch steigerten, als Salazar zu dem Punkt kam, wo Lily und James getötet wurden.

Severus zog Lily in eine feste Umarmung und sagte "Es ist alles okay, Lily. Wir werden zusehen, dass dies alles nicht passiert." Sich an Salazar wendend fragte er "Seid Ihr deswegen gekommen?"

Salazar nickte und erzählte ihnen, dass er ihren Sohn kennengelernt hatte, als dieser nach Hogwarts kam. Er machte auch kein Hehl aus dem Zustand, in dem der Junge gewesen war. Allerdings war er sehr vorsichtig, nicht den Namen des Jungen zu nennen und sagte schliesslich "Deshalb bin ich in die Vergangenheit gereist. Ich bin ein Jahr lang sein Hauslehrer gewesen, und mein Sohn, Harry, ist ein guter Freund von Eurem Sohn; deshalb habe ich ihn mitgebracht."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Remus den Brief von seinem älteren Selbst gelesen und bestätigte alles, das Salazar ihnen erzählt hatte. James wandte sich zu Lily und dem jüngeren Severus und sagte "Ich bin sehr enttäuscht Lily, weil ich Dich immer schon sehr gemocht habe; aber ich verspreche, dass ich Euch helfen werde. Vielleicht könnt Ihr mich zum Patenonkel für Euren Sohn machen."

#Was für ein heimtückisches Slytherin-Denken. Warum haben Leute so ein Interesse an den Nestlingen anderer?# kommentierte Fawkes umgehend, und Harry lachte laut auf.

Der jüngere Severus schaute zu Lily, um ihr Einverständnis zu erhalten, und beäugte dann den Jungen, der seit zwei Jahren sein Rivale gewesen war, um ihm zu versprechen "Wir werden es nicht vergessen."

"Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, warum Sirius uns verraten hat. Ich meine, er ist mein bester Freund, und er hasst die Dunkle Seite; deshalb hasst er ja auch seine Familie", gab James seine verzweifelten Gedanken zum Ausdruck.

Salazar drehte sich zu James und sagte gedankenvoll "Vielleicht stimmt es auch gar nicht, ich weiss es nicht. Soweit ich weiss, hat er nie einen Prozess gehabt, weil Professor Dumbledore bestätigt hat, dass er Euer Geheimniswahrer war. Allerdings, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, kann ich mich entsinnen, Pettigrew bei den Todessertreffen gesehen zu haben. Kann es sein, dass er Euer Geheimniswahrer war? Es tut mir leid; ich bin mit diesen Details nicht vertraut."

"Danke… ehm… Wie sollen wir Sie nennen? Salazar? Professor?" fragte James verwirrt.

Alle lachten, und Salazar antwortete "Hier könnt Ihr mich alle Salazar nennen; vor anderen Schülern oder Lehrern müsst Ihr mich allerdings mit Professor anreden."

"Alles klar; was ich sagen wollte, war, ich glaube Ihre Theorie, Professor, ehm… Salazar, und vertraue Sirius. Obwohl ich jetzt natürlich verstehen kann, warum er nicht hier ist, worüber ich mich anfangs gewundert habe", sagte James nachdenklich.

"Nun gut. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihr alle Professor Snape und Harry unterstützen wollt. Sie werden alle Hilfe brauchen, die sie bekommen können, insbesondere deshalb, weil die erste und wichtigste Aufgabe darin besteht, Voldemort zu besiegen."

Er überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor er fortfuhr "Mein älteres Selbst hat mir von einer Prophezeiung erzählt, die in ein paar Jahren ins Leben gerufen werden wird, kurz vor Harrys Geburt, welche heute in sieben Jahren sein wird. Inhalt dieser Prophezeiung ist, dass Harry der einzige ist, der Voldemort vernichten kann."

Salazar unterbrach den Schulleiter und erklärte, dass Harrys Gesundheitszustand nicht sehr gut sei, da er mit Verwandten aufgewachsen sei, die ihn misshandelt und vernachlässigt hätten, und dass sie deshalb einen Weg finden müssten, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, ohne dass es zu einer Schlacht kommen dürfe, damit Harry ihn auch physisch tatsächlich besiegen könne.

Sie kamen mit den vier Schülern überein, sich mindestens zweimal wöchentlich im Büro des Schulleiters zu treffen, aber dass sie versuchen würden, sich öfter in der Wohnung der Snapes zusammen zu setzen. Sobald sie ihre neuen Stundenpläne hätten, würden sie einen Zeitplan ausarbeiten. Zunächst einmal sollten die Schüler nach Hause zurückkehren und ihre Eltern fragen, ob sie für den Rest der Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben durften, um an einer Sommerstudiengruppe teilzunehmen, die vom Schulleiter genehmigt worden sei.

"Aber bevor Ihr nach Hause zurückkehrt, um mit Euren Eltern zu sprechen und mir anschliessend Bescheid zu sagen, glaube ich, dass es Zeit für eine Party ist. Euer Freund Harry hat nämlich heute Geburtstag, und ein grosser Kuchen sollte jetzt in der Grossen Halle auf uns warten," verkündete Dumbledore fröhlich.

Harry sass gerade in der Grossen Halle zwischen seiner 13-jährigen Mutter und seinem Vater Salazar und vertilgte glücklich ein riesiges Stück Kuchen. Plötzlich jedoch explodierte seine Narbe in einem Schmerz, der schlimmer war als alle anderen Schmerzen, die er je in seiner Narbe gespürt hatte. '_Warum? Voldemort kann nicht hier sein, oder?_' überlegte er krampfhaft, während er sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf hielt.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_**Während Severus und Harrys Aufenthalt in der Vergangenheit wird das ältere Selbst von Severus grundsätzlich Salazar genannt, das jüngere Selbst dagegen Severus – um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden!**_

_Vielen Dank für Eure reviews!!_


	17. Sommerstudien

**Kapitel**** 17 – Summerstudien **

Harry hielt sich den Kopf und blickte seinen Vater an, der versuchte, ihn zu stützen. Dann verschwomm die Sicht auf seinen Vater, und er fand sich in einer dunklen Kammer, in der er sich selbst sprechen hörte. "_Meine treuen Diener, kommt her. Ich habe von einem meiner zuverlässigen Diener eine Nachricht erhalten, dass der Minister für Magie heute Abend vor Gringotts das Wort an die magische Welt richten wird. Nun will ich für die Muggel-liebende magische Welt ein Spektakel veranstalten. Lasst uns ihnen zeigen, zu was Zauberer und Hexen fähig sind._" Er sandte einige Zaubersprüche auf seine Todesser, und Harry schrie vor Schmerzen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Salazar Harry in seine Arme genommen, und Minerva hatte eine weiche Matratze beschworen, so dass Salazar seinen Sohn darauf legen konnte. Nun beobachteten alle in Horror, als Harry sich darauf herumwälzte, offensichtlich in Schmerzen und mit einer blutenden Narbe.

Salazar versuchte, ihn aufzuwecken. "Harry, wach auf. Was ist los?"

Harry öffnete ein Auge und sah seinen Vater über ihm. Er stöhnte und murmelte "Hol Dumbledore. Voldemort will heute abend die Winkelgasse angreifen." Er schaffte es gerade noch zu sagen "Mir ist schlecht."

Minerva verwandelte schnell eine Kuchengabel in einen Eimer, bevor Harry sich auf die Seite drehte und seinen Mageninhalt in den Eimer entleerte.

"Kannst Du mir genau sagen, was passiert ist, Harry?" konnte Harry Dumbledores Stimme hören, die von der seiner Gattin unterbrochen wurde.

"Seine Narbe blutet, und er hat Fieber, Albus. Wir sollten ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen."

"Nein, ich muss Ihnen etwas erzählen. Es ist wichtig", verlangte Harry dringlich. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es passiert ist, aber ich hatte eine Vision. Voldemort will heute abend die Winkelgasse angreifen, wenn der Minister vor Gringotts seine Rede hält. Sie müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen!"

Die Professoren schauten Harry ungläubig an. McGonagall flüsterte Dumbledore zu "Er scheint hohes Fieber zu haben. Glaubst Du, er phantasiert?"

Nun beteiligte sich auch Salazar an der Konversation. "Nein! Ich glaube, es stimmt, was er sagt. Er bekam diese Narbe, als der Dunkle Lord ihn im Alter von einem Jahr versuchte umzubringen. Seitdem scheint er durch diese Narbe mit Voldemort verbunden zu sein. Vor ein paar Monaten hatten wir einen Professor in Hogwarts, der den Geist des Dunklen Lords beherbergte, und Harrys Narbe hat oft geschmerzt in seiner Gesellschaft. Allerdings hat er – natürlich – keine Erfahrung bezüglich dieser Verbindung zu einer reellen, lebendigen Version des Dunklen Lords. Vielleicht kann er tatsächlich in seinen Kopf schauen. Genauso könnte es sich einfach um einen seltsamen Traum handeln. Auf jeden Fall denke ich, es wäre sinnvoll, seinem Rat zu folgen und die Auroren zu informieren."

"So unglaubwürdig dies klingt, Minerva, halte ich Harry für sehr vertrauenswürdig und glaube, was er sagt. Deshalb werde ich jetzt die Auroren und einige unserer Freunde kontaktieren, um diese heute abend in der Winkelgasse zu treffen. Bitte bewache die Schule heute abend für mich."

"Papa", krächzte Harry, "bitte, lass sie mich nicht in den Krankenflügel bringen. Bring mich in unsere Wohnung, bitte."

"Also gut", stimmte Salazar zu und wandte sich seinen Kollegen zu. "Ich werde Harry in sein Zimmer bringen. Ihr seid jederzeit eingeladen zu kommen und mit ihm zu sprechen, wann immer Ihr wollt, und wenn nötig kann ich Poppy bitten, nach ihm zu schauen. Aber ich glaube, dass er okay sein wird." Er half Harry aufzustehen und zu ihrer Wohnung zu laufen. Dass sein jüngeres Selbst mit ihnen ging und Harry auf der anderen Seite stützte, störte ihn nicht. In Harrys Raum angekommen checkte Salazar Harry kurz und liess per Accio einen Schmerz- und einen Fieberreduzierenden Trank aus seiner noch immer nicht ausgepackten Reisetasche zu ihm kommen.

Harry schluckte beide Heiltränke und fühlte sich sofort besser. Er dankte seinem Vater und sprach ein paar Minuten mit dem dreizehnjährigen Severus, bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Es war ein sehr langer Tag gewesen.

Severus verliess leise Harrys Raum und gesellte sich zu Salazar ins Wohnzimmer, um mit diesem ein paar Worte zu wechseln. "Vielen Dank, Salazar," sagte er plötzlich, "dafür, dass Ihr dies für Lily, mich und unseren Sohn tut."

"Sehr gerne, Severus", antwortete Salazar. "Allerdings werde ich dies nicht ohne Deine Hilfe schaffen."

"Darf ich etwas fragen?" fragte Severus zögerlich und fuhr fort, als Salazar ihm aufmunternd zunickte. "Wird der Name meines Sohnes Harry sein?"

Salazar zögerte. Er könnte einfach eine Lüge erfinden und sicherstellen, dass Severus nicht länger diesen Verdacht hegen würde – andererseits wollte er, dass Severus wusste, dass er sein jüngeres Selbst war. Er fasste einen Entschluss und antwortete "Ich weiss, dass Du kein Dummkopf bist. Aber Du musst dies für Dich behalten."

"Du bist also ich?!" Severus starrte sein älteres Selbst an, der ihm kurz zunickte, während seine Mundwinkel sich leicht nach oben bewegten.

-----

Später am Abend klopften Minerva und Poppy an Salazars Tür und wurden zum Tee eingeladen. Sie unterhielten sich ein paar Stunden lang, bis ein Zauber, den Salazar auf Harry gelegt hatte, ihm zu erkennen gab, dass der Junge wach war.

Als Salazar den Raum seines Sohnes betrat, sagte Harry jedoch "Es ist alles okay, Papa. Voldemort war nur ärgerlich, dass sein Plan schiefgegangen ist, nichts weiter." Er drehte sich um und war schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Lily, Severus, James und Remus hatten von ihren Eltern die Erlaubnis erhalten, den Rest der Ferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen, und kamen am Morgen zurück. Wegen der grossen Entfernungen im Schloss wollten sie nicht die Häuser während der Ferien benutzen, weil dann Severus hätte in Slytherin bleiben müssen, während die drei Gryffindors in ihrem eigenen Turm wären und Harry bei seinem Vater. Daher stellte Albus den vier Schülern ein Appartment zur Verfügung, das direkt an die Wohnung der Snapes angrenzte. Sie hatten einen Gemeinschaftsraum, der zu vier kleinen Zimmern führte, jedes mit seinem eigenen, kleinen Badezimmer.

Nach dem Mittagessen traf sich die Gruppe zum ersten Mal im Büro des Schulleiters. Salazar erklärte ihnen alles, das er über Voldemort und seine Aktivitäten wusste und verdeutlichte noch einmal, dass das Hauptproblem darin lag, einen Weg zu finden, um ihn in der nahen Zukunft zu vernichten, ohne dass es zu einer Schlacht kommen würde. Sie diskutierten diverse Themen in diesem Zusammenhang, bevor schliesslich jeder den Auftrag bekam, die Bibliothek zu durchforsten, um auf eine Methode zu stossen, mit der sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnten.

Während der nächsten Wochen hatte Harry vormittags Unterricht, obwohl alle Lehrer feststellten, dass sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten weit über dem Niveau der dritten Klasse lagen. Das einzige Fach, in dem er etwas hinterherhinkte, war Kräuterkunde, aber Professor Sprout sagte, sie sei sicher, dass er es schaffen würde, alles bis zum Ende der Ferien aufzuholen. In dieser Zeit erledigten die anderen Schüler ihre Ferienaufgaben oder forschten in der Bibliothek. Nachmittags traf sich die Gruppe dann in der Snape-Wohnung, um ihre Ideen und Erforschungen zu diskutieren.

"Wo hält sich Voldemort normalerweise auf? Papa, weisst Du das?" fragte Harry einmal in ihrer Besprechung.

"Meist lebt er in Riddle Manor, soweit ich weiss", antwortete Salazar. "Warum fragst Du? Hast Du eine Idee?"

"Ehm… nein. Nicht wirklich. Ich meine… Ich kann nicht einfach dort hingehen und ihn töten. Deshalb müssten wir uns vielleicht zuerst einmal einen Weg überlegen, wie wir ihn von dort weglocken können. Wenn wir darauf warten, dass er nach Hogwarts kommt, werden wir eine Schlacht haben, und unglücklicherweise werde ich verlieren. Deshalb müssen wir ihn zu einem Zeitpunkt erwischen, an dem er es überhaupt nicht erwartet. Richtig?"

Alle nickten, und Harry fuhr fort "So, dann sollten wir vielleicht zuerst über magische Transportmethoden nachdenken. Was haben wir da? Das Floh-Netzwerk, aber das nützt uns hier natürlich nichts. Was noch?"

"Portschlüssel", sagte James.

"Apparieren", fügte Severus hinzu.

"Blitzen, aber ich kann Leute natürlich nur mit mir zusammen blitzen", fuhr Harry fort.

"Blitzen?" fragte Lily. "Was ist das?"

Harry lachte und verwandelte sich in Breeze. Die "Aahs" und "Ohs" der anderen ignorierend blitzte er zur anderen Seite des Raumes, bevor er sich zurückverwandelte.

"Das war cool", platzte James heraus und starrte ihn bewundernd an. "Wie hast Du das gemacht?"

Harry wurde still. Warum hatte er das getan? Er hatte eigentlich nicht gewollt, dass es irgend jemand erfuhr. Plötzlich merkte er, dass alle ihn gespannt beobachteten.

"Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich bin ein Animagus", erklärte er so selbstverständlich wie möglich.

"Wow", sagte James. "Kannst Du uns beibringen, einer zu werden?"

Salazar grinste. "Sobald wir unser dringendstes Problem gelöst haben, können wir versuchen, es Euch beizubringen. Allerdings dürft Ihr mit niemandem darüber sprechen. Es sollte auch keiner wissen, dass Harry ein Animagus ist."

"Okay, tut mir leid", nahm Harry das Gespräch wieder auf. "Was haben wir noch an magischen Transportmitteln? Ah, Zaubertränke haben wir", erinnerte er sich.

"Ein Trank wäre natürlich am besten", stimmte Salazar zu. "Aber wie wollt Ihr ihn dazu bewegen, einen Trank zu sich zu nehmen? Ein Portschlüssel wäre viel einfacher. Severus hat mir erzählt, dass sein Onkel ihn drängt, ihn zu den Treffen beim Dunklen Lord zu begleiten. Er könnte also – natürlich ohne das Dunkle Mal zu nehmen – seinen Onkel zu einem Treffen begleiten und dem Dunklen Lord einen Portschlüssel zuwerfen. Das sollte kein Problem sein."

"Und wie würde er herauskommen? Ich meine Severus?" fragte Harry.

"Er würde – natürlich – seinen eigenen Portschlüssel mitnehmen, Sohn."

"Können wir sicher sein, dass die Verwendung von Portschlüsseln jederzeit möglich ist?" fragte James. "Ich meine, Du kannst Apparierschutzwälle oder so etwas errichten. Kann man so etwas auch gegen Portschlüssel machen?"

"So weit ich weiss nicht. Ich habe nie von so etwas gehört oder es selbst erfahren. Auf jeden Fall bin ich sicher, dass Voldemort nur Apparierschutzwälle errichtet", antwortete Salazar bestimmt.

Sie diskutierten das Pro und Contra diverser magischer Transportmethoden bis zum Abendessen, und soweit schien die einzige halbwegs mögliche Methode tatsächlich ein Portschlüssel zu sein, den Severus überbringen konnte. Allerdings gab es noch viel zu erforschen.

-----

Eines Tages merkte Harry, dass Remus sehr nervös und gar nicht sein normales Selbst war. Daher sprach er mit seinem Vater während der Stunde nach dem Mittagessen, die sie als Freistunde für alle deklariert hatten, und fragte "Papa, weisst Du, wann Vollmond ist, und was Remus in der Vollmondnacht macht?"

Salazar ging in sein Büro, konsultierte einen Kalender und stellte fest "Übermorgen ist Vollmond, es ist also noch zwei Tage bis dann. Ich erinnere mich, dass er immer in die Heulende Hütte gegangen ist und dort die Nacht verbracht hat."

"Papa, wenn ich in meiner Phönixform bin, kann er mir nichts tun, oder?"

Salazar fauchte seinen Sohn an. "Auf gar keinen Fall! Du wirst nicht in die Nähe des Werwolfs gehen!" Er seufzte tief. "Du wärest wahrscheinlich relativ sicher, weil Du fliegen kannst. Aber Du könntest Dich mit ihm nicht verständigen, und ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Vergnügen für Euch wäre. Und wenn Du aus irgend einem Grund nicht mehr in der Lage wärest, Deine Animagusform zu halten, und Dich zurückverwandeltest, wäre das tödlich. Daher werde ich Dir dies nicht erlauben."

"In Ordnung, Papa, ich werde es nicht tun. Aber ich möchte mit ihm reden und ihn bitten, sein Geheimnis den anderen anzuvertrauen. Ich werde ihm erzählen, dass ich es weiss. Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte er und verliess die Wohnung, um in das Appartment nebenan zu gehen und an Remus Tür zu klopfen.

"Hallo, Remus. Darf ich hineinkommen, oder möchtest Du mit in unsere Wohnung kommen? Ich würde gerne für ein paar Minuten mit Dir unter vier Augen sprechen", sagte Harry und lächelte seinen Freund an.

Remus lud ihn sofort in sein Zimmer ein. "Nun, Remus, bitte lass mich erst mal ausreden, und unterbrich mich nicht, und sei mir nicht böse, weil ich Dir wirklich nur helfen will. Ich weiss, dass Du ein Werwolf bist, und das macht mir natürlich überhaupt nichts aus." Er merkte, dass Remus Gesicht zuerst einen schockierten Ausdruck angenommen, sich aber jetzt wieder ein wenig entspannt hatte.

"Auf jeden Fall denke ich, Du solltest das nicht für Dich behalten, sondern es Lily, James und Severus sagen. Ihnen würde es auch nichts ausmachen. Sie würden es niemandem erzählen, und es wird viel einfacher sein, wenn unsere Freunde Bescheid wissen. Wir können Dir helfen, weisst Du. Zum Beispiel kann ich Dich in meiner Phönixform in die Heulende Hütte blitzen, bevor Du Dich verwandelst, und ich kann vielleicht sogar ein bischen Zeit mit Dir verbringen. Vielleicht wären ja die anderen auch einverstanden, Animagi zu werden, so dass wir diese Nächte alle zusammen verbringen können."

"Meinst Du das wirklich?" fragte Remus ängstlich.

"Ja, Remus, das denke ich", bestätigte Harry ernsthaft.

"Weiss Dein Vater Bescheid?"

Harry nickte bestätigend. "Ja, Remus, deshalb weiss ich es ja. Aber wir werden es niemandem sonst erzählen."

Während ihres Nachmittagstreffens teilte Remus den anderen mit, dass er ein Werwolf sei. Alle nahmen diese Information problemlos zur Kenntnis und versprachen nicht nur, es für sich zu behalten, sondern auch, Remus soweit wie möglich zu unterstützen.

Auf ihrem Weg hinunter in die Grosse Halle flüsterte Remus zu Harry "Vielen Dank, dass Du mich dazu gebracht hast, mit den anderen darüber zu sprechen. Anderenfalls hätte ich es ihnen nie erzählt. Aber ich bin jetzt wirklich sehr erleichtert und glücklich."

-----

Eine Tages hatte James eine Idee. "Ich denke, wir sind solche guten, braven Schüler, die den ganzen Tag lang lernen, forschen und planen. Was haltet Ihr davon, wenn wir abends ein bischen Spass haben? Wir könnten das Schloss erkunden. Ich bin sicher, dass es Teile im Schloss gibt, die niemand kennt. Und schlimmstenfalls, wenn wir uns verlaufen, kann Harry uns einfach zurückblitzen, stimmts, Harry?"

"Ich weiss nicht, ob ich in der Lage bin, vier Leute auf einmal zu blitzen, aber das könnten wir ja mal ausprobieren!"

"Lass es uns jetzt ausprobieren", drängte James Harry. "Wir müssen jetzt soweiso zum Abendessen gehen."

Harry seufzte. "Ich denke nicht, dass wir es auf dem Weg zum Abendessen ausprobieren sollten. Wenn etwas passiert und wir Probleme haben, werden sie alle direkt Bescheid wissen, und genau das möchte ich vermeiden."

"Ja, Harry, ich glaube, Du hast recht", stimmte Lily zu. "Wir können es auf dem Rückweg tun."

"Abgemacht", sagte James. "Und dann können wir gehen und das Schloss erkunden. Macht Ihr alle mit?" fragte er die anderen.

Remus nickte seine Zustimmung, bevor Severus etwas zögerlicher ebenfalls zustimmte. Harry überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann "Ich möchte gerne mitmachen. Allerdings muss ich jeden Abend zum Krankenflügel. Es dauert nur fünf Minuten, aber ich darf es nicht versäumen."

"Dann begleiten wir Dich dahin, Harry. Das ist doch kein Problem", sagte Lily sofort, und Harry stimmte schliesslich auch zu.

Nach dem Abendessen blitzte Harry seine vier Freunde von der Eingangshalle bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum seiner Freunde. Er schaffte es, alle sicher in ihren Raum zu bringen. Als er sich allerdings zurückverwandelte, merkte er, dass er total erschöpft war – diese Aktion musste soviel Magie verbraucht haben, dass er das nicht zu oft tun sollte. Er erklärte seinen Freunden, dass er zu müde sei, um noch irgend etwas zu unternehmen, sondern direkt ins Bett gehen würde.

-----

Salazar war vertieft darin, Tränke zu brauen, und merkte nicht, dass sein Sohn zurückkam und sich in seinen eigenen Raum zurückzog. Als er auf seine Uhr schaute und sah, dass es dreissig Minuten vor der Schlafenszeit für die Schüler war, seufzte er und räumte seinen Arbeitsplatz auf, um sich vor die Feuerstelle zu setzen und etwas zu lesen, bis Harry zurückkam. Aber die Zeit verging, und Harry zeigte sich nicht. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, die Schüler nebenan zu besuchen und zu sehen, ob Harry dort war, aber dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Harry war sehr vorsichtig; er würde nicht so unvernünftig sein, alleine nachts durch die Gänge zu laufen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, und Salazar sprang auf, um sie zu öffnen. Draussen stand Madam Pomfrey, die ihn missbilligend ansah.

"Ist etwas mit meinem Sohn, Poppy?" fragte er, während er im Kopf schnell die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten von Problemen wälzte, in die Harry sich nun wieder gebracht haben könnte.

Die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete in scharfem Ton "Nicht dass ich etwas gehört hätte. Allerdings ist er heute abend nicht zu seiner Untersuchung gekommen; deshalb dachte ich, ich schaue mal nach ihm."

Salazar, der nun das Schlimmste befürchtete, klopfte an die Tür nebenan, die kurz danach von Severus geöffnet wurde. "Wo ist mein Sohn?" fragte er ungeduldig und starrte den Schüler finster an, da er zu besorgt war, um sich zu überlegen, ob sein Blick überhaupt eine Wirkung auf sein jüngeres Selbst haben würde.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und antwortete "Er war sehr müde und ist ins Bett gegangen. Das ist aber schon ein paar Stunden her." Er schloss die Tür und rannte hinter Salazar her, der sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht hatte und ins Zimmer seines Sohnes stürmte, gefolgt von Pomfrey.

Da war er; Harry schlief fest. Poppy schwenkte eilig ihren Zauberstab über ihn, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte scharf "Mr. Snape, was haben Sie heute abend gemacht? Warum war er so müde? Er hat seine Magie zu einem Anteil von 60 Prozent erschöpft, und das kann ich überhaupt nicht gutheissen."

"Oh, es tut mir leid; wir haben eigentlich nichts gemacht. Wir wollten sehen, ob er in der Lage wäre, alle vier von uns gleichzeitig zu blitzen, und…"

"…und das habt Ihr versucht?" unterbrach Salazar sein jüngeres Selbst ungeduldig.

"Es tut mir leid, Professor", antwortete Severus und schaute seinem älteren Selbst direkt ins Gesicht.

'_Nein, der Junge hat definitiv keine Angst vor mir_', stellte Salazar fest und wandte sich zu Poppy. "Wie lange sollte er keine Magie ausüben?"

Poppy seufzte. "Zumindest ein paar Tage lang; lass uns sagen bis auf weiteres. Ich werde ihm Bescheid sagen, wenn er wieder Magie verenden darf. Sein Level sollte wieder bei 90 Prozent sein. Er darf theoretischen Unterricht haben, aber keinen praktischen. Ich werde die anderen Lehrer dementsprechend informieren."

"Alles klar, Poppy. Vielen Dank. Wenn Du einen Augenblick warten könntest, bitte. Ich habe gerade ein paar Tränke für Dich gebraut." Als er ihren erstaunten Blick bemerkte, führte er näher aus "Es ist eine neuere Version des Aufpäppeltrankes, den ich in ungefähr zehn Jahren entwickele. Severus weiss bereits, dass er mein jüngeres Selbst ist, und ich werde ihm verschiedene Tränke beibringen, damit er Dich damit versorgen kann, wenn ich zurück in die Zukunft gehe."

Poppy folgte ihm in sein Labor und liess einen tiefen Seufzer hören. "Dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass Albus Severus einstellt, sobald er seine UTZ bestanden hat – ich freue mich wirklich darauf, wenn Professor Slughorn sich zur Ruhe setzt."

-----

Der Rest der Ferien verging sehr schnell. Salazar hatte beschlossen, dass Harry in der letzten Ferienwoche keinen Unterricht mehr haben, sondern die restliche Zeit dazu nutzen sollte, um sich auszuruhen und die Zeit zusammen mit seinen Freunden zu geniessen. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass er Harry zu seinem Geburtstag einen Besen versprochen hatte, den er ihm noch nicht gekauft hatte. Professor McGonagall hatte Salazar erzählt, dass ihr älteres Selbst sie über Harrys Quidditch-Aktivitäten informiert hatte. Sie hatte sogar versprochen, ihn ihrem Quidditchkapitän als neuen Sucher für Gryffindor vorzuschlagen, sobald die Schüler aus den Ferien zurückkamen.

Da Harry auch seine Bücher für das neue Schuljahr benötigte, beschloss Salazar, ihn am Samstag morgen mit in die Winkelgasse zu nehmen. Es war der letzte Tag, bevor die Studenten nach Hogwarts zurückkommen sollten. Harry wusste, dass seine Freunde gerne mitgekommen wären, aber sein Vater hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie alleine gehen würden, weil sie sonst erst alle Eltern der anderen um Erlaubnis fragen müssten. Und jetzt, wo Voldemort so aktiv war, war es sowieso sicherer für die beiden Snapes, alleine zu gehen.

Zuerst besorgten sie Harrys Zaubertränke-Zutaten; anschliessend verbrachten sie einige Zeit im Quidditch-Laden, weil Harry sich nicht zwischen einem neuen Nimbus 170 oder einem gebrauchten Modell eines Cleansweep 7, der einen Tick neuer war als der Nimbus, entscheiden konnte. Schliesslich überliess er die Entscheidung seinem Vater, der – von seinen eigenen Erfahrungen in dieser Zeit – den Nimbus 170 empfahl.

Florish&Blotts war ihr letzter Stop. Da Snape wusste, wie schwer es sein würde, Harry aus dem Buchladen herauszulotsen, hatte er darauf bestanden, erst alle anderen Dinge zu erledigen, bevor sie Harrys Lieblingsladen aufsuchten.

Harry hatte gerade seine Schulbücher zusammengesucht, während sein Vater in der Zaubertränkeabteilung vertieft war, als plötzlich verschiedene Stimmen von der Strasse her hereintönten: "Todesser!"

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und reviewen :-)_


	18. Visionen

**Kapitel 18 – Visionen**

Selbst innerhalb des Ladens brach sofort eine Panik aus. Salazar eilte zu Harry hinüber und fasste ihn am Arm, um sie beide direkt fort zu apparieren, murmelte aber schliesslich "Anti Apparitionsschutz! Mist!" Was sollten sie machen? Er würde natürlich gerne gegen die Todesser kämpfen, um Ihnen all das Übel, das sie getan hatten, zurückzuzahlen, aber sein Sohn konnte nicht kämpfen, und er war sicher nicht in die Vergangenheit gekommen, um seinen Sohn zu verlieren.

Harry sagte schnell "Papa, fass meine Schwanzfedern" und verwandelte sich in Breeze. Sein Vater gehorchte, und in einem Wirbelsturm-Blitz waren sie fort. Einen Augenblick später setzte Harry seinen Vater vorsichtig in ihrem eigenen Wohnzimmer ab.

"Harry, bist Du okay?" fragte Salazar besorgt, da sein Sohn nie über solch eine Distanz geblitzt war, noch dazu mit einem Passagier.

Harry verwandelte sich langsam zurück und setzte sich aufs Sofa. "Ja, Papa, es geht mir gut", sagte er müde, seine Gliedmassen immer noch von dem Schock zitternd.

Salazar liess per Accio einen Beruhigungstrank herbeikommen und reichte ihn Harry, bevor er über das Floh-Netzwerk den Schulleiter kontaktierte und ihn über den Todesser-Angriff in der Winkelgasse informierte. Er entschuldigte sich selbst sofort, da er Harry im Moment nicht allein lassen wollte.

Als Harry seinen Freunden von den Vorfällen erzählte, weinte Lily fast. "Oh nein, Harry, bitte sei vorsichtiger! Ich möchte nicht, dass Du Dein Leben aufgibst, um meins zu retten. Aber Du hast das heute wirklich klasse gemacht", gab sie zu.

"Ja, Harry", pflichtete James ihr bei. "Und wenn Du in der Lage bist, Deinen Vater über solch eine Distanz zu blitzen, solltest Du es auch schaffen, mindestens zwei von uns innerhalb von Hogwarts zu transportieren."

"Hmm, wahscheinlich schon", sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Allerdings hat Vater mir verboten, irgend jemanden mitzunehmen, sofern es kein Notfall ist."

James grunzte. "Weisst Du was, Harry? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es deshalb ist, weil Du aus der Zukunft kommst oder aus einem anderen Grund, aber ich denke, jeder hier ist übervorsichtig, wenn es um Dich geht."

Severus lächelte spöttisch. "Salazar ist Harrys Vater, und da Harry keine Mutter hat, muss er ihn allein aufziehen. Natürlich ist er sehr beschützend, besonders da Harrys Gesundheitszustand nicht so gut ist. Eltern zu sein bedeutet, eine Beschützerrolle zu haben."

"Und wie kannst Du das so genau wissen?" fragte James, die ärgerlichen Blicke, die seine Freunde ihm zuwarfen, ignorierend.

"Severus hat recht, denke ich. Ich bin nur mit Harry befreundet, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen, mich ihm gegenüber genauso in einer Beschützerrolle zu fühlen, als wenn er mein kleiner Bruder wäre. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sollte auf ihn aufpassen, besonders da er keine Mama hat", meldete sich Lily zu Wort, wobei sie den Jungen, von dem sie nicht wusste, dass er ihr Sohn war, liebevoll anlächelte.

"Auf jeden Fall", sagte Harry schnell, "falls wir irgendwo im Schloss festsitzen, würde ich entweder viermal hin und her blitzen, um Euch alle zurückzuholen, oder ich würde versuchen, zwei von Euch gleichzeitig mitzunehmen. Also, wollen wir heute abend etwas unternehmen? Wir haben noch zwei Stunden, bis wir wieder in unseren Zimmern sein müssen." Hiermit schaffte es Harry, effizient das Thema zu wechseln.

-----

Früh am Sonntagmorgen, als es schon fast Zeit zum Aufstehen war, machte ein Zauber, den Salazar auf Harry gelegt hatte, ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass sein Sohn in Schwierigkeiten war. Als er ins Zimmer seines Sohnes eilte, nahm er eine Szene war, die einer anderen ähnelte, welche er vor einigen Wochen gesehen hatte. Harry hatte offensichtlich eine weitere Vision.

_Harry fand sich selbst in dem Raum, den er vorher gesehen hatte, wo er zu seinen Anhängern in ihrer Todesserkluft sprach. "Ihr wisst, dass der Zug Kings Cross um 11:00 Uhr verlässt. Er sollte zwischen 13:45 und 13:48 auf der Brücke ankommen. Avery, Du wirst am Froschhügel Wache halten und Malfoy Bescheid sagen, sobald Du den Zug siehst. Malfoy, Du benachrichtigst Crabbe und Goyle. Alle anderen verstecken sich auf der Brücke und greifen an, sobald der Zug ankommt. Avery und Crabbe, ihr nehmt den Fahrer. Anschliessend sucht Ihr Eure treuen Söhne und lasst sie Euch zeigen, welche der Schüler Schlammblüter sind. Haltet sie beim Gepäck; ich werde gegen 14:00 Uhr eintreffen. Enttäuscht mich nicht. Wir werden dem Muggel-liebenden alten Narren heute zeigen, mit wem er es zu tun hat._"

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und, eine verschwommene Figur an seiner Bettseite sehend, krächzte "Sag Dumbledore, er wird den Hogwarts Express angreifen. Sie müssen die Schüler davon abhalten, ihn zu besteigen."

Snape verschwendete keine Minute und lief hinüber zur Feuerstelle, um den Schulleiter zu informieren, der wenige Sekunden später die Snape Wohnung betrat.

"Harry, weisst Du, was ein Denkarium ist? Glaubst Du, Du könntest diese Erinnerung in ein Denkarium tun?" fragte Dumbledore Harry, der gerade damit fertig war, seinen Mageninhalt in einen Eimer zu entleeren, den sein Vater noch rechtzeitig beschworen hatte.

"Ja, ich weiss, was ein Denkarium ist, und ja, ich kann die Erinnerung hineintun", antwortete er ein wenig genervt. '_Dumbledore sollte sich lieber beeilen, die Eltern zu warnen, bevor es zu spät ist, und nicht Zeit mit mir verschwenden_', dachte er, zeigte jedoch auf das Regal, in dem sich sein Denkarium befand, das der Albus der Zukunft ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Sein Vater holte das Denkarium und schaute sich gemeinsam mit dem Schulleiter die Erinnerung an. Als sie diese verliessen, sagte er "Wir sollten nicht alle Eltern über das Floh-Netzwerk oder Eulen benachrichtigen, weil wir die Todesser nicht wissen lassen können, dass wir von ihrem Plan wissen. Statt dessen sollten wir die Schüler ganz normal den Zug besteigen lassen. Mehrere Mitglieder unseres Lehrkörpers sowie einige Auroren sollten an Bord sein, mindestens zwei pro Wagon, jeder von ihnen ausgerüstet mit zwei Portschlüsseln. Sie können die Schüler in ihren jeweiligen Wagons zusammenrufen und die Portschlüssel aktivieren, sobald der Zug den Bahnhof verlassen hat."

"Und nach dem Gepäck werden wir die Hauselfen schicken, sobald der Zug ausserhalb der Sicht des Bahnsteiges ist", ergänzte Dumbledore zufrieden. "Alles klar, Severus – sorry, _Salazar_ – lass uns direkt nach dem Frühstück ein Mitarbeitertreffen abhalten. Wir werden den anderen die Nachricht verkünden und entscheiden, wer den Zug begleiten soll. Inzwischen werde ich die Auroren sowie ein paar meiner Freunde informieren und sie bitten, bei unserem Treffen nach dem Frühstück zu uns zu stossen."

"Papa?" unterbrach Harry schüchtern die Unterhaltung. "Könntest Du hier bei mir bleiben? Ich fühle mich immer noch nicht gut, und wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass sein Plan misslungen ist, wird er so ärgerlich sein, dass ich wieder eine Version bekommen werde – wie es auch beim letzten mal war." '_Ausserdem will ich nicht meinen Vater verlieren, den ich endlich nach zwölf Jahren gefunden habe_', dachte Harry verzweifelt.

"Also gut, mein Junge." Albus wandte sich zu Harry. "Dein Vater wird hier bei Dir bleiben. Er sollte allerdings an der Besprechung mit den anderen Lehrern teilnehmen. Hättest Du etwas dagegen, wenn ich Deine Erinnerung bei der Besprechung zeige?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte bei dem Schmerz, den die Bewegung bereitete, zusammen. Sein Vater zauberte zwei Heiltränke aus seinem Labor her und half seinem Sohn, aufzusitzen und die Tränke zu schlucken, die sofort wirkten. Da er sich nun besser fühlte, bestand Harry darauf, aufzustehen und am Frühstück teilzunehmen – eine Entscheidung, die er schnell bereuen würde.

Während alle gemeinsam frühstückten, informierte Albus die anderen darüber, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte, unterbrochen von vielen Fragen und Kommentaren der Lehrer. Schliesslich sagte er "Ich habe den Auroren und einigen Freunden Bescheid gesagt, zum Beispiel den Potters und den Longbottoms. Sie werden in einer halben Stunde hier eintreffen. Deshalb möchte ich alle Lehrer bitten, nach dem Frühstück zu einem Notfalltreffen hierzubleiben."

Dann wandte er sich an Harry und sagte "Harry, mein Junge, es tut mir leid, aber die Auroren haben verlangt, Dich auch zu sehen, damit sie Dir ein paar Fragen stellen können."

Bei dieser Ankündigung wurde Harrys Gesicht kreidebleich. Sehr zögernd fragte er "Was werden sie fragen, Professor? Ich kann ihnen nicht mehr erzählen, als ich Ihnen gesagt habe."

Salazar wandte sich zum Schulleiter. "Es ist meinem Sohn freigestellt, ob er der Forderung der Auroren nachgibt. Allerdings werde ich es nicht erlauben, dass Veritaserum verwendet wird. Nur damit Sie Bescheid wissen, unter welchen Bedingungen sie Harry befragen dürfen, falls er überhaupt zustimmt."

Harry warf seinem Vater einen dankbaren Blick zu. So genervt er auch war, wollte er Professor Dumbledore nicht verärgern und entschloss sich, an der Besprechung teilzunehmen. Die Auroren stellten viele Fragen, und Harry versuchte, sie zu beantworten so gut er konnte, ohne jemanden wissen zu lassen, wer er war und woher er kam.

Schliesslich sagte Professor McGonagall "Ich denke es reicht. Lasst den Jungen in Frieden. Dank seiner wertvollen Informationen können wir etwas tun, um unsere Studenten zu retten, und nur das sollte das Thema dieses Treffens sein. Wenn Sie nicht gewillt sind, hierbei zu helfen, sollten Sie unsere Besprechung nun verlassen, so dass wir uns auf wesentliche Angelegenheiten konzentrieren können."

Harry setzte sich sehr erleichtert zurück und warf seiner Hausvorsteherin ein dankbares Lächeln zu, immer noch fasziniert davon, wie jung sie in dieser Zeit aussah. Dann liess er seine Augen hinüber zu den Potters wandern. Bis vor einem Monat hätte er geglaubt, dass sie seine Grosseltern wären. Wie aufgeregt würde er jetzt sein, wenn es so wäre! Für den Rest der Sitzung war er so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass sie zu Ende war. Er war völlig überrascht, als sein Vater plötzlich seinen Namen sagte.

-----

Alles lief nach Plan, und um 11:30 Uhr kamen alle Studenten und Lehrer sicher mit ihren Portschlüsseln in der Eingangshalle an. Nach wenigen Minuten verwirrten Geschwatzes innerhalb der Gruppe beruhigten sich die Gemüter, als die Stimme des Schulleiters ertönte.

"Meine lieben Schüler, willkommen in Hogwarts, Erstklässler, und willkommen zurück, alte Hasen. Wie Ihr gemerkt habt, haben wir Euch aus dem Hogwarts Express herausgeholt. Dies ist zum ersten Mal, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, und – selbstverständlich – aus einem guten Grund geschehen. Wir hatten die Nachricht erhalten, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser den Zug angreifen wollten. Deshalb mussten wir diese aussergewöhnliche Massnahme ergreifen."

Er schaute über die Schüler, deren Gesichter vor Schreck blass geworden waren, und fuhr fort. "Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben; solange Ihr hier in Hogwarts seid, wird Euch nichts passieren. Wir haben beschlossen, unser Willkommensfest zusammen mit der Sortierung wie geplant abzuhalten, allerdings alles um ein paar Stunden vorzuziehen. Nun möchte ich daher die älteren Studenten auffordern, sich an ihren Haustischen niederzulassen, und die neuen Studenten bitten, ein paar Minuten zu warten, bis unser Sprechender Hut bereit ist zu beginnen."

Um 13:30 Uhr war das Fest noch in vollem Gange, als Harry beschloss, sich in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Es würde höchstens noch eine halbe Stunde dauern, bis Voldemort wüsste, dass sein Plan fehlgeschlagen war, und Harry wollte nicht, dass jeder in der Grossen Halle Anwesende mitbekam, dass er eine Vision hatte. Er flüsterte Lily, die neben ihm sass, zu "Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Ich gehe nur in mein Zimmer zurück". Dann verliess er die Halle, unbewusst der Tatsache, dass mehrere Augenpaare ihn vom Lehrertisch aus besorgt beobachteten.

Severus bemerkte dies allerdings und beeilte sich, seinem 'angeblichen Cousin' zu folgen, wohl wissend, dass sein älteres Selbst zu dieser Zeit nicht den Lehrertisch verlassen können würde. Die beiden Jungen gingen direkt zu Harrys Raum und setzten sich auf sein Bett.

"Du weisst, dass Du das nicht tun musstest", sagte Harry, der sich ein bischen unwohl dabei fühlte, dass sein Freund seinetwegen das Fest noch vor dem Nachtisch verlassen hatte.

"Kein Problem, Harry. Da mein älteres Selbst im Moment zu sehr in Beschlag genommen ist, um sich um Dich zu kümmern, kann ich Dir doch ruhig eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten, oder?"

Harry brauchte eine Minute, um zu realisieren, was Severus da gesagt hatte. Sein älteres Selbst? Hiess das, dass er Bescheid wusste? Dann würde er auch wissen, dass er sein Sohn war. "Du… warte! Was? Du weisst? Wieso? Hat er es Dir gesagt?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Severus und verdrehte die Augen. "Aber wie er mir sagte, bin ich kein Dummkopf."

"Oh, ja", sagte Harry lachend. "Das ist ungefähr das grösste Kompliment, das Du je von ihm hören wirst… Papa."

Severus lächelte ihm leicht zu. "Lass das niemanden hören, Harry. Selbst Lily scheint es bisher nicht zu wissen."

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Eingangstür zu ihrer Wohnung. Als Harry schnell ging, um die Tür zu öffnen, kam Lily herein und schaute ihn besorgt an. "Ach, Severus, gut. Ich bin froh, dass Du hier bist. Geht es Dir gut, Harry?"

"Bisher ist nichts passiert. Aber es wird eine Sache von Minuten sein; deshalb möchte ich gerne in mein Zimmer zurückgehen." Harry lotste seine Freunde in seinen Raum, liess sie es sich in zwei Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch bequem machen, setzte sich auf sein Bett und beschwor einen Eimer. Vielleicht würde er ihn brauchen.

"Warte, Harry. Was für Tränke gibt er Dir normalerweise, wenn es passiert?" fragte Severus plötzlich.

"Schmerz- und Fiebertrank", antwortete Harry. Während Severus ins Tränkelabor seines älteren Selbst eilte, hatte Harrys Sicht bereits begonnen zu verschwimmen. Harry schaffte es gerade noch zu murmeln "Es fängt an", als er sich schon wieder in dem Raum mit dem Steinfussboden befand.

Voldemort war wütend. Harry fühlte sich, als wenn er selbst ausserordentlich ärgerlich wäre. Er war von fünf Todessern umgeben. "Meine treuesten Diener meines inneren Kreises, die Zeit ist gekommen, in der ich mich fragen muss, ob Ihr wirklich so treu seid, wie ich es immer glaube. Wie konnten die Auroren oder der Muggel-liebende alte Narr von unserem Plan, Hogwarts von den Muggel-geborenen zu befreien, gewusst haben? Ich kann mir nur einen Grund vorstellen – wir müssen einen Spion in unserer Mitte haben!"

Die Todesser fielen auf die Knie. Einer von ihnen, den Harry nicht erkennen konnte, weil er eine Maske trug, begann zu sprechen. "Mein Lord, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir einen Spion hier in unserem inneren Kreis haben. Vielleicht hat einer der anderen etwas darüber mitbekommen und die Schule oder die Auroren gewarnt."

"Unmöglich, Malfoy. Niemand war heute morgen hier, und ich hatte meinen Anti-Apparierschutz aktiviert, so dass niemand hinein oder heraus konnte, während wir gesprochen haben." Er blickte direkt in Malfoys Augen, und plötzlich spielten sich merkwürdige Szenen vor Harrys Augen ab.

_Szenen von Todesser-Angriffen flogen so schnell vorbei, dass Harry kaum bereifen konnte, was passierte. Plötzlich kam der Hogwarts Express in sein Blickfeld, und er konnte den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ sehen, auf dem die Schüler gerade den Zug bestiegen. _

_Die Szene änderte sich, und der Hogwarts Express kam auf einer hohen Brücke zum anhalten. Zwei Todesser sprangen auf den vorderen Teil des Zuges auf, wo sich der Fahrer hätte befinden sollen. Einer von ihnen kam Sekunden später zurück und rief "Der Fahrer ist weg." Der andere sprang kurz darauf aus einem der Wagons und sagte "Niemand ist im Zug. Sie müssen es gewusst haben."_

_Malfoy apparierte zurück zu Voldemort._

An diesem Punkt hörte der Legilimentik-Zauber auf. Voldemort fragte jeden der vier anderen, ob sie eine Idee hatten, wie dies passieren konnte, aber niemand konnte ihm eine sinnvolle Erklärung geben. Also ging er ärgerlich dazu über, seine Ergebenen immens zu bestrafen, ihre schmerzhaften Schreie und Entschuldigungen ignorierend, während sie sich auf dem Boden hin und her wälzten. "_Sorry_ ist nicht genug! Ich erwarte besseres von Euch allen. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht. Ihr könnt gehen."

Harrys Verstand kam langsam zurück in die Realität. Noch bevor er in der Lage war, die Augen zu öffnen, wusste er, dass er sich übergeben musste, und drehte sich auf die Seite, wo Lily es gerade rechtzeitig schaffte, ihm einen Eimer hinzuhalten. Nachdem er sich mehrfach heftig übergeben hatte, legte er sich zurück in die weichen Kissen. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass jemand sein Gesicht vorsichtig mit einem weichen, kühlen Tuch abwischte. Müde öffnete er die Augen und sah seine Mutter auf seiner Bettkante sitzen. "Danke, Mama", murmelte er und schloss die Augen wieder. '_Oh nein_', kam plötzlich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf auf. '_So darf ich sie doch gar nicht nennen'_.

"Harry!"

Von weit weg hörte er eine Stimme seinen Namen rufen. Es war die Stimme seines Vaters. Plötzlich merkte er, wie eine kühle Phiole gegen seine Lippen gepresst wurde und bemühte sich, die Flüssigkeit schnell herunterzuschlucken. Nachdem er auch den zweiten Trank zu sich genommen hatte, fühlte er sich besser und öffnete die Augen. Seine Eltern sassen nun beide neben ihm.

"Danke schön, Lily, Severus", murmelte er müde. Er fühlte sich immer noch nicht wohl; eigentlich war es sogar viel schlimmer, als es die anderen Male gewesen war. "Ich glaube, es geht mir immer noch nicht gut", murmelte er und schloss seine Augen wieder.

"Lily, kannst Du bitte gehen und seinen Vater holen", hörte Harry Severus sagen, und ein paar Minuten später drangen die Stimmen von Madam Pomfrey und der älteren Version seines Vaters an sein Ohr.

"Er scheint unter den Auswirkungen des Cruciatus Fluchs zu leiden", konnte er Poppy sagen hören, gefolgt von einem mehrfachen lauten Lufteinziehen.

Er öffnete wieder seine Augen und sagte krächzend "Er hat die Todesser mit diesem Fluch bestraft, und es hat sich schrecklich angefühlt."

"Du konntest den Fluch spüren, den er auf seine Anhänger geschickt hat?" fragte sein Vater entsetzt, und Harry nickte ihm kurz zu.

"Als ich die Vision hatte, konnte ich nicht nur sehen und hören, was Voldemort und seine Todesser sagten, sondern ich konnte auch seine Emotionen fühlen und ebenso jeden Fluch spüren, den er auf jemanden schickte. Ich konnte sogar in Malfoys Kopf sehen, als er Legilimentik an ihm ausgeübt hat."

"Severus, wärest Du bereit, mir zu helfen, den Anti-Cruciatus-Trank zu brauen, bitte? Wenn Du mir hilfst, schaffen wir es in einer Stunde. Lily, könntest Du bei Harry bleiben, bis wir zurückkommen?"

Lily nickte. "Natürlich."

"Ich kenne diesen Trank nicht, Salazar, aber ich werde natürlich helfen", sagte Severus und schaute hilflos zu seinem älteren Selbst.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung. Du kannst ihn gar nicht kennen, weil ich ihn erst vor ein paar Jahren erfunden habe. Poppy, ich glaube, dass Harry okay sein wird, wenn ich ihm den Trank verabreiche."

Pomfrey nickte und verliess den Raum, während sie etwas über Professoren, die alles besser als sie wussten, vor sich hin murmelte.

Als Severus und sein älteres Selbst sich in das Labor verzogen hatten, wandte Lily sich an Harry. "Harry, möchtest Du etwas trinken? Oder kann ich sonst etwas für Dich tun?"

Harry lächelte seiner Mutter müde zu. "Danke schön, Lily. Ich hätte gerne ein Glas Wasser, bitte."

Lily ging in die Küche und kam mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche Wasser zurück. Sie half Harry, sich aufzusetzen, hielt ihm ein Glas hin und fragte zögernd "Harry, darf ich Dich etwas fragen?

"Natürlich darfst Du", antwortete Harry und blickte auf.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_Ich frage mich, ob überhaupt jemand diese Geschichte liesst, oder ob ich es einfach nur bei meinem englischen Original belassen soll (ohne mir die Arbeit zu machen, alles zu übersetzen), da Hermine Potter und Osiris Black die einzigen sind, die mir regelmässig reviews hinterlassen - liest das hier sonst noch jemand???_


	19. Ein Schuljahr in der Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 19 – Ein Schuljahr in der Vergangenheit**

"Erinnerst Du Dich, wie Du mich vorhin genannt hast, als Du aufgewacht bist?" fragte Lily, und Harry stöhnte innerlich.

Harry seufzte. '_Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Er hatte diesmal wirklich Mist gebaut, als er Lily 'Mama' genannt hatte, nicht wahr?_' "Es tut mir leid, ich…" begann er zu erläutern, während er fieberhaft nach einer halbwegs glaubwürdigen Erklärung suchte, als Lily ihn unterbrach.

"Ich hatte mir das sowieso schon gedacht. Ich kann es nicht richtig erklären, aber ich habe mich so eng mit Dir verbunden gefühlt, dass ich irgendwie wusste, dass Du mein Kind bist", sagte Lily ihm und fuhr fort "Und ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr stolz darauf bin, Dich in der Zukunft als Sohn zu haben, und ich habe Dich sehr lieb." Sie lehnte sich hinüber und zog Harry in eine leichte Umarmung, während Harry fieberhaft versuchte, nicht zusammenzuzucken. Schliesslich entspannte er sich und legte ebenfalls die Arme um seine Mutter – zum ersten Mal, soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, bis Salazar und Severus mit ihrem frisch gebrauten Trank ankamen.

"Hier, Harry, trink dies. Du wirst in etwa sechs Stunden noch eine Dosis brauchen", sagte Salazar und hielt eine Phiole an Harrys Lippen. Als er bemerkte, dass Harrys Gliedmassen nicht mehr so zitterten wie zuvor, nickte Salazar ihm zufrieden zu und schwenkte schnell seinen Zauberstab über ihn zur Kontrolle. "Es scheint jetzt besser zu sein; versuche trotzdem mal, eine Weile zu schlafen."

Harry schloss gehorsam seine Augen, und Lily und Severus folgten Salazar leise ins Wohnzimmer. "Salazar, glaubst Du, es wird unproblematisch für ihn sein, in Slytherin zu übernachten?" fragte Severus besorgt.

"Nein, ich denke nicht, dass es in Ordnung sein wird. Wenn ich mir seinen Zustand ansehe, neige ich dazu, ihn hier in unserer Wohnung zu behalten. Vielleicht kann er die Abende – oder zumindest einige Zeit am Tag – im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen, und er sollte bei den Mahlzeiten zwischen dem Gryffindor und dem Slytherin Tisch abwechseln, aber es wäre viel zu gefährlich für ihn, wenn er eine Vision hätte, während er in Slytherin wäre – mit den ganzen Todesserkindern um ihn herum."

"Hast Du ihm das schon gesagt?" fragte Lily vorsichtig.

"Nein." Salazar seufzte. "Wir werden dies diskutieren müssen, wenn er aufwacht. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass seine Visionen so schlimm sein würden; anderenfalls hätten wir bereits darüber gesprochen."

Harry nahm diese Entscheidung nicht leicht, aber es war nicht, als ob er es nicht verstehen könnte. Die Todesser-Kinder durften wirklich nichts von seinen Visionen wissen. Der kleine Vorteil, den sie durch seine Verbindung zu Voldemort über diesen hatten, wäre futsch, wenn einer der Schüler seine Eltern darüber informierte. Er könnte natürlich in Gryffindor bleiben, aber wenn seine Visionen so häufig blieben, wie sie zur Zeit wären, würde er sich hier bei seinem Vater sicherer fühlen. Wenn er im Schlafsaal bliebe, würde nur jeder ein grosses Bohei um ihn machen aber ihm sowieso nicht helfen können.

Er dachte über die ganze Angelegenheit nach und entschloss sich schliesslich, einfach die Abende gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Da er wahrscheinlich sowieso nur für ein Jahr hier war, war es nicht so wichtig für ihn, das ganze Slytherin oder Gryffindor Haus so gut kennenzulernen. Er würde die anderen Schüler sowieso im Unterricht und beim Essen treffen, also müsste er nicht auch abends noch gross Kontakte pflegen.

Als Lily, Severus, James und Remus ihn nach dem Abendessen besuchen kamen, stimmten sie seinem Vorschlag zu, sich allabendlich in seinem Zimmer zu treffen, um gemeinsam ihre Forschungen durchzuführen und ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Samstags und sonntags würden sie abends zusammen das Schloss erkunden gehen.

-----

Die Unterrichtsstunden unterschieden sich nicht sonderlich von denen der Zukunft. Soweit hatte Harry weder Probleme mit dem Unterricht noch mit seinen Klassenkameraden gehabt, aber das änderte sich plötzlich am Sonntag zwei Wochen nach Beginn des Schuljahres. Die fünf Freunde hatten sich für direkt nach dem Mittagessen in Harrys Zimmer verabredet, so dass Harry vormittags ein paar Stunden für sich hatte. Er überlegte, ob er einen der beiden Gemeinschaftsräume besuchen sollte, aber sein Vater erzählte ihm, Poppy hätte ihn gebeten, Harry mit nach draussen zu nehmen, so dass er ein bischen frische Luft bekäme. Allerdings waren sie gerade etwa halb um den See gelaufen, als ihr Spaziergang von einem weissen Phönix-Patronus unterbrochen wurde, der Salazar erklärte, seine umgehende Anwesenheit im Büro des Schulleiters sei erwünscht.

"Harry, ich lasse Dich nicht gerne allein hier draussen zurück", sagte Salazar besorgt.

"Es ist alles okay, Papa, wirklich. Schau, ich setze mich hier hin, ganz in die Nähe der Eingangstüren", antwortete Harry und setzte sich hin, um sein Buch zu lesen, hoffend, dass sein Vater bald zurückkam.

Ein paar Minuten später allerdings kamen Sirius und Peter durch die Eingangstür hinaus und sahen Harry dort ganz alleine sitzen. Die ganzen zwei Wochen schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres waren sie mehr als eifersüchtig auf Harry gewesen. Zuerst einmal war er der Sohn eines Lehrers und besass das Privileg, ein eigenes Zimmer im Schloss zu haben. Dann hatte er es geschafft, Sirius und Peter ihre besten Freunde, James und Remus, wegzunehmen. Die beiden Jungen schienen plötzlich viel mehr Zeit mit Harry, Lily und dem Slytherin Snivellus zu verbringen als mit ihnen, und das machte die beiden Jungen wahnsinnig.

Harry war völlig in sein Buch vertieft und bekam nichts mit, bis Sirius plötzlich seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete und einen Spruch sagte, so dass Harry auf einmal kopfüber in der Luft schwebte. Nach ein paar Minuten war Harry am Rande der Verzweifelung. Was hatten sie mit ihm gemacht? Er konnte kaum noch atmen und wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich helfen konnte. Die Idee, Wunschmagie auszuüben, tauchte in seinem Gehirn nicht auf, weches voll darauf konzentriert war zu atmen. Gerade als er dachte, er würde ersticken, tauchte Severus auf der Suche nach Harry auf und befreite seinen Freund aus der misslichen Lage. Anschliessend richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden Schuldigen und sandte einen so starken Expelliarmus Fluch auf sie, dass sie beide im hohen Bogen in den See flogen.

Als Severus zu Harry hinüberlief und sah, dass er kaum atmen konnte, sagte er "Komm, lass mich Dich in den Krankenflügel bringen, Harry. Bist Du verletzt?"

"Nein", stöhnte Harry. "Es geht mit gut… kann nur nicht atmen… brauch meinen Teddy", hechelte er und fingerte nach seiner Umhangstasche.

Schliesslich half Severus ihm, seinen Teddy zu finden und hielt ihm den Inhalator hin, bis Harry wieder besser atmen konnte. Dann meinte er "Ich weiss nicht, was Du denkst, aber ich möchte, dass sie so bestraft werden, dass sie nie wieder auch nur daran denken, so etwas nochmal zu machen. Ich werde jetzt mit Dir entweder zum Schulleiter oder zu Professor McGonagall gehen; welchen der beiden ziehst Du vor?"

Harry protestierte und sagte, er wolle einfach nur in sein Zimmer zurückgehen; aber Severus zog ihn zu Minervas Büro, wo er die Geschichte erzählte, während Harry sich immer noch auf sein Atmen konzentrieren musste.

"Ist das wahr?" fragte die Professorin Harry schliesslich.

"Ja, Professor. Ich hatte gerade gedacht, ich würde das nicht überleben, als Severus kam und den Zauber beendet hat", gab Harry leise zu.

McGonagall war so ärgerlich, dass sie sofort einen Hauselfen losschickte, um die beiden Jungen zu holen, diese fünf Minuten lang anschrie, dass Leute nach Askaban gingen, wenn sie andere durch einen Streich getötet hätten, und ihnen schliesslich erzählte, dass sie beide für eine Woche suspendiert seien und noch am gleichen Abend nach Hause fahren würden.

"Bitte, Professor, das ist zu hart. Bitte schicken Sie sie nicht nach Hause. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich umbringen wollten", sagte Harry schüchtern. "Könnten Sie ihnen nicht einfach Hauspunkte abnehmen und ihnen sagen, dass sie es nicht noch einmal tun dürfen?"

Minerva überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor sie antwortete "Also gut. Sie können sich bei Mr. Snape dafür bedanken, dass Sie nicht suspendiert werden. Allerdings werden Sie zwei Monate lang Strafdienst versehen. Gehen Sie jeden Abend nach dem Essen zu Mr. Filch, und er wird Ihnen sagen, was Sie zu tun haben. Und je 50 Punkte von Gryffindor. Sollten Sie etwas in der Art noch einmal machen, werden Sie von Hogwarts ausgeschlossen. Dies ist Ihre erste Verwarnung, und ich werde Ihre Eltern informieren."

-----

Ein paar Tage später hatte Harry eine Idee. Während des Unterrichts dachte er ausgiebig darüber nach und hatte Glück, dass er wegen seiner Unaufmerksamkeit keine Schwierigkeiten bekam. Als er am Abend mit seinen Freunden zusammensass, sagte er plötzlich "Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee."

Er erläuterte sie den anderen, die regungslos da sassen und ihn anstarrten, bis Severus aufstand. "Ich glaube, das ist es! Ich hole Salazar." Er erzählte seinem älteren Selbst von Harrys Idee, und sogar Salazar war beeindruckt.

"Ich denke, das könnte funktionieren. Lasst mich mit Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall darüber sprechen; vielleicht können sie dem noch etwas hinzufügen. Dann könntet Ihr jetzt versuchen, es zu entwickeln. Ihr müsst eine Skizze machen und darüber nachdenken, wie ihr es herstellen und kontrollieren könnt. Ihr solltet Euch auch nach einem der versteckten, ungenutzten Klassenzimmer umsehen und diesen Raum verwenden, weil das Ganze ja ziemlich gross sein muss, wenn ein ganzer Mensch hineinpassen muss."

"Das müsste doch mit Wunschmagie gehen, oder?" fragte Harry, der sich ein bischen unsicher bei der ganzen Angelegenheit fühlte.

"Ja, ich denke schon; allerdings kannst Du nicht alles auf einmal machen, weil es zuviel Magie erfordern würde", warnte Salazar seinen noch viel zu naïven Sohn.

Die nächsten Abende verbrachten die fünf Freunde damit, Skizzen und Pläne einer möglichen Maschine zu malen, die ihre Zwecke erfüllen würde. Da sie bisher jeden Samstag und Sonntag abend damit verbracht hatten, das Schloss zu erkunden, fiel es ihnen nicht schwer, einen leeren und völlig ungenutzen Klassenraum zu ihrer Verwendung zu finden. Eines Tages hatten sie zufällig einen ungenutzten Gang hinter einem Portrait gefunden, dass sich auf 'Landschaft' öffnete. Und dieser Korridor führte geradewegs zu einer verschlossenen Tür. Aber Harry blitzte hinter die Tür und schaffte es, diese von innen zu öffnen. Die Tür öffnete ein nie zuvor benutztes Klassenzimmer. Als sie den Gang wieder verliessen, liessen sie die Tür einfach offen.

-----

Ein paar Tage später begann Harrys Narbe plötzlich während der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Stunde wehzutun. Diesmal hatte er keine Vision, er konnte nur fühlen, dass Voldemort über irgend etwas sehr glücklich war, und sein Kopf tat wahnsinnig weh. Um den Schmerz auszuschalten und um zu verhindern, doch noch in eine Vision gezogen zu werden, schloss er kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Gedanken zu verschliessen. Daher hörte er nicht, wie sein Vater dreimal seinen Namen rief.

Von weit weg hörte er schliesslich Salazar sagen "Nachsitzen heute nach dem Abendessen, Mr. Snape, für Ihre Unaufmerksamkeit in meinem Unterricht. Als Hausaufgabe lesen Sie bitte Kapitel drei in Ihrem Buch und schreiben eine Zusammenfassung. Sie sind entlassen."

Harry verbrachte den Rest seines Unterrichts mit dem Gefühl, als ob er in einem Traum gefangen wäre.

-----

Als er abends zum Nachsitzen ins Büro seines Vaters kam, fragte Salazar "Was war denn heute morgen los? Warum hast Du in meinem Unterricht überhaupt nicht aufgepasst?"

"Es tut mir leid, Papa", enschuldigte Harry sich. "Ich hatte eine Vision. Nein, es war eigentlich keine Vision, nur… ehm… er war sehr glücklich wegen irgend etwas, und meine Narbe tat so weh in Deiner Stunde, dass ich mich einfach nicht konzentrieren konnte."

Salazar nickte verständnisvoll und erklärte "In diesem Fall ist es in Ordnung. Wenn Du heute morgen krank warst, hast Du kein Nachsitzen verdient. Du kannst gehen."

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick. "Papa?" fragte er zögerlich. "Hast Du einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

"Natürlich, mein Sohn. Was ist los?" fragte Salazar.

"Wir haben einen Raum gefunden, und ich möchte ihn Dir gerne zeigen. Ich würde gerne wissen, was Du denkst, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass es ein angemessener Ort für unseren Zweck ist. Wenn Du ein paar Minuten hättest, könnte ich uns hinblitzen."

"Okay, Harry, aber nur, wenn Du sicher bist, dass Du uns ohne Probleme blitzen kannst."

Harry nickte, verwandelte sich in Breeze und blitzte sie in den leeren Korridor, wo er sich zurückverwandelte und seinen Vater in den leeren Klassenraum führte.

"Der Raum sieht passabel aus, aber wo sind wir?" erkundigte sich Salazar und schaute sich um, um einen Anhaltspunkt über ihren Aufenthaltsort zu erlangen.

Harry grinste. "Kennst Du das Porträt von Frederic dem Kleinen im vierten Stock? Der Gang draussen ist hinter dem Porträt."

Snape blickte ihn erstaunt an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber auch wenn dieser Raum adäquat erscheint, müsst Ihr einen leeren Raum suchen, der weit genug von allem anderen entfernt ist. Du kannst das nicht in der Mitte der Schule machen, weisst Du. Da ich die Kerker gut kenne, könnte ich Euch dort einen Raum zeigen, der von allem anderen weit entfernt ist, wenn Ihr sonst nichts passendes findet. Wir sollten allerdings Deine Freunde mit uns nehmen. Lass uns mal in unsere Wohnung zurückkehren. Ich nehme an, Deine Freunde warten dort. Es ist noch früh genug für eine Expedition in die Kerker."

Kurze Zeit später wanderten die fünf Freunde hinter ihrem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste durch die Kerker. Vor einer ganzen Weile hatten die Türen auf beiden Seiten des Ganges aufgehört, welcher schmal und feucht geworden war. Allerdings war der Weg, den sie beschritten, nicht der einzige. Ein paar mal waren zu beiden Seiten des Weges Korridore abgegangen, die sonstwohin führen mussten… Obwohl Harry leicht feuchte Plätze zu trockenen Räumen vorzog, bekam er langsam Atemprobleme. Sein Kopf tat weh, und er machte sich langsam Sorgen, wie weit sie noch laufen würden.

"Papa?" fragte er, schwer atmend.

"Ist alles okay, Harry?" fragte Salazar und blieb sofort stehen.

Harry nickte und fragte "Ist es noch weit, Papa?"

"Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte James neugierig.

"Und wo sind wir? Ich meine, die Slytherin Schlafsääle sind ja schon unter dem See, und hier sind wir noch viel tiefer", ergänzte Severus.

Snape seufzte. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich es Euch nicht im voraus erklärt habe. Der Ort, zu dem ich Euch bringe, ist dort drüben." Er zeigte zu einer Tür, die gerade ein paar Meter vor ihnen lag. "Dies ist der am weitesten entfernt gelegene Raum, den Hogwarts besitzt. Er muss etwa unter dem anderen Ende des Sees liegen, denke ich. Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ihn niemand kennt, weil ich ihn selbst entdeckt habe, und zu der Zeit war er so dreckig und staubig, dass ich sicher bin, dass mindestens hundert Jahre lang niemand hier gewesen ist. Ich weiss, dass es sehr weit ist, hierher zu laufen; aber wenn Harry diesen Raum einmal kennt, kann er Euch leicht hierher blitzen. Allerdings nur höchstens zwei Leute auf einmal, Harry." Er schaute seinen Sohn streng an.

Hinter der Tür war ein grosser Raum mit einem Steinfussboden, der Harry an den erinnerte, den er immer in seinen Visionen sah. Mit einem Schlenker von Snapes Zauberstab entzündeten sich kleine Fackeln entlang der Wände.

-----

Während der nächsten Wochen blitzte Harry jeden zweiten Abend in den Raum. Allerdings hatten sein Vater und seine Freunde, besonders Lily und Severus, darauf bestanden, dass er jedes mal mindestens zwei von ihnen mitnehmen sollte. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie sich auf ein Modell der von Harry gezeichneten Maschinen geeinigt, die wie eine Mischung aus einer Müllverarbeitungsmaschine und einem Betonmischer aussah. Harry und seine Freunde nahmen immer viele Taschentücher mit sich, und Harry, Salazar und James hatten langsam begonnen, Taschentücher in Maschinenteile zu verwandeln. Remus hielt ein Auge auf den technischen Teil und beobachtete alles genau, um sicherzustellen, dass Harry und James die Maschinenteile richtig zusammenbauten, während Lily und Severus noch übten, Taschentücher zu verwandeln, und ein Auge auf Harry hatten, um ihn davon abzuhalten, zuviel Magie auf einmal zu verwenden.

Harry seufzte. '_Ob das wirklich funktioniert?_' fragte er sich. Und was könnte schlimmstenfalls passieren? Da Lily und Severus ihn nicht viel Wunschmagie auf einmal ausüben liessen, würde es noch ein paar Wochen dauern, bis die Maschine fertig wäre. Vielleicht sollte er jeden Abend herkommen und daran arbeiten.

Zum Glück hatten die anderen nichts dagegen, ihre Ausflüge zu dem weit entfernt gelegenen Kerkerraum zu steigern, und nach drei Wochen und einer Menge Arbeit war die Maschine fertig.

"Wie können wir sie testen, um zu sehen, ob es funktioniert?" fragte Lily aufgeregt.

"Wir können einfach eine Ratte hineintun", antwortete Severus, ohne erst gross nachdenken zu müssen.

"Wie können wir überhaupt etwas dort hineintun? Da ist keine Öffnung oder so etwas", entgegnete Lily verwirrt.

Harry seufzte müde. "Ich werde einen Portschllüssel machen müssen und die Ratte damit in die Maschine schicken. Allerdings sollten wir die Ratte vergrössern, bevor wir das tun; anderenfalls können wir nicht sehen, ob es auch wirklich funktioniert hat, weil Ratten einfach zu klein sind."

"Kannst Du Portschlüssel machen?" fragte James ehrfürchtig.

"Ja", antwortete Harry. "Professor Dumbledore hat es mir beigebracht."

Sie beschlossen, den ersten Test sofort durchzuführen. Harry machte einen Portschlüssel aus einem Band, während Severus den Raum verliess, um ein paar Minuten später mit einer geschockten Ratte zurückzukommen. Remus vergrösserte die Ratte, bis sie die Grösse eines Schafes besass, und Harry band ihr das Portschlüssel-Band um den Schwanz. Dann dachte er das Aktivierungspasswort, und die Ratte verschwand vor ihren Augen. Nun drückte Harry den grünen Startknopf auf einer Seite der Maschine, und die Maschine begann zu rotieren. Zwei Minuten später leuchtete ein rotes Licht auf, und Harry verwendete abermals Wunschmagie, um die Überreste der Ratte in Kuhmist zu verwandeln, der kurz danach in einer Schublade unterhalb des grünen Knopfes erschien.

Severus sprach schnell einen 'Scourgify' Zauber über den Kuhdung, welcher umgehend verschwand. Dann schaute Severus seinen zukünftigen Sohn an und sagte "Glückwunsch, Harry! Nun, was denkst Du; soll ich noch eine Ratte besorgen, und Du blitzt weg, um Deinen Vater und Professor Dumbledore her zu holen, vielleicht auch Professor McGonagall?"

Alle stimmten zu, und Harry blitzte schnell nach Hause und sprach mit seinem Vater, der Harry umarmte und flüsterte "Glückwunsch, mein Sohn. Ich bin so stolz auf Dich!"

Harry blitzte sie beide vor das Büro des Schulleiters. Als die Tür sich für sie öffnete, sah er, dass Professor McGonagall ebenfalls zugegen war. '_Das ist gut. Es ist so eine Zeitverschwendung, die Geschichte noch öfter zu erzählen_', dachte er zufrieden und erzählte den Lehrern, was sie erreicht hatten. Schliesslich schafften sie es, den Erwachsenen ihr Experiment mit der zweiten Ratten ohne Probleme zu zeigen.

"Sehr gut", lobte Dumbledore die fünf Freunde. "Aber seid Ihr auch sicher, dass das Innere gross genug ist, um Voldemort zu beherbergen?"

"Ja, sir", antwortete James. "Es ist 2,20 m x 1 m x 1 m, so dass sogar mehrere Leute gleichzeitig hineinpassen würden. Aber wir werden noch einige Tests und ein paar Detaileinstellungen vornehmen. Zum Beispiel müssen wir die Überreste der Ratte untersuchen, bevor Harry diese in Kuhmist verwandelt, um sicherzustellen, dass die Reste zermatscht genug sind, um Voldemort wirklich zu vernichten."

"Okay", stimmte Harry sofort zu. "Dann werden wir morgen nach den Quidditchproben direkt wieder herkommen, wenn Euch das recht ist."

Während der nächsten Tage unternahmen sie mehrere Tests und waren fast fertig mit der Maschine, so dass sie in die aktuelle Planung des Ereignisses einsteigen konnten, als etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschah. Harry hatte gerade James und Remus in den Raum gebracht und war auf dem Weg zurück, um seine zukünftigen Eltern zu holen. Aber anscheinend war er einen Augenblick lang nicht konzentriert genug und kam an einer anderen Stelle an, die ihm völlig unbekannt war. '_Wo bin ich, und wie bin ich hierher gekommen_?' überlegte er fieberhaft und verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Form zurück, um seine Umgebung zu erkunden. Er war in einem Steinraum, der demjenigen sehr ähnelte, den er in seinen Visionen immer sah. Und plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_Herzlichen Dank für Eure vielen, tollen reviews! Na ja, da werde ich ja wohl ums Weiterübersetzen (und natürlich auch Weiterschreiben, denn das englische Original habe ich auch noch nicht fertig) nicht d'rumrumkommen ;-) Ich hoffe, dies Kapitel hat Euch auch gefallen?! Über Kommentare und Anregungen würde ich mich freuen!_

_**Bitte schaut Euch auch meine neue Kurzgeschichte 'Harry und das unerwartete Weihnachtsfest' an :-)**_

_Liebe Grüsse und ein frohes Weihnachtsfest_  
_Teddylonglong_


	20. Die Geheimnisse der Kammer

**Kapitel 20 – Die Geheimnisse der Kammer**

Harry hörte eine Stimme, die in Schlangensprache zischte. "Wer bist Du? Bist Du ein sprechender Mensch? Wenn ja, dann must Du mir sagen, dass ich meine Augen in weiss ändern soll, sonst sind meine Augen gelb, und jeder, der mich anschaut, wird sterben."

"Hallo", zischte Harry. "Bitte ändere Deine Augen auf weiss, denn ich würde Dich gerne sehen. Bist Du eine Schlange? Ehm… Ja, ich bin ein Mensch und spreche Schlangensprache. Kann ich Dich jetzt anschauen?"

"Ja, jetzt issst es okay. Meine Augen sind jetzt weisss. Du must wissen, ich mache das nur für Sprecher. Allerdings war der letzte Sprecher, den ich getroffen habe, sehr böse. Er hat mich ins Schloss gezwungen, ohne mich die Augen ändern zu lassen, was ich nur tun kann, wenn es mir befohlen wird. Und ich glaube, dass mindestens ein Mensch dabei gestorben ist. Ich hoffe, dass Du nicht böse bist. Ich habe viele Sprecher über die Jahre getroffen, und die meisten waren sehr freundliche Leute. Ich bin übrigens ein Basilisk."

Harry war geschockt. Er lief ein paar Schritte, und dann – plötzlich – sah er die riesige Schlange. Sie war prächig. "Du bist wahnsinnig schön – aber riesig!" zischte er. "Übrigens, wass ist dass hier? Wo sind wir?"

"Diesss isst die Kammer des Schreckens. Mein erster Besitzer und guter Freund Salazzzar Slythssserin hat diese Kammer der Geheimnisse für sich – und für mich gebaut. Sie ist riesig. Ich kann Dich herumführen, wenn Du willsst."

"Dass isst sehr nett von Dir, vielen Dank. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass meine Freund auf mich warten und sich schon Sorgen machen; deshalb muss ich gehen. Aber ich werde morgen zurückkommen, wenn es Dir nichtss ausmacht. Hat diese Kammer einen Eingang?"

Der Basilisk befahl Harry, ihm zu folgen und zeigte Harry den Eingang. Schliesslich erklärte er ihm genau, was er zu tun habe, um Zugang von der anderen Seite aus zu erlangen.

"Allesss klar. Vielen Dank. Wir sehen uns dann morgen", versprach Harry und verliess die Kammer. Dann verwandelte er sich und blitzte nach Hause, wo sich alle um ihn Sorgen machten. Er war so lange in der Kammer gewesen, dass Remus und James in der Zwischenzeit zu den anderen zurückgelaufen waren, um zu sehen, was los war.

Als er den Anfang von Harrys Geschichte hörte, wurde Salazars Gesicht sehr ernst. "Warte Harry. Bevor Du weitererzählst, möchte ich Professor Dumbledore rufen. Er sollte das auch hören." Er ging zur Feuerstelle, und eine Minute später trat Professor Dumbledore in den Raum, kurz danach gefolgt von Professor McGonagall.

"Es hat da einen Zwischenfall gegeben, vor ungefähr dreissig Jahren", erzählte Albus den Studenten. "Jemand hat die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und ein sogenanntes Monster herausgelassen, welches offensichtlich Dein Basilisk zu sein scheint, der dann tatsächlich eine Studentin getötet hat. Damals ist Hagrid beschuldigt worden, die Kammer geöffnet zu haben, fälschlich, wie ich immer vermutet habe."

Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein, Professor. Hagrid könnte die Kammer gar nicht geöffnet haben, weil sie nur in Schlangensprache geöffnet werden kann. Und der Basilisk hat mir erzählt, dass es der einzige Eingang sei. Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass da ein böser Mann war, der Schlangensprache gesprochen habe." Er erklärte, was der Basilisk ihm über den Vorfall erzählt hatte, bei dem ein Mädchen gestorben war, weil sie in seine gelben Augen geschaut hatte.

"Ist das wahr, Harry? Kannst Du das beweisen? Wärest Du bereit, dies zu tun, um Hagrids Unschuld zu belegen? Ich weiss nicht, ob er noch einmal weiter studieren wollen würde, aber zumindest würde er einen Zauberstab haben dürfen. Der einzige Schlangensprachensprecher, von dem ich mir denken könnte, dass der Basilisk sich auf ihn bezieht, ist Voldemort. Damals allerdings verwendete er immer noch seinen richtigen Namen, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry seufzte. "Ich möchte gar nicht gern, dass die Leute wissen, dass ich Schlangensprache spreche, aber natürlich würde ich Hagrid helfen, wenn ich könnte."

"Danke schön, Harry. Ich werde mit den Auroren darüber sprechen, und es ist möglich, dass Du entweder ins Ministerium oder zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung gerufen wirst, um zu erzählen, was Du über die Kammer des Schreckens und die Möglichkeit, sie zu öffnen, weisst."

-----

Da der nächste Tag ein Samstag war, hatte Harry genug Zeit, den Basilisken zu besuchen. Für den Fall, dass irgend etwas passierte, hatte er Severus Bescheid gesagt, dass er in die Kammer gehen und den Eingang offen lassen würde, so dass er gehen und Harry suchen könnte, wenn dieser nicht zum Mittagessen zurück war. Severus wäre gerne mit Harry gegangen; dieser meinte allerdings, dass er lieber den Basilisken erst fragen wollte, ob Gäste, die keine Schlangensprache sprachen, überhaupt willkommen waren. Harry war sehr aufgeregt. Was wollte der Basilisk ihm zeigen? Der Raum hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als gäbe es dort irgendetwas interessantes, sondern eher wie eine grosse Kammer mit Steinwänden ringsherum.

Nach dem Frühstück blitzte er in das Badezimmer, in dem sich der Eingang zur Kammer befand. Er öffnete den Eingang und betrat die Kammer. Dann machte er den Basilisken auf sich aufmerksam und erzählte ihm, dass er gekommen sei, um ihn zu besuchen, und befahl ihm, seine Augen in weiss zu ändern.

Der Basilisk schien sich zu freuen, Harry zu sehen und lud ihn zu einer Tour durch die Kammer an, die tatsächlich über diverse Räume verfügte, welche hinter kaum erkennbaren Türen versteckt waren, die sich auf Passwörter in Schlangensprache öffneten. Da gab es Zimmer in allen möglichen Grössen. Harry wurde zu einem sehr grossen Raum geführt, der irgendwie dem Wohnzimmer in den Lehrerwohnungen ähnelte. Eine riesige Feuerstelle bildete den Mittelpunkt des Raums.

"Kannst Du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?" fragte der Basilisk plötzlich.

Harry warf dem Basilisken einen verwirrten Blick zu. Er fühlte sich immer noch ein bisschen unsicher mit der grossen Schlange. "Natürlich", antwortete er neugierig. "Wass kann ich für Dich tun?"

"Bitte mach dass Feuer hier an; mir isst kalt. Salazar hat sich wirklich gut um mich gekümmert. Er hat dem Schloss befohlen, immer genug Ratten für mich zum leben dazulassen und die Feuerstelle ständig anzulassen. Aber alss der schlechte Mann vor ein paar Jahren da war, hat er das Feuer ausgemacht, und seitdem ist mir immer kalt gewesen", erzählte ihm der Basilisk.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erweckte Harry die Feuerstelle zum Leben, und die lange Schlange legte sich davor hin, wobei sie Laute grössten Wohlbefindens ausstiess.

"Danke sssehr", zischte sie zufrieden.

Harry lachte und zischte zurück "Sssehr gern geschehen."

"Du kannst diese Feuerstelle verwenden, um Dich im Schloss herum zu bewegen", erklärte der Basilisk. "Zumindest Ssalazzzar konnte das. Hier isst das Pulver, dasss er immer benutzt hat."

Harry schaute in die Richtung, in die der Basilisk blickte und hielt die Luft an. Das war ein kleines Steingefäss mit Flohpulver darin. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er würde diesen Ort gerne seinem Vater und seinen Freunden zeigen. Er richtete seine Augen auf den Basilisken, um in der Lage zu sein, Schlangensprache zu sprechen und fragte "Hast Du eigentlich einen Namen?"

Der Basilisk nickte. "Ja. Salazssar nannte mich 'Amaterasu'."

"Oh, das ist ein hübscher Name. Mein Name ist übrigens Harry, Harry Snape. Ehm… meinst Du, es wäre möglich, meinen Vater und meine Freunde mit hierher zu bringen? Mein Vater ist eine Schlange in seiner Animaugsform, und ich bin sicher, er und meine Freunde würden Dich ssehr gerne kennenlernen."

"Ja, Du kannst Deine Freunde mitbringen. Da Du jetzt mein Meister bist und mir befohlen hast, meine Augen in weiss zu ändern, ist niemand in Gefahr, wenn er mich sieht. Aber es wäre mir lieb, wenn Du sie mir vorstellen würdest, denn ich möchte gerne wisssen, wer sich in meiner Kammer aufhält."

"Oh, aber natürlich werde ich dasss tun", versprach Harry und schaute sich weiter um. Es gab mehrere bequem aussehende Sessel und zwei Sofas, alles in dunkelgrün gehalten. Ein Bücherregal neben einem der Sessel enthielt eine handvoll alter, rissiger Bücher. Harry nahm eines davon vorsichtig in die Hände und sah, dass es ein ganz altes Zaubertränkebuch für Anfänger war. Bei den anderen Büchern schien es sich ebenfalls um Schulbücher zu handeln.

"Meinst Du, ich könnte eines der Bücher mitnehmen, um es abends zu lesen?" fragte Harry den Basilisken.

Begleitet von einem Nicken seines grossen Kopfes antwortete der Basilisk "Ja, Meister Harry, das darfst Du, und wenn Du Dich für Bücher interesssierst, kann ich Dir die Bibliothek der Kammer zeigen."

"Bibliothek?" fragte Harry neugierig, und seine Augen begannen voller Erwartung zu funkeln. Er liebte Bibliotheken, und sich vorzustellen, dass es hier eine persönliche Bibliothek von Salazar Slytherin gab…

Das Zischen des Basilisken riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Siehst Du da drüben das Bücherregal? Wenn Du das Passwort sagst, wenn Du es anfasst, kannst Du es zur rechten Seite bewegen. Das Passwort heissst 'Schlangenbücher'."

Harry tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde, und das schiebbare Bücherregal gab den Eingang zu einem riesigen Zimmer frei, das von Kopf bis Fuss mit Bücherregalen gefüllt war. Harry stand da und guckte, völlig fasziniert. Ein Raum voller Bücher aus der Zeit der Gründer. Er konnte es nicht glauben – diese Kammer war eine Schatzkiste für Forscher.

"Wenn Du gegen das dritte Regal von der linken Seite aus drückst und das Passwort 'Schlangentränke' sagst, gibt das Regal das Zaubertränkelabor meines Meisters frei", holte ihn die Stimme des Basilisken abermals aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

Während Harry hin und her gerissen war zwischen dem Zwang, die Bücher anzuschauen, und dem Wunsch, mehr von diesen interessanten Räumen zu erkunden, warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits Mittag war. Wenn er das Essen verpasste, würde er nicht nur Ärger mit Madam Pomfrey und seinem Vater bekommen, sondern Severus würde sich Sorgen um ihn machen und ihn eventuell suchen gehen. Also verliess er eilig den Raum und schob das Bücherregal zurück in seine richtige Position, bevor er dem Basilisken erklärte, dass er zum Mittagessen gehen müsse, aber dass er seine Freunde versuchen würde zu überreden, nachmittags wieder hierher zu kommen.

"Weisst Du, was der Name von dieser Feuerstelle ist?" fragte er den Basilisken, der ja dem Namen nach eigentlich eine Basilisken-Dame war.

"Es ist 'Kammer der Geheimnisse'. Und es funktioniert nur in Schlangensprache", erklärte die Schlange geduldig.

-----

"Entschuldigung, dass ich so spät bin", flüsterte Harry Severus zu, als er auf den Platz neben diesem am Slytherin-Tisch huschte.

Severus schaute ihn erleichtert an. "Gut, dass Du da bist, Harry. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht und hatte mir vorgenommen, direkt nach dem Essen mit Deinem Vater zu sprechen. Was ist geschehen?"

Harry lächtelte seinen Freund mit fröhlich funkelnden Augen an, als er erklärte, was er den Morgen über getrieben hatte.

"Und Du bist sicher, dass sich das alles hier im Schloss befindet?" fragte James ungläubig, als Harry ihm und seinen anderen Freunden nach dem Essen von der Kammer erzählte.

Harry starrte ihn empört an. "Meinst Du, ich fantasiere, oder was?" fragte er, ein wenig verletzt. '_Vielleicht hätte ich nur meinem Vater hiervon erzählen sollen_', dachte er leicht aufgebracht.

"Ich schlage vor, dass wir gehen und uns diese Kammer mal anschauen", schlug Salazar schliesslich vor. "Allerdings denke ich, sollten wir zumindest Professor Dumbledore darüber informieren, für den Fall, dass uns jemand sucht. Von dem, was Harry uns erzählt hat, bin ich sicher, dass diese Expedition den ganzen Nachmittag dauern wird."

Sie gingen hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters, wo Harry seine Geschichte abermals dem Schulleiter und seiner Stellvertreterin erzählen musste.

"Also gut", sagte Professor Dumbledore. Seine Augen funkelten mit der gleichen Begeisterung, die auch in Harrys Augen zu lesen war. "Ich werde versuchen, durch das Floh dorthin zu reisen, wenn Du bitte das Ziel für mich sagen könntest, Harry."

"Nein!" widersprach Harry sofort. "Lassen Sie mich zuerst gehen und der Basilisken-Dame erzählen, was sie erwartet; anderenfalls kann es sein, dass sie Sie angreift. Ich bin in einer Minute zurück."

Minerva reichte ihm Flohpulver und sagte "Bitte sei vorsichtig, Harry."

Harry nickte ihr kurz zu und Floh-te in die Kammer hinunter, wo er von Amaterasu freudig begrüsst wurde.

"Bist Du schon zurück? Das ist schön; ich bin hier die ganze Zeit über so einsam gewesen."

Harry bereitete sie auf die Besucher vor, die während der nächsten Minuten hierher Floh-en würden, bevor er ins Schulleiterbüro zurückkehrte. Einer nach dem anderen gingen die Professoren und Harrys Freunde auf ihre Expedition. Harry war der letzte, der in die Feuerstelle trat, und als er ankam, sah er, dass Amaterasu ihren Platz vor der Feuerstelle verlassen hatte, so dass alle bequem daraus aussteigen konnten.

Er dankte dem Basilisken, erzählte ihr über die Zeitreise, auf der er und sein Vater gerade waren, und stelle seiner neuen Freundin alle Anwesenden vor.

"Alles klar. Schaut Euch einfach um und habt Spass. Wenn es Dir nichtss ausmacht, strecke ich mich wieder vor dem Feuer aus – es ist sso schön und warm. Weck mich einfach, wenn Du mich brauchst oder die Feuerstelle benutzen willst."

Harry dankte ihr und bewegte das Bücherregal, so dass sie die Bibliothek betreten konnten. Das hier war ein Paradies – Tausende und Abertausende von Büchern, die meisten von ihnen in altem Englisch. Harry war überrascht, als er merkte, dass die Sprache sich automatisch in modernes Englisch verwandelte, sobald er ein Buch in die Hand nahm.

'_Wow_', dachte er begeistert. _'Dieser Raum ist so interessant, dass ich hier ein paar Wochen lang leben könnte_'. Viele der Bücher schienen Zaubertrankbücher zu sein, und Harry bemerkte, dass beide seine Väter, die normalerweise perfekt ihre Emotionen verbargen, einen sehr aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck trugen. '_Was werden sie erst sagen, wenn sie das Tränkelabor sehen?_' dachte Harry und sagte das Passwort, um den Eingang zum Labor freizumachen.

"Professor, sollten wir ganzen Bücher vielleicht auf einem Pergament katalogisieren?" fragte er dann den Schulleiter, der ihm aufmunternd zulächelte.

"Ja, Harry, das ist vielleicht eine gute Idee", erwiderte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

"Was ist das?" rief James plötzlich und hielt ein Buch hoch.

Harry schaute es an und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was James Problem war, bis er auf den zweiten Blick erkannte, dass es in Schlangensprache geschrieben war. "Wow, wisst Ihr, was das ist?" fragte er aufgeregt. "Dies ist ein Zaubertränkebuch, geschrieben von Salazar Slytherin. Sind da mehr von der Sorte?"

James führte ihn an das Regal, in dem er das Buch gefunden hatte, und Harry etwa ein Dutzend ähnlich aussehende Bücher.

"Wow, das ist toll. Vielleicht finden wir Tränke, die in unserer Zeit unbekannt sind", plapperte Harry aufgeregt und schaute sich nach seinen Vätern um, die offensichtlich vor einer Weile in das Labor verschwunden und noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht waren. "Ich könnte versuchen, das Buch zu übersetzen. Aber wann werden wir Zeit haben, alles zu katalogisieren und Bücher zu übersetzen?" zweifelte er enttäuscht.

"Ich dachte, wir wären mit der Maschine jetzt ungefähr fertig. Wir müssen doch eigentlich nur noch den tatsächlichen Plan für die Vernichtung Voldemorts aufstellen, und dann können wir die Abende benutzen, um hier alles zu erforschen", schlug Lily vor.

"Das ist richtig, Lily", stimmte Remus sofort zu, und schliesslich beschlossen alle ausser Severus und Salazar, die immer noch abwesend waren, es so zu machen, wie Lily es vorgeschlagen hatte.

Als Harry das Tränkelabor betrat, um nach seinen Vätern zu schauen, waren beide völlig in ein Regal voll mit Zutaten vertieft. "Hallo?" sprach er sie vorsichtig an.

"Oh, Harry, das ist ja ein Paradies hier", sagte Salazar, als er merkte, dass sein Sohn sie beobachtete. "Hier sind so viele rare Zutaten, Regale voll davon."

"Schau einfach nur mal, Harry!" fügte Severus hinzu.

Das Tränkelabor hatte etwa die Grösse vom Zaubertränke-Klassenraum. Es beinhaltete mindestens ein Dutzend Arbeitsplätze sowie eine Wand voll Regale mit leeren Phiolen und eine Wand voller Zutaten. Harry warf seinen Vätern einen Blick zu und lachte. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Euch jemals so aufgeregt sehen würde." Er grinste sie an.

Salazar, Harry, Severus, Lily, James und Remus verbrachten das ganze Wochenende in der Bibliothek der Kammer, wo sie fieberhaft dabei waren, die Bücher zu katalogisieren. Als Harry begann, wegen des Staubs, der an den Büchern haftete, ständig zu niessen, bedachte Salazar die Regale mit einem starken Anti-Staub-Zauber in der Hoffnung, dass dies seinem Sohn helfen würde; anderenfalls könnte er hier in der Bibliothek nicht mehr arbeiten.

"Harry, vielleicht lässt Du das Katalogisieren besser sein, zumindest für heute. Setz Dich in den Raum mit der Feuerstelle und versuch doch mal eins von Slytherins Zaubertrankbüchern zu übersetzen", schlug Salazar seinem Sohn vor.

Harry gehorchte sofort und versuchte, zu verbergen, wie erleichtert er mit dieser Lösung war. So sehr er Bücher liebte, war es für ihn in der Bibliothek zu staubig, und er merkte schon, dass er schlecht atmen konnte. Er nahm eines der Bücher in Schlangensprache und setzte sich damit gemütlich auf das Sofa vor der Feuerstelle. Es dauerte eine Weile, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, Schlangensprache zu lesen, ganz zu schweigen davon, sie ins Englische zu übersetzen. Allerdings war Harry bald mitten in die Tränke vertieft, von denen er noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

-----

Ein paar Tage später sprach Professor McGonagall Harry beim Mittagessen an. "Mr. Snape, Professor Dumbledore möchte gerne vor Ihrem Nachmittagsunterricht kurz mit Ihnen sprechen. Bitte gehen Sie in sein Büro, sobald Sie mit Essen fertig sind."

'_Oh, nein! Was habe ich jetzt getan?_' überlegte Harry fieberhaft. Dabei fühlte er sich völlig unschuldig. Seinen Appetit hatte er nun völlig verloren, also schob er seinen Teller fort und warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Professor Dumbledore sass immer noch da. Harry zuckte zurück, als eine Hand plötzlich seine Schulter berührte.

"Harry", versuchte Lily ihren Sohn zu beruhigen. "Es ist okay; ich tue Dir nichts. Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, dass Professor Dumbledore wahrscheinlich wegen der Sache mit Hagrid oder so etwas mit Dir sprechen will. Kein Grund zur Sorge auf jeden Fall. Versuch, ein bischen mehr zu essen."

Harry lächelte sie dankbar an, stand aber auf und verliess die Grosse Halle in Richtung auf das Büro des Schulleiters, wo er vor dem Wasserspeier wartete, bis Professor Dumbledore kam.

"Ach Harry, danke, dass Du gleich gekommen bist", begrüsste Albus ihn und fügte hinzu, als sie das Büro betraten "Zitronenbonbon?"

Harry lehnte ab und schaute den Professor erwartungsvoll an.

Dumbledore lächelte den Jungen an und erzählte Harry, dass Moody, einer der Auroren, den der Schulleiter gut kannte, mit dem Chef des Aurorenbüros wegen des Eingangs zur Kammer des Schreckens gesprochen hatte, und dass Hagrid ein Prozess zugestanden worden war, der am kommenden Montag stattfinden würde. "Harry, sie fordern, dass Du dem Prozess beiwohnst und ihnen alles erzählst, was Du über die Kammer des Schreckens weisst. Bist Du bereit, dies für Hagrid zu tun?"

"Alles?" wiederholte Harry sofort. "Ich meine… also auch über die versteckte Bibliothek und das Tränkelabor? Und werden sie dem Basilisken etwas tun? Sie ist meine Freundin, und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert."

Dumbledore lachte kurz auf. "Nein, Harry, von den versteckten Räumen brauchst Du nichts zu sagen. Es wäre sogar sehr töricht, davon zu erzählen. Und für Deine Freundin brauchst Du nichts zu fürchten. Sie werden ihr nichts tun, und ohne Deine Hilfe kommen sie sowieso nicht in die Kammer hinein."

"Also gut, Professor. Dann werde ich versuchen, Hagrid zu helfen", stimmte Harry schliesslich zu, und Professor Dumbledore versprach, ihn zu begleiten und die ganze Zeit bei ihm zu bleiben.

-----

Am Tag der Gerichtsverhandlung Floh-ten Dumbledore, Hagrid und Harry direkt vom Schulleiterbüro aus ins Ministerium. Die Verhandlung fand in einem kleinen Verhandlungsraum unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt. Moody hatte es so eingerichtet, dass so wenig Leute wie möglich in den Prozess involviert würden.

Als Hauptzeuge wurde Harry direkt als erster aufgerufen. Glücklicherweise hatte Moody mit den wichtigen Leuten gesprochen und hatte diese über Harrys wirkliche Identität informiert, damit Fragen zu seinem Geburtstag oder seinen Eltern vermieden würden. Harry war sehr erleichtert, da er wusste, dass er unter Veritaserum nicht lügen können würde. Als er nach den Umständen gefragt wurde, unter denen er die Kammer des Schreckens entdeckt hatte, zog das Publikum erschreckt die Luft ein. Da er fürchtete, dass die Leute ihm nicht glauben würden, dass er Schlangensprache sprechen könnte, schlug Harry vor, unter Veritaserum befragt zu werden. Daher wurde ihm ein Tropfen Veritaserum gegeben, bevor er weiter befragt wurde.

Er erzählte von seinem ersten Treffen mit Amaterasu und erläuterte dem Richter alles, das der Basilisk ihm über die Kammer beigebracht hatte mit Ausnahme des Teils über die verborgenen Räume.

Schliesslich wurde entschlieden, dass Hagrid völlig unschuldig sei. Er erhielt die Erlaubnis, sich einen neuen Zauberstab anfertigen zu lassen, da seiner vor dreissig Jahren gebrochen worden war, und als Kompensierung für das Fehlurteil, das vor dreissig Jahren gefasst worden war, wurden ihm 50.000 Galleonen zugesprochen. Harry stahlte seinen Freund an – wie gut, dass er in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt war!

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry, danke schön!" schaffte Hagrid gerade noch zu sagen, bevor er anfing zu weinen.

"Sehr gern geschehen, Hagrid", antwortete Harry.

**-----**

In dem Augenblick, in dem sie das Ministerium verliessen, hörten sie Schreie auf der Strasse vor ihnen. Alarmiert schauten sie sich um, und Harry konnte Todesser zu ihnen herüberlaufen sehen. Bevor er reagieren konnte, waren die Todesser bereits über die ganze Strasse verteilt. Sie begannen sofort, sie anzugreifen, so dass Harry kalt erwischt wurde und keine Chance hatte, sich rechtzeitig in Breeze zu verwandeln.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	21. Todesser

**Kapitel 21 – Todesser**

Sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass Hagrid keinen Zauberstab hatte, um sich selbst zu verteidigen, warf Harry sofort einen mächtigen Schutzzauber um sie beide und schielte zu Professor Dumbledore hinüber, der sich mitten im Kampf mite in paar Todessern befand. Auch auf sie wurden viele Flüche gefeuert, aber Harrys Schutzzauber war bisher sehr stabil. Harry konnte allerdings fühlen, dass er schwach wurde, und wusste, dass er den Zauber nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten können würde. Plötzlich stürmten ein Dutzend Leute – vermutlich Auroren – aus dem Ministeriumsgebäude und kamen ihnen zu Hilfe.

In dem Augenblick, in dem sein Schutzzauber versagte, wurde Harry von einem Fluch in die Brust getroffen. Er wusste nicht, was es war, spürte nur den starken Schmerz. Her schaffte es, ein paar Flüchen auszuweichen, während er gleichzeitig Expelliarmus Zauber auf die Todesser feuerte. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass alles vor seinen Augen verschwamm, und er kaum noch atmen konnte, so dass er sich anstrengen musste, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Seine Brust fühlte sich an, als würde sie brennen.

Er sammelte all seine übrige Wunschmagie und warf einen sehr starken Schockzauber auf die Todesser. Nur noch vage registrierte er, dass der Zauber offensichtlich gewirkt hatte, bevor er, ähnlich wie die Todesser, am Boden zusammenbrach.

-----

Als er langsam wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte, war alles ruhig um ihn. Wo war er? War er tot? '_Nein_', entschied er, '_ich kann nicht tot sein, weil alles wehtut. Wenn ich tot wäre, hätte ich keine Schmerzen mehr_.' Plötzlich merkte er, dass etwas gegen sein Gesicht drückte. Er fühlte in seinem Gesicht herum und spürte, dass etwas seine Nase und seinen Mund bedeckte. Harry öffnete müde die Augen und sah, dass das Ding in seinem Gesicht an ein Atemgerät angeschlossen war. Sein linker Arm war gleichzeitig mit einer anderen Maschine verbunden. Er wusste nicht, wofür das sein sollte.

Dann verstand er plötzlich: Er war _wieder_ im Krankenflügel. Nur die Nachtlichter waren an, und es war dunkel draussen. Er seufzte. Es schien mitten in der Nacht zu sein. Müsste er jetzt bis zum Morgen warten, bis er einen Schmerztrank bekommen könnte? Er hatte Glück. Eine Bewegung an seiner Seite machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass sein Vater neben seinem Bett sass, der sagte "Warte einen Augenblick. Ich gehe und hole Poppy."

Ein paar Minuten später kam Poppy und reichte ihm eine Phiole. Als er sich nach dem Trinken sichtlich entspannte, erklärte Poppy ihm, dass durch die Flüche der Todesser seine inneren Organe ziemlich beschädigt worden waren, sie aber den meisten Schaden bereits hätte heilen können. Sie erzählte ihm auch, dass er zwei Tage lang im Koma gelegen hätte und noch ein paar Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben und mit der Maschine verbunden sein müsste.

Harry wollte protestieren, hatte aber einfach nicht die Energie. Also legte er sich zurück und schlief wieder ein, bis er von der Stimme des Schulleiters am Morgen geweckt wurde.

"Harry, Du hast geholfen, mehr als ein Dutzend Todesser nach Azkaban zu bringen. Wir sind alle sehr stolz auf Dich", erklärte ihm Dumbledore.

Harry warf dem Professor ein Lächeln zu, das allerdings nicht wirklich seine Augen erreichte. "Papa", fragte er dann, "Könntest Du mir bitte Slytherins Buch bringen, das ich gerade übersetze? Da Madam Pomfrey mir gesagt hat, ich muss hierbleiben, würde ich gerne etwas sinnvolles tun und weiterübersetzen."

Salazar seufzte. "Ich bringe Dir das Buch nach dem Frühstück. Aber Du darfst nur arbeiten, wenn Poppy es erlaubt. Sonst musst Du halt ein paar Tage warten."

Harry verbrachte drei Tage damit, das Buch zu lesen. Er überlegte gerade, ob er es schafften würde, in die Kammer zu huschen, um nach nächste Buch zu holen, als Pomfrey ihm erzählte, sie würde ihn entlassen, wenn er versprechen würde, nächstes Mal sehr vorsichtig zu sein.

"Kein Quidditch. Kein Blitzen oder auch nur Verwandeln. Kein Herumrennen für mindestens eine Woche", sagte sie ernst. "Ich sehe Dich heute abend."

Harry stimmte glücklich zu. Er würde alles tun – wenn er nur den Krankenflügel verlassen dürfte.

-----

Als Severus eine Eule von seinem Onkel erhielt, der ihn wieder einmal einlud, mit zu einem Todessertreffen zu kommen, schrieb Severus zurück, dass er interessiert wäre und gerne mitkommen würde.

Schliesslich bekam er wieder einen Brief von seinem Onkel, der einen Portschlüssel und eine Einladung zu einem Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord für den Abend des 1. Dezember beinhaltete. Severus brachte den Portschlüssel sofort zu seinem älteren Selbst, um ihn ihn untersuchen zu lassen. Er wollte besonders sicher sein, dass es möglich sein würde, den Portschlüssel zu zweit zu benutzen, aber das schien kein Problem zu sein.

Die wenigen Wochen bis zum 1. Dezember vergingen mit dem Planen des grossen Ereignisses, das hoffentlich zur Vernichtung Voldemorts führen würde.

Harry hatte vorgeschlagen, dass er Severus begleiten würde, geschützt durch einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Da seine Wunschmagie viel stärker war als normale Magie mit dem Zauberstab, konnte Harry den Unsichtbarkeitszauber so anbringen, dass nur er selber in der Lage sein würde, ihn auch wieder zu lösen.

Sie hatten bereits zwei fast unsichtbare Portschlüssel für Voldemort vorbereitet, die ihn direkt in Harrys Maschine bringen würden. Harry würde versuchen, seinen Portschlüssel auf Voldemort zu werfen und dabei gleichzeitig das Passwort zu denken. Wenn er es schaffte, würden Harry und Severus ihre eigenen Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts nehmen. Sollte es Harry allerdings nicht gelingen, und Voldemort würde nicht verschwinden, müsste Severus seinen Portschlüssel dem Dunklen Lord nahebringen und dann direkt seinen eigenen Portschlüssel aktivieren.

Harry war sehr aufgeregt und ängstlich und konnte es nicht abwarten, das Ganze endlich hinter sich zu haben. Aber bis dahin waren es immer noch zehn Tage, und in der Zwischenzeit hatte er noch viele Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und sogar bei einem Quidditch-Spiel mitzumachen.

-----

Wie in seiner eigenen Zeit hatten die Lehrer sich geeinigt, dass Harry in beiden Teams spielen sollte – Slytherin und Gryffindor. In Slytherin hatten sie eigentlich einen Jäger gebraucht, da Severus Sucher war. Als Severus aber Harrys Geschichte aus der Zukunft hörte, hatte er sofort vorgeschlagen, dass er selbst Jäger spielen und die Sucherposition Harry überlassen könnte. Glücklicherweise fand diese Diskussion statt, als Harry im Krankenflügel war, so dass er diese Details gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Anderenfalls hätte er sich nicht zugestimmt, überhaupt zu spielen.

Das Gryffindor – Hufflepuff Spiel fand am letzten Samstag im November statt. Unglücklicherweise hatte Harry während der letzten zwei Wochen kein Quidditch spielen dürfen und war deshalb auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, mit dem Team zu trainieren.

"Ich hoffe, Du bist wirklich so gut wie sie sagen", fauchte Sirius beim Frühstück. "Wir wollen nicht beim Quidditch verlieren, nur weil Leute kommen und in die Teams aufgenommen werden, weil sie Kinder von Professoren sind, ohne auch nur am Training teilzunehmen."

"Sirius!" schimpfte James mit seinem Freund, während Lily aufsprang.

"Black!" rief sie wütend. "Wie kannst Du so etwas sagen? Du bist schrecklich!"

Harry merkte nicht, dass Professor McGonagall herüberkam, die Geschichte von Lily hörte und Sirius Nachsitzen verordnete. Harry stand einfach auf und verliess die Grosse Halle. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Severus ihm besorgt folgte. Er ging in ihre Wohnung zurück und direkt ins Badezimmer, wo er sich seines mageren Frühstücks entledigte.

"Harry! Geht es Dir gut? Was ist los mit Dir?" fragte Severus, als Harry fertig war.

Harry drehte sich zu seinem zukünftigen Vater um und liess sich in eine Umarmung ziehen, während die Tränen begannen, seine Wangen herunterzulaufen. Er klammerte sich an Severus Umhang und weine in seine Schulter, bis Salazar kam, um nach ihm zu sehen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich seine Schluchzer in Husten verwandelt, und Salazar beobachtete ihn besorgt.

"Harry, Du musst sofort aufhören zu weinen, sonst wirst Du nicht in der Lage sein, heute Quidditch zu spielen", sagte Salazar streng und reichte ihm eine Phiole. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm erzählt, was beim Frühstück am Gryffindor-Tisch passiert war, und er war sehr ärgerlich. Wie konnte Black so etwas zu seinem Sohn sagen? "Das Spiel beginnt in einer halben Stunde. Meinst Du, Du wirst in der Lage sein, zu spielen?"

Harry nickte. Der Beruhigungstrank und sein Inhalator hatten Wunder gewirkt, und er fühlte sich jetzt viel besser. Er zog sich um und ging mit Severus zusammen hinaus aufs Quidditchfeld. Seine Teamkameraden kamen sofort zu ihm hinüber, als sie ihn sahen.

"Harry, höre nicht auf Black; er ist nur eifersüchtig", sagte James zu ihm.

"Ignorier ihn einfach, Harry, und gib Dein Bestes. Wir werden das auch tun", ermunterte ihn Frank Longbottom, der Jäger spielte.

"Wir geben nichts darauf, was Black sagt. Unsere Hauslehrerin hat Dich spielen sehen und Dich empfohlen. Das reicht für uns", erklärte ihm der Teamkapitän.

Harry warf seinen Teamkollegen einen zögerlichen Blick zu und sagte "Vielen Dank. Ich werde mich sehr anstrengen, und bisher habe ich noch nie ein Spiel verloren. Aber ich kann natürlich nichts versprechen."

Schliesslich bestiegen sie ihre Besen, und Harry flog los. Es war als wäre überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal geflogen war, weil er sich in der Luft direkt wieder pudelwohl fühlte. Er vergass alles, das am Morgen geschehen war und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den Schnatz. Da niemand ihn bisher fliegen gesehen hatte, schaffte er es zweimal, den Hufflepuff Seeker mit seinen Kunststücken zu verwirren, bevor er zwanzig Minuten nach Spielbeginn den Schnatz sah. Unglücklicherweise kam ein Quaffel des Wegs, so dass Harry ausweichen musste, und dann war der Schnatz weg. Aber fünf Minuten später sah er ihn wieder. Ob ihm der Hufflepuff Sucher noch ein drittes Mal auf den Leim gehen würde? Er versuchte es, und es gelang – vielleicht hatte der andere Sucher nicht glauben können, dass Harry dasselbe Kunststück noch ein drittes Mal durchziehen würde? In der 25. Minute legte Harry seine Finger um den zappelnden Schnatz.

"210 zu 30, Gryffindor gewinnt!" erklang Madam Hoochs Stimme über dem Spielfeld, und Harry glitt langsam und sehr erleichtert nach unten. Er war schnell von seinem Team und seinen Freunden umrundet. Zum Glück war Sirius nicht in Sicht. Trotzdem schreckte Harry heftig zurück, als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Harry", sagte Remus. "Ich wollte Dir nur gratulieren." Er schaute seinen Freund besorgt an.

"Danke Remus", antwortete Harry und ging in seine Wohnung zurück, um zu duschen. Zum Glück folgte ihm diesmal niemand, und nachdem er geduscht und sich umgezogen hatte, legte Harry sich müde auf sein Bett und dachte, über die Ereignisse des Morgens nach.

'_Warum hasst mich Sirius so? Ist das wirklich, weil er eifersüchtig ist?_ _James hätte so viel mehr Grund, eifersüchtig auf Severus zu sein, aber er benahm sich nicht so dämlich. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach in die Zukunft zurückkehren, sobald ich es geschafft habe, Voldemort zu vernichten_', dachte er, verbesserte sich dann aber gleich selbst. '_Nein, Papa kann vor dem Ende des Schuljahres nicht zurückgehen, weil er unterrichten muss. Ich könnte höchstens alleine gehen. Andererseits sollte ich vielleicht versuchen, noch ein paar Bücher zu übersetzen? Vielleicht finde ich wertvolle Tränke, die Leuten sehr helfen könnten. Dann wäre es gut, die Übersetzung schon achzehn Jahre früher zu haben_', dachte er.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er völlig die Zeit vergass und schliesslich einschlief. Er wachte erst auf, als er die Stimmen seiner zukünftigen Eltern neben seinem Bett hörte. Langsam setzte er sich auf. "Hi, Lily. Hi, Severus."

"Harry, geht es Dir gut? Du hast heute alle Mahlzeiten verpasst!" sagte Lily vorwurfsvoll. "Ausserdem solltest Du mit mir in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kommen; die Siegesfeier fängt in wenigen Minuten an."

-----

Die Party im Gryffindor Turm war laut und dauerte die halbe Nacht, aber obwohl die Rumtreiber dabei waren, vermisste Harry irgendwie die Atmosphäre, die die Weasley Zwillinge zu ihren Siegesfeiern brachten. Er verbrachte den Abend hauptsächlich damit, sich mit Lily, Remus und James zu unterhalten.

"Ehm… Lily? Wo ist Sirius?" fragte er ängstlich.

Lily grinste und erklärte "Professor McGonagall hat Euren kleinen Disput beim Frühstück mitbekommen und ihm Nachsitzen bei Filch aufgehalst."

"Er wird sicher den ganzen Abend weg sein", kommentierte Remus. "Also Harry, geniess die Party und versuch mal, etwas zu essen."

Als er das hörte, entspannte Harry sich endlich. Er war nicht in der Stimmung für mehr Diskussionen mit dem speziellen Gryffindor Drittklässler. Er nahm sich ein paar Sandwiches und eine Flasche Butterbier und genoss den Abend mit seinen Freunden. Obwohl die Party noch voll im Gange war, entschuldigte sich Harry fünf Minuten vor Beginn der Schlafenszeit – gerade als Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat – und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Er fiel fast rückwärts wieder aus der Tür, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat und seinen Vater mit den Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey zusammensitzen sah. "Guten Abend", grüsste er freundlich und steuerte sein eigenes Zimmer an, als er zurückgerufen wurde.

"Was meinst Du, wo Du hingehst?" fragte Madam Pomfrey streng. "Du bist heute nicht zu mir gekommen, und ich habe gehört, dass Du keine Mahlzeiten eingenommen hast. Hast Du schon vergessen, was ich Dir bezüglich des Verpassens von Mahlzeiten gesagt habe?"

Harry seufzte und antwortete sichtlich genervt. "Es tut mir leid; ich komme gerade von der Gryffindor Party zurück. Ich habe nur daran gedacht, rechtzeitig vor der Schlafenszeit zu Hause zu sein, obwohl die Party noch in vollem Gange ist. Ich habe völlig vergessen, bei Ihnen vorbeizugehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Mahlzeiten verpasst habe, aber es ging mir nicht gut und ich habe es vorgezogen zu schlafen."

Minerva schaute Harry scharf an und drohte, ihm Hauspunkte abzuziehen, wenn es wieder vorkäme. Nach einer Erklärung, dass er auf der Party gegessen hätte und einer kurzen Untersuchung durch Poppy durfte er sich endlich zurückziehen.

-----

Zu bald kam der 1. Dezember. Die fünf Freunde, zusammen mit den Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape hatten den ganzen Abend in den Kerkern verbracht, wo sie die Maschine noch ein paar Mal testeten. Alles schien perfekt zu sein. Anschliessend hatten sie noch einmal über den genauen Plan für den nächsten Abend gesprochen. Alles schien idiotensicher zu sein.

Als Severus und Harry gemeinsam am Slytherin-Tisch frühstückten, näherte sich Salazar und sagte "Snape und Snape, bitte kommen Sie direkt zum Frühstück zu mir. Sie sind von der ersten Unterrichtsstunde entschuldigt."

"Aber Papa", versuchte Harry zu widersprechen, "Ich habe neulich so viel Unterricht verpasst…"

"…dass es nichts macht, wenn Sie noch ein bischen mehr verpassen!" antwortete Salazar scharf und fügte hinzu "Das ist ein Befehl von Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey."

Harry war nervös, als sie nach dem Frühstück in ihre Wohnung zurückgingen. Er war nur froh, Severus bei sich zu haben. Es war gut zu wissen, dass Severus auch heute abend bei ihm sein würde, wenn sie sich direkt in die Schlangenhöhle begeben würden.

Als sie in der Snape-Wohnung ankamen, wartete Slazar schon auf sie. Er liess sie sich aufs Sofa setzen und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab ein paar Mal über sie, bevor er zufrieden nickte. "So, ich hoffe, dass Ihr Euch heute beide wohl fühlt. Ihr müsst heute abend in Eurer allerbesten Kondition sein, weil das, was Ihr vorhabt, sehr gefährlich ist. Daher haben Albus, Poppy und I beschlossen, dass wir möchten, dass Ihr beide heute hier in der Wohnung bleibt und Euch ausruht. Ihr werdet beide einen Traumlosschlaftrank zu Euch nehmen und so viel schlafen wie Ihr könnt. Ich werde Euch vor dem Abendessen wecken und erwarte, dass Ihr – und das gilt für Euch beide – mir sagt, wenn Ihr irgendwelche Probleme habt."

Salazar hatte in Harrys Zimmer ein zweites Bett für Severus heraufbeschworen, und beide Jungen schliefen den ganzen Tag lang. Als Salazar sie zwanzig Minuten vor dem Abendessen aufweckte, waren sie gut ausgeruht und eifrig, ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen, die sie während der letzten Monate so fieberhaft geplant hatten. Allerdings hatten sie auch wahnsinnige Angst. Nach dem Abendessen begleitete Professor McGonagall sie zum Büro des Schulleiters, wo Albus, Salazar, Poppy, Lily, Remus und James auf sie warteten.

Sie sprachen noch einmal über die für den Abend geplanten Aktionen und checkten noch einmal den Plan, der ziemlich einfach zu sein schien. Professor Dumbledore gab jedem der Jungen einen Portschlüssel – einen kleinen Phönix an einer Silberkette, der unsichtbar wurde, sobald sie die Kette anlegten. Sollten sie keine Gelegenheit haben zurück zu blitzen, konnten sie diese Portschlüssel verwenden, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Das Passwort lautete 'nach Hause', und die Portschlüssel würde sie direkt in das Schulleiterbüro bringen.

Wenn irgend möglich sollte Harry sie allerdings direkt in den Maschinenraum blitzen. Wenn Harry nicht rechtzeitig zurück war, wenn die Maschine anzeigte, dass ein Opfer darin angekommen war, würde Salazar den grünen Aktivierungsknopf drücken. Die Prozedur innerhalb der Maschine dauerte zehn Minuten, und sollte die Maschine das Ende des Vorgangs anzeigen und Harry immer noch nicht zurücksein, würde Salazar die Prozedur einfach so lange von vorne starten, bis Harry kam, da es notwendig war, dass Harry sich um den nächsten Vorgang kümmerte.

Alle im Schulleiterbüro Anwesenden hatten vor, in den Maschinenraum hinunter zu laufen, sobald Severus und Harry aufgebrochen waren. Dort würden sie auf die Rückkehr der beiden Jungen warten.

Harry bekam langsam Angst und fragte sich, ob sie es wohl schaffen würden. Vielleicht würden die Todesser ihn entdecken, bevor er den Portschlüssel Voldemort übergeben könnte. Oder sie könnten Severus verdächtigen und ihn bestrafen. Es konnte auch sein, dass sie ihn mit Flüchen belegen würden, nachdem Voldemort den Portschlüssel hatte. Harry wusste, dass er sich nur in Breeze verwandeln und zu Severus hopsen müsste, damit der seine Schwanzfedern packen könnte, oder sie müssten einfach beide den Portschlüssel ergreifen und das Passwort sagen. Würde wenigstens eine dieser Methoden funktionieren?

"Harry!" Die Stimme seines Vaters holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Brauchst Du einen Beruhigungstrank?"

Harry warf seinem Vater einen erstaunten Blick zu. "Ja bitte." Er nahm die Phiole, die Salazar ihm hinhielt und nahm den Trank, wonach er sich sofort besser fühlte. "Danke Papa", murmelte er dankbar.

"Harry", sagte Salazar und versuchte, seine Emotionen für sich zu behalten. "Du weisst, dass ich volles Vertrauen in Dich habe. Aber sei bitte ganz vorsichtig, Sohn. Und Du bitte auch Severus."

Schliesslich war es Zeit zum Aufbruch. Harry wünschte sich unsichtbar, und laut der Professoren und Harrys Freunden funktionierte es einwandfrei. Albus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und schickte einen weiteren Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf den Jungen mit der Feststellung, dass zwei Zauber sicherer seien als einer. Nun wünschte Harry, dass Severus in der Lage wäre, ihn zu sehen, und Severus erschrecktes Lufteinziehen liess ihn wissen, dass dies auch geklappt hatte.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Salazar sofort, und Harry erklärte, was er getan hatte.

"Erschreck mich doch nicht so", murmelte Severus, entspannte sich aber sichtlich. "Nun fass mal den Portschlüssel an und lass uns aufbrechen", instuierte er seinen zukünftigen Sohn.

Harry gehorchte sofort. Severus sprach das Passwort, und die Reise begann.

-----

Einen Augenblick später kamen sie in einem riesigen Raum an, den Harry sofort als den aus seinen Visionen wiedererkannte. Sie waren von Todessern umgeben. Er schaute sich um. Da er den Raum immer aus Voldemorts Sicht sah, wenn er ihn in den Visionen sah, wusste er gar nicht genau, wo Voldemort sein müsste. Daher suchte er schnell den Raum nach dem Mann ab, auch wenn er nicht ganz sicher war, wie er aussah. Plötzlich erkannte er so etwas wie einen Thron. '_Ah, das muss es sein, wo er immer sitzt, wenn die Leute aus seinem inneren Kreis vor ihm knien_', dachte er.

Aber der Thron war verlassen – Voldemort war offensichtlich nicht da. Harry geriet langsam in Panik. Er konnte es nicht glauben! An diese Möglichkeit hatten sie überhaupt nicht gedacht. Für sie war es klar gewesen, dass Voldemort da sein würde, wenn er neuer, möglicher Todesser das erste mal zugucken käme. Sogar Salazar, der die Todesser-Treffen doch gut kennen musste, hatte nichts von der Möglichkeit gesagt, dass Voldemort gar nicht da wäre. Was sollten sie nun machen? Da waren so viele Todesser, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, mit Severus zu kommunizieren, ohne dass es jemand merkte.

Harry änderte seine Stellung so, dass Severus sein Gesicht sehen konnte, und sandte ihm einen fragenden Blick. Alles hatte so einfach geklungen – vielleicht zu einfach um wahr zu sein? War ihr ganzer Plan gescheitert? Harry bemühte sich sehr, nicht in Panik zu geraten.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_-----_

_Danke für Eure Reviews! Nach Euren vielen Mordandrohungen befinde ich mich jetzt unter dem Fidelius-Zauber – ja, ich habe da auch Internet, danke der freundlichen Nachfrage!_


	22. Die Höhle der Schlange

**Kapitel 22 – Die Höhle der Schlange **

Severus bemerkte Harrys entgeiseterten Gesichtsausdruck und warf ihm einen beruhigenden Blick zu. Dann sprach er seinen Onkel an, der geduldig neben ihm wartete.

"Wann wird der Dunkle Lord erscheinen?" fragte er unschuldig.

"Er sollte in Kürze hier sein", antwortete sein Onkel bestimmt. "Er kommt immer ein paar Minuten später."

Nach kurzer Zeit, die Harry vorkam wie eine Ewigkeit, begann seine Narbe stark zu schmerzen. Lord Voldemort war endlich angekommen. Die Todesser, die sich bisher angeregt unterhalten hatten, fielen auf die Knie, bis ihr Lord auf seinem Thron Platz genommen hatte. Dann standen sie auf, zogen ihre Roben glatt und gingen direkt zu ihren Plätzen zurück, wo sie gerade standen und zu ihrem Meister hinschauten.

Harry hatte die allgemeine Unruhe genutzt, um bis zu Voldemorts Seite zu gehen, froh, dass niemand hören konnte, wie er sich bewegte, da die Gruppe der Todesser viel mehr Lärm machte. Er hatte sich auf einem Fleck positioniert, von wo aus er den Portschlüssel einfach auf Voldemorts Schoss legen konnte. Seine Narbe brannte, und er fühlte eine Flüssigkeit – wahrscheinlich Blut – seine Backe hinunterlaufen. Während er versuchte, den Schmerz zu ignorieren, wartete Harry auf einen Augenblick, in dem Voldemort auf seinem Thron sass und sich mit jemandem unterhielt, um keine Aufmerksamkeit anzuziehen. Plötzlich kam die Gelegenheit – und Harry ergriff sie.

Er platzierte den Portschlüssel in Voldemorts Schoss, zog sich schnell zurück und dachte das Passowrt für die Aktivierung des Portschlüssels. Im Nu war Voldemort verschwunden. Harry hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, sich Sorgen zu machen, ob der Portschlüssel Voldemort auch wirklich in die Maschine transportieren und ob der Apparierschutz auf der Maschine auch funktionieren würde. Harry sammelte alle Magie, auf die er zugreifen konnte, und löschte alles, das mit Voldemort zu tun hatte, aus den Gedanken sämtlicher anwesender Todesser, verwandelte sich in Breeze und blitzte zu Severus hinüber. Sein Freund ergriff sofort seine Schwanzfedern, und Harry blitzte sie nach Hogwarts zurück.

Als sie direkt neben der Maschine ankamen, verwandelte Harry sich zurück und – seine Freunde, die sich um die Maschine herum versammelt hatten, völlig ignorierend – sprang hinüber zu dem grünen Startknopf, und presste diesen mit voller Kraft. Er war sich nicht einmal der Tatsache bewusst, dass der andauernde Schmerz in seiner Narbe genug Beweis für Voldemorts Anwesenheit war, als er zur anderen Seite der Maschine hechtete, wo ein kleines Fenster Einblick in das Innere der Maschine gewährte. '_JA! Da ist er!_' dachte Harry ungläubig. Ganz in Gedanken vertieft und mit beiden Händen an seiner brennenden Narbe setzte er sich auf den Boden und genoss die Ruhe, die den erschlaffenden Schreien des Entsetzens aus dem Inneren der Maschine folgte.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie eine kalte Phiole gegen seine Lippen gepresst wurde. Er sah auf und sah seinen Vater vor sich stehen.

"Hier, Harry. Es ist ein Aufpäppel-Trank. Trink; es hilft Dir vielleicht, Deine Magie zu sammeln. Die Maschine wird bald fertig sein. Geht es Dir gut, mein Sohn?"

"Ja, es ist alles okay, danke", antwortete Harry, stand vom Boden auf und stürzte den Trank herunter.

Natürlich hatte Salazar recht. Nach zwei Minuten informierte die Maschine sie, dass der gegenwärtige Prozess beendet sei. Harry sammelte noch einmal soviel Magie, wie er konnte, und nutzte Wunschmagie, um die Überreste des Vorgangs in Kuhmist zu verwandeln, den er direkt mit dem Scourgify Zauber vernichtete. Er beobachtete die Maschine noch für zwei Minuten, aber nichts weiter geschah, und die Schmerzen in seiner Narbe liessen allmählich nach. Zögerlich blickte er seinen Vater an, der direkt neben ihm stand.

"Papa? Ist er weg?"

Sein Vater zog ihn in eine leichte Umarmung und antwortete "Ja, mein Sohn, das ist er. Beim letzten Mal, als Quirrel starb und die Seele des Dunklen Lords floh, konnte man einen schwarzen Schatten sehen. Diesmal jedoch ist nicht einmal ein Schatten zurückgeblieben. Ich glaube, dass er komplett vernichtet ist." Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, und er rollte den linken Ärmel seines Umhangs auf.

Alle beobachteten ehrfürchtig, wie das Dunkle Mal, das sich an Salazars linken Arm befunden hatte, verblich und aufhörte zu existieren. Salazar liess einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich jeder einzelne Fehler, den er über die Jahre gemacht hatte, langsam in Luft auflöste.

Nach ein paar Minuten, während derer die Anwesenden einfach nur dort standen und schauten, in Gedanken versunken, brach Professor Dumbledore schliesslich das Schweigen. "Ah, gut gemacht, Harry, wirklich sehr gut! Severus auch. Danke, meine Jungs. Ihr habt der magischen Welt heute einen grossen Dienst erwiesen!"

-----

Zwei Stunden später sassen die gleichen Leute in der Snape Wohnung und genossen Butterbier und andere Delikatessen, die die Hauselfen für ihre spontane Party vorbereitet hatten. Während Poppy Harrys Kopf verbunden hatte, hatte Albus das Ministerium kontaktiert und hatte einen Termin mit dem Minister für den nächsten Morgen gemacht, um die Maschine zu zeigen und alles zu erläutern. Dann hatte er seinen Phönix Patronus an alle Lehrer gesandt und diese über Voldemorts Vernichtung informiert sowie sämtlichen Unterricht für den Rest der Woche storniert. Schliesslich gesellte Albus sich zu den anderen in die Räume seines Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

"Oh, was für eine nette Party Ihr da habt", sagte er mit fröhlich funkelnden Augen, bevor er sich an Harry wandte. "Harry, mein Junge, ich fürchte, dass ich Dich morgen früh brauchen werde. Die Auroren kommen um neun Uhr in mein Büro. Sie brauchen zuerst einmal eine genaue Erklärung von Dir darüber, was eigentlich geschehen ist. Dann werden wir Eurer Maschine einen Besuch abstatten, und ich denke, es wäre sinnvoll, wenn Du ihnen erläutern könntest, wie sie funktioniert."

Harry stöhnte innerlich. Ja, er wusste, er würde zu erklären haben, was er getan hatte, aber gleich morgen früh? Es war bereits zwei Uhr morgens, und er hatte Schmerzen und war müde. Hatte er nicht schon genug für die magische Welt getan?

Als er merkte, dass Dumbledore ihn erwartungsvoll beobachtete, sagte er "Alles klar, Professor."

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf und mischte sich ins Gespräch ein. "Nein, Albus. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es Harry morgen früh schon gut genug geht. Vielleicht müssen die Auroren ein oder zwei Tage warten. Harry hat schlimme Kopfschmerzen, die vermutlich mit Schmerzmitteln nicht komplett weggehen. Er hat Fieber, und sein Magieniveau liegt bei vierzig Prozent. Er wird mindestens eine Woche lang überhaupt keine Magie ausüben dürfen."

"Warum ist Deine Magie so erschöpft, Harry? Ist es nur davon, ihn in Kuhmist zu verwandeln und wegzuwünschen?" fragte Minerva ungläubig, und Harry lachte.

"Nein, Professor. Sobald der Portschlüssel Voldemort nach Hogwarts brachte, habe ich Wunschmagie gegen die Todesser verwendet. Ich habe ihnen Teile aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht, und zwar alles, das mit Voldemort zusammenhing. Deshalb bin ich froh, dass ihr Dunkles Mal weg ist; anderenfalls würden sie sich jetzt wundern, was es war."

Seine Lehrer und Freunde schauten ihn völlig perplex an. "Du hast Ihnen ganz bestimmte Teile aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht?" fragte sein Vater schliesslich amusiert.

"Ach", bemerkte Severus plötzlich. "Deshalb hast Du so lange gebraucht, bis Du zu mir rübergeflogen bist. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, was Du so lange machst."

Harry lächelte seinen zukünftigen Vater an. "Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber ich dachte, es wäre wichtig."

"Dann", begann Dumbledore sehr nachdenklich, "müssen wir nur noch überlegen, was wir mit den Todessern machen sollen, die zur Zeit in Azkaban sind. Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen auch das Gedächtnis löschen."

Harry liess einen tiefen Seufzer aus, bevor er bestimmt sagte "Also gut, Professor, wenn es nötig ist, werde ich nach Azkaban reisen und dafür sorgen – in ein paar Tagen, wenn Sie möchten."

Der Schulleiter warf ihm ein bewunderndes Lächeln zu und dankte ihm. "Vielen Dank, Harry. Wenn nötig werden wir Deine Hilfe vielleicht noch einmal in Anspruch nehmen. Wir werden die Auroren fragen, wenn wir morgen früh mit ihnen sprechen."

-----

"Lily und Harry", wandte Dumbledore sich an die beiden Schüler. "Minerva und ich möchten Euch beiden gern etwas erzählen. In einer Stunde kommt Ms. Baker vom Tagespropheten zu einem Interview. Nein, Harry, Du brauchst nicht dabei zu sein", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er die ärgerlichen Blicke sah, mit denen Poppy und Minerva ihn bedachten. "Allerdings werde ich ihr etwas über Dich erzählen, von dem ich möchte, dass Du und Lily es wisst, bevor es die ganze magische Welt morgen früh in der Zeitung liest."

Er schaute kurz zu Minerva hinüber, die ihm aufmunternd zulächelte, und fuhr fort. "Minerva und ich haben einen Sohn, Robert. Er ist ein Squib, und er hasst alles, das mit Magie zu tun hat. Er ist hier aufgewachsen, bis er elf war, dann ist er in ein Muggel Internat gegangen, und als er achzehn wurde, hat er sämtlichen Kontakt zu uns abgebrochen. Er und seine Frau Rose haben zwei Töchter, Lily und Petunia, die noch nicht einmal wissen, dass wir ihre Grosseltern sind."

Lily zog hörbar die Luft ein. "Ich?" fragte sie erstaunt, und Minerva nickte ihr bestätigend zu und lächelte ihre Enkelin liebevoll an.

Harry war platt. "Ihr seid also meine Urgrosseltern! Super! Ist das wirklich wahr?" Er schaute zuerst fragend zu den Professoren, bevor sein Blick an Lily hängenblieb.

"Was!" platzte James heraus und wandte sich an Harry. "DU bist Lilys Sohn?"

"Ja…. Patenonkel", antwortete Harry grinsend.

"Albus, warum hast Du denn dann in Gottes Namen Harry nicht aufgenommen, als Lily und James gestorben sind? Warum hast Du ihn zu Deiner unnormalen Enkelin und ihrem misshandelnden Ehemann geschickt?" fragte Salazar, der sich plötzlich sehr aufregte.

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde sehr ernst. "Ich fürchte, das wirst Du mein zukünftiges Selbst fragen müssen, Salazar. Ich kann mir keinen Grund dafür vorstellen, bin allerdings sicher, dass ich triftige Gründe dafür gehabt haben muss."

Während der Nacht hatte Harry keine Zeit, über das soeben Gehörte nachzudenken, da er einschlief, bevor sein Kopf das Kissen traf.

-----

Für Harry fühlte es sich so an, als hätte er gerade vor ein paar Minuten erst die Augen geschlossen, als sein Vater am Morgen kam, um ihn aufzuwecken. "Harry, es tut mir leid, aber Professor Dumbledore möchte, dass Du in sein Büro kommst. Du weisst, die Auroren kommen in einer halben Stunde, vielleicht auch der Minister. Ich weiss, dass Du sehr müde bist und es Dir auch nicht so gut geht, aber ich glaube, das beste ist, wenn Du hingehst und es hinter Dich bringst. Nachher hoffe ich, dass Dich niemand mehr belästigt, bis Du Dich vollkommen von der ganzen Angelegenheit erholt hast. Ich werde dafür sorgen."

Harry setzte sich auf und war völlig verwirrt, worüber sein Vater da wohl redete. Dann, plötzlich, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. '_Oh, ich habe es geschafft, nicht wahr? Ob er diesmal wirklich tot ist_,…' "Papa? Ist Voldemort… Ich meine, ist er wirklich fort diesmal?" fragte er ängstlich.

Salazar lachte seinen Sohn richtig an und sagte "Ja, Harry, ich bin sicher, dass Du ihn richtig vernichtet hast." Er zeigte seinem Sohn seinen linken Arm und erläuterte "Beim letzten mal war das Dunke Mal immer noch da, sehr schwach, aber ich konnte es noch sehen. Diesmal ist es völlig verschwunden."

Harry nahm auf, was sein Vater sagte, aber er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihm die Aufgabe schliesslich gelungen war, die sie über so lange Zeit hinweg so intensiv geplant hatten. Schnell schluckte er die Tränke, die Salazar ihm hinhielt und – sich nun erheblich besser fühlend – krabbelte langsam aus dem Bett. Als er sah, dass Severus noch friedlich in dem Bett schlief, das Salazar gestern für ihn hergezaubert hatte, wandte er sich wieder an seinen Vater. "Papa, muss ich die Auroren ganz allein treffen? Ich meine, Severus ist doch die ganze Zeit bei mir gewesen. Sollte er nicht auch mitkommen? Es war doch nicht nur ich, der Voldemort besiegt hat!"

Salazar grinste. "Es ist sehr rücksichtsvoll von Dir, das zu sagen, und ich weiss, dass Severus Dir geholfen hat; aber Du warst es, der den Dunklen Lord vernichtet hat – genau wie die Prophezeiung in der Zukunft gesagt hat."

'_Warte_!' dachte Harry, als er schnell eine Dusche nahm. '_Das bedeutet, dass Papa kein Todesser wird, dass er mit Mama zusammenbleiben wird, und dass Mama nicht stirbt, wenn ich ein Jahr alt bin, richtig_?' Wie würde wohl alles aussehen, wenn sie in die Zukunft zurückkämen? Würde er mit seinen Eltern in Hogwarts aufwachsen? Er ass schnell eine Banane zum Frühstück und ging zum Schulleiterbüro hinauf.

Als er sah, dass Professor McGonagall am Fuss der Stufen, die zum Büro führten, auf ihn wartete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Schulleiter vergessen hatte, ihm das Passwort mitzuteilen. Der Wasserspeier öffnete auf 'Die Demise', und gemeinsam mit seiner Hauslehrerin stieg Harry die Stufen hinauf.

-----

Als sie Dumbledores Büro betraten, war es voll von Leuten. Das zweite, das Harry ins Auge fiel, war die neueste Ausgabe des 'Tagespropheten', die auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Die Hälfte der Vorderseite war von einer riesigen Überschrift bedeckt, die lautete

"_HARRY SNAPE VERNICHTET 'DU – WEISST – SCHON – WEN'_

– _Urgrossenkel von Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall –"_

Harry hatte völlig vergessen, dass Dumbledore ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie seine Urgrosseltern waren. "Guten Morgen Harry", grüsste ihn sein Urgrossvater und begann, ihm die Leute vorzustellen, die um seinen Schreibtisch herum versammelt waren. "Also Harry, hier sind Mr. McNeill, der Zaubereiminister, sowie die Auroren Moody, Potter, Crouch, Dawlish und Diggory."

Die meisten von ihnen hatte Harry bereits an dem Tag getroffen, als der Hogwarts Express angegriffen worden war. Nichtsdestotrotz ging er herum und begrüsste jeden Einzelnen, bevor er sich neben Professor McGonagall auf den einzigen freien Platz setzte.

Er brauchte eine ganze Stunde, um die Ereignisse des Abends vorher wiederzugeben, da die Auroren und auch der Minister undendlich viele Zwischenfragen stellten. Schliesslich schlug der Schulleiter vor, in die Kerker hinunterzugehen und einen Blick auf die Maschine zu werfen.

"Nein, Dumbledore, eine letzte Frage bitte noch", bat der Minister freundlich, und als alle ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten, fuhr er fort "Mr. Snape, was ist mit den Todessern passiert? Habe ich es richtig verstanden, dass Sie einen starken Vergessenszauber auf sie angewandt haben?"

Harry räusperte sich. "Ja, Minister McNeill. Aber ich konnte diesen Zauber natürlich nur auf die anwesenden Todesser legen. Soweit ich weiss, gibt es mehr Todesser in Azkaban, und ich weiss nicht, ob alle anderen Todesser gestern bei dem Treffen dabei waren. Diese Leute, die nicht dort waren, haben natürlich alle noch ihr komplettes Gedächtnis."

Der Minister nickte nachdenklich.

"Dermot", adressierte Dumbledore den Minister, "wir würden dies gerne unter uns behalten, aber Harry hier ist fähig, Wunschmagie auszuüben. Der Zauber, den er auf die Anhänger Voldemorts gelegt hat, wird nicht einfach umzukehren sein. Deshalb hat Harry angeboten, die Todesser in Azkaban zu besuchen und sie mit dem gleichen Zauber zu belegen. Da unsere Heilerin, Madam Pomfrey, ihm allerdings verboten hat, während der kommenden Woche zu zaubern, muss dieser Besuch mindestens eine Woche warten, wenn Sie seine Unterstützung wollen."

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Snape", sagte der Minister. "Trotzdem würde ich es vorziehen, ihnen einen Kuss von den Dementoren geben zu lassen, und dann ist das Problem gelöst." Die entsetzten Blicke von Harry und seinen Urgrosseltern ignorierend wandte er sich an die Auroren. "Moody und Potter, sobald wir wieder im Ministerium sind, werdet Ihr Eure Kollegen in Azkaban kontaktieren und sie diesbezüglich anweisen."

-----

Schliesslich verliessen sie das Büro, um die Maschine anzuschauen, die Harry benutzt hatte, um Voldemort ein für alle mal zu vernichten. Während Harry erwartet hatte, dass der Schulleiter einen Portschlüssel machen würde, der sie alle in den Maschinenraum brachte, führte Dumbledore sie alle zu Fuss durch die Kerker.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Vormittags im Kerkerraum, wo Harry erklären musste, wie die Maschine funktionierte. Schliesslich wandte der Minister sich an Harry. "Meinen Sie, wir könnten eine Demonstration bekommen, Mr. Snape?"

Harry seufzte. Er sollte eigentlich nicht zaubern, und er fühlte sich auch wirklich nicht danach. Aber könnte er das dem Minister verweigern? '_Nein_', entschied er. "Professor, könnten Sie bitte einen Portschlüssel von hier bis in die Maschine machen?" fragte er seinen Urgrossvater und fügte hinzu "In der Zwischenzeit gehe ich dann eine Ratte fangen."

Zwei der Auroren begleiteten ihn zu einer Ecke in den Kerker, in der Salazar ihm und Severus einen Platz gezeigt hatte, wo sie immer viele Ratten finden konnten. Zum Glück für Harry schockten und fingen die Auroren sofort eine Ratte, so dass Harry nicht zaubern musste. Zurück in dem Raum vergrösserten sie die Ratte und liessen sie den ganzen Ablauf in der Maschine durchmachen, bis Harry sie schliesslich in Kuhmist verwandelt hatte, der einfach weggezaubert werden konnte.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte Harry ängstlich auf den Minister und die Auroren. Würden sie gutheissen, was er mit Voldemort gemacht hatte? Immerhin hatte er einen Menschen umgebracht. Dennoch waren die Gäste sehr beeindruckt, und als sie die Kerker verliessen, sprach der Minister Harry noch einmal direkt an.

"Mr. Snape, ich möchte Ihnen gerne für das, was Sie für die gesamte magische Welt getan haben, ganz herzlich danken. Wir werden eine Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer Demise Party hier in der Grossen Halle veranstalten – vorausgesetzt, dass Ihr Schulleiter zustimmt – und bei dieser Gelegenheit werden Sie mit dem Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse geehrt."

Harry wurde tiefrot und stöhnte innerlich. '_Oh nein! Ich habe das doch nicht für die magische Welt getan; ich habe es getan, um meine Mama zu retten! Ich möchte nichts, und ich will auch nicht die Aufmerksamkteit_', dachte er, sagte aber nur "Vielen Dank, Minister."

Schliesslich war er entschuldigt und konnte nach Hause zurückkehren, wo Salazar und Severus auf ihn warteten.

"Der Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse?" fragte Salazar, als Harry ihnen alles erzählt hatte. "Ich weiss, dass Du so etwas nicht haben willst, aber, Sohn, lass mich Dir etwas sagen." Er sah Harry an, der ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute. "Ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich, mein Sohn, und ich denke, Du solltest die Ehrung annehmen, weil Du es wirklich verdient hast. Darüberhinaus wird dieser Orden sicherlich mit einer Geldsumme ausgestattet sein. Du wirst wahrscheinlich eine hübsche Summe dafür erhalten."

Harry stöhnte. "Ich will das Geld nicht. Da gibt es so viele Leute, die das Geld viel nötiger brauchen als ich", protestierte er vehement.

"Wenn Du es nicht willst, kannst Du Dir überlegen, was Du damit machen willst. Du kannst irgend etwas damit fördern", schlug Severus vor.

"Aber das musst Du nicht jetzt entscheiden", versicherte ihm Salazar beruhigend. "Ich schlage vor, dass Du erst einmal ein paar Stunden schlafen gehst."

Harry gehorchte gerne, denn er war total fertig.

-----

Als Harry langsam wieder zum Bewusstsein zurückfand, konnte er die Stimmen seiner Eltern hören. Leicht lächelnd öffnete er müde die Augen und sah, dass Lily und Severus auf seiner Bettkante sassen und sich angeregt unterhielten.

"Hallo Harry. Hast Du gut geschlafen?" fragte Lily sofort.

Harry war noch zu müde, um vernünftig zu antworten, aber er nahm die Hand seiner Mutter und drückte sie, wobei er merkte, dass er sich sehr erholt und viel besser fühlte als vor seinem Schläfchen.

"Bist Du okay, Harry?" fragte Severus besorgt und musterte seinen zukünftigen Sohn gründlich.

"Ja, natürlich", antwortete Harry. "Ich fühle mich grossartig – fast als ob ich eine ganze Woche geschlafen hätte."

Lily und Severus lachten. "Na ja, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, Sohn", erläuterte Severus, "hast Du in der Tat zwei volle Tage lang geschlafen. Aber es ist gut, dass Du gerade jetzt aufgewacht bist, denn die Demise Party beginnt in einer Stunde."

Harry stöhnte. "Muss ich da hingehen? Hat mir Urgrossvater nicht versprochen, dass das Gespräch mit den Auroren das letzte sein würde, dass ich tun müsste?"

Severus lachte. "Lass mich mein älteres Selbst holen, und Du kannst es mit ihm diskutieren, okay?"

Harry nickte ihm dankbar zu. "Ja, danke Severus."

"Harry!" Salazar war sehr erfreut, seinen Sohn wach zu sehen. "Ich verstehe, wie Du Dich fühlst, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Party so schlimm wird. Während der letzten Tage habe ich diverse Gespräche mit Albus und dem Minister geführt, und sie haben versprochen, dass Du nichts tun musst, ausser den Orden des Merlin von Minister McNeill anzunehmen. Wir werden zu Abend essen, und später gibt es dann ein Feuerwerk über dem See, aber das ist auch alles. Du musst nichts sagen, und keine Reporter dürfen aufs Schlossgelände kommen", erklärte er geduldig. Er wusste ja, wie sehr sein Sohn jegliche Art der Aufmerksamkeit, die auf ihn gerichtet war, ablehnte.

-----

Salazar behielt recht. Harry sass mit seinen Freunden zusammen an einem der kleinen Tische, die für den Abend die Haustische ersetzten, und genoss das Abendessen mit den anderen zusammen sehr. Es gab keine grosse Zeremonie, der Minister rief nur seinen Namen auf, erklärte kurz, was er getan hatte, dankte ihm und gab ihm den Orden des Merlin.

Plötzlich sagte James zu Harry. "Harry! Weisst Du noch, was Du uns vor ein paar Wochen versprochen hast?" Als er das verwirrte Gesicht seines zukünftigen Patenkindes sah, erläuterte er "Du hast uns versprochen, uns beizubringen, wie man ein Animagus wird!"

Harry lachte. "Also gut, ich werde versuchen, es Euch beizubringen. Aber das sollten wir unter uns behalten und nicht anderen davon erzählen. Wer will noch mitmachen?" fragte er und schaute sich auf dem Tisch um, an dem Lily, Severus, James, Remus, Peter und Sirius sassen. Alle ausser Remus zeigten ihm ihr Interesse, und Harry seufzte. "Okay. Wir müssen sehen, wo wir üben können." Er überlegte einen Moment und schlug vor "Vielleicht kann ich Euch in meinem Zimmer unterrichten, aber ich muss erst meinen Vater fragen. Was meint Ihr? Auf jeden Fall sollten wir jeden Abend nach dem Abendessen üben, wenn kein Quidditch-Training ist. Wäre das okay für Euch?"

Als alle zustimmten, wandte Harry sich an Severus. "Severus, kannst Du mir morgen helfen, den Animagus Trank zu brauen, Du weisst schon, der Trank, mit dem man wissen kann, in welches Tier man sich verwandeln kann?"

Severus nickte ihm begeistert zu. "Natürlich Harry. Du weisst doch, wie sehr ich das Tränkebrauen liebe."

Harry lächelte seinem zukünftigen Vater zu und wandte sich wieder seinem Abendessen zu. Da er zwei Tage lang geschlafen hatte, war er sehr hungrig, und das Mahl war an diesem Abend ein absoluter Gaumenschmaus.

Als alle nach draussen strömten, um das Feuerwerk anzuschauen, das einer der Freunde des Schulleiters über dem See organisiert hatte, holte der Minister Harry ein und fragte "Darf ich Sie kurz unter vier Augen sprechen, Mr. Snape?"

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	23. Weihnachtsvorbereitungen

**Kapitel ****23 – Weihnachtsvorbereitungen**

"Ja natürlich, Minister", antwortete Harry erstaunt. Was könnte er wollen? Sie wanderten ein paar Meter um das Schloss herum, in die entgegengesetze Richtung von der, in die alle anderen gingen.

"Mr. Snape, ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass der Orden des Merlin eine finanzielle Anerkennung beinhaltet, die – im Falle des Orden der Merlin erster Klasse – eine Million Galleonen wert ist. Daher wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie Ihr eigenes Konto bei Gringotts haben, oder ob wir eines für Sie eröffnen sollen."

Harry starrte den Minister erstaunt an. Wie verständnisvoll der Mann war! Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein Zaubereiminister sich um die Bedüfnisse der Leute kümmerte – und dass der Minister sogar so gedankenvoll gewesen war, ihn an die Seite zu nehmen und nicht vor allen anderen darüber zu reden. Harry war sehr beeindruckt. Er räusperte sich und antwortete "Zunächst einmal, Minister, vielen Dank, dass sie das Thema nicht vor allen Leuten angesprochen haben. Ich habe noch kein Konto, aber ich werde meinen Vater bitten, mich bei nächster Gelegenheit zu Gringotts zu begleiten, damit ich eins eröffnen kann."

"Alles klar, Mr. Snape, dann werde ich Gringotts dementsprechend informieren, und sobald Ihr Konto eröffnet ist, wird das Geld innerhalb von einer Stunde darauf sein. Nun lassen Sie uns mal schauen, ob das Feuerwerk schon beginnt."

Das Feuerwerk war prächtig, und Harry genoss es sehr.

-----

Am Morgen bat Harry seinen Vater, ihn zu Gringotts zu begleiten, und Severus war sofort einverstanden.

"Ich spreche gleich beim Frühstück mit Albus. Wenn er einverstanden ist, können wir gleich nach dem Frühstück los."

Dumbledore liess sie sofort gehen und erlaubte sogar Severus, sein zukünftiges Selbst und Harry auf dem Ausflug zu begleiten. Die Winkelgasse war voll von fröhlichen, feiernden Leuten. Alle schienen den Frieden und die Ruhe nach der Bedrohung, die lange Zeit ihre Schatten über die magische Welt geworfen hatte, geniessen zu wollen.

Die Dreiergruppe begab sich zu Gringotts. Nachdem die Kobolde ein Verliess für ihn eingerichtet hatten, fragte Harry Severus "Hast Du schon ein eigenes Konto, Severus?" Als sein Freund verneinte, sagte Harry "Severus, wie Du weisst, habe ich vom Ministerium eine Million Galleonen erhalten. Ich möchte, dass Du mindestens ein Drittel davon erhältst. Bitte sag nichts dazu, weil ich darauf bestehe. Ich möchte, dass Du finanziell unabhängig bist, und Du wirst sicher eine Menge Geld brauchen, wenn Du Deinen Meister in Zaubertränke machen willst, weil Du viele Zutaten und anderes dafür kaufen musst. Also lass uns bitte auch ein Verliess für Dich machen, damit ich den Kobolden sagen kann, dass sie ein Drittel meines Verlieses in Deines umbuchen sollen. Oder soll ich Dir einfach meinen Schlüssel dalassen, wenn ich in die Zukunft zurückkehre?"

Sein Freund war völlig geschockt; daher fügte Harry hinzu "Ich wollte das Geld sowieso nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde ich den grössten Teil davon stiften, vorausgesetzt ich fände etwas, für das ich etwas stiften wollte. Also nimm das Geld bitte. Vielleicht kannst Du mir später einmal ein paar Kinderbücher kaufen, da ich in meiner alten Zeitleiste nie welche hatte." Er grinste die jüngere Version seines Vaters an, der ihm immer noch eine Antwort schuldig war.

Salazar grinste und sagte zu seinem jüngeren Selbst "Er meint es wirklich, und ich denke, Du kannst das Geld gut gebrauchen. Ich hatte den Vorteil, der Tränkemeister für den Dunklen Lord zu sein, das mir Zugang zu seinem riesigen Tränkelabor einschliesslich aller Zutaten, die man sich nur denken konnte, verschaffte. Das wirst Du nicht haben."

Schliesslich gab Severus nach. Er seufzte tief und sagte "Ich möchte das eigentlich wirklich nicht, aber wenn Ihr darauf besteht, dann kann ich nur 'Danke schön' sagen."

Als sie schliesslich Gringotts verliessen, fragte Salazar "Hattest Du noch etwas anderes vor, oder wolltest Du lediglich die Bank besuchen?"

"Ach, gegen einen kleinen Abstecher in den Buchladen hätte ich nichts einzuwenden", antwortete Harry sofort, und beide Ausgaben seines Vaters lachten.

"Und zur Apotheke, nehme ich an?" fragte Salazar und schaute Severus fragend an. Als sein jüngeres Selbst nickte, meinte Salazar "In dem Fall schlage ich vor, dass wir erst ganz am Schluss zu Florish & Blotts gehen; anderenfalls schaffen wir es nicht, noch irgendwo anders hinzugehen, so wie mein Sohn Bücher liebt."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sagte nachdenklich "Vielleicht sollte ich ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen; es sind schliesslich nur noch drei Wochen bis Weihnachten."

Salazar und Severus stimmten sofort zu, da sie auch gerne Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen wollten. "Harry?" wandte Salazar sich plötzlich an seinen Sohn, der ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. "Gibt es etwas, das Du gerne für Weihnachten haben möchtest?"

Severus starrte Harry an, als er sah, dass sein Freund vor Erstaunen den Mund nicht mehr zubekam. Spürend, dass etwas nicht stimmte, schaute er verwirrt zu seinem älteren Selbst. Salazar hingegen schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und meinte, wenn Harry wollte, dass er darüber informiert sei, würde er es Severus selber erzählen.

Salazar legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte beruhigend "Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Alles ist jetzt anders. Du wirst nicht mehr zu den Dursleys gehen, und niemand wird Dir je etwas tun. Das verspreche ich Dir."

Harry nickte Salazar dankbar und zu und ging schliesslich weiter, gerade als sein Vater vorschlug "Wollen wir erstmal etwas essen gehen?"

"Das wäre klasse", antwortete Harry dankbar. Nicht, dass er sehr hungrig gewesen wäre, aber er war inzwischen müde geworden und war froh, eine Pause machen zu können.

Salazar führte sie aus dem Tropfenden Kessel hinaus nach Muggel London, wo sie ein Sandwichrestaurant betraten. Nach Verspeisen eines riesigen Sandwiches mit Chicken Teriyaki und einer einstündigen Pause, erledigten sie relativ schnell alles bei der Apotheke und endeten schliesslich im Buchladen, wo Harry die Weihnachtsgeschenke für seine Freunde kaufte. Salazar und Severus schafften es sogar, ein paar Bücher für Harry zu erstehen, ohne dass er es mitbekam, da er so in die Bücher vertieft war, die er gerade anschaute.

Die Drei genossen den Rest des Nachmittags sehr und kehrten erst zwei Stunden vor dem Abendessen nach Hogwarts zurück – gerade rechtzeitig, um den Animagus Trank brauen zu können, bevor sie sich in die Grosse Halle aufmachen mussten.

-----

Abends kamen Severus, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus und Peter in Harrys Zimmer. Harry hatte seinen Vater gefragt, ob sie die Animagus-Übungen in seinem Zimmer abhalten könnten, und er hatte nichts dagegen, vorausgesetzt, dass die Schüler versprachen, nur zu üben, wenn Harry dabei war.

"Alles klar", sagte Harry und wandte sich an die fünf, die den Trank ausprobieren wollten. "Wollt Ihr es alle gleichzeitig machen oder lieber einer nach dem anderen, damit Ihr die anderen beobachten könnt?"

"Können wir nicht zuschauen, wenn wir es gleichzeitig machen?" fragte James ungläubig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte "Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Je nach Art des Tieres, in das Ihr Euch verwandelt, wird die erste Verwandlung mehr oder weniger schmerzhaft sein, und Ihr werdet zu sehr mit Euch selbst beschäftigt sein, um auf die anderen achten zu können. Ich schlage deshalb vor, dass Ihr es einer nach dem anderen macht, und derjenige, der gerade dran ist, sollte den Trank nehmen und sich anschliessend auf mein Bett legen."

Alle stimmten sofort zu, und James nickte Lily aufmunternd zu und sagte "Ladies first."

Lily setzte sich auf Harrys Bett und trank die Phiole leer, die ihr zukünftiger Sohn ihr reichte. Sie verwandelte sich in eine wunderschöne weisse Eule. Harry schaute seine Mutter fasziniert an, bevor er eine Idee hatte. Er verwandelte sich in seine Phönixform und versuchte, mit Lily zu kommunizieren. #Hi Mama, kannst Du mich verstehen?#

#Ja Harry. Ich kann Dich hören. Was bin ich? Eine Eule?#

Harry kicherte. #Ja, Du bist eine wunderschöne Schneeeule – eine tolle Animagusform. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!#

Lily machte ein Eulengeräusch und antwortete #Danke mein Sohn.#

Nach ein paar Minuten verwandelte Lily sich wieder in sich selbst, und Salazar, der das Zimmer betreten hatte, ohne dass ihn jemand bemerkt hatte, reichte ihr einen schmerzstillenden Trank, den sie gierig austrank.

Als nächstes setzte sich James auf Harrys Bett, und Salazar, der ja wusste, in was James sich verwandeln würde, drängte die anderen, die sich auf der Bettkante niedergelassen hatten, als Lily in ihrer Eulenform war, sich auf die Stühle zu setzen, die Harry für sie herbeigezaubert hatte. "Ihr wisst nicht, was er für eine Form annehmen wird; daher ist es besser, etwas Abstand zu halten, anderenfalls kann es zu Verletzungen kommen", riet er den Schülern.

James verwandelte sich in einen Hirsch, und jeder betrachtete ihn fasziniert. Nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt hatte und Sirius und Peter ihre Hund- und Rattenformen kennengelernt hatten, setzte Severus sich hin und nahm den Trank, wonach er sich in die hübsche Schlange verwandelte, die Harry ein paarmal schon bei Salazar gesehen hatte, als dieser sich verwandelt hatte. Das erschrockene Luftanhalten seiner Freunde ignorierend setzte Harry sich auf seine Bettkante und fragte "Wie fühlt man sich denn als Schlange, Severus?"

"Dasss isst sehr seltsam", antwortete Severus in Schlangensprache.

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verbeissen, denn er wollte nicht alle wissen lassen, dass er dies verstehen konnte. Zumindest Sirius und Peter wussten nichts davon, und er wollte, dass es so blieb. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ein seltsames Gefühl sein muss, wahrscheinlich noch mehr als bei einem Vogel, da Du ja nur ein einziges Körperteil hast, aber Du bist auf jeden Fall sehr schön", erzählte er der jüngeren Version seines Vaters.

"Auf jeden Fall bin ich froh, dasss ich in dieser Form mit Dir sprechen kann", zischte Severus, und Harry grinste breit.

Als Severus sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, sagte Harry. "Ich bin beeindruckt. Ihr habt alle tolle Animagusformen! Allerdings müsst Ihr viel üben, und bitte haltet Euch an Euer Versprechen; Ihr dürft nur hier üben, wenn wir zusammen sind. So, ich denke, es ist genug für heute. Wir können uns morgen nach dem Abendessen wieder hier treffen und mit dem Üben beginnen."

Während der nächsten zwei Wochen übten sie jeden Abend, an dem sie kein Quidditchtraining hatten, aber bis zum Beginn der Weihnachtsferien hatte keiner von ihnen es auch nur geschafft, die linke Hand zu verwandeln. "Fahrt Ihr alle nach Hause über Weihnachten, oder bleibt jemand von Euch hier?" fragte Harry am letzten Sonntag vor den Ferien. Sie hatten beschlossen, während der Testwoche, die die letzte Woche vor den Ferien war, nicht mehr zu üben.

"Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Eltern fragen, ob wir direkt nach Weihnachten nach Hogwarts zurückkommen können", schlug James Potter vor, und die anderen nickten zustimmend. Sie beschlossen, direkt an ihre Eltern zu schreiben, und gegen Ende der Woche wusste Harry schon, dass all seine Freunde zu Beginn der letzten Ferienwoche zurückkommen würden.

Als sie am letzten Abend zusammen in der Grossen Halle sassen, bevor die meisten Schüler am Morgen nach Hause zurückkehren würden, sagte Sirius plötzlich "Wisst Ihr, wenn wir hierher zurückkommen, kommen wir zwar, um zu üben, aber da wir ja nicht den ganzen Tag lang üben können, könnten wir vielleicht jeden Tag ein paar Stunden lang das Schloss erkunden. Vielleicht können wir eine Karte von Hogwarts machen, die jede Person zeigt, die sich im Schloss aufhält? Das wäre eine tolle Sache, um Streiche zu spielen, wenn man genau sehen könnte, wo jemand it, und wer in der Nähe ist."

"SIRI!!!" James umarmte ihn. "Das ist die beste Idee, die Du je gehabt hast. Cool!"

-----

Nach dem Abendessen traf Harry sich mit Lily und Severus. Er bat seine beiden besten Freunde, mit in die Wohnung seines Vaters zu kommen, da er mit ihnen reden wollte. Zuerst fragte er Lily "Kann ich Dir eine Eule schicken? Werden Deine Eltern sie hineinlassen?"

Lily seufzte und antwortete "Sie mögen es nicht, aber sie lassen mich schon meine Post haben; kein Problem. Das einzige Problem ist meine Schwester; sie lässt keine Eule hinein."

Harry stöhnte. Das konnte er sich gut vorstellen. Er seufzte und sagte "Lily, Du weisst ja, dass Voldemort Dich in meiner alten Zeit umgebracht hat, und dass das der Grund für Dad und mich war, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, nicht wahr?" Als sie nickte und ihrem Sohn zulächelte, fuhr er fort "Was ich Dir nicht erzählt habe, ist, dass ich bei Deiner Schwester und ihrem Mann aufgewachsen bin…"

Lilys lautes Lufteinziehen ignorierend erklärte er "Sie haben mich hungern lassen und missbraucht. Ich habe nicht einmal ein Geschenk zum Geburtstag oder zu Weihnachten bekommen, bis ich nach Hogwarts kam, und ich musste in der Kammer unter der Treppe leben!"

Als ihr bewusst wurde, wie ihre Schwester ihren Sohn behandelt hatte, füllten sich Lilys Augen mit Tränen. "Ist deshalb Dein Gesundheitszustand so schlecht, und kann man Dich deshalb kaum anfassen, ohne dass Du zurückschreckst?" fragte sie ernst und schaute Harry prüfend an.

Harry nickte nur kurz.

Lily warf Severus einen Blick zu. "Da Du ja Voldemort schon umgebracht hast, schaffen wir es vielleicht diesmal, Dich selbst grosszuziehen."

"Das hoffe ich doch sehr," hauchte Harry sehnsüchtig.

"Diesmal werden wir auf jeden Fall gewisse Vorkehrungen treffen. Wer hat Dich bei Petunia untergebracht?"

"Dumbledore."

"Na gut. Ich werde jedem sagen – und auch einen 'Letzten Willen' schreiben – dass, sollte Severus und mir etwas passieren, Du mit James, Remus, Alice oder mit Deinen Urgrosseltern aufwachsen sollst. Keine Angst – Du wirst Petunia nie wieder sehen müssen, das verspreche ich Dir!"

Severus nickte. "Ja Harry, das werden wir machen!"

Harry war so glücklich, dass er den Tränen nahe war. "Vielen Dank, Mama und Papa", murmelte er. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, und er wandte sich besorgt an Severus. "Sev, ist es okay für Dich, nach Hause zurückzukehren? Ich weiss, dass Dein Vater Dich auch nicht viel besser behandelt als mein Onkel mich, stimmts?"

Severus seufzte und gestand, "Weisst Du Harry, ich wollte hier in Hogwarts bleiben, aber meine Eltern haben es mir nicht erlaubt. Ich muss dankbar sein, dass sie mich direkt nach Weihnachten zurückfahren lassen. Und es wird okay sein. Salazar hat mir eine Schachtel mit einer Menge Tränkephiolen gegeben, von denen er weiss, dass ich sie brauchen werde; diesmal wird also wirklich alles okay sein."

Harry seufzte und warf seinem zukünftigen Vater einen besorgten Blick zu. "Na gut, Severus. Salazar wird es wissen. Nichtsdestotrotz, wenn Du irgendwelche Probleme hast, schick mir eine Eule, und ich werde kommen und Dich da herausholen, oder wenn Du irgendeinen Trank oder etwas brauchst, treffen wir uns irgendwo, wo ich es Dir geben kann."

"Alles klar, vielen Dank Harry", sagte Severus dankbar.

-----

Nach dem Frühstück brachen die Kutschen mit den Schülern auf. Lediglich zwei Slytherins, ein Erst- und ein Viertklässler blieben, da ihre Eltern in Azkaban waren.

Als er den traurigen Blick in Harrys Gesicht sah, als seine Freunde abreisten, schlug Salazar vor "Wollen wir nach Hogsmeade gehen?"

Harry schaute seinen Vater dankbar an und antwortete "Okay Papa, danke."

Salazar wechselte ein paar Worte mit seinen Kollegen und verabredete mit McGonagall, Sprout, Pomfrey und Flitwick, dass sie sich in den Drei Besen zum Mittagessen treffen wollten. Harry und Salazar trafen sich mit den anderen Lehrern nach einer dreistündigen Tour durch Hogsmeade. Sie hatten Honeydukes, Zonko's Jokeshop und – selbstverständlich – die Apotheke besucht, bevor sie den Rest des Vormittags im Buchladen verbracht hatten. Harry hatte der Ausflug viel Spass gemacht, so dass er gar nicht mehr richtig verstehen konnte, warum er morgens so traurig gewesen war. Seine Freunde würden in einer Woche zurückkommen, und er hatte den besten Vater, den man sich nur wünschen konnte. Und sie würden ihr erstes Weihnachten zusammen als Familie verbringen. Als sie sich zu den Drei Besen aufmachen mussten, war seine Laune inzwischen beträchtlich gestiegen.

Bei Butterbier und Mittagessen erzählte Salazar seinen Kollegen, was Slughorn ihm beim Frühstück erzählt hatte. "Slughorn hat gesagt, er habe die beiden Slytherin Schüler, die in Hogwarts geblieben sind, zum Weihnachtsessen in seine Wohnung eingeladen und wollte wissen, ob Harry und ich auch kommen würden. Da ich nicht in der Stimmung bin, Weihnachten mit Slughorn zu verbringen, habe ich abgelehnt und gesagt, dass Harry und ich Weihnachten in unserer Wohnung verbringen wollten. Daher möchte ich Euch alle einladen, Weihnachten mit uns zu feiern. Ich habe dies auch schon Albus vorgeschlagen, und er fand die Idee gut."

"Vielen Dank Salazar", antwortete Minerva sofort. "Ich finde auch, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Wir müssen das Weihnachtsessen nicht in der Grossen Halle einnehmen, wenn wir nur acht Leute sind."

Die anderen bekundeten ihre Zustimmung, und sie gingen geschlossen zum Schloss zurück. Auf dem Rückweg sprach Salazar mit Minerva und bat um Hilfe beim Schmücken des Weihnachtsbaumes. Sie lachte und versprach, Harry und Salazar am Heiligabend zu helfen. Dann gingen Salazar und Harry zu Hagrids Hütte hinüber, um den Halbriesen auch für Weihnachten einzuladen und um einen Weihnachtsbaum für ihre Wohnung zu bitten.

"Hallo Harry, Salazar", dröhnte Hagrid. "Schön, Euch zu seh'n. Wie geht's?"

"Wir sind gekommen, um Dich zum Weihnachtsessen in unserer Wohnung einzuladen, 18 Uhr am ersten Weihnachtstag", erklärte Salazar.

"Und wir würden gerne fragen, wo wir einen Weihnachtsbaum bekommen können", ergänzte Harry eifrig.

"Weihnachtsessen? Oh ja, klasse. Vielen Dank, das ist sehr nett. Und ein Baum? Wollt Ihr mit mir in den Wald kommen? Wir können gleich einen holen."

Harry warf seinem Vater einen unsicheren Blick zu, und als sein Vater sagte "Wenn Du willst, können wir mit Hagrid gehen, um einen Baum für unsere Wohnung zu holen", begannen seine Augen freudig zu funkeln, und er lächelte Hagrid begeistert zu.

Zwei Stunden später kamen sie mit einem Baum zurück, der so riesig war, dass Hagrid ihn für sie tragen musste. Er war sogar so freundlich, ihn in ihrem Wohnzimmer aufzustellen. Harry setzte sich auf das Sofa und schaute fasziniert den schönen Baum an. Selbst ohne jegliche Dekoration war der Baum fantastisch. Die nächsten beiden Tage verbrachte Harry grossenteils auf dem Sofa und übersetzte eines der Bücher von Slytherin, während sein Vater im Tränkelabor beschäftigt war, wo er einige der Tränkerezepte ausprobierte, die Harry vor wenigen Wochen übersetzt hatte. Nach dem Abendessen kamen Minerva, Albus und Poppy oft zum Tee zu ihnen, und Harry freute sich, seine Urgrosseltern besser kennenzulernen. Natürlich hatte er im vergangenen Jahr viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht, aber in dem Bewusstsein zusammen zu sein, dass sie mit ihm verwandt waren, war etwas ganz anderes.

-----

Am Dienstagmorgen hatte Harry es sich gerade mit einem Pergament, einer Feder und seinem Buch auf dem Sofa niedergelassen und mit seiner Übersetzung begonnen, als Professor McGonagall den Raum betrat. "Hallo Harry", sagte sie und runzelte die Stirn, als sie sein Buch sah. "Also erst einmal solltest Du in den Ferien nicht jeden Tag arbeiten. Die unterrichtsfreie Zeit hat den Sinn, dass die Schüler sich ausruhen können", sagte sie missbilligend. "Heute hast Du allerdings eine Verwandlungsstunde", fügte sie hinzu.

Harry packte sofort seine Sachen weg und schaute die Lehrerin ängstlich an. "Entschuldigung Professor."

"Harry", warf sein Vater beruhigend ein, "Deine Urgrossmutter ist nur besorgt um Dich; sie ist nicht ärgerlich. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, und alles ist in Ordnung." Er schaute McGonagall vorwurfsvoll an und sprach sanft weiter "Wie wäre es, wenn Du eine von Deinen hübschen Weihnachtskugeln für Deine Urgrossmutter machst und ihr zeigst, was für eine Art von Verwandlungsstunde Du brauchst?"

Harry warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu, und – auf ein ermunterndes Nicken hin – nahm er ein Taschentuch und verwandelte es in eine Weihnachtskugel. Sie war weiss-golden mit sieben Tieren, die darauf spielten, ein Hirsch, eine Schlange, ein Hund, eine Ratte, ein Wolf, eine Eule und ein Phönix. Minerva schaute fasziniert auf die tolle Kugel und sagte schliesslich "Alles klar. Du brauchst keine Verwandlungsstunde, Harry, Entschuldigung. Das ist sehr fortgeschrittene Verwandlung. Wie sieht es mit Zauberkunst aus?"

Harry schaute sie fragend an, und während der nächsten Stunde zeigte seine Urgrossmutter ihm diverse Wege, um einen Weihnachtsbaum zu verzaubern. Schliesslich versuchte Harry sich an seiner eigenen Version. Er sandte seine Wunschmagie in einen Zauber, der mehrere rote Kugeln an den Baum zauberte, offensichtlich Quaffel und Klatscher. Hinzu kamen viele kleine Sterne, und zum Schluss ein Schnatz, der durch den Baum flog. Zusammen mit den vielen goldenen Kugeln, die er in der Zwischenzeit verwandelt hatte, um sie seinen Freunden und den anderen Lehrern zu geben, die bei ihnen zum Weihnachtsessen sein würden, sah der Baum sehr interessant und schön aus.

"Ein Quidditch-Baum", grinst Salazar, als er aus seinem Labor kam, um zu sehen, was Minerva und Harry mit dem Baum gemacht hatten. Wenn er auch ein anderes Thema für den Weihnachstsbaum bevorzugt hätte, freute er sich, dass Harry es geschafft hatte, den Baum so zu verzaubern, und lobte seinen Sohn für seinen Erfolg.

-----

Am Weihnachtsmorgen war Harry sehr früh auf. Er ging sofort ins Wohnzimmer hinüber und starrte den schönen Baum an – und plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. Er setzte sich auf seinen Lieblingsplatz auf dem Sofa, gerade vor der Feuerstelle und schaute den Baum intensiv an, wobei er eine Menge Wunschmagie in den Baum sandte. Plötzlich verschwand die Quidditch-Dekoration. Viele kleine, goldene Kessel standen auf den Ästen, und kleine Stückchen harmloser Zutaten flogen herum und tauchten in die Tränke, wo sie sich zur richtigen Zeit untermischten. Von Zeit zu Zeit stieg Dampf in verschiedenen Farben aus den Kesseln auf. Vielleicht war es eher witzig als schön, aber Harry war relativ sicher, dass sein Vater es mögen würde. Zumindest waren die Kugeln, die Harry gemacht hatte, hübsch.

Ein paar Minuten später betrat sein Vater den Raum und schaute fasziniert auf den Baum, bevor er zu Harry hinüberging, und ihn umarmte. "Vielen Dank, mein Sohn; ich weiss es sehr zu schätzen. Du hast das ausgesprochen gut gemacht." Er machte Harry das grösste Kompliment, dass der Junge je aus seinem Mund hatte kommen hören.

Harry lächelte glücklich und schlug vor "Können wir jetzt Geschenke aufmachen, Dad? Guck mal, wie viele hier sind!" rief er ungläubig. Als er seinen Vater aufmunternd lächeln sah, begann er, seine Geschenke zu öffnen. Er bekam viele Bücher, da all seine Freunde wussten, was für ein Bücherwurm er war.

Von Sirius bekam er ein Buch '_Magische Kreaturen und wie sie zubereitet werden_', und von Hagrid ein Buch '_Phönixe verstehen'_. James schenkte ihm ein weiteres Buch, '_1000 einfache Tips für den magischen Witzbold_', und von Minerva erhielt er Phönix-Delikatessen und ein Buch namens '_Verwandlung durch die Jahrhunderte_'. Im Geschenk von seiner Mutter fand er eine verzauberte Feder, die die Farbe der Tinte wechselte, sobald der Schreiber es wünschte. Von Remus bekam er noch eine weitere Art von Phönix-Kuchen und Schokoladenfröschen vom Honigtopf.

Das Paket von seinem Urgrossvater war riesig und enthielt einen Phönix-Sitz, den Salazar vor der Feuerstelle aufstellte. "Das ist eine gute Idee", kommentierte er. "Du kannst Dich hier ausruhen, wenn Du in Deiner Phönix-Form bist. Und nun kannst Du sogar Fawkes einladen, zu einem Phönix-Geplauder herüberzukommen."

Harry schaute von seinem Vater zu dem Vogelbaum und lächelte fasziniert. '_Ich werde ihn auch mit meiner Mama zusammen verwenden können, vorausgesetzt, sie schafft es, eine Eule zu werden_', dachte er glücklich.

Salazar und Severus schenkten Harry einen ganzen Stapel Zaubertränkebücher. Jedes der Rezepte darin schien sehr interessant aber nicht zu kompliziert zu sein. Salazar hatte seinem Sohn auch neue Umhänge für jeden Tag sowie einen warmen Winterumhang gekauft. Von Poppy erhielt Harry ein Buch '_Starke Heilmethoden_' zusammen mit einer Notiz, dass sie Harry gerne Heilunterricht geben würde, wenn er diese wollte.

-----

Salazar und Harry waren gerade von einem gewaltigen Weihnachtsfrühstück aus der Grossen Halle zurückgekommen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Als Salazar die Tür öffnen ging, sah er Lily dort stehen, aber sie sah furchtbar aus. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich, ihre Wangen fiebrig rot, und sie zitterte vor Kälte und schluchzte.


	24. Weihnachtsferien

**Kapitel 24 - Ferien**

Salazar zog Lily in den Raum und runzelte die Stirn, als er spürte, wie heiss sie sich anfühlte.

Harry, der hinüber gekommen war, als er hörte, wie erschrocken sein Vater klang, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, schaute Lily besorgt an und fragte "Was ist los, Lily? Bist Du krank? Warum bist Du hier?" 

Salazar geleitete Lily zum Sofa hinüber und half ihr, sich hinzulegen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab über sie schwenkte, um sie zu untersuchen. "Sie scheint eine Bronchitis zu haben mit sehr hohem Fieber", sagte er besorgt zu Harry, bevor er in sein Labor ging und mit ein paar Tränken zurückkam. 

Lily nahm die Tränke, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, entspannte sich sichtlich und begann zu reden. "Vielen Dank, Salazar. Ich habe diese Erkältung schon seit ein paar Tagen, aber heute morgen ging es mir so schlecht, dass ich im Bett geblieben bin. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass Weihnachten ist, und ich auf Eulen achten sollte. Auf jeden Fall muss meine Schwester die Eulen wohl überredet haben, ihr meine Post zu geben, indem sie sagte, ich sei krank, und sie würde mir die Sachen geben. Aber sie hat sie mir nicht gegeben, sondern muss wohl meine Briefe gelesen haben, denn sie hat plötzlich all meine Geschenke unter dem Baum weggeholt, sie hinten in den Garten gebracht und angezündet. Dabei hat sie dann wohl geschrien, mich zu haben wäre schlimm genug, aber einen Sohn von mir zu haben wäre unerträglich. Ich bin von ihrem Geschrei aufgewacht, und mein Vater hat mir dann erzählt, was passiert ist. Auf jeden Fall bin ich aus dem Haus gelaufen, habe den Fahrenden Ritter genommen, und hier bin ich. Da gehe ich nicht mehr hin zurück."

"Oh, Lily, es tut mir so leid", sagte Harry entsetzt. Er schaute seine Mutter an und merkte, dass sie nur ihren Schulumhang über ihrem Schlafanzug trug. "Es ist alles meine Schuld, weil ich Dich in meinem Brief 'Mum' genannt habe. Es tut mir so leid", wiederholte er. Grosse Tränen liefen seine Backen hinunter.

"Nein, Harry", krächzte Lily heiser. "Du konntest es nicht wissen."

"Also gut Lily", ergriff Salazar das Wort. "Ich schlage vor, dass Du ein paar Stunden schläfst, um Deinen Zustand zu verbessern, und wenn es Dir besser geht, reden wir darüber. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich Deine Grosseltern informieren. Da sie die Vormundschaft über Dich in der magischen Welt haben, wirst Du wahrscheinlich hier bei ihnen wohnen können, ohne noch einmal nach Hause zurückzukehren, wenn Du das möchtest. Harry bleibt hier bei Dir, okay?"

Lily lächelte ihn beruhigt an und murmelte "Ja. Vielen Dank, Salazar und Harry." Sie legte sich hin und schloss die Augen.

Harry deckte sie vorsichtig zu, so wie sein Vater es bei ihm in den letzten Monaten so oft getan hatte, und legte ein kühles Tuch auf ihre brennende Stirn. Dann setzte er sich auf die Sofakante, hielt ihre Hand und sah seiner Mutter traurig beim Schlafen zu. '_Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?' _dachte er_. 'Ich kenne Tante Petunia, und trotzdem musste ich Mama ein Buch über Zaubertränke schicken und in dem Brief an sie schreiben 'Ich hab Dich lieb, Mum'. Und nun ist sie sehr krank, nur weil sie in ihrem Schlafanzug mit ihrem Schulumhang darüber im Schnee herumgelaufen ist – und das ist ganz allein meine eigene Schuld.'_

Er verbrachte die nächsten Stunden dort, seine Mutter beobachtend und von Zeit zu Zeit ihr heisses Gesicht mit einem kühlen Lappen abwischend, den er immer wieder eisig kalt zauberte.

Nach fast zwei Stunden kehrte Salazar in ihre Wohnung zurück, um direkt in sein Labor zu verschwinden, wo er einen effizienteren Trank für Lily brauen wollte. Nachdem er die ersten beiden Zutaten hinzugefügt hatte, vernichtete er das Gemisch aber wieder und startete neu mit der doppelten Menge, da er sich dachte, dass Harry sich höchstwahrscheinlich bei Lily anstecken würde, wenn er so viel Zeit mit seiner kranken Mutter verbrächte. Das Trinken dieses Heiltranks über ein paar Tage hinweg würde es vielleicht verhindern können. 

Salazar kam gerade ins Wohnzimmer mit einer Phiole des Tranks und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über Lily, als sie wach wurde. Harry half ihr, sich aufzusetzen, und Salazar hielt ihr die Phiole hin. "Wie fühlst Du Dich?" fragte er, als er die leere Phiole zurücknahm.

"Schon besser", antwortete Lily. "Ich habe Hunger."

Salazar rief sofort nach einer Hauselfe und bestellte Suppe und Butterbrote für sie, die eine Minute später auf dem Tisch in der Essecke standen. Nach dem späten Mittagessen schickte Salazar Lily wieder ins Bett und schlug vor, dass sie das zweite Bett in Harrys Zimmer benutzen könne, das sie da gelassen hatten, damit Severus jederzeit dort übernachten konnte. Kurze Zeit später kamen Albus und Minerva mit Lilys Gepäck. Sie stellten das Gepäck in Harrys Zimmer und gesellten sich zu Harry, der auf Lilys Bettkante sass und ruhig mit ihr sprach.

"Lily", sagte Minerva zu ihrer Enkelin, "Wir haben mit Deinen Eltern gesprochen, und sie haben uns die Vormundschaft über Dich zugesagt, und zwar nicht nur in der magischen Welt, sondern auch in der Muggelwelt. Du wirst also nicht mehr zu ihnen zurückkehren müssen, wenn Du nicht möchtest."

Lily warf ihrer Grossmutter einen dankbaren Blick zu und krächzte "Vielen Dank, Grossmutter, Grossvater. Ich freue mich sehr darüber. Ich möchte nicht mehr nach Hause zurück, jedenfalls nicht, solange meine Schwester dort lebt. Darf ich, bis die Schule wieder anfängt, hier bei Harry und Salazar bleiben?" fügte sie fragend hinzu.

"Wenn es Harry nichts ausmacht und Du es möchtest, kannst Du", versicherte ihr ihre Grossmutter. "Und später werden wir ein Zimmer in unserer Wohnung für Dich einrichten.

"Mir macht es gar nichts aus, warum sollte es?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Weil es Dein Zimmer ist, das Du mit niemandem zu teilen haben solltest", gab Lily heiser zurück.

"Sprich nicht so viel, Lily", mischte Salazar sich in die Unterhaltung ein und fuhr fort "Wenn Du Dich fit genug fühlst, kannst Du zum Weihnachtsessen aufstehen; es findet heute hier in unserer Wohnung statt."

-----

Das Weihnachtsessen war eine fröhliche Angelegenheit, und Harry genoss es sehr. Auch wenn seine Mutter immer noch krank war und Poppy sie direkt nach dem Essen wieder ins Bett gesteckt hatte, war Harry sehr glücklich, sie da zu haben. Alle waren offensichtlich beeindruckt von der interessanten Dekoration des Weihnachtsbaumes. 

"Welchen Zauber hast Du hierfür verwendet?" erkundigte sich Professor Flitwick interessiert.

"Ehm… es ist eigentlich kein Zauber, Professor. Ich habe es einfach mit Wunschmagie gemacht," antwortete Harry ruhig.

"Du bist in der Lage, Wunschmagie auszuüben?" fragte Professor Sprout ungläubig. "Das ist sehr selten, nicht wahr, Albus?"

Dumbledore nickte und meinte, "Ja, es ist in der Tat sehr selten. Allerdings denke ich, dass es von Zeit zu Zeit in der Merlin Familie vorkommt, und als mein Urenkel ist er genau wie Lily und ich ein Erbe Merlins."

"Warte mal!" rief Flitwick. "Dein Urenkel? Deiner und Minervas? Wie kann Lily ein Kind haben? Sie ist doch viel zu jung!"

Harry lachte und zuckte die Achseln. Ihm war es egal, ob Sprout und Flitwick wussten, dass er aus der Zukunft kam. Er lächelte die beiden Professoren an, während Dumbledore ihnen erzählte, woher er kam.

-----

Die nächsten beiden Tage verbrachte Harry auf Lilys Bettkante sitzend und an seinen Übersetzungen arbeitend. Von Zeit zu Zeit wischte er ihr Gesicht mit einem kühlen Tuch ab, und wenn Lily wach war und sich gut genug fühlte, unterhielten sie sich eine Weile. Er ass sogar mit seiner Mutter zusammen, anstatt zu den Mahlzeiten die Grosse Halle aufzusuchen. Am Freitag abend durfte sie schliesslich wieder aufstehen, so dass sie mit den anderen in der Grossen Halle essen konnten.

Als sie in ihre Wohnung zurückkamen, sagte Harry "Dad, Lily, ehm… Ich würde gerne in die Kammer gehen, um noch ein paar Bücher in Schlangensprache zu holen. Ich habe die ersten Bücher, die ich ausgeliehen hatte, schon fertig übersetzt. Wollt Ihr mitkommen?"

Salazar warf Lily einen prüfenden Blick zu, aber da sie eifrig nickte, gab er nach. "Okay, wollen wir durch die Feuerstelle gehen, oder möchtest Du uns lieber blitzen, Harry?"

"Ich kann Euch blitzen", antwortete Harry, ging schnell in sein Zimmer, um die Bücher zu holen, und verwandelte sich in Breeze. Als sie in der Kammer ankamen, begrüsste Amaterasu sie erfreut. Harry unterhielt sich für ein paar Minuten mit ihr, bevor er den anderen in die Bibliothek folgte. Sie verbrachten nur eine Stunde dort und kämmten die Regale nach Büchern in Schlangensprache durch. Als sie etwa zwanzig Bücher gesammelt hatten, suchte Harry ein paar aus, die er als nächstes übersetzen wollte. Er war sehr müde und wollte einfach nur nach Hause gehen. Die meisten Bücher waren in der Tat Zaubertränkebücher, aber Harry fand auch eines über Hogwarts zur Zeit der Gründer und eines, das aussah, als wäre es eine Art Tagebuch. Er nahm diese beiden Bücher sowie drei Tränkebücher mit, als sie zurückblitzten.

"Vielleicht könnten wir unsere Freunde fragen, ob sie ein paar Tage mit uns in der Kammer verbringen können, um uns zu helfen, alle Bücher in Schlangensprache zu finden", schlug Harry vor, als sie in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrten.

"Wir müssen auch noch weiter die Bücher katalogisieren," ergänzte Lily.

"Weisst Du", meinte Harry nachdenklich. "Unsere Freunde kommen übermorgen zurück, so dass wir dann noch genau eine Woche Ferien übrig haben. Wenn Ihr die Animagus-Verwandelung üben wollt, sollten wir die Vormittage hier in unserem Raum verbringen und üben. Dann haben wir immer noch die Nachmittage und Abende für andere Dinge. Ich weiss, dass James vorgeschlagen hat, eine Karte zu machen, aber das könnten wir zum Beispiel nachmittags machen und könnten dann die Abende zum Katalogisieren in der Kammer verbringen." 

"Du solltest nicht beim Katalogisieren helfen", sagte Salazar bestimmt. "Ich bin gewillt zu helfen, und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Albus und Professor Flitwick auch gerne ihre Hilfe anbieten werden. Du hast viel mehr Arbeit als alle anderen, wenn Du all diese Bücher übersetzen willst."

"Das ist wahr", stimmte Lily sofort zu. "Du kannst uns trotzdem in die Kammer begleiten und Dich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer setzen. Der Basilisk wird sich freuen, wenn Du da bist."

Harry lachte. "Ja, sie scheint sehr anhänglich zu sein."

-----

Als Harry am Morgen aufwachte, merkte er sofort, dass er krank war. Ihm war gleichzeitig heiss und kalt, und er konnte kaum atmen. Als er zu Lilys Bett hinüberschaute, sah er, dass es leer war. Wie spät war es? Ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es bereits 9 Uhr war, aber er war sowieso nicht in der Lage aufzustehen. Er stöhnte und schloss seine Augen in dem Bewusstsein wieder, dass sein Vater kommen und nach ihm schauen würde, wenn er nicht aufstand.

Als er das nächste mal wach wurde, fühlte er eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn und lehnte sich unbewusst gegen das angenehm Kühle. Dann hörte er zwei Stimmen ganz in der Nähe. "Was hat er, Sal? Hat er sich bei mir angesteckt?"

"Hmm, ich bin sicher, dass er es von Dir hat, aber es scheint ziemlich schlimm zu sein. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist es eine Lungenentzündung, und er hat eine Temperatur von 40,5 Grad. Wenn das Fieber noch höher wird, kann es gefährlich werden, und da ich nicht sicher bin, ob der Trank, den ich für Dich gemacht habe, hier wirkt, wenn er es bisher offensichtlich nicht getan hat, hole ich lieber schnell Pomfrey. Kannst Du ein paar Minuten hier bei ihm bleiben, Lily?"

"Natürlich", antwortete Lily und setzte sich auf Harrys Bettkante.

Harry stöhnte, als die kühle Hand von seiner Stirn verschwand, aber sie wurde direkt durch eine andere ersetzt. "Hi Harry", flüsterte Lily. "Es tut mir leid, dass Du krank bist."

Harry öffnete müde die Augen und blickte seine Mutter hilflos an. Einen Augenblick später betraten Poppy und Salazar den Raum. "Ja, Du hast recht, es ist eine Lungenentzündung", sagte Poppy, nachdem sie Harry untersucht hatte. "Eigentlich sollte ich ihn mitnehmen, denn er ist sehr krank", überlegte sie.

"Nein", stöhnte Harry. "Bitte lassen Sie mich hierbleiben. Ich tue alles, was Sie wollen, bitte", bettelte er heiser.

"Ja ja," antwortete Pomfrey geistesabwesend, während sie ein Band an Harrys rechtem Handgelenk befestigte. Dann wandte sie sich an Salazar. "Was ich nicht verstehen kann, ist, warum der Trank nicht gewirkt hat. Du hast ihm drei Tage lang den gleichen Trank gegeben, den Du Ms. Evans gegeben hast, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", erwiderte Salazar einfach. "Ich habe gedacht, es würde ihn davor schützen, krank zu werden."

"Das hätte es auch tun sollen", stimmte die Heilerin bestimmt zu. "Aber offensichtlich hat es das nicht getan, daher musst Du mir einen Trank gegen Lungenentzündung brauen. Hast Du irgend einen neueren Trank entwickelt, den Du brauen könntest?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja". Salazars Antwort kam schnell. "Er hat vor einem Jahr erst eine Lungenetzündung gehabt, und der Trank, den ich da gebraut habe, hat gewirkt. Den werde ich also jetzt brauen; es dauert allerdings etwa eine Stunde."

"Alles klar. Wenn sein Oxygenlevel niedriger wird oder seine Temperatur steigt, muss ich ihn mitnehmen. Ich komme in ein paar Stunden zurück", sagte Pomfrey nach einem nochmaligen kurzen Blick auf das Band an Harrys Handgelenk, das sie über einen Zauber informieren würde, wenn sich sein Zustand verschlechterte, und verliess den Raum.

Die nächsten Tage gingen an Harry vorbei, ohne dass er viel von seiner Umgebung mitbekam. Manchmal hörte er bewusst die Stimmen von Lily, Severus, Salazar oder Poppy, und immer, wenn er merkte, dass etwas kühles gegen seine Lippen gepresst wurde, schluckte er es brav. Als er schliesslich aufwachte, sassen Severus und Lily auf seiner Bettkante und sprachen sanft mit ihm. "Wach auf, Sohn, Du musst langsam gesund werden, die Schule fängt bald wieder an", hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters.

Harry öffnete müde die Augen. "Sev'rus?" fragte er matt. "Wieviel Uhr isses?" murmelte er undeutlich.

"Es ist bereits Mittwoch", erklärte Severus. "Du bist ein paar Tage lang sehr krank gewesen, Harry. Ich bin froh, dass es Dir ein wenig besser geht. Warte einen Augenblick; ich hole Deinen Vater." 

"Ich bin froh, dass Du endlich wieder wach bist, Harry", sagte seine Mutter sanft und streichelte seine immer noch heissen Backen. "Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um Dich gemacht."

"Tut mir leid, Mum", flüsterte Harry. "Es ist alles okay."

Salazar kam und studierte seinen Sohn. "Gut, Dich wieder bei Bewusstsein zu sehen, Harry", sagte er, bevor er seinen Zauberstab über ihn schwenkte.

"Dad?" fragte Harry verzweifelt. "Du weisst doch, meine Freunde sind alle früher zurückgekommen, um die Animagus Verwandlung zu üben. Können Sie herkommen, so dass ich es ihnen beibringen kann? Ich meine, ich muss ja nichts machen; ich muss ihnen nur zugucken. Bitte Dad." 

Salazar seufzte. "Definitiv nicht heute, Harry. Vielleicht morgen. Lass uns morgen früh noch einmal darüber reden."

Am folgenden Tag merkte Salazar, dass Harrys Zustand langsam begann, sich zu verbessern, und er erlaubte widerwillig, dass Harrys Freunde für eine Stunde am Tag kommen könnten, um die Animagus Verwandlung zu üben. 

-----

"Wann wollen wir eigentlich mit der Karte anfangen?" fragte Harry eines Abends. Als er merkte, dass ihn alle neugierig anschauten, erklärte er "Sirius, oder war es James, hatte doch die Idee, dass wir eine Karte machen sollten, die jeden in Hogwarts zeigt, stimmts?"

"Ach ja, klar", fiel James ein. "Ja, wir wollten sofort anfangen, als wir zurückkamen, aber dann wollten wir auf Dich warten, und wir hatten auch keine Zeit, weil Lily uns jeden Tag in die Kammer gescheucht hat, um die Bücher in der Bibliothek zu katalogisieren."

"Ihr habt was!" rief Harry völlig entgeistert. "Aber wie seid Ihr in die Kammer gekommen? Ihr müsst doch Schlangensprache sprechen, um entweder den Eingang zu öffnen oder das Floh-Netzwerk zu benutzen."

Sirius lachte. "Du weisst, dass die Animagus-Form Deines Vaters eine Schlange ist, nicht wahr? Er hat sich verwandelt und den Eingang in der Mädchentoilette geöffnet. Er hat auch mit dem Basilisken gesprochen und erzählt, dass Du krank warst und nicht kommen konntest, aber uns gesagt hattest, wir sollten in der Bibliothek arbeiten. Sie hat uns keine Probleme gemacht."

"Zum Glück hattest Du ihr Deinen Vater vorher vorgestellt", warf Lily ein. "Wir haben alle Bücher in Schlangensprache, die wir gefunden haben, zusammengestellt. Ich denke, es sind etwa zwanzig. Da wartet also eine Menge Arbeit auf Dich, Harry."

"Hat einer von Euch in die Bücher in Schlangensprache hineingeschaut? Sind da Bücher bei, die nicht über Zaubertränke sind?" fragte Harry neugierig und erläuterte "Das Buch über Hogwarts zur Zeit der Gründer habe ich schon fertig, und das Tagebuch von Slytherin ist fast fertig. Zumindest ist es eine Art von Tagebuch, und es ist sehr interessant. Aber hier werde ich morgen auch fertig, und alles, was dann noch übrig ist, sind Tränkebücher."

"Zaubertränkebücher sind am wichtigsten, Harry", sagte Severus lebhaft und warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu.

"Ja, ich weiss, aber sie sind auch am schwierigsten, und da ich mich immer noch nicht ganz wohlfühle, ziehe ich im Moment etwas Einfacheres vor", entschuldigte Harry sich.

Severus stand auf, holte drei Tränkebücher aus dem Regal und blätterte sie durch. "Harry, ich glaube, dass die meisten dieser Tränke in unserer Zeit gar nicht mehr existieren. Du würdest der magischen Welt einen Riesengefallen tun, indem Du diese Bücher übersetzt."

"Ja Severus, ich weiss das, und ich werde es auch tun, aber bitte gib mir ein paar Tage Zeit", erwiderte Harry ein wenig verärgert. Noch am gleichen Abend beendete er das andere Buch und begann, das erste Buch mit Zaubertrankrezepten zu übersetzen. Es stellte sich als ziemlich schwierig heraus, da er nicht die exakten Bezeichnungen der Zutaten kannte, aber sein Vater und Severus halfen ihm eifrig und korrigierten die übersetzten Rezepte mit fehlenden Zutaten für ihn. Wenn sie die anderen Zutaten sowie den beschriebenen Zweck des jeweiligen Tranks sahen, konnten sie sich leicht vorstellen, welches die fehlenden Zutaten waren. 

Die Übersetzung des ersten Tränkebuches ging schnell und glatt, und Harry bekam schnell mehr Selbstvertrauen für das Übersetzen dieser schwierigen Bücher. Er begann sofort mit dem nächsten Buch. Allerdings begann am Montag der Unterricht wieder, so dass er nicht mehr so viel Zeit hatte. 

-----

Harrys Freunde, die Harry inzwischen recht gut kannten, hatten den Eindruck, dass er noch nicht wieder fit genug sei, um den ganzen Tag lang am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Sie beschlossen daher, etwas zu tun, um die Zeit abzukürzen – Streiche zu spielen. Sirius hatte von James zu Weihnachten ein Buch mit vielen interessanten Streichen bekommen. Während der Ferienwoche, die sie allein in Gryffindor verbracht hatten, hatten die vier Freunde viel geplant und ein paar Streiche vorbereitet, und jetzt schien die richtige Zeit zu sein, diese in Aktion zu setzen.

Am Montag frühstückte Salazar mit Harry in ihrer Wohnung; daher bemerkte er nicht die Spannung und Vorfreude innerhalb einer gewissen Gruppe von Drittklässlern am Gryffindor Tisch. Als Harry den Verwandlungsklassenraum betrat, waren seine Freunde bereits da, aber sie waren die einzigen. Kaputt vom Hochsteigen der Treppen steuerte Harry auf einen Stuhl in der letzten Reihe zu, aber bevor er sich setzen konnte, zog James ihn zurück.

"Was machst Du? Ich will mich hinsetzen", schimpfte Harry ungehalten.

James aber flüsterte "Noch nicht, Harry, warte einen Moment, dann weisst Du warum."

Harry stöhnte und wartete ungeduldig. Plötzlich betrat eine Gruppe Schüler den Raum und setzte sich – nur um direkt in dem Augenblick, in dem sie den Stuhl berührten, auf der Stelle zu verschwinden. Harry warf James einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, und James zog ihn zu einem der Stühle hinüber, auf die die Schüler sich nur Augenblicke zuvor versucht hatten hinzusetzen. Ihre Freunde nahmen auch Platz. Andere Schüler betraten den Raum, aber auch sie verschwanden, sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten, bis auf die, die Stühle ausgewählt hatten, die vorher bereits besetzt gewesen waren. Dann plötzlich kamen verschiedene Erstklässler an, allerdings nicht durch die Tür, sondern offensichtlich durch einen Portschlüssel. Sie schraken zusammen, als sie merkten, wo sie waren, und eilten aus dem Raum.

Als Harry ihn ungläubig anschaute, versuchte James zu erklären. "Schau, Harry. Wir haben auf alle Stühle ausser McGonagalls Portschlüssel getan. Sie sind alle zum Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer gebracht worden. Die, die hier angekommen sind, kamen aus dem Zauberkunst-Klassenraum, und…"

Seine Erklärung wurde durch die Ankunft von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen, die die Stirn runzelte, als sie den halb leeren Klassenraum sah. "Weiss jemand, was mit Euren Klassenkameraden passiert ist?" fragte sie und schaute Lily direkt an, die einen extrem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck trug.

"Es tut mir leid Professor, ich weiss es nicht. Ich bin selbst gerade gekommen, und beim Frühstück waren alle anwesend", erklärte sie ruhig.

'_Wie kann sie so einfach lügen_?' dachte Harry. Er war nahe dran, laut zu lachen; er wäre nie in der Lage gewesen, der Professorin direkt ins Gesicht zu lügen.

Die erste Stunde war schon fast vorüber, als die restlichen Schüler endlich ankamen. Sie waren so verwirrt gewesen, als sie im Tränke-Klassenraum ankamen, dass sie mehrere Minuten damit verbracht hatten, fieberhaft darüber zu diskutieren, was passiert sein könnte, bis Professor Slughorn sie hinauswarf und drohte, ihnen Punkte abzuziehen, wenn sie den Raum nicht verliessen. Als sie sahen, dass die Schüler, die sich im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum hinsetzten, auch verschwanden, hatten sich einige sogar hingesetzt und gehofft, sie würden wieder zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer zurückgebracht – allerdings kamen sie dann in einem der Kräuterkunde-Gewächshäuser an, von wo aus sie dann zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer hinauf laufen mussten. Es war ein totales Choas über die ganze Schule, das mehr oder weniger bis zum Ende der ersten Stunde andauerte.

Unglücklicherweise hatten die Gryffindor und Slytherin Drittklässler eine Doppelstunde bei Professor McGonagall, und die Professorin war so sauer über den dummen Streich, der wertvolle Unterrichtszeit gekostet hatte, dass sie die Gelegenheit nutzte, einen Test für die zweite Stunde anzuberaumen. Da Harry am Wochenende anhand seiner Notizen alles wiederholt hatte, was sie vor Weihnachten gelernt hatten, war der Test sehr einfach für ihn, und er gab sein Pergament bereits nach zwanzig Minuten ab – zur selben Zeit wie Lily. Als sie erleichtert den Klassenraum verliessen, fragte Lily "So, Harry, da wir jetzt bis zum Mittagessen frei haben, wollen wir gemeinsam in die Bibliothek gehen?"

"Ich würde gerne hinaus gehen und mich eine Weile an den See setzen", entgegnete Harry. "Ich bin seit vor Weihnachten nicht mehr draussen gewesen."

Lily lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Ich weiss mein Schatz. Also gut, lass uns hinausgehen, aber wir müssen unsere warmen Umhänge anziehen. Ich komme hinunter und hole Dich in Eurer Wohnung ab."

"Alles klar, danke Lily", antwortete Harry und ging nach Hause, zog seinen wärmsten Umhang an und setzte sich auf das Sofa, um auf Lily zu warten, die fünf Minuten später kam. Sie verbrachten die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen draussen und liefen halb um den See. Schliesslich setzten sie sich mit den Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt hin und unterhielten sich angeregt. 

"Gestern", erzählte Lily Harry, "haben unsere Grosseltern mich zum Tee eingeladen." Als sie sah, dass ihr Sohn interessiert zuhörte, fuhr sie fort "Grossvater hat gesagt, sie würden mich gerne adoptieren, wenn ich das wollte."

Harry schaute sie erstaunt an. "Das ist sehr nett von ihnen. Und es ist toll, Lily. Du machst das doch, oder? Oder stimmt etwas damit nicht? Ich meine, würde sich etwas ändern?"

Lily lachte. "Nein, Harry, nichts würde sich ändern. Sie haben sowieso die Vormundschaft über mich. Das Einzige, das sich ändern würde – aber auch nur, wenn ich es will – ist mein Name. Ich wäre dann Lily Dumbledore statt Lily Evans."

"Ist das schlimm?" fragte Harry. "Und wo kommt der Name 'Evans' überhaupt her? Ist das der Name Deiner Mutter? Der Name Deines Vaters sollte doch sowieso Dumbledore sein, oder?"

"Grossmutter hat mir erklärt, dass mein Vater den Namen meiner Mutter angenommen hat, als sie geheiratet haben, weil er in keiner Verbindung mit der magischen Welt stehen wollte – und natürlich, weil er nicht wollte, dass seine Kinder die Verbindung zu den Dumbledores herleiten konnten, falls sie magisch sein sollten."

"Ach so. Hast Du Dich schon entschieden, was Du machst?"

"Wenn Du nichts dagegen hast, mache ich es glaub ich", antwortete Lily und lächelte ihren Sohn an.

"Das ist gut. Und warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben? Das ist ganz allein Deine Entscheidung."

-----

Ihre letzte Stunde an diesem Tag war Zauberkunst – auch wieder eine Doppelstunde. Sirius und James hatten noch einen weiteren Scherz für diesen Tag vorbereitet. Die Uhren in den Klassenräumen waren so verzaubert, dass sie exakt die Uhrzeit anzeigten, die die Uhr des Schulleiters zeigte. Aber die beiden Gryffindors hatten – mit Remus Hilfe – eine neue Uhr herbeigezaubert, die genauso aussah wie die eigentliche Uhr, und hatten diese mit einem Zauber gegen die Wand direkt vor die andere Uhr gehaftet. 

Natürlich hatten sie dies während der Nacht getan, als sie gekommen waren, um die Portschlüssel auf den Stühlen zu verteilen. Aber jetzt, fünf Minuten nach Beginn der Stunde, hielt Sirius, der ganz links von Harrys Freunden sass, Professor Flitwick mit einer Frage zu einem Zauber, über den er gelesen hatte, auf, während James, der ganz rechts aussen sass, seinen Zauberstab auf die Uhr richtete und diese zwanzig Minuten vorstellte.

Harry stöhnte innerlich. '_Was glauben die, was sie da machen_?' dachte er. '_Niemand ist so blöd, nicht zu merken, wenn die Stunde zwanzig Minuten kürzer ist als normal_.' Professor Flitwick jedoch merkte nichts und entliess sie, indem er sagte "Oh, wir haben zuviel Zeit mit dem Zauber, den Mr. Black angesprochen hat, verschwendet. Nun kann ich Euch gar keine Hausaufgaben mehr geben; bitte lest einfach noch einmal über das Kapitel in Eurem Buch." 

Harry, Lily und Severus gingen in Harrys Zimmer hinunter und machten schnell ihre Hausaufgaben, die sie bereits eine Stunde vor dem Abendessen fertig hatten. Nach dem Essen kamen ihre anderen Freunde dazu, um die Animagus Verwandlung zu üben, während Harry die Zeit nutzte, um ein paar Zaubertränke-Rezepte zu übersetzen. 

Sirius war der erste, der es schaffte, seine linke Hand in die linke Vorderpfote seiner Hundeform zu verwandeln.

"Wow, gratuliere Sirius", freute Harry sich für seinen Freund. "Nun verwandle Deine Hand ein paarmal vor und zurück, bis Du es richtig schnell und ohne nachzudenken kannst. Dann kannst Du versuchen, Deine rechte Hand auch zu verwandeln."

Bald darauf schafften es auch Lily und James, ihre linke Hand zu verwandeln. "Sehr gut, Lily und James." Harry gab ihnen den gleichen Rat, den er Sirius am Tag zuvor gegeben hatte. "Nun lasst uns hier Schluss machen. Wir treffen uns morgen nach dem Abendessen wieder." 

"Alles klar, danke Harry", sagte James glücklich.

"Danke Harry. Ich bin so froh, dass es wenigstens ein bischen voran geht. Ich kann es nicht abwarten, fliegen zu können", stimmte Lily zu und strahlte ihren Sohn an. 

"Gern geschehen", gab Harry zurück, und seine Augen funktelten fröhlich. Er war auch froh, dass seine Freunde den ersten Schritt auf dem Weg, ein Animagus zu werden, geschafft hatten. Wenn nur sein Vater es auch bald hinbekäme, sonst wäre es hart für ihn, zuzuschauen, wie die anderen Fortschritte machten. "Severus", sprach er seinen Freund an. "Ich glaube, dass es bei Dir viel länger dauern wird, weil Du Deinen ganzen Körper auf einmal verwandeln musst. Es ist viel schwieriger als bei all den anderen Formen."

"Danke Harry", antwortete Severus mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

Als seine Freunde zu Beginn der Schlafenszeit in ihre Schlafsääle zurückkehrten, widmete Harry sich noch eine Weile lang seinen Übersetzungen.

Um drei Uhr nachts wurde Salazar plötzlich von Harry geweckt. "Was ist los?" fragte er erschreckt, besorgt um seinen Sohn. 

"Entschuldige, Dad", erwiderte Harry ungeduldig. "Entschuldige, dass ich Dich wecke, aber ich konnte nicht bis zum Morgen warten. Schau das hier mal an!" fügte er hinzu, setzte sich auf seines Vaters Bettkante und hielt ihm ein Pergament hin.


	25. Die Wolfskur

**Kapitel 25 – Die Wolfskur**

"Dad, schau, was ich gefunden habe! Dies scheint ein Heilmittel gegen Lycanthropie zu sein!" Er zeigte seinem Vater die Seiten, die er gerade übersetzt hatte, und Salazar zauberte ein wenig Licht mit einem Lumos-Zauber, so dass er lesen konnte, was sein Sohn geschrieben hatte. "_Die Wolfskur_" stand da.

"Ist das, was ich denke, dass es das ist?" fragte er, während er eifrig das Pergament durchschaute.

"Ich glaube schon", antwortete Harry aufgeregt und krabbelte ins Bett, wo er auf der Stelle einschlief. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr die Augen offenhalten.

Salazar verbrachte den Rest der Nacht damit, jede einzelne der Zutaten zu untersuchen, um den Effekt beurteilen zu können, den der Trank auf einen Werwolf haben würde. Als sein Wecker am Morgen losging, war er relativ sicher, dass der Trank halten würde, was er versprach. Er hatte sich auch über die Zeiten des nächsten Vollmonds informiert und beschlossen, dass es genau rechtzeitig sein müsste, wenn er am Freitag Nachmittag anfangen würde zu brauen, so dass Remus den Trank am Sonntag, Montag und Dienstag Abend zu sich nehmen könnte, gerade rechtzeitig vor Vollmond, das am Mittwoch sein würde – vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass Remus überhaupt bereit wäre, den Trank zu nehmen.

Salazar schaute stolz auf seinen Sohn. Er hatte es geschafft – er hatte die seit langem verloren gegangene Wolfskur wiederentdeckt! Aber Harry erschien ihm so klein und zerbrechlich, und er fragte sich '_Erwarten wir ständig zu viel von ihm? Er ist erst zwölf_.' Und dennoch hatte sein Sohn während der Nacht an seinen Übersetzungen gearbeitet, um vielleicht jemandem helfen zu können. Salazar hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, warum Harry mitten in der Nacht wach gewesen war. Als er um Mitternacht ins Bett gegangen war, hatte Harry fest geschlafen.

Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte Lily sich beschwert, dass Severus Harry zu sehr drängen würde, dass er die Tränkerezepte übersetzen solle, obwohl er sich immer noch von seiner Lungenentzündung erholte. Salazar hatte immer noch vor, mit Severus und Harry darüber zu sprechen. Er hatte eigentlich warten wollen, bis Harrys Zustand wieder richtig gut war. Gestern allerdings hatte ihm Minerva nach zwei Stunden Unterricht in Harrys Klasse erzählt, dass er wohl noch nicht wieder fit genug sei, um am Unterricht teilzunehmen, obwohl er in dem Test, den sie die Klasse hatte schreiben lassen, sehr gut abgeschnitten hatte.

Salazar warf einen erneuten Blick auf Harrys blasses und müdes Gesicht und beschloss, seinen Sohn schlafen zu lassen. In der Absicht, mit Remus noch vor Beginn der ersten Unterrichtsstunde darüber zu sprechen, was Harry herausgefunden hatte, begab er sich in die Dusche, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Er legte eine Nachricht auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer, die Harry nicht übersehen konnte, wenn er aus Salazars Zimmer kam, und begab sich schnell hinunter in die Grosse Halle, um mit verschiedenen Leuten zu sprechen und ein kleines Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Zuerst ging er zum Gryffindor Tisch und sprach Remus an.

"Mr. Lupin!" redete er den erschrockenen Schüler von hinten an.

"Ja? Ah, guten Morgen Professor", antwortete Remus freundlich.

"Ich muss etwas Dringendes mit Ihnen besprechen. Bitte kommen Sie im Laufe des Tages in unsere Wohnung, um mit meinem Sohn oder mir zu reden."

"Ja Professor, natürlich", versprach Remus, erstaunt, worum es sich hier wohl handeln könne.

"Professor, wo ist Harry? Stimmt etwas nicht mit ihm?" fragte Lily besorgt.

"Er schläft. Ich glaube, dass es ihm noch nicht wieder so richtig gut geht. Deshalb habe ich ihm gesagt, er solle heute im Bett bleiben", antwortete Salazar kurz und ging zum Lehrertisch hinüber.

Zuerst sprach er mit Dumbledore. "Albus, es ist notwendig, dass Du meinen Unterricht am Freitag Nachmittag übernimmst. Ist das möglich? Den Grund werde ich Dir später unter vier Augen mitteilen."

Sobald der Schulleiter zustimmte, erzählte Salazar schnell den anderen Lehrern, dass Harry krank sei und nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen würde, bevor er wieder nach Hause ging. Harry schlief immer noch. Salazar schritt durch sein Büro in den Klassenraum, wobei er die Tür leicht offen liess.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Harry wachte auf, weil er ins Bad musste. Er ging schnell hinüber in sein eigenes Bad, um dort die Toilette zu benutzen, und merkte, dass sein Vater nirgendwo in Sicht war. '_Wahrscheinlich dabei, einen Trank zu brauen'_, dachte er, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam. Schliesslich bemerkte er das handgeschriebene Pergament auf dem Tisch, auf dem er die Schrift seines Vaters erkannte und begann, es zu lesen.

_Lieber__ Harry,_

_Du solltest heute nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen. Bitte bleibe in unserer Wohnung und ruhe Dich aus. Versuche, noch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Frühstück steht auf dem Tisch. Ich bin zum Mittagessen wieder hier_

_Dad._

Harry stöhnte und legte sich aufs Sofa. Er war froh, dass er nicht zum Unterricht gehen musste, weil er wirklich müde war. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen und hatte die halbe Nacht mit Übersetzen verbracht, aber andererseits wollte er auch den Unterricht nicht verpassen, da es erst der zweite Schultag nach den Ferien war.

Salazar und Harry assen zusammen in ihrer Wohnung zu Mittag, und Salazar erzählte seinem Sohn, was er während der Nacht erforscht hatte. "Ich bin sicher, dass es das ist, nach dem es aussieht, und ich habe Remus gebeten, uns so bald wie möglich zu besuchen und mit einem von uns zu sprechen."

Sie waren gerade mit Essen fertig, als Pomfrey kam und fragte, was mit Harry los war.

"Nichts ist los; ich war nur zu müde heute morgen, weil ich letzte Nacht nicht schlafen konnte. Aber ich gehe heute Nachmittag zum Unterricht", antwortete Harry sehr genervt.

"Danke der Nachfrage um Harrys Gesundheit, Poppy. Und Harry, nein, Du bleibst zu Hause heute. Ich habe aber auch sehr gute Nachrichten. Ich weiss nicht, ob Du von den Büchern gehört hast, die Harry übersetzt." Auf Poppys interessierten Blick hin fuhr er fort "Er hat letzte Nacht das lange verlorene Rezept für die Wolfskur gefunden."

Poppy stiess einen lauten Seufzer aus. "Die Wolfskur? Du meinst…?"

"Ja, das ist, was ich meine. Wenn Lupin bereit ist, den Trank zu testen, werde ich ihn am Freitag beginnen zu brauen, so dass er ihn am Sonntag, Montag und Dienstag nehmen kann – gerade rechtzeitig für den Vollmond."

"Oh, Salazar, das sind ja tolle Neuigkeiten", sagte Poppy erfreut, und Salazar ging in seinen Nachmittagsunterricht, während dessen er die Liste der Tränkezutaten in seinem Kopf hin und her wälzte.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Als Salazar ein paar Stunden später zurückkam, erschien auch Remus. Gemeinsam gingen sie in Harrys Zimmer, der lächelte, als er sie kommen sah. "So Harry, willst Du Remus Deine Neuigkeiten überbringen, oder soll ich es ihm sagen?"

"Sag Du es ihm bitte", erwiderte Harry.

"Mr. Lupin, Sie wissen sicher, dass mein Sohn Bücher voller Zaubertränke-Rezepte übersetzt, die von Salazar Slytherin geschrieben wurden." Als Remus nickte, fuhr er fort "Eines davon scheint ein Heilmittel gegen Lycanthropie zu sein. Harry hat es letzte Nacht entdeckt, und ich kann am Freitag beginnen, den Trank zu brauen, wenn Sie ihn ausprobieren wollen. Ich kann natürlich nicht garantieren, dass es tatsächlich wirkt, aber Sie könnten es versuchen. Was meinen Sie?"

Remus liess sich in einen Stuhl fallen. Er war baff – so viele Jahre lang hatte er auf eine Heilung gehofft, als er ein kleines Kind war, aber nach so langer Zeit hatte er die Hoffnung bereits komplett aufgegeben. "Harry… Professor… Ich… ich weiss gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich will mir nicht zu grosse Hoffnungen machen, aber dennoch möchte ich Sie gerne bitten, es ausprobieren zu dürfen." Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen.

"Remus, es ist okay", sagte Harry sanft. "Wir können nichts versprechen, und ich kann sowieso nichts für Dich tun, aber ich kann Dir versichern, dass, wenn irgend jemand in der Lage ist, den Trank zu brauen, es mein Vater ist. Er ist der beste Tränkemeister, den Du finden kannst."

"Es dauert drei Tage, um den Trank zu brauen, aber ich habe bereits die Zusage des Schulleiters, dass er meinen Unterricht am Freitag Nachmittag übernimmt, so dass ich den Trank am Sonntag fertig haben sollte. Denn müssen Sie ihn an drei aufeinander folgenden Tagen nehmen, Sonntag, Montag und Dienstag, und am Vollmond – Mittwoch glaube ich – können Sie in die Heulende Hütte gehen und sehen, ob er wirkt. Ich kann auch nichts versprechen; wir werden es einfach ausprobieren und abwarten müssen. Machen Sie sich keine zu grossen Hoffnungen."

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Am Sonntagabend war der Trank fertig. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Dumbledore auch die Erlaubnis von Remus Eltern eingeholt, dass sie den Trank an ihrem Sohn testen dürften, und Remus war instruiert worden, nach dem Abendessen am Sonntag, Montag und Dienstag in Professor Snapes Wohnung zu kommen. Es war ihm auch gesagt worden, dass er die drei Nächte im Gästebett in Harrys Zimmer zu verbringen hatte, weil niemand wissen konnte, welche üblen Nebenwirkungen der Trank haben könnte, da er ja nicht im voraus getestet werden konnte. Hier konnten Salazar und Harry auf ihn aufpassen, und das war immerhin viel besser, als im Krankenflügel übernachten zu müssen.

Harry war sehr glücklich für seinen Freund, und er freute sich darauf, dass sein Freund bei ihm übernachten würde. Als ihre anderen Freunde am Sonntag abend kurz vor der Schlafenszeit in ihre Schlafsääle zurückkehrten, wies Salazar Remus an, sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen. Zehn Minuten später betraten Salazar, Poppy, Minerva und Albus den Raum, und Remus errötete bei der vielen Aufmerksamkeit. Harry sass in seinem eigenen Bett und fand das ganze Theater sehr amusant, da er ausnahmsweise mal nicht im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit stand. Poppy schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über Remus, murmelte zufrieden zu sich selbst und nickte Salazar kurz zu, worauf er Remus eine Phiole reichte. Während er Harry sagen hörte "Viel Glück Remus" stürzte Remus den Trank schnell hinunter und legte sich hin, um abzuwarten, was immer auch geschehen würde.

Aber nichts passierte, und nach ein paar Minuten entspannte sich Remus. Harry hingegen begann sich Sorgen zu machen. '_Wird der Trank überhaupt wirken? Vielleicht haben wir ihm nur riesige Hoffnungen gemacht, und es passiert gar nichts_', dachte er leicht in Panik geratend.

Bevor Harry sich noch mehr Sorgen machen konnte, merkte er, wie sich jemand auf seine Bettkante setzte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass es Minerva war. "Hi Grossmutter", lächelte er seine Grossmutter an.

"Wie geht es Dir, Harry?" fragte sie, während sie vorsichtig eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht zurückschob.

"Gut", antwortete Harry. "Ich hoffe so sehr, dass dieser Trank wirkt. Alles wäre dann so viel besser für Remus."

"Ich weiss, Harry. Aber mach Dir keine zu grossen Hoffnungen. Wenn es nicht wirkt, dann könnt Ihr einfach weiterforschen. Nun versuche mal zu schlafen, und bitte nicht mehr während der Nacht arbeiten", sagte sie bestimmt und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie aufstand und den Raum verliess.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Am nächsten Morgen kam Salazar und weckte Harry und Remus rechtzeitig zum Frühstück. "Guten Morgen, Jungs." Er checkte Remus kurz durch und fragte "Spüren Sie einen Unterschied? Tut irgend etwas weh?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete "Nein, es fühlt sich nicht anders an als sonst. Meine Gelenke tun ein bisschen weh, aber das ist so kurz vor Vollmond normal."

"Alles klar", sagte Salazar zufrieden. "Sie können dann in den Unterricht gehen, und ich erwarte Sie heute Abend für die nächste Dosis des Tranks. Sollten Sie sich unwohl fühlen, kommen Sie sofort zu Madam Pomfrey oder mir."

Nach ihrer Doppelstunde Verwandlung schlug Lily vor, einen Spaziergang um den See zu machen, aber Harry lehnte ab. "Entschuldigt mich, aber ich möchte einen kurzen Abstecher in die Kammer machen, um noch ein paar Bücher zu holen", sagte er, und Lily sah, dass seine Augen schelmisch funkelten.

"Okay", antwortete James. "Lasst uns zusammen in die Kammer gehen. Wir helfen Dir."

Da Harry sie nicht alle blitzen konnte, beschlossen sie, zu laufen. Als sie schliesslich ankamen, betrat Harry als erster die Bibliothek. Er bat die anderen, an der Tür stehen zu bleiben, stand mit dem Rücken gegen das Regal, in das seine Freunde die Bücher in Schlangensprache gelegt hatten, streckte die Arme aus und sagte ganz ruhig "Accio Parselscript Bücher." Eine Sekunde später warf er schnell einen starken Schutzzauber um sich, da ein paar Dutzend Bücher in seine Richtung geflogen kamen. Schliesslich stapelten sich die Bücher säuberlich in zwei Stapeln vor Harry auf. Er tat die Bücher aus dem Regal darauf, legte einen Schrumpfzauber auf die Bücher und steckte diese ein, bevor er sich wieder seinen Freunden zuwandte. "So, dann können wir in mein Zimmer gehen."

Seine Freunde waren sehr ruhig, als sie zu Professor Snapes Wohnung zurückgingen. Sie waren offensichtlich beeindruckt von der Show, die Harry ihnen vorgeführt hatte.

"Harry?" sprach Lily schliesslich ihren Sohn an. "Was hast Du vor? Willst Du all diese Bücher übersetzen? Das sind doch mindestens dreissig Stück!"

"Nein!" widersprach James. "Da waren zwanzig Bücher im Regal, plus sagen wir mal noch einmal zwanzig, die zu Harry geflogen kamen, als er sie mit Accio rief. Slytherin muss viel zu tun gehabt haben, dass er so viele Bücher schreiben konnte."

Harry seufzte. "Ja, das ist wirklich viel. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffen werde, sie alle zu übersetzen, bevor ich in die Zukunft zurückkehre. Aber ich möchte mal durchschauen und sehen, ob ich etwas finde, das interessant aussieht und zuerst übersetzt werden sollte."

"Das ist nett, Harry", mischte Sirius sich ins Gespräch ein. "Aber das ist jetzt genug von Büchern und über Zaubertränke sowieso. Lasst uns doch mal über den Streich sprechen, den wir Slughorn morgen spielen wollen."

Harry stöhnte. In der Zwischenzeit waren sie in seiner Wohnung angekommen. Er schob seine Freunde in sein Zimmer, in das Salazar vor kurzem einen kleinen, runden Tisch mit sieben gemütlichen Stühlen darum gestellt hatte. Als alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, wandte Harry sich an Sirius. "Sirius, so sehr ich Deine Streiche liebe – und das tue ich wirklich! – möchte ich nicht im voraus darüber Bescheid wissen, weil ich nicht lügen kann. Letzte Woche war ich beeindruckt davon, wie leicht Lily unsere Grossmutter anlügen konnte. Es tut mir leid, aber ich könnte das nicht. Wenn sie mich gefragt hätte, hätte ich ihr wahrscheinlich die Wahrheit gesagt. Abgesehen davon solltest Du, um einen Streich in Zaubertränke zu spielen, Severus Rat im voraus einholen. Herumspielen mit Zaubertränken kann sehr gefährlich sein."

"Ich denke, Du hast recht, Harry", stimmte Lily sofort zu.

"Wo ist Severus eigentlich?" warf Peter ein.

"Er hat Unterricht mit den Slytherins, deshalb hat er jetzt keine Freistunde", antwortete Remus.

"Eigentlich haben wir sogar noch einen Streich, den wir McGonagall spielen wollen", sagte James plötzlich. "Aber dafür brauchen wir Harrys Hilfe."

"Meine Hilfe?" fragte Harry entgeistert, und seine Freunde lachten über seinen entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Es ist wirklich harmlos", erklärte James Harry. "Du musst nur einen Zauberstab, den ich Dir morgen früh gebe, durch Wunschmagie mit dem in McGonagall's Umhang austauschen. Meinst Du, Du schaffst das?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das klang nicht zu schwierig. "Wahrscheinlich… ja…" sagte er zögernd. "Aber was mache ich mit ihrem Zauberstab?"

"Du kannst ihn mir geben. Ich sorge dafür, dass ich neben Dir sitze, Harry", verprach James schelmisch. "Oder", fragte er nachdenklich, "Glaubst Du, Du könntest ihn einfach in ihr Büro wünschen? Würde das funktionieren?"

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor er antwortete. "Kann ich Deinen Zauberstab mal einen Moment haben, James?" Er nahm den Stab, den sein Freund ihm gab, und wünschte ihn in sein Badezimmer hinüber. Der Zauberstab war auch tatsächlich aus seiner Hand verschwunden, aber war er auch im Bad angekommen? Mit einem kleinen Lächeln holte Harry James Zauberstab wieder und gab ihn seinem Besitzer wieder.

"Alles klar, Leute; lasst uns das am Mittwoch in Verwandlung machen", lachte Sirius. "Ich kann es nicht abwarten, Minnies Gesicht zu sehen. Wie schade, dass wir morgen kein Verwandlung haben", fügte er bedauernd hinzu.

Plötzlich hörten sie, wie eine Tür aufgerissen wurde, und eine Stimme rief "Harry!"

Harry wurde ganz blass, und er sprang aus seinem Sitz, nicht eine Sekunde, bevor sein Vter in den Raum stürmte. "Harry", widerholte er atemlos. "Fühlst Du Dich fit genug, um Wunschmagie auszuüben?" fragte er dann streng.

"Natürlich Dad, was ist denn los?" wollte Harry wissen.

Salazar wandte sich an Harrys Freunde und sagte dringend "Ihr werdet alle hier in unserer Wohnung bleiben oder sofort in Euren Schlafsaal zurückkehren, bis Ihr anderweitig informiert werdet…"

Er wurde von einer Ankündigung der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin unterbrochen. "_Alle Schüler kehren umgehend in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück. Verlassen Sie Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume nicht, bis Sie nähere Instruktionen erhalten. Bitte kehren Sie sofort in Ihre Häuser zurück_."

Hiermit endete die Ansage, und alle schauten Harrys Vater erwartungsvoll an. "Sind Sie sicher, dass wir hier bleiben können, Professor?" fragte Lily ängstlich.

"Ja Lily, ich bin sicher", antwortete Salazar schnell. "Nun, Harry, zieh Deinen warmen Umhang an und folge mir bitte. Nimm für alle Fälle Deinen Besen mit. Ich werde meinen auch mitnehmen."

_Fortsetzung folgt... _

_Alle bekannten Charaktere etc. gehören JKR, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	26. Drachengespräche

**Kapitel 26 – Drachengespräche**

Die beiden Snapes verliessen eilig ihre Wohnung. "Was ist passiert, Dad?" fragte Harry besorgt. "Was muss ich machen?"

Salazar seufzte und gab seinem Sohn die notwendige Erklärung. "Ein Drache hat den grossen Squid im See angegriffen. Ich weiss nicht, wo er herkommt und warum er angegriffen hat, aber wir müssen etwas gegen ihn unternehmen, bevor er das Schloss angreift. Alle Lehrer sind draussen und versuchen, den Drachen zu schocken, aber da Deine Wunschmagie so viel stärker ist als die normale Magie aller anderen zusammen, würden wir Dich gerne um Hilfe bitten."

"Na klar, Dad, lass es mich versuchen." Harry sprang auf seinen Besen und flog durch die leeren Korridore in Richtung der grossen Eingangstüren, wissend, dass sein Vater ihm folgte. Als sie zum See hinüberflogen, wo die Lehrer eifrig Zauber auf den Drachen abfeuerten, bemerkte Harry, dass sich bei seinem Erscheinen eine Welle der Erleichterung ausbreitete. Er seufzte innerlich. Was erwarteten sie von ihm? Hatten sie vergessen, dass er erst zwölf Jahre alt war? Er war nicht sehr gesund, und bis vor anderthalb Jahren hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, dass er ein Zauberer war. Kurz entschlossen schaute er den Drachen an, der immer noch heftig dabei war, den Squid anzugreifen.

'_Muss ich gegen den Drachen kämpfen? Reicht es, wenn ich ihn geschockt auf den Boden wünsche? Vielleicht versteht der Drache ja Schlangensprache, und ich kann ihn fragen, warum er überhaupt angreift_', dachte Harry, während er neben dem See landete. Er sammelte soviel Magie, wie er konnte, und wünschte den Drachen geschockt neben den See auf dem Boden. Nachdem er eine grosse Menge Magie verbraucht hatte, kam er ins Stolpern und setzte sich schnell auf den Boden, bevor er fiel. Während ein paar der Lehrer zu ihm hinüberliefen, sah er, dass einige andere immer noch Zauber auf den Drachen abfeuerten. Er hielt seine Hand hoch, um sie zu stoppen und sagte dringlich "Warten Sie bitte. Ich möchte erst etwas versuchen." Er zog sich an seinem Vater hoch auf die Füsse und lehnte sich gegen ihn, bevor er probierte, ob der Drache Schlangensprache verstand.

"Hallo", zischte er. "Kannst Du mich verstehen?"

"Ja, ich kann Dich verstehen. Ich bin nur über den See hier geflogen, alsss dieser grossse Fisch mich angegriffen hat, so dass ich mein Ei verloren habe und es in den See gefallen ist. Nun will ich mein Kind zurück, aber der Fisch hilft nicht, und die blöden Leute greifen mich an. Kannst Du mir helfen?"

Harry seufzte. "Ich kann Dir wahrscheinlich helfen. Bitte versprich, dass Du niemanden mehr angreifst und wartesst, während ich den anderen erkläre, was passiert ist, und versuche, Dein Ei zurückzubekommen."

Der Drache war einverstanden. "Ja, aber bitte beeil Dich, weil esss da unten im Wasser für mein Baby zu kalt isst. Ich musss mein Ei schnell haben, um ess zu wärmen."

Harry gab ihr ein zustimmendes Nicken, wandte sich an die Lehrer und erklärte eilig, was die Drachendame ihm erzählt hatte.

"Danke Dir, Harry. Nun setz Dich mal hin und ruh Dich eine Weile aus", befahl Dumbledore seinem Enkel und wandte sich an den grossen Squid. Er sprach ein paar Minuten lang mit ihm und schaffte es, ihn zu überreden, nach dem Ei zu tauchen und es ihm zu geben. Albus kam anschliessend sofort zu Harry hinüber und legte das Ei vor ihn. "So, Harry, bevor Du den Drachen aus Deinem Zauber entlässt, kannst Du sie bitte fragen, wo sie herkommt, warum sie hier ist und wo sie lebt? Wir können nicht zulassen, dass dies nochmal passiert."

Harry nahm das Ei, rappelte sich auf und ging zur Drachendame hinüber. Er legte das Ei direkt vor sie, so dass ihre Füsse das Ei berührten. "Wie Du siehst, ist Dein Ei sicher, und ich werde Dich jetzzzt gehen lassen. Ich habe aber noch ein paar Fragen an Dich. Kannst Du mir bitte sagen, wasss Du hier machsst? Wo kommst Du her, und wo lebst? Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Ort sicher für Dich und Dein Baby issst."

"Ich weiss nicht, wo ich herkomme. Ich habe zusammen mit vielen anderen Drachen und meiner Familie gelebt, aber ich habe mich verflogen. Und der grosssse Mensch, der da unten lebt, hat mich aufgenommen und versprochen, mich und mein Ei zu beschützen. Aber ich musste mal einen Augenblick fliegen, und dann ist diesss passsiert. Esss tut mir leid."

"Es musss Dir nicht leid tun; alles ist in Ordnung. Ich meine, es ist nichts passiert. Ich kann Dir nichts versprechen, aber wir werden versuchen, Dich zu Deiner Familie zurückzubringen, oder zumindest zu einem Ort, an dem viele Drachen leben – dasss isst viel sicherer für Dich." Dann wandte sich Harry an die Lehrer und erklärte, was der Drache ihm erzählt hatte.

"Ich gehe ins Ministerium und bitte darum, dass der Drache sofort fortgebracht wird. Sie können sie in das Drachenreservat in Rumänien bringen. Allerdings sollte jemand auf sie aufpassen, bis die Auroren kommen, falls sie in der Lage sein sollte, Harrys Zauber zu brechen. Ich hoffe, es wird nicht zu lange dauern", sagte Dumbledore, verwandelte sich in seine Phönix-Form und verschwand in einer roten Flamme.

"Ich bleibe hier und leiste ihr Gesellschaft", erklärte Harry sofort und setzte sich neben die Drachendame."

"Ich werde meinen Sohn hier nicht allein lassen, Minerva. Aber der Rest von Euch kann hineingehen und die Studenten freilassen. Es ist sowieso Zeit fürs Mittagessen", empfahl Salazar der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, wobei er es schaffte, sein Gesicht von allen Emotionen frei zu halten.

"Alles klar. Danke Harry und Salazar, und bitte seid ganz vorsichtig, Ihr Beide", antwortete Minerva und komplementierte die anderen Lehrer ins Schloss zurück.

Harry und sein Vater mussten nicht lange warten. Zwanzig Minuten später kamen einige Auroren auf Besen aus Hogsmeade, um den Drachen in Empfang zu nehmen. "Wir werden nach Rumänien fliegen und den Drachen zu einem der grossen Drachenreservate begleiten", erklärte einer der Auroren Salazar und Harry.

"Geh und flieg mit ihnen. Sie tun Dir nichts; sie werden Dich zu Deiner Familie zurückbringen. Viel Glück mit Deinem Ei", erklärte Harry der Drachendame, sich ausnahmsweise nicht daran störend, dass andere ihn Schlangensprache sprechen hörten. Dann entliess er den Drachen aus dem Zauber und sah zu, wie der Drache in die Luft aufstieg, gefolgt von den Auroren, die sich beeilen mussten, um mit dem schnell fliegenden Tier mitzuhalten.

"Ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich, Sohn", meinte Salazar und schaute seinem Sohn direkt ins Gesicht. "Ich bin froh, dass Du nicht verletzt bist, abgesehen davon, dass Du Deine Magie wieder einmal erschöpft hast", fügte er hinzu.

"Ich bin auch froh, Dad. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in der Lage gewesen wäre, gegen sie zu kämpfen", antwortete Harry mit leiser Stimme. "Lass uns auf jeden Fall jetzt nach Hause gehen, die anderen warten sicher auf uns." Sie gingen schnell zu ihrer Wohnung zurück, wo Harrys Freunde sie umringten, sobald sie durch die Tür kamen.

"Bist Du okay Harry?" fragte Lily besorgt. Tränen liefen ihr die Backen hinunter.

"Lily! Was ist los? Na klar bin ich okay", antwortete Harry, geschockt über ihr Benehmen, und warf James einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Wir haben alles gesehen", erklärte er zurückhaltend. "Das Fenster in Deinem Zimmer… Du weisst, Du kannst den See sehen… Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht."

Salazar reichte Lily einen Beruhigungstrank, und sie hörte sofort auf zu weinen. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie noch kein Mittagessen hatten, stimmts?" fragte er, und als die Schüler die Köpfe schüttelten, rief er einen Hauself und bat um Mittagessen für die sechs Schüler. Dann sagte er "Also gut. Ich muss zum Nachmittagsunterricht. Was ist Ihre erste Stunde?"

"Geschichte der Magie, sir", antwortete Remus mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der den Lehrer wissen lies, dass es ihm völlig egal war, ob er die Stunde verpassen würde.

Salazars Mundwinkel wanderten leicht nach oben, und er erklärte "Ich werde Sie für die erste Stunde entschuldigen. Essen Sie Ihr Essen und machen Sie sich bereit, an den restlichen Nachmittagsstunden teilzunehmen. Harry, Du darfst nur zum Unterricht gehen, wenn Du Dich wohl genug fühlst. Ich werde nach der ersten Stunde kommen und nach Dir sehen." Er durchschritt den Raum und verschwand mit wehender Robe in seinem Büro.

"Ich frage mich immer, wie er das macht", kommentierte Sirius, und alle lachten.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Remus verbrachte noch zwei Nächte in Harrys Zimmer und nahm den Wolfskurtrank. Spät am Mittwochabend schliesslich begleiteten Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore den Jungen in die Heulende Hütte in der Hoffnung, dass es das letzte Mal sei. Der Professor beschloss, die ganze Nacht über bei dem Schüler zu bleiben. Falls Remus sich in einen Wolf verwandelte, würde Dumbledore sich in seine Phönixform verwandeln und sicher auf einem Mauervorsprung im oberen Teil der Wand sitzen bleiben. Wenn Remus in seiner menschlichen Form bleiben würde, würde er selbst auch so bei ihm bleiben und aufpassen, dass er keine Probleme aufgrund des Trankes bekäme. In diesem Fall hatte Albus versprochen, seinen Phönix Patronus an Salazar zu schicken, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass der Trank gewirkt hatte.

Harry war sehr aufgebracht. Wenn Dumbledore in seiner Phönixform in der Heulenden Hütte bleiben konnte, wäre er genauso sicher wie der Professor, wenn er sich verwandelte. Poppy hatte ihm zwar verboten, während dieser Woche jegliche Magie auszuüben, aber dies war ein spezieller Fall, für die eine Ausnahme gemacht werden sollte, besonders, da Harry sich gut genug fühlte, um sich zu verwandeln.

"Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Ihr mich rufen musstet, um das Problem zwischen dem Drachen und dem grossen Squid zu lösen, während die Lehrer hilflos waren, oder? Vielleicht sollte ich beim nächsten Mal Abstand davon nehmen, den Lehrern zu helfen, und meine Magie dafür aufheben, einem Freund Gesellschaft zu leisten, wenn er mich braucht", schimpfte er mit seinem Vater, als seine Freunde kurz vor der Schlafenszeit in ihre Häuser zurückgekehrt waren.

"Du hast neulich wahrscheinlich vielen Schülern das Leben gerettet. Wenn der Kampf weitergegangen wäre, hätte der Drache sicher gewonnen. Und anschliessend hätte sie sicher das Schloss angegriffen. Remus wird morgen früh wohlauf und lebendig sein, ob Du bei ihm bist oder nicht. Darüberhinaus bin ich sicher, dass er es bevorzugt, Dich hier in Sicherheit zu wissen, als sich darüber Sorgen machen zu müssen, ob Dir auch nichts passiert, sollte er sich verwandeln." Salazar reichte Harry einen Trank. "Hier, trink dies; das ist der Schlaftrank von dem Rezept, das Du neulich übersetzt hast. Er unterscheidet sich ein bisschen von unserem normalen Traumlosschlaftrank, aber er hat nicht die Eigenschaften, die süchtig machen, wie der normale Trank."

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf. "Ist das wahr? Dann sollte ich vielleicht eine Liste mit den Titeln aller Rezepte in Slytherins Zaubertränkebüchern machen, und Du kannst darüber schauen und mir sagen, welche ich zuerst übersetzen soll."

"Das ist eine gute Idee, Harry, und wir können gleich morgen damit beginnen. Nun nimm den Trank und schlaf. Wenn Du aufwachst, werden wir bereits wissen, ob die Wolfskur gewirkt hat."

Obwohl Harry am liebsten direkt angefangen hätte, die Bücher durchzuschauen, gab er nach, nahm den Trank und liess sich von seinem Vater zudecken, bevor er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu überlegen, was Remus wohl gerade machte.

Als Harry aufwachte, sass Remus auf seiner Bettkante. "Hallo Harry", strahlte er.

"Remus! Hat es gewirkt?" erkundigte Harry sich aufgeregt, froh, seinen Freund so glücklich zu sehen.

"Natürlich hat es geklappt. Ich habe nur…" Der Rest ging unter, als Harry seinen Freund fest umarmte – eine Aktion, die, wie Remus wusste, extrem rar für Harry war.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Am Montagmorgen ass Harry zum ersten mal seit den Winterferien sein Frühstück in der Grossen Halle. Sobald er den Slytherin Tisch erreichte, fielen seine Augen auf die Vorderseite des Tagespropheten, der auf dem Tisch lag. Die Hauptschlagzeile lautete

'_Todesser in Azkaban von Dementoren geküsst'_

Harry setzte sich schnell neben Severus und versuchte verzweifelt, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Hatte er nicht nach Azkaban reisen sollen, um die Todesser mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen? Warum hatte Minister McNeill ihn nicht darum gebeten?

"Harry, was ist los? Bist Du okay?" fragte Severus besorgt.

Harry nickte ihm kurz zu und zeigte auf die Zeitung. Severus seufzte und meinte "Ja, ich habe den Artikel schon gelesen. Warum konnten sie nicht warten, bis Du Dich um sie gekümmert hättest? Es ist unglaublich!" Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft, bevor er hinzufügte "Andererseits bin ich sehr froh, dass Du nicht dorthin reisen musst. Das hätte mir gar nicht gefallen. Es heisst, dass es der schrecklichste Ort in ganz England sei."

"Das stimmt", murmelte Harry und stocherte in seinem Frühstück herum, bis James mit einem schelmischen Lächeln vom Gryffindor Tisch herüberkam.

"Harry! Erinnerst Du Dich an den Streich, den wir letzte Woche geplant hatten?" Er reichte Harry unauffällig einen Zauberstab, der sofort das Aussehen von seinem eigenen Stab annahm, als er ihn in der Hand hielt. "Kannst Du versuchen, den hier mit dem Zauberstab von Deiner Grossmutter zu tauschen, sobald sie unser Klassenzimmer betritt?"

Harry schaute ihn ängstlich an. "Ich weiss nicht, aber ich versuche es. Dann lasst uns mal zum Klassenraum gehen und uns da niederlassen."

Severus und Harry standen schnell auf und gingen mit ihren anderen Freunden zusammen zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Sobald die Professorin durch die Tür ihres Büros kam, tauschte Harry die Zauberstäbe aus. Als er sich noch fragte, ob es geklappt habe, merkte er auf einmal, dass er McGonagalls Stab in der Hand hielt. Ängstlich wünschte er ihn auf den Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro, und er verschwand sofort aus seiner Hand. Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und liess einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, der darin resultierte, dass die Professorin ihre Rede unterbrach und zu Harry hinüberschaute.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Mr. Snape?" fragte sie besorgt, um ihren Vortrag über das Verwandeln von stillen Objekten in Geräusche machende Objekte fortzusetzen, sobald Harry ihr zunickte und lächelte. Die Lehrerin richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Knopf auf ihrem Tisch und murmelte etwas. Der einzige Effekt waren allerdings orange Funken, die aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs kamen und sich zu Buchstaben formten, welche besagten 'Das funktioniert nicht'. Ihr nächster Versuch wurde mit leuchtend grünen Worten belohnt: 'Ich brauche Ferien.'

Sehr ärgerlich schaute die Lehrerin sich in der Klasse um, wobei sie einen besonderen Blick auf James und Sirius richtete. "Ich erwarte, dass mein Zauberstab sich zum Ende der Stunde wieder in seinem normalen Zustand befindet, andererseits werden die Schuldigen wirklich in Schwierigkeiten sein. Da Sie anscheinend glauben, dass Sie den Spruch ohne meine Demonstration beherrschen, verwandeln Sie ihren Knopf in eine Plüschkatze. Im nächsten Schritt lassen Sie sie miauen, indem Sie den Spruch 'Sonitus Adiectio' sagen. Mr. Snape, seien Sie so freundlich, uns diese Verwandlung einmal vorzuführen."

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab, während er sich mit dem Gedanken tröstete, dass seine Magie noch nicht wieder komplett wiederhergestellt war, so dass er nicht zu fürchten hatte, dass der Zauber zu stark würde. Nichtsdestotrotz hasste er es, vor der ganzen Klasse etwas vorführen zu müssen. Ein paar Sekunden später sass eine hübsche schwarze Katze mit grünen Augen auf seinem Tisch und miaute.

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Snape, sehr gut. 10 Punkte an ihre Häuser. So; alle, die diese Verwandlung geschafft haben, dürfen ihren Knopf in jedes beliebige Stofftier verwandeln und es Geräusche machen lassen."

Harry liess sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er verwandelte seinen Knopf direkt in einen Windphönix und liess ihn eine wunderschöne Melodie trillern. "Wow, das ist '_Eine kleine Nachtmusik_' von Mozart, stimmts?" flüsterte Lily fasziniert, und Harry lächelte sie zufrieden an, froh, dass seine anderen Klassenkameraden mit ihren eigenen Zaubersprüchen beschäftigt waren. Nur die Lehrerin bemerkte seine Verwandlungskunst und warf ihrem Enkel einen stolzen Blick zu.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Harry damit, über die Todesser nachzudenken, die von den Dementoren geküsst worden waren. Er wusste, dass es einige Schüler in Slytherin gab, die ein oder sogar beide Elternteile in Azkaban hatten. Darüberhinaus waren viele dieser Todesser nach dem Kampf vor dem Ministerium gefangen genommen und in das Gefängnis gebracht worden. Dies wiederum war Harrys Schuld, da er die Todesser geschockt hatte, so dass die Auroren sie festnehmen konnten. Er hatte aber nicht all diesen Kindern ihre Eltern wegnehmen wollen, und er war sehr ärgerlich auf den Zaubereiminister, weil es so einfach gewesen wäre, die Todesser alles vergessen zu machen, das Voldemort betraf, und sie zu ihren Familien zurückzuschicken. Wenn irgend jemand wusste, wie schlimm es sein konnte, nicht in der Lage zu sein, mit seinen Eltern aufzuwachsen, war es Harry.

"Harry, kommst Du?" hörte er plötzlich Lilys Stimme und merkte, dass der Raum bis auf sie und ihre Freunde leer war, die offensichtlich auf ihn warteten.

"Harry, kannst Du mit Wunsch-Accio den falschen Zauberstab wieder zurückholen bitte", flüsterte James dringlich, sobald sie aus dem Klassenraum waren.

Harry konzentrierte sich, und einen Augenblick später hielt er den Zauberstab in der Hand und reichte ihn schnell an James weiter.

"Danke Harry. Nun lasst uns das Gleiche heute Nachmittag in Zauberkunst machen."

Harry stöhnte und verabschiedete sich eilig von den anderen, da er vorhatte, die Freistunde zu nutzen, um sich durch die Tränkerezepte in Slytherins Büchern zu wühlen.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

In den nächsten Wochen war Harry sehr beschäftigt. Abgesehen von Unterricht, Hausaufgaben und Animagusübungen mit seinen Freunden verbrachte er jede freie Minute damit, die Titel und Inhaltsangaben aller Tränkerezepte in den 45 Büchern in Schlangensprache, die er in der Kammer gefunden hatte, zu übersetzen. Salazar und Severus wechselten sich damit ab, Harrys Geschreibsel durchzuschauen und ihn nach Tränken zu fragen, die interessant zu sein schienen. Sie markierten viele interesant aussehende Rezepte, die er sofort übersetzen würde, wenn er mit dem Durchschauen der Bücher fertig war.

Eines Abends, als Harry ins Bett gegangen war und Salazar nach ihm geschaut und ihn zugedeckt hatte, fragte Harry plötzlich "Dad, ich habe über etwas nachgedacht. Weisst Du", sagte Harry aufgeregt und setzte sich wieder auf. "Wir haben die Zukunft so verändert, dass ich diesmal nicht mit den Dursleys aufwachsen sollte, also sollte ich auch nicht die Gesundheitsprobleme haben, die ich jetzt habe, oder?"

"Ja, ich glaube das stimmt. Allerdings bin ich nicht ganz sicher, ob Dein zukünftiges Selbst genau das '_Du_' der neuen Zeitschiene ist, oder ob beide Typen von '_Dir_', der alte und neue, zusammengemischt werden. Im Moment erforschen Albus und Poppy das; aber soweit ich weiss, haben sie bisher noch nichts herausgefunden."

Er hielt einen Augenblick an, als um zu überlegen, ob er noch mehr sagen sollte, bevor er schliesslich fortfuhr "Soweit ich es mir vorstellen kann, wird es so sein: Das '_Du_' der neuen Zeitschiene wird mit Lily und meinem jüngeren Selbst aufwachsen und überhaupt keine Probleme haben. Und dann kommen wir zurück in die Zukunft, und von diesem Zeitpunkt an wirst Du ein Mix aus Deinem anderen Selbst und Dir mit all Deinen schlechten Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen wegen der Dursleys sein. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, wie sich diese beiden Typen von '_Du_' mischen. Ich weiss nur, dass wir da zusammen durch müssen, da ich ähnliche Probleme haben werde wegen meiner Erfahrungen mit den Todessern. Ich werde Dir helfen so gut ich kann, und ich bin sicher, Deine Mama und Deine Urgrosseltern werden uns auch helfen."

Harry lächelte seinen Vater müde an und murmelte "Okay Dad, gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht Harry." Salazar küsste seinen Sohn auf die Stirn, bevor er mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes das Licht löschte und den Raum verliess.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Am Sonntagnachmittag wurden Harry und Salazar ins Büro des Schulleiters gerufen.

"Hallo Harry, Salazar, wie schön, dass Ihr die Zeit finden konntet, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten", grüsste Dumbledore die beiden jungen Leute, die ihm so viel bedeuteten, während Minerva Tee in vier Tassen goss, die auf dem Tisch standen.

"Ich habe etwas, das ich Dir zeigen möchte, Harry", fuhr der Schulleiter fort und reichte Harry zwei dünne Bücher. Eines hatte einen dunkelblauen Umschlag, der mit kleinen, funkelnden Sternen übersäht war. Der Titel lautete: _'Das Tagebuch von Salazar Slytherin – übersetzt und editiert von Harry Snape'_. Das andere Buch hatte einen grünen Umschlag, der mit den gleichen funkelnden Sternen versehen war. Der Titel hiess: '_Hogwarts zur Zeit der Gründer_'. Der Untertitel besagte '_Geschrieben von Salazar Slytherin, übersetzt und editiert durch Harry Snape_'.

"Flourish & Blotts haben zugesagt, sie mit einer Erstauflage von je 250 Kopien zu drucken. Ich habe je zwanzig kostenlose Kopien erhalten und würde gern je eines für die Bibliothek und eines für mein Büro behalten; die anderen achtzehn Kopien kannst Du behalten, Deinen Freunden geben oder damit machen, was Du möchtest."

Harry lachte seinen Urgrossvater erfreut an. "Vielen Dank, Grossvater. Ich freue mich sehr darüber."

"Harry, für jedes Exemplar Deiner Bücher, das verkauft wird, erhältst Du 20 Prozent des Buchpreises von Flourish & Blotts. Dieses Geld wird direkt in Dein Verliess bei Gringotts gezahlt. Darüber hinaus haben sie versprochen, jedes der Tränkebücher, das Du gedruckt haben willst, zu drucken. Allerdings denke ich, dass Du mit Salazar und Severus diskutieren solltest, was Ihr mit den Tränkerezepten machen wollt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Dein Vater gerne einige der Tränke brauen und verkaufen würde, ohne das jemand das Rezept kennt. Darüber solltet Ihr Drei Euch spätestens, bevor Ihr in die Zukunft zurückkehrt, unterhalten."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke, das sollten wir völlig Severus überlassen. Wir werden eine lange Zeit lang sowieso nicht hier sein, und er sollte in der Lage sein, allein zu entscheiden, was er mit den Rezepten machen will."

"Nein Harry, wir werden dies während der nächsten Wochen mit Severus diskutieren", widersprach Salazar bestimmt.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Es war ein paar Wochen später, an einem Montagmorgen Anfang März. Harry und seine Gryffindor Freunde genossen ihre Freistunde nach Verwandlung am Morgen am See sitzend. Sie diskutierten eifrig über die Karte und überlegten, wie sie einen Zauber hinzufügen konnten, der ein Passwort anzeigte, das man benötigte, um in die Geheimgänge zu gelangen, die sie entdeckt hatten. Harry hatte bisher einfach über das Gelände geschaut, ganz in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, während er ein paar Krähen beobachtete, die an einem der äusseren Fensterbänke der Heulenden Hütte spielten. Plötzlich sprang er auf und teilte seinen Freunden mit "Es tut mir leid, ich muss gehen und mit Dumbledore sprechen. Ich sehe Euch beim Mittagessen." Er verwandelte sich in Breeze und blitzte fort.

"Was ist mit ihm los? Erst ist er ganz in Gedanken vertieft, und dann haut er plötzlich ab. Das ist kein normales Benehmen für Harry", fasste James in Worte, was sie alle dachten.

"Ich weiss es nicht, aber was immer es auch ist, Grossvater wird ihm sicher helfen können", gab Lily zur Antwort, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Aber Harry kam nicht zum Mittagessen. Lily tröstete sich selbst und die anderen mit der Tatsache, dass Dumbledore ebenfalls durch Abwesenheit glänzte, und dass sie vielleicht immer noch zusammen redeten. Aber als er auch zum Nachmittagsunterschied nicht erschien, begannen seine Freunde, sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	27. Die Heulende Hütte

**Kapitel 27 – Die Heulende Hütte**

Harry blitzte sich direkt auf Fawkes Sitz, wobei er dem armen Vogel einen riesigen Schrecken einjagte.

#Hallo Breeze#, grüsste Fawkes ihn, nachdem er fast von der Stange gefallen war, als sein Freund plötzlich einfach an seiner Seite erschienen war.

#Tut mir leid Fawkes, ich hatte nicht vor, Dich zu erschrecken#, entschuldigte sich Breeze. #Eigentlich hatte ich etwas Dringendes mit meinem Grossvater zu besprechen.# Er warf einen Blick auf den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters, neugierig, was für Stimmen er da hörte. Dumbledore war gerade in einer Besprechung mit Minister McNeill. Er seufzte und wandte sich wieder an Fawkes. #Glaubst Du, dass ihr Gespräch lange dauern wird?#

#Du weisst ja, dass das der Boss von denen ist, die glauben, alle Eier gehören ihnen. Da die Schlechten vor ein paar Wochen die Flügel geschnitten bekommen haben, diskutieren sie jetzt über neue Nester für ihre Nestlinge.#

#Oh Fawkes, genau darüber wollte ich mit Urgrossvater sprechen. Aber ich kann mich doch jetzt hier nicht verwandeln#, erzählte Harry seinem Freund dringlich.

#Nur keine Panik, Breeze. Lass mich mit dem manipulierenden alten Kauz sprechen#, gab Fawkes zurück und wandte sich an Albus. #Albi, Breeze hat eine Idee zu dem Thema, das Du gerade mit dem allwissenden Narren diskutierst. Soll er aus Deinem Nest herausblitzen, sich verwandeln und in seiner menschlichen Form wiederkommen?#

Albus nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er sich bei seinem Besucher entschuldigte. "Ich bitte um Entschuldigung für die Unterbrecheng; mein Phönix meint manchmal, er muss Ratschläge geben, die manchmal sogar nützlich sein können, in diesem Fall allerdings nicht."

In der Zwischenzeit war Breeze davongeblitzt, nachdem Fawkes ihm gesagt hatte #Das Passwort für den lästigen Wichtigtuer draussen ist 'Schokophönix'.#

Er verwandelte sich in Harry zurück, wobei er seinen Kopf darüber schüttelte, wie respektlos und zur gleichen Zeit witzig Fawkes war. Er nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und klopfte an die Tür vom Büro seines Grossvaters, während er fieberhaft überlegte, was er sagen sollte, um nicht sofort hinausgeworfen zu werden. Schliesslich wurde er hineingerufen und betrat zögernd das Büro, das er erst wenige Minuten zuvor verlassen hatte.

"Minister McNeill, Professor Dumbledore", grüsste er die beiden Männer, bevor er leise hinzufügte "Hi Fawkes."

"Schön, Sie zu sehen, Mr. Snape", erwiderte der Minister seinen Gruss, während Dumbledore ihm bedeutete, sich zu setzen.

"Es tut mir leid, Ihre Besprechung zu stören, Professor. Vielleicht sollte ich später wiederkommen", sagte Harry, der sich plötzlich sehr schlecht fühlte, einfach so in ein Treffen mit dem Minister hineinzuplatzen.

"Nein Harry, ich denke, dass das, worüber Du mit mir reden wolltest, genau in das Thema passt, das ich mit dem Minister gerade bespreche; deshalb würde ich gerne erst einmal Deine Idee anhören", ermunterte ihn sein Urgrossvater.

"Also gut; um es kurz zu machen, ich hatte eine Idee. Wie Sie wissen, brauchen wir die Heulende Hütte nicht mehr für Werwölfe wegen der Wolfskur. Daher habe ich gedacht, dass wir sie vielleicht komplett renovieren und zu einem Weisenhaus für magische Kinder umbauen könnten. Das würde auch das Problem lösen, was man mit den Todesserkinder machen soll, die ihre Eltern und Verwandten verloren haben, als diese von den Dementoren geküsst wurden."

Als er sah, dass beide Männer intensiv zuhörten, fuhr er fort "Abgesehen von dem Weisenhaus denke ich, dass wir Schülern, die kein richtiges Zuhause haben, die Möglichkeit geben sollten, in einem Teil des Weisenhauses über die Sommerferien zu bleiben. Weiterhin meine ich, dass wir eine Grundschule für magische Kinder haben sollten, und wenn es in einem angrenzenden Gebäude ist. Ich gehe davon aus, dass das Geld in meinem Verlies für die Renovierung und den Umbau sowie die meisten anderen Kosten reichen wird. Mit dem Geld vom Orden des Merlin und dem, das ich für meine Übersetzungen hereinbekomme, sollten wir doch eine Menge machen können, oder?"

"Ja", bestätigte sein Urgrossvater. "Allerdings möchte ich nicht, dass Du für alles bezahlst; das Ministerium sollte zumindest in der Lage sein, die Gehälter der Lehrer zu bezahlen, die wir dort benötigen. Und ich denke, dass Deine Ideen nicht nur aussergewöhnlich gut, sondern auch sehr sinnvoll sind. Auch sind sie nicht schwierig umzusetzen. Was meinst Du, Dermot?"

Der Minister war baff. "Wie kann ein Zwölfjähriger so viele gute Ideen haben?"

"Dermot, ich habe Dir erzählt, wo Harry herkommt, nicht wahr?" fragte Dumbledore, und als der Minister nickte, erzählte er ihm von Harrys Erfahrungen, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen.

"Alles klar", sagte der Minister nachdenklich. "Ich möchte, dass Sie mich beide zu einem Spontanmeeting ins Ministerium begleiten. Ich weiss Ihre Ideen sehr zu schätzen, Mr. Snape, und ich habe vor, sie sobald wie möglich umzusetzen."

Der Schulleiter warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, sah, dass die letzte Vormittagsstunde gerade zu Ende war, und wandte sich an Fawkes. "Fawkes, bitte hole die Professoren McGonagall und Snape schnell her."

Fawkes blitzte fort und war binnen zwei Minuten zurück. #Sie kommen.#

Ein paar Minuten später betraten die beiden Lehrer den Raum und setzten sich. Sprachlos verfolgten sie dem Bericht über Harrys Ideen. "Ich wollte nur, dass Du weisst, dass ich Deinen Sohn mit zum Ministerium nehme, Salazar. Ich würde Dich bitten, Minerva, die Leitung der Schule während meiner Abewesenheit zu übernehmen", bat Dumbledore. Als alle einverstanden waren, nahmen der Minister, Dumbledore und Harry das Floh-Netzwerk, um zum Zaubereiministerium zu gelangen.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Harry und sein Urgrossvater verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag im Ministerium. Als sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, war die Planung beendet. Innerhalb einer Woche hatte Harry einen Plan aller Stockwerke und Räume des neuen Gebäudes vorzulegen, den Albus und Harry in einer Woche im Ministerium vorstellen sollten. Am Montag würden sie ein weiteres Treffen gemeinsam mit den beiden Architekten der magischen Welt haben, die sie mit der Renovierung beauftragen wollten, welche während der nächsten Woche stattfinden sollte. Natürlich wären die Architekten in der Lage, den Innenausbau selbst zu planen, aber da es Harrys Idee war und er auch der Sponsor war, hatten sich alle darauf geeinigt, dass er in den Genuss der Planung des Gebäudes kommen sollte.

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen wieder in Hogwarts an. Da Harry keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, zu Mittag zu essen, hatte er grossen Hunger, allerdings überwog die Müdigkeit den Hunger. Als er seine Urgrossmutter, die im Büro seines Urgrossvaters auf die beiden wartete, fragte, ob er gleich in sein Zimmer zurückkehren könne statt mit allen anderen in der Grossen Halle zu Abend zu essen, nahm Minerva ihren Enkel an die Hand und zog ihn mit sich in die Grosse Halle. "Deine Freunde haben sich solche Sorgen gemacht, weil sie nicht wussten, wo Du warst, dass sie ihren Zauberkunst-Unterricht verpasst haben, um nach Dir zu suchen. Zum Glück waren sie schlau genug, erst einmal hierher zu kommen. Du wirst also mit ihnen zusammen Abend essen müssen, bevor Du in Dein Zimmer gehst. Ausserdem musst Du sowieso etwas essen, denn wie ich Euch kenne, habt Ihr so viel zu tun gehabt, dass Ihr gar nicht daran gedacht habt, zwischendurch etwas zu essen", erklärte Minerva ihm streng.

Seine Freunde waren mehr als erleichtert, als Harry zum Essen erschien. Aber da er mit ihnen zusammen gefrühstückt hatte, setzte er sich jetzt neben Severus an den Slytherin Tisch. Er konnte seinen Freunden in der Grossen Halle sowieso nicht erzählen, was er gemacht hatte – sie mussten einfach warten, bis sie sich nach dem Essen in seinem Zimmer treffen konnten.

Später in seinem Raum erzählte er ihnen die ganze Geschichte, und seine Freunde waren begeistert. "Was für eine grossartige Idee, Harry!" Severus war der erste, der Worte fand, und dies hörend begannen die anderen auch zur selben Zeit zu sprechen.

"Wie bist Du denn darauf gekommen?"

"Wie stellst Du Dir denn das Innere vor?"

"Hast Du schon Pläne gemacht?"

"Wie wird das Gebäude aussehen?"

"Nun wartet mal", entgegnete Harry müde. "Das Einzige, worüber ich bisher überhaupt nachgedacht habe, ist, dass ich ein dreistöckiges Gebäude will. Im Erdgeschoss soll die Grundschule für Kinder von sechs bis elf Jahren sein, also bis sie nach Hogwarts kommen. Das zweite und ein Teil des dritten Stockwerks sind für das Weisenhaus. Allerdings möchte ich ein bisschen Platz auf dem dritten Stockwerk für die Schüler, die keine Eltern oder kein vernünftiges Zuhause haben, so dass sie die Sommerferien dort verbringen können."

"Wird die Grundschule allen magischen Kindern offenstehen oder nur für die Kinder des Weisenhauses sein?" fragte James interessiert.

Harry seufzte. "Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich darüber gar nicht nachgedacht, aber ich denke, es ist eine gute Idee, die Schule für alle magischen Kinder zu öffnen. Sie könnten täglich mit Portschlüsseln oder über das Floh kommen, so dass es gar kein Problem wäre. In diesem Fall brauchen wir allerdings fünf Klassenräume und fünf verschiedene Lehrer, so dass jede Klasse ihren eigenen Klassenraum und Lehrer hat."

"Aber das ist auch nicht schlecht; die Eltern können Schulgebühren zahlen, wenn sie ihre Kinder schicken; es muss nur kostenlos für die Kinder des Weisenhauses sein", warf Severus ein.

"Natürlich, und es wird genug Eltern geben, die froh sind, ihre Kinder zur Hogwarts Junior Schule, oder wie auch immer die Schule heissen soll, zu schicken, so dass es das Gehalt der Lehrer und die sonstigen Kosten decken wird", fügte Sirius hinzu.

"Mir gefällt die Idee. Vielleicht können wir das Weisenhaus 'Hogwarts Kinderheim' und die Schule 'Hogwarts Junior Schule' nennen", schlug Harry vor.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Während der nächsten paar Tage verbrachte Harry jede freie Minute, um das neue Gebäude zu planen. Am Freitag hatte er endlich seinen Plan fertig, überlegte aber immer noch, ob es besser sein würde, die Hütte neu zu bauen, oder ob man einfach das Gebäude magisch vergrössern sollte. Er war sich nur sicher, dass das neue Haus etwa das Doppelte an Platz der alten Hütte benötigen würde, abgesehen vom dritten Stockwerk, das einfach oben angebaut würde.

Er hatte drei verschiedene Pläne gemacht, einen pro Stockwerk. Für das Erdgeschoss plante er fünf Klassenzimmer, eine grosse Multifunktionshalle wie die Grosse Halle im Schloss, die als Speisehalle oder Versammlungraum verwendet werden konnte, ein kleines Tränkelabor, Toiletten und ein Lehrerzimmer. Die Multifunktionshalle und das Lehrerzimmer würden mit Feuerstellen ausgestattet werden, die leicht an das Hogwarts-interne Flohsystem angeschlossen werden konnten. Die Eingangstür sollte sich an der Seite der Strasse, die von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts führte, befinden, so dass das Gebäude leicht zugänglich war.

Das zweite Stockwerk sollte ein Babyzimmer, ein Spielzimmer für die Kleinkinder bis zum Alter von drei Jahren, ein Spielzimmer für die älteren Kinder, ein Studierzimmer für die Kinder, die lesen oder ihre Hausaufgaben machen wollten, eine Mehrzweckhalle ähnlich zu der im Erdgeschoss, Toiletten, ein Lehrerzimmer und eine Lehrerwohnung umfassen. Schliesslich sollte es noch eine Miniküche geben mit einer Verbindungstür in die Hogwarts Küche, die das Essen für das Gebäude zur Verfügung stellen würde. Harry wussste, dass sein Urgrossvater in der Lage war, zusätzliche Räume und Türen innerhalb des Schlosses hinzuzufügen, und er hatte vor, ihn um diese Verbindungstür zu bitten. Falls diese leicht einzurichten war, wollte er sogar eine Verbindungstür vom Eingang des Gebäudes direkt in die Eingangshalle des Schlosses haben.

Für das oberste Stockwerk plante Harry mehrere Schlafsääle mit vier bis sechs Betten, abhängig von der Anzahl der Kinder im Weisenhaus. Weiter plante er fünf kleinere Räume mit zwei bis vier Betten für Hogwarts Schüler, die über die Sommerferien hier wohnen würden. Dieser Stock sollte auch Waschräume sowie ein Krankenzimmer mit einer Verbindungstür in Madam Pomfreys Büro beinhalten, auch wenn Harry noch nicht mit seinem Urgrossvater oder Madam Pomfrey darüber gesprochen hatte. Dann sollte es eine Lehrerwohnung sowie eine Gastwohnung, die für alles mögliche verwendet werden könnte, geben.

"Im obersten Stockwerk könntest Du noch einen Gemeinschaftsraum für die Schüler einrichten, die über den Sommer bleiben, so dass sie nicht all ihre Zeit in ihrem Schlafsaal verbringen müssen, besonders wenn auch Freunde von ihnen hier sind", riet Salazar Harry, als er den detaillierten Plan betrachtete. "Ein weiterer Punkt ist, dass sie eine Bibliothek mit Kinderbüchern brauchen, die ich ins Erdgeschoss plazieren würde, so dass sie auch von den Kindern der Tagesschule genutzt werden kann."

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Nach dem Abendessen trafen Harry und seine Freunde sich wie immer in Harrys Zimmer für ihr Animagustraining. Abgesehen von Severus hatten alle es während der letzten zwei Wochen geschafft, sich komplett zu verwandeln. An diesem Freitagabend gelang es Severus endlich auch, sich in seine Schlangenform zu verwandeln.

"Wow, Severus, Du hast es geschafft", strahlte Lily ihn an. "Du siehst klasse aus!"

"Sehr gut, Severus", zischte Harry seinem Freund in Schlangensprache zu. "Wie fühlt es sich an, eine Schlange zu sein?"

Severus schaute seinen Freund an. "Es fühlt sich seltsam an", gab er zu. "Es scheint, dass ich mich daran gewöhnen muss. Zumindest kann ich mich mit Dir unterhalten; das ist sehr praktisch." Er glitt ein paar Minuten lang durch den Raum, bevor er sich schliesslich in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelte.

"Da Ihr jetzt alle die Verwandlung geschafft habt", begann Harry, seine Freunde in seine neuste Idee einzuweihen, "was haltet Ihr von einer Animagusparty? Wir könnten uns im Wald treffen, zum Beispiel morgen abend nach der Schlafenszeit, und in unseren Animagusformen spielen."

"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee", rief James sofort.

"Brilliant", stimmte Sirius zu.

"Vielleicht können wir die Party mit einem Picknick am See ausklingen lassen. Ich werde die Hauselven um Butterbier und etwas zu Essen bitten", schlug James eifrig vor.

Sie beschlossen, sich am Samstagabend gegen Mitternacht am Waldrand zu treffen. Als Harry in seiner Phönixform erschien, waren die anderen alle schon da und liefen herum. Er setzte sich auf einen Ast und schaute den anderen glücklich zu. '_Ich sollte wirklich Dad dafür danken, dass er mir die Möglichkeit gegeben hat, so eine tolle Zeit in der Vergangenheit zusammen mit meinen Eltern und ihren Freunden zu verbringen'_, dachte er. Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Lily sich neben ihn setzte.

#Sollen wir einen kurzen Rundflug über Hogsmeade machen?# trillerte die hübsche Eule.

#Ja, das wäre sehr schön#, antwortete Breeze, glücklich, mit seiner Mutter kommunizieren zu können.

Sie flogen um Hogsmeade, bevor sie einen Flug um das Schloss machten und in jedes Fenster linsten, an dem sie vorbeikamen. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, und plötzlich merkten sie, dass James sich bereits zurückverwandelt hatte und alle zu ihrem Picknick zusammenrief. Die Hauselven hatten James zu Essen und zu Trinken für eine ganze Klasse gegeben, so dass sie den Rest der Nacht damit verbrachten, das Essen zu geniessen und sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Niemand dachte auch nur daran, müde zu sein – erst als sie langsam merkten, dass die Dunkelheit nachliess, eilten sie zurück ins Schloss.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Am Sonntagmorgen informierte Harry seine Freunde, dass er die Heulende Hütte besuchen wollte, um noch ein paar Maße der Räumlichkeiten zu nehmen. Seine Freunde beschlossen, dass sie ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen würden, sondern ihn begleiten wollten. Direkt nach dem Frühstück, an dem sie nur teilnahmen, um sich zu treffen und anschliessend etwas zusammen zu unternehmen, da sie sich erst vor ein paar Stunden die Bäuche vollgeschlagen hatten, machten sie sich in das alte Gebäude auf.

Sie kletterten in das obere Stockwerk hinauf, um herauszufinden, wie weit das Gebäude an jeder Seite erweitert werden musste, und vermassen magisch die Länge der einzelnen Wände. Peter hatte gerade seinen Zauberstab auf die Decke im grössten Raum gerichtet, als ein grosser Teil der Decke abbrach und auf Harry und Severus herunterfiel. Die beiden Jungen wurden unter einem riesigen Haufen von Steinen und Holz begraben.

Angelockt durch Peters Aufschrei kamen James, Sirius, Remus und Lily herübergelaufen – nur um zu sehen, dass der Fussboden einbrach, und der Stapel von Steinen und Holz, der offensichtlich von der Decke herabgefallen war, jetzt ins Untergeschoss hinunterfiel, wobei sogar ein Loch in die Aussenwand geschlagen wurde.

"Harry und Severus, wo sind sie?" fragte Lily entsetzt.

"Sie sind von den Steinen getroffen und begraben worden", bestätigte Peter ihre schlimmste Befürchtung.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_p.s. Danke, Hermine Potter, für Dein Review. Aufgrund der überwältigen Anzahl an Reviews habe ich beschlossen, nur noch meine bereits angefangenen ins Deutsche zu übersetzen, aber meine neuen Geschichten nur auf Englisch zu schreiben. Wenn Ihr also meine neuen (und besseren) Geschichten lesen wollt, solltet Ihr sie auf Englisch lesen!_


	28. Babyzeit

**Kapitel 28 – Babyzeit**

"Du Idiot", schrie Sirius Peter an, während sie die Treppe hinunterrannten, um nach ihren beiden Freunden zu suchen.

"Sirius, hör auf. Das hilft Harry und Sev auch nicht", zischte Lily. Heisse Tränen rannten ihre Backen hinunter.

"Das stimmt, Lily, wir müssen Hilfe holen. Wir brauchen Fawkes, er kann sie vielleicht finden; denn hier gibt es ja nicht mal einen Weg hinaus", sagte James eindringlich.

Das Erdgeschoss war völlig verwüstet. Es lagen so viele kleine Felsen, Steine, Holz sowie Glassplitter herum, dass es unmöglich war, die Treppe hinunterzugelangen.

Eine schwarze Schlange bahnte sich zu ihnen hinüber und verwandelte sich in Severus. Er hatte eine klaffende Wunde am Kopf, und mindestens seine Arme schienen gebrochen zu sein. Lily liess einen erschreckten Seufzer aus, als sie ihn sah. "Ich bin okay, Lily, aber Harry nicht. Wir brauchen Hilfe, um ihn da hinauszuholen. Ich weiss nicht, wo er ist", stöhnte Severus, der offensichtlich grosse Schmerzen hatte.

"Also gut, lasst mich mich in meine Eulenform verwandeln und hinüber in Dumbledores Büro fliegen, um Fawkes zu holen", stimmte Lily zu, froh, etwas tun zu können. "Severus, Du bleibst hier, beweg Dich nicht unnötig, und verwandele Dich auf keinen Fall wieder", befahl sie ihrem Freund. Dann verwandelte sie sich und flog durch die riesige Öffnung in der Wand. Sie steuerte direkt das Büro von Professor McGonagall an, da es das einzige Büro war, das sie definitiv von aussen kannte.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Glücklicherweise war die Lehrerin da und öffente direkt das Fenster, als die Eule hart anklopfte. Lily verwandelte sich sofort und erzählte der entsetzten Professorin schnell die Geschichte, die durch die Furcht darüber, was mit ihrem Urenkel passiert sein könnte, schnell von der Faszination darüber, dass ihre Enkelin ein Eulen-Animagus war, abgelenkt wurde.

Minerva warf Flohpulver in die Feuerstelle und rief "Albus, wir brauchen Fawkes und Dich hier umgehend"! Nur Sekunden später sassen zwei Phönixe auf ihrem Tisch.

Lily beeilte sich, die Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen, und Fawkes und Dumbledore blitzten sofort kommentarlos davon. Lily verwandelte sich in ihre Eulenform zurück, während Schüler beobachten konnten, wie eine graue Katze aus Richtung Gryffindor kommend durch die Schule flitzte.

Als Lily im ersten Stock der Hütte ankam, standen ihre Freunde immer noch da; der Schreck stand ihnen in den Gesichtern geschrieben. Severus war allerdings verschwunden. "Hat Fawkes Severus mitgenommen?" fragte sie besorgt, sobald sie sich verwandelt hatte.

"Nein Lily, Dumbledore hat ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht, und Fawkes sucht gerade Harry", antwortete James und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Während Lily sich fragte, ob sie zum Krankenflügel hinüberfliegen sollte oder darauf warten sollte, dass Fawkes mit Neuigkeiten über Harry kam, kehrte Dumbledore zurück und erzählte, dass Madam Pomfrey sich gerade um Severus kümmere. Er bot ihnen an, sie aus der Hütte herauszublitzen, bevor er Fawkes bei der Suche nach Harry helfen würde. Sobald er sich verwandelt hatte, griffen die Jungen seine Schwanzfedern und wurden nach draussen auf das Gelände vor dem Gebäude gebracht, während Lily sich in eine Eule verwandelte und ebenfalls hinausflog. Die anderen standen vor dem Haus und überlegten fieberhaft, ob sie irgend etwas tun könnten. Professor McGonagall kam gerade herüber und sah sehr besorgt aus.

Plötzlich kam Fawkes angeflogen, setzte sich auf Lilys Arm und legte vorsichtig etwas in ihre Hände. Sie zog erschrocken die Luft ein. Es war ein Babyphönix, ein ganz kleiner, nackter Vogel. "Ist das… ist das Harry?" fragte sie, und abermals sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen."

Auf einmal war Dumbledore an ihrer Seite. "Ja Lily, das ist Harry. Er hat grosses Glück gehabt, dass er in seiner Phönixform war; anderenfalls hätte er es nicht überlebt. Als ein Windphönix hatte er seinen Sturmtag und ist nun ein Baby."

"Ist er auch ein Baby in seiner menschlichen Form?" fragte Lily entgeistert.

#Nein, er wird ein grosses Kücken sein, aber Ihr dürft ihn mindestens zehn Eierdrehungen lang nicht zurückverwandeln. Ich werde derjenige sein, der derweile mit ihm plaudert.#

"Er wird sein normales Alter haben; allerdings können wir ihn mindestens zwei oder drei Wochen lang nicht zurückverwandeln. Fawkes wird in der Zwischenzeit auf ihn achtgeben", übersetzte Dumbledore für die anderen und nahm Lily Babyphönix Harry vosichtig ab.

#Sei vorsichtig, alter Mann, Du musst unser Kücken warmhalten, anderenfalls schafft er es nicht!# riet Fawkes Albus, der den kleinen Babyphönix unter seinen Umhang steckte und Fawkes Warnung für die anderen übersetzte.

Hierauf begann eine Diskussion, wohin sie Breeze bringen sollten, und wer sich um ihn kümmern sollte, bis Dumbledore alle zur Ruhe rief und beschloss "Ich werde ihn nach Hause bringen. Wir können seinen Sitz, der auch für Babyphönixe gemacht ist, vor der Feuerstelle platzieren, so dass es warm und gemütlich für ihn ist, während er sich erholt. Ich möchte jeden von Euch bitten, sich Zeit zu nehmen und so viel wie möglich für ihn da zu sein. Ich schlage vor, dass wir ihn jetzt dort hinbringen und dann alles Weitere diskutieren. Fawkes wird sicher in der Lage sein, uns weitere Ratschläge zu geben."

Sie wanderten zur Snape Wohnung hinauf. Bevor sie jedoch klopfen konnten, fragte Remus "Sollen wir da jetzt alle hineingehen? Ich meine, es wird sicher ein Schock für Professor Snape sein; also wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn nur die Lehrer und Lily hineingingen, vielleicht noch mit Fawkes."

"Ja Mr. Lupin, das ist richtig. Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis. Bitte gehen Sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, so dass ich Sie finden kann, sollten wir später Fragen an Sie haben", erwiderte Dumbledore und klopfte an die Tür.

Als Salazar die Tür öffnete, warf Lily sich an den Lehrer und brach in Tränen aus, während Dumbledore ihm eilig erzählte, was passiert war.

#In etwa einer Woche sollte er in der Lage sein, mit Euch zu kommunizieren – ich werde natürlich zuerst eine Unterhaltung mit ihm führen können#, informierte Fawkes Albus. Nach kurzer Zeit fügte er hinzu #Und macht Euch nicht so verrückt um ihn, er ist okay.#

"Wo ist er?" fragte Salazar und schaute zum Vogelsitz hinüber, den Minerva direkt vor die Feuerstelle gebracht hatte. Als Lily, die zum Sitz schaute, um nach Breeze zu sehen, plötzlich anfing zu kichern, folgten alle ihren Augen und sahen, dass Fawkes eine Position gerade neben Breeze eingenommen und seine hübschen Flügel so über das Baby ausgebreitet hatte, dass nicht einmal das kleinste Bisschen des kleinen Phönix zu sehen war. Alle lachten erleichtert.

Inwischen hatten es sich alle in den Stühlen um Breezes Sitz herum gemütlich gemacht, und Albus rief Twinkle und bat um Tee und Plätzchen für alle. Als sie eine Minute später zurückkam, erklärte er ihr, dass Breeze jetzt ein Baby war, und dass er sie bitten würde, sich während der nächsten Wochen um ihn zu kümmern. Als er die verwirrten Blicke sah, mit denen er bedacht wurde, erklärte er "Twinkle kümmert sich immer um Fawkes, wenn er ein Baby ist. Deshalb weiss sie ganz genau, was er braucht, und ist gut auf diese Aufgabe vorbereitet. Macht Euch keine Sorgen; er ist in den besten Händen", erläuterte er aufmunternd.

Ein paar Minuten später tranken sie ruhig ihren Tee, als plötzlich Minerva anfing zu sprechen und alle aus ihren Gedanken riss. "Lily, kannst Du mir sagen, was ganz genau passiert ist? Wie kann die Decke herunterkommen, wenn sie versuchen, die Länge der Wand abzumessen?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, was passiert ist. Wir waren im anderen Raum und sind erst hinübergekommen, als Peter plötzlich aufschrie."

"Vielleicht sollten wir Mr. Pettigrew rufen und ihn fragen", schlug Dumbledore vor.

"Nein", widersprach Lily vehement. "Lasst uns erst einmal versuchen, Severus zu fragen, ob er etwas weiss. Peter weiss bestimmt sowieso nicht, was passiert ist."

Minerva stand sofort vom Sofa auf. "Ich gehe mal nach Severus schauen. Poppy sollte mit ihm fertig sein und uns sagen können, was mit ihm ist. Ich werde sie auch fragen, wann wir mit ihm sprechen können."

"Darf ich mit Dir kommen, Grossmutter?" fragte Lily sofort.

"Lasst uns alle zusammen gehen", schlug Dumbledore vor. "Fawkes wird gut auf Harry aufpassen, während wir weg sind."

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten, sass Poppy auf Severus Bettkante, und die beiden waren in ein Gespräch vertieft. "Was ist mit Harry?" fragte Severus direkt.

"Es ist okay, Severus, beruhige Dich", antwortete Albus beruhigend, und Severus entspannte sich sichtlich.

"Oh, Gott sei Dank", meinte Poppy und wandte sich wieder an Severus. "Dann trink bitte jetzt Deinen Schlaftrank; Du musst Dich ausruhen, damit Dein Körper die Gelegenheit hat, richtig zu heilen."

"Nein", widersprach Severus dringlich. "Ich muss zuerst mit den Professoren sprechen. Es wird nur eine Minute dauern. Bitte bleiben Sie hier und warten." Er wandte sich an Dumbledore. "Professor, bitte, Sie müssen Pettigrew unter Veritaserum fragen, was er getan hat. Wenn er nur gemacht hätte, was er tun sollte, hätte niemals die Decke kollabieren können." Minervas, Poppys und Lilys Aufschrei ignorierend wiederholte er eindringlich "Bitte befragen Sie ihn unter Veritaserum." Dann drehte er sich zurück zu Poppy und schluckte den Trank, den sie ihm hinhielt.

Als Severus einschlief, deckte Poppy ihn zu und schaute zu den anderen, die immer noch geschockt aufgrund der Neuigkeiten um das Bett herumstanden. "Wie geht es ihm, Madam Pomfrey?" fragte Lily besorgt.

Poppy seufzte. "Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und mehrere Knochenbrüche. Beide Arme waren gebrochen, aber sie sind bereits geheilt und werden morgen wieder in Ordnung sein."

"Kann Salazar ihn mit in seine Wohnung nehmen, so dass er unserem Babyphönix Gesellschaft leisten kann?" fragte Dumbledore geradeheraus, und Poppy seufzte.

"Noch nicht. Sobald sein Fieber heruntergeht, kannst Du ihn mitnehmen, Salazar. Er darf Harry Gesellschaft leisten, aber ich möchte auch, dass er sich mindestens ein paar Tage lang ausruht."

"Alles klar. Vielen Dank, Poppy." Albus beendete die Konversation und schaute seine Frau an. "Minerva, bitte bringe Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew in mein Büro. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich Tee vorbereiten. Lily und Salazar, wollt Ihr auf eine Tasse Tee mitkommen?"

"Oh ja, Professor, danke schön." Lily antwortete als Erste, und Salazar nickte Albus zu, um sein Einverständnis zu bekunden.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Im Büro des Schulleiters rief Dumbledore umgehend nach Twinkle und bat um Tee. Eine Minute später goss er diesen in acht Tassen, während Salazar sich damit beschäftigte, in vier der Tassen je einen Tropfen einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit tropfen zu lassen. Als Minerva mit den vier Schülern ankam, bedeutete Albus ihr, sich neben Lily zu setzen, und lud die Schüler ein, sich zu setzen und einen Tee mit ihm zu trinken.

Während alle ihren Tee nippten, begann Dumbledore, James zu befragen. "Mr. Potter, können Sie uns erzählen, was heute morgen in der Heulenden Hütte passiert ist?"

James schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Ich weiss es nicht", antwortete er schliesslich. "Harry und Severus gingen hinüber, um die Wände in dem grossen Raum auszumessen, und Peter folgte ihnen, während Lily und Remus die Wände in dem kleineren Raum gemessen haben. Sirius und ich haben versucht, die Wände im Flur auszumessen. Einer in jedem Team hat den _Longitudo Dimetiri_ Zauber angewandt, und der andere hat Notizen gemacht. Harry und Severus hatten das Gleiche schon im vorderen Teil der Hütte gemacht und haben uns gezeigt, wie der Zauber geht."

"Wer hat den Zauberspruch gesprochen, und wer genau hat Notizen gemacht, Mr. Lupin?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

"Lily hat den Zauber gesagt, und ich habe Notizen gemacht. Ich bin nicht 100 Prozent sicher, aber ich glaube, dass James den Zauber gemacht hat, während Sirius die Masse aufgeschrieben hat, und ich bin relativ sicher, dass Harry den Zauber gesprochen hat und Severus Notizen gemacht hat."

"Was hat Mr. Pettigrew in der Zwischenzeit getan, Mr. Black?" fragte Albus schliesslich.

"Ich weiss es nicht, aber er ist nicht in der Lage, schwierige Sprüche auszuüben, er folgt immer nur denen, von denen er denkt, dass sie die besten sind, und schaut zu", antwortete Sirius und hielt sich erschrocken über seine eigenen Worte die Hand vor den Mund.

"Können Sie bitte genau erklären, was in Ihrer Gruppe passiert ist, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Harry und Severus haben mir nicht einmal eine Chance gegeben mitzumachen. Sie haben einfach ihre Sachen ohne mich gemacht. Also habe ich meinen Zauberstab an die Decke gerichtet, als sie nicht hingeschaut haben, und habe den _Tectum Collabor_ Zauber gesprochen, so dass die Decke auf sie hinunterfiel."

"Wollten Sie sie umbringen?"

"Ja."

"Warum?"

"Ich wollte während der Weihnachtsferien ein Todesser werden. Aber diese blöden Snapes haben den Dunklen Lord getötet, bevor ich auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte, ihm beizutreten. Sie sollen warten und zusehen – ich werde mich noch an ihnen rächen."

"Haben Sie vorher schon versucht, sie zu töten?"

"Ja. Ich hatte einen Klatscher verzaubert, um Snape beim Quidditch zu attackieren, aber er hat es geschafft, zu entkommen. Es ist schwierig, ihn zu kriegen, weil er so gut in allem ist."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black und Mr. Lupin, Sie sind entlassen. Bitte sprechen Sie über diese Angelegenheit mit niemanden, bis Sie wieder von mir hören", sagte Dumbledore mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu seinen Schülern ohne das gewohnte Funkeln in den Augen. Er stand auf und ging zur Feuerstelle, um das Büro der Auroren zu kontaktieren.

Zwei Minuten später traten die Auroren Moody und Potter aus der Feuerstelle, und Dumbledore beeilte sich, Peter noch einmal zu befragen, bevor die Wirkung des Veritaserums nachliess. Schliesslich nahmen die Auroren Pettigrew mit sich, um ihn in eine Zelle im Ministerium zu stecken, da sie ihn wegen seines jungen Alters nicht nach Azkaban schicken konnten. Er würde einen Prozess wegen versuchten Mordes zwei seiner Klassenkameraden bekommen.

Gerade bevor die Auroren mit dem Jungen gingen, bat Albus Moody "Alastor, kannst Du bitte ein paar Animagi-Registrierungskarten für uns besorgen? Wir brauchen mindestens drei, aber schick mir lieber gleich sechs."

"Oh ja", warf Lily ein, "nur damit Sie Bescheid wissen, Pettigrew ist ein unregistrierter Animagus. Er ist eine Ratte."

"Wirklich? Vielen Dank, Ms. Evans. Das ist eine sehr wertvolle Information", lobte Mr. Potter sie sofort und legte einen Zauber über Peter, der verhindern würde, dass er sich verwandelte.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Am Montagabend durfte Severus endlich in die Wohnung der Snapes umziehen unter der Bedingung, dass er den Rest der Woche nichts tun würde als auf dem Sofa zu liegen und Harry Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Während der ersten Woche bewegte sich Fawkes überhaupt nicht. Jedes Stück zu Essen, das Twinkle brachte, ging zuerst in seinen Schnabel und von dort aus in den kleinen Babymund. Er trillerte und trillerte, um den kleinen Phönix zu unterhalten, wann immer dieser zumindest halbwach schien. Severus stand often neben dem Phönixsitz und sprach mit Harry. Natürlich wusste er nicht, ob dieser ihn verstehen würde, aber er war doch ziemlich sicher, dass er – zumindest – seine Stimme erkennen würde. Ihre Freunde besuchten sie so oft sie Severus besuchen durften. An den meisten Tagen warf Salazar sie nach einer Stunde hinaus, da es Severus immer noch nicht sehr gut ging, und Salazar fühlte sich ihm gegenüber offensichtlich genauso verantwortlich wie gegenüber Harry.

Sobald Severus sich erholt hatte, begannen Minerva, Albus und Poppy, Salazar an den Abenden zu besuchen, und meist waren Lily und Severus ebenfalls da und tranken Tee, während sie darauf warteten, dass der Babyphönix wuchs. Am achten Tag bewegte sich Fawkes schliesslich und nahm einen Platz neben Baby Breeze ein, der während der Woche ein bisschen gewachsen war und sogar einige kleine grüne Federn hier und dort bekam. Der kleine Phönix drehte gemächlich den Kopf unter seinem Flügel hervor und öffnete langsam seine hübschen, grünen Augen. Albus verwandelte sich sofort in seine Phönixform und setzte sich neben seinen Urenkel auf den Sitz, um ein paar Triller mit ihm und Fawkes auszutauschen.

Schliesslich schaute Breeze in die Richtung, in der seine Familie sass, und trillerte #Was ist passiert?#

Lily ging zu ihm hinüber und hielt die Rückseite ihrer Hand direkt vor seine Füsse, und Breeze nahm die Einladung an und setzte sorgfältig ein Füsschen nach dem anderen auf die Hand seiner Mutter. Sie nahm ihn vorsichtig mit zum Sofa und setzte sich neben Severus, während sie ruhig mit Breeze sprach. Severus legte sanft seine Hand auf den Kopf des Phönix, wissend wie sehr sein zukünftiger Sohn es mochte, wenn er seine Federn dort kraulte, und erzählte ihm in einer ruhigen, leisen Stimme, was geschehen war.

"Harry", sprach seine Urgrossmutter den kleinen Vogel an, "Ich weiss nicht, wann Du wieder in der Lage sein wirst, Dich in Deine menschliche Gestalt zurückzuverwandeln, aber ich kann Dich jederzeit zurückverwandeln, wenn Du es möchtest."

Breeze nickte und trillerte #Danke fön Gwoma. Ich weiss nich wie und wann ich mich vewandeln kann, ich muss Fawkes fwagn.#

Lily konnte verstehen, was er sagte – wahrscheinlich, weil sie auch ein Vogel-Animagus war – und übersetzte für die anderen, was Breeze gesagt hatte. Salazar wandte sich an den Vogel und erklärte ihm "Nein Harry, Du musst Fawkes nicht fragen. Er kann Dir nicht sagen, wie Du Dich zurückverwandeln kannst, weil er kein Animagus ist, und bezüglich des Timing musst DU entscheiden, in welcher Form Du Dich wohler fühlst. Du kannst entweder warten, bis Du Dich stark genug fühlst, um Dich selbst zu verwandeln, oder wir können Deine Urgrossmutter bitten, Dich zurückzuverwandeln."

Der Babyphönix liess sich Zeit mit seiner Entscheidung, und aus irgendeinem Grund regte Lily sich mehr und mehr darüber auf. Severus fragte Lily eines Tages sanft, als sie zusammen Tee tranken "Lily, was ist das Problem damit, dass Harry ein Babyphönix ist? Du weisst, dass es ihm gut geht; Du kannst sogar mit ihm kommunizieren, und vergiss nicht, dass Du ausser dem Schulleiter die einzige bist, die das kann. Und denk auch mal daran, dass wir, wenn Harry in ein paar Jahren geboren wird, ihn von der Geburt an aufziehen müssen. Du wirst sehr viel Geduld aufbringen müssen, bis Du Deinen prächtigen, grossen Sohn zurückbekommst."

Lily rollte die Augen. "Ja natürlich, Sev, das weiss ich. Aber weisst Du, es sind doch nur noch ein paar Monate, bis Harry und Dein zukünftiges Selbst wieder in die Zukunft zurückkehren, daher möchte ich bis dahin jede Minute geniessen, die wir mit ihnen zusammen haben."

Niemand von ihnen bemerkte, dass Babyphönix Harry seinen Kopf neigte und ihr Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgte. Ein paar Minuten später begann Harry, einen Schwall von Worten herauszulassen, der endlos und für Lily viel zu schnell war, um ihn zu verstehen.

"Lily, was sagt er?" drängte Severus seine Freundin. "Er scheint sehr aufgebracht zu sein."

Lily schaute Severus entnervt an, bevor sie zugab "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er regt sich über irgendetwas auf, aber es ist viel zu schnell und zu babyhaft, um auch nur ein Wort zu verstehen."

In der Zwischenzeit war Minerva zu Harry hinübergegangen, hatte den Babyphönix auf ihre Hand genommen und kraulte vorsichtig sein Kopfgefieder mit der anderen Hand. Plötzlich hörte der kleine Phönix mit seinem Geplapper auf, und seine leuchtenden grünen Augen starrten seine Urgrossmutter bittend an. Auf einmal begann sich ein Bild ganz vorne in Minervas Kopf zu bilden, und sie zog erschrocken die Luft ein.

"Bist Du sicher, Harry?"

Der Babyphönix schüttelte seine kleinen Federn, bevor er bestätigend mit dem Kopf nickte.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_P.S. Ich werde gleich das erste Kapitel meiner neusten Geschichte auf Deutsch (Harry und der Wunsch nach Glück) uploaden. Die Geschichte spielt zum Teil zur Zeit der Gründer. Ob ich allerdings noch mehr davon übersetze, hängt von der Resonanz ab._

_LG teddylonglong_


	29. Das Waisenhaus

**Kapitel 29 – Das ****Waisenhaus**

Minerva drehte sich zu den anderen. "Ich weiss natürlich auch nicht, was er da alles geplappert hat, aber er hat offensichtlich Legilimentik an mir ausgeübt und ein Bild in meinen Kopf gesetzt. Wenn ich es richtig verstehe, möchte er, dass ich ihn in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandele. Stimmt das, Harry?"

Der Babyphönix nickte, und Lily konnte ein kleines #Ja bitte, Oma!# verstehen.

Minerva stand vorsichtig auf und hielt Babyphönix Harry fest in der Hand, um ihn nicht fallen zu lassen, da seine Federn noch zu klein waren, um damit fliegen zu können. Als sie in Harrys Zimmer hinüberging, standen alle auf, um ihr zu folgen.

Salazar hielt die anderen allerdings sofort zurück. "Nein, Ihr bleibt bitte hier und wartet. Alle! Poppy oder ich werden die einzigen sein, die sie begleiten. Meint Ihr nicht, es wäre Harry unangenehm, so viele Zuschauer zu haben? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er wahrscheinlich im Adamskostüm sein wird." Er warf der Heilerin einen fragenden Blick zu, die nickte und Minerva schnell aus dem Raum folgte, während sich die anderen zähneknirschend wieder hinsetzten.

Zehn Minuten später verliessen Minerva und Poppy Harrys Zimmer. "Wo ist Harry? Ist er okay?" fragte Lily ungeduldig.

"Er ist in Ordnung, aber er war sehr aufgebracht und müde, und Madam Pomfrey hat ihm einen Schlaftrank gegeben. Ihr werdet ihn alle morgen früh sehen können", antwortete Minerva streng.

"Kann er morgen schon wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen?" fragte Remus eifrig.

"Nein", antwortete Poppy, bevor jemand anders eine andere Antwort geben konnte. "Ich möchte, dass er sich den Rest der Woche ausruht. Er darf sowieso keinerlei Magie ausüben. Sie können sich bei Professor Dumbledore über Fawkes Zustand nach einem Brandtag und nachdem er ein paar Wochen lang ein Baby war erkundigen."

"Ja, das stimmt", pflocht Salazar ihr bei. "Der Schulleiter hat mir einmal erzählt, dass Fawkes etwa sechs Wochen braucht, bis er wieder ganz auf dem Damm ist. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es für Harry so viel anders sein wird, besonders da er nicht daran gewöhnt ist, und die Ereignisse in der Heulenden Hütte ein immenser Schock für ihn gewesen sein müssen."

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Trotz der Bedenken seiner Freunde und Lehrer schien Harry gut mit allem klar zu kommen. Als er spät am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sass Lily auf seiner Bettkante und las ihre Notizen aus dem Verwandlungsunterricht. Sie sprang auf vor Schreck, als die Stimme ihres Sohnes plötzlich an ihr Ohr drang.

"Hallo Mum."

"Harry! Du bist wach! Wie geht's Dir?" Lily zog Harry vorsichtig in ihre Arme.

"Mir geht's gut, Mum. Haben sie schon etwas wegen des Waisenhauses unternommen? Hat Grossvater ihnen meine Pläne gegeben?" fragte Harry eifrig.

"Oh Harry", sagte Lily, völlig entnervt. "Meinst Du nicht, dass wir an wichtigere Dinge zu denken hatten als an das Waisenhaus? War es das, worüber Du Dich gestern abend so aufgeregt hast, als Du in Deiner Phönixform warst?"

"Ja natürlich, und nein, das Waisenhaus ist eine dringende Angelegenheit. Denk mal, die Todesserkinder, sie haben nichts, wo sie hingehen können. Ich muss gehen und mit Grossvater sprechen." Er krabbelte aus dem Bett, und Lily fing laut an zu lachen.

"Oh Harry, das ist unbezahlbar. Was haben Grossmutter und Madam Pomfrey mit Dir gemacht?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah an sich herunter. Er war mit einem hellblauen Strampelschlafanzug mit Füsschen mit kleinen Löwen in gelb und orange, welche leise vor sich hinbrüllten, bekleidet. Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde. "Oh, warte, bis ich es denen zurückgebe!" Mit dieser Drohung suchte Harry schnell etwas zum Anziehen und rannte ins Badezimmer. Als er zehn Minuten später komplett angekleidet wieder hinauskam, sein Haar noch nass vom Duschen, überlegte Lily immer noch, was sie mit ihrem Sohn machen sollte.

"Harry, Du kannst nicht einfach gehen. Lass mich zumindest Deinen Vater oder Madam Pomfrey holen, damit sie Dich durchchecken können. Du darfst für den Rest der Woche noch nicht einmal zum Unterricht. Sie haben gesagt, Du darfst überhaupt keine Magie verwenden."

"Ach, es ist alles okay, Lily, mir geht's prima. Du kannst in Deinen Unterricht zurückgehen. Danke, dass Du bei mir geblieben bist", antwortete Harry eilig, nahm seine Pläne aus der Schreibtischschublade und verwandelte sich in Breeze, um sofort wegzublitzen. Aber sobald er sich verwandelt hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass Breeze ja überhaupt noch nicht blitzen konnte. Er war immer noch ein Baby.

Lily nahm den Babyphönix vom Boden auf und sagte ernst "Harry, Du musst überlegen, bevor Du eilig etwas tust." Sie setzte ihn auf sein Bett und schüttelte den Kopf. "Meinst Du, Du kannst Dich selbst zurückverwandeln, oder muss ich Grossmutter rufen?"

#Ich versuche es# antwortete der Phönix trillernd. Harry versuchte, sich zurückzuverwandeln, musste aber schnell realisieren, dass er nicht genug Magie zur Verfügung hatte. Er versuchte es wieder und wieder, bis er schliesslich aufgab. #Kann nich# erklärte er seiner Mutter und schloss müde die Augen.

"Alles klar Harry, schlaf eine Weile. Ich rufe Grossmutter, sobald sie mit ihrem Unterricht fertig ist."

たまには考えた方が良いのでは

Während der Mittagspause kam Minerva, um noch einmal den Babyphönix in ihren zwölfjährigen Urenkel zurückzuverwandeln. Salazar, der seiner Kollegin in den Raum gefolgt war, nachdem er von Lily erfahren hatte, was geschehen war, fragte streng "Was hast Du Dir eigentlich gedacht? Niemand hat Dir erlaubt aufzustehen und das Schloss unsicher zu machen."

"Aber niemand hat mir verboten, aufzustehen und zu tun, was ich erledigen muss", gab Harry zurück. "Ich muss mit Grossvater sprechen. Weiss jemand, ob er meine Pläne an das Ministerium gegeben hat? Wir müssen mit dem Projekt fortfahren."

"Soweit ich weiss", antwortete Minerva nachdenklich, "hatte er eine Verabredung im Ministerium letzte Woche und hat Deine Pläne überreicht. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war er nach dem Treffen sehr zufrieden. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass er Dich nachher besuchen soll."

"Harry, mit Deinen diversen Verwandlungsversuchen hast Du Deine Magie schon wieder komplett erschöpft. Nun benimm Dich bitte mal und sei ein bisschen vorsichtig. Du verlässt unsere Wohnung heute nicht", befahl Severus ruhig aber mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry gehorchte widerwillig und schlief noch ein bisschen, bis sein Urgrossvater ihn ein paar Stunden später aufweckte. "So Harry, was soll denn das ganze Theater? Meinst Du, wir lassen Deinen tollen Plan fallen, nur weil Du beschlossen hast, für ein paar Wochen ein Babyphönix zu sein?" fragte Albus seinen Urenkel mit glücklich funkelnden Augen.

Harry stöhnte. "Nein, aber…"

"Kein aber! Ich habe Deine Pläne ins Ministerium mitgenommen, und sie sind im Moment dabei, Angebote für den Umbau einzuholen, die bis zu diesem Wochenende vorliegen müssen. Anschliessend werden wir dann das beste, in diesem Fall vermutlich das günstigste, Angebot aussuchen."

"Wie lange, denkst Du, werden sie brauchen, um das Gebäude umzubauen? Und machen sie nur das Äussere sowie die zusätzlichen Wände für die Räume, oder übernehmen sie auch die Innenausstattung?"

"Oh je, hast Du während Deiner Zeit als Babyphönix die ganze Zeit hierüber nachgedacht?" fragte Albus erstaunt. "Das Innere bleibt völlig uns überlassen. Wir könnten es jemanden für uns machen lassen, aber mit so vielen mächtigen Zauberern und Hexen unter meinen Kollegen wäre das reine Geldverschwendung. Daher werden wir es selbst machen, und ja, Du darfst helfen. Allerdings darfst Du nicht zuviel tun, und Du musst darauf hören, was Dein Vater und Poppy sagen. Ich bin mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass Du sehr viel Magie besitzt, aber bitte vergiss nicht, dass Du erst zwölf Jahre alt bist, während es sich bei den Lehrern um erwachsene Hexen und Zauberer handelt. Verstehst Du mich?"

"Ja", gab Harry widerwillig zurück.

"Nun Harry", fuhr Albus fort, und Harry bemerkte, dass seine Augen nicht mehr funkelten. "Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu. Wenn Du anfängst, mit irgend einem von uns zu argumentieren statt einfach zu gehorchen, darfst Du gar nicht mehr helfen. Ist das klar?"

"Ja, aber…"

"Kein aber."

仕返しの楽しさ

Während des Rests der Woche verbrachte Harry die meiste Zeit mit Lernen. Zum Glück hatte Lily ihm ihre Notizen gegeben, denn er hatte nun schon bereits drei Wochen Unterricht verpasst und war froh, Zeit zu haben, um zumindest den theoretischen Teil aufzuarbeiten. Er fing auch wieder an, Tränkerezepte aus Slytherins Büchern zu übersetzen, da er so viele Bücher wie möglich fertig bekommen wollte, bevor er wieder in die Zukunft zurück musste.

Aber er war nicht nur fleissig in dieser Zeit, sondern hatte auch gründlich darüber nachgedacht, wie er sich an seiner Urgrossmutter und Madam Pomfrey dafür rächen konnte, dass sie ihn in einen Strampelanzug mit Babydesign gesteckt hatten.

Am Freitagabend durfte Harry endlich wieder mit seinen Freunden zusammen in der Grossen Halle zu Abend essen. Er wusste, dass er immer noch nicht wieder zaubern durfte. Aber das war ihm völlig egal. Als er die Grosse Halle betrat, warf er sofort einen unauffälligen Blick zum Lehrertisch hin und sah erfreut, dass Poppy auch da war. Wenn sie nicht dagewesen wäre, hätte er bis zur nächsten Mahlzeit warten müssen, aber so war jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit für seine Rache. Harry setzte sich zwischen Lily und Remus an den Gryffindor Tisch und erklärte seinen Freunden "Tut mir leid, aber lasst mich bitte mal fünf Minuten in Ruhe, denn ich muss kurz etwas erledigen. Anschliessend bin ich ganz für Euch da."

"Harry, Du weisst, dass Du noch nicht Zaubern kannst", warnte Lily ihn, aber Harry beschloss, alle um sich herum zu ignorieren.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf sein Vorhaben. Plötzlich trugen zwei Damen am Lehrertisch Strampelanzüge. Minerva hatte einen gelben Strampler mit grünen Krokodilen an, die leise Geräusche von Wasserspritzern machten. Poppy trug einen rosanen Strampler mit lila Drachen darauf, die von Zeit zu Zeit Feuer spukten. Beide hatten Lätzchen um mit funkelnden Buchstaben darauf, die besagten 'Achtung – Minnie versucht zu essen' und 'Vorsicht – Poppy matscht herum'. Auf ihren Köpfen hatten die beiden Damen Babymützchen, wobei Farbe und Muster auf ihre Strampelanzüge abgestimmt war. Harry hatte ihre Messer und Gabeln in Babybesteck verwandelt und ihre Gläser in Babytassen. Er vervollständigte seine Rache, indem er noch ein wenig mehr Wunschmagie in den Streich schickte, die sicherstellte, dass der Verwandlungszauber nicht leicht gebrochen werden konnte, sondern mindestens solange anhalten würde, bis die beiden Damen die Grosse Halle verliessen.

Innerhalb einer Minute hatten sämtliche Schüler gemerkt, was sich am Lehrertisch abspielte, und brüllendes Lachen erfüllte die Halle.

Während Minerva und Poppy Harry mit tödlichen Blicken bedachten, stand Albus auf und verkündete "Dreissig Punkte für Ihre Häuser, Mr. Harry Snape, für eine hervorragende Verwandlungsvorstellung!"

"Oh Harry, wie konntest Du das tun?" Lily asked. Einerseits hatte sie den Streich sehr genossen, aber andererseits machte sie sich grosse Sorgen um ihren Sohn.

"Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Lily. Was können sie tun? Sie werden mich nicht umbringen."

"Aber sie können Dir einen Streich spielen, und das könnte sehr unangenehm sein", widersprach Remus.

"Ach ja, aber ich habe keine Angst vor ihren Streichen. Ausserdem war das meine Rache auf einen Streich, den sie mir gespielt haben. Ich bin nicht derjenige, der angefangen hat."

"Was?" platzte James ungläubig heraus.

Lily erklärte kichernd, dass Harry sich an dem Morgen, nachdem er aus seiner Babyphönixform zurückverwandelt worden war, mit einem Babyschlafanzug bekleidet gefunden hatte. "Aber auch wenn sie Dir keinen Streich spielen, wird Poppy sehr ärgerlich sein, weil Du gar nicht zaubern durftest", fügte sie hinzu.

Und Sirius schlug vor "Vielleicht solltest Du Dich heute irgendwo verstecken."

"Nein!" rief Lily entgeistert. "Damit machst Du doch alles nur noch schlimmer."

"Doch, eigentlich glaube ich, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich werde die Nacht in der Kammer verbringen. Kannst Du bitte meinem Dad Bescheid sagen, Lily?"

"Nein, Harry, warte. Du spinnst. Du kannst ihnen doch sowieso nicht entkommen", bettelte Lily Harry an.

Plötzlich fühlte Harry eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er sprang vor Schreck auf und sah seinen Vater hinter sich stehen. "Komm Harry, lass uns nach Hause zurückgehen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft gewesen, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass das Abendessen schon zu Ende war. Er hatte es noch nicht einmal geschafft, überhaupt etwas zu essen.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Eine Woche später begann die Renovierung der Heulenden Hütte. Harry konnte es überhaupt nicht abwarten, dabei zuzuschauen, aber Albus hatte ihm gesagt, dass Fawkes normalerweise sechs Wochen nach einem Brandtag brauchte, um wieder stark genug zu sein, um zu fliegen oder zu blitzen. Daher wusste Harry, dass er mindestens noch zwei Wochen warten musste, bis er sich problemlos wieder in seine Animagusform verwandeln konnte. Ein paar Tage später war das Äussere des neues Gebäudes fertig. Wie Harry es in seinem Plan vorgesehen hatte, ähnelte das Äussere des Waisenhauses einer Miniaturversion von Hogwarts.

Eines Tages sagte Salazar schliesslich nachdenklich zu Harry "An diesem Wochenende, beginnend morgen nach dem Frühstück, werden Deine Urgrosseltern und ich ins Waisenhaus gehen, um anzufangen, für Möbel und andere Gegenstände in den Räumen zu sorgen. Willst Du helfen?"

"Na klar will ich helfen. Meinst Du, meine Freunde, oder zumindest Lily und Severus, können auch mitkommen? Du weisst doch, wie gut Lily in Zauberkunst ist, oder?"

"Ja, das stimmt. Und da Du derjenige bist, der diese ganze Renovierung finanziert hat, kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass Professor Dumbledore Dir den Wunsch verweigern wird, sie auch mitmachen zu lassen. Lass uns ihn fragen, wenn die Lehrer heute abend zum Tee kommen."

Albus Antwort schon kennend, da er beim Abendessen mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen hatte, bat Salazar Harrys Freunde, noch nach der Schlafenszeit bei ihnen zu bleiben. Als Albus, Minerva und Poppy zum allabendlichen Tee kamen, fragte Salazar offiziell, ob Harrys Freunde ins Waisenhaus mitkommen und helfen dürften.

Albus antwortete nachdenklich "Wenn Ihr versprecht, nicht jedem davon zu erzählen, damit ich nicht gefragt werde 'Warum konnten die helfen und wir nicht?' dann sehe ich darin kein Problem."

"Warum sollte das irgend jemand fragen? Ich meine, ich habe doch die ganze Renovierung bezahlt, warum sollten meine Freunde und ich dann nicht den Rest davon tun?" fragte Harry unschuldig.

"Willst Du denn wirklich, dass jeder weiss, dass Du die Renovierung finanziert hast?" fragte Salazar und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Oh nein, natürlich nicht, Entschuldigung", antwortete Harry und wurde knallrot.

"Alles klar; das bedeutet, dass wir drei Erwachsene und sechs Schüler sind, also ein Erwachsener und zwei Schüler pro Etage. Wir müssen überlegen, wie wir uns gruppieren sollten, so dass wir immer eine Person in jeder Gruppe haben, die gut in Zauberkunst ist, eine für Verwandlung und eine für allgemeine Magie, um alles zu überwachen und hier und da mitzuhelfen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, bevor er die Schüler eindringlich musterte.

"Bitte sagt mir, was Ihr meint, worin Eure Begabungen für die Innenausstattung des Waisenhauses liegen."

"Lily?"

"Zauberkunst."

"James?"

"Verwandlung."

"Sirius?"

"Verwandlung."

"Remus?"

"Allgemein."

"Severus?"

"Allgemein."

"Prima. Harry, Dich brauche ich nicht zu fragen, weil Du mit Wunschmagie sowohl Zauberkunst als auch Verwandlung einfach beherrschst. Professor McGonagall wird sich natürlich um Verwandlung kümmern, Professor Snape allgemeine Magie, und ich fürchte, ich werde für Zauberkunst zuständig sein. Das bedeutet, Professor McGonagall wird mit Lily und Severus zusammen arbeiten, Professor Snape mit Harry und James, und ich werde mit Sirius und Remus zusammen eine Gruppe bilden. Seid Ihr alle mit dieser Lösung einverstanden?"

Alle stimmten zu, und Salazar entliess Harrys Freunde für den Abend. Severus hatte allerdings noch eine Frage, die er sehr schüchtern stellte. "Im dritten Stockwerk gibt es doch Schlafsääle für die Schüler, die über den Sommer nicht zu ihren Familien zurückkehren können, nicht wahr?"

"Das ist richtig", gab Albus zurück. "Warum fragst Du, mein Junge?"

"Ich habe mich nur gefragt, welche Art von Qualifikation die Schüler brauchen, um dort zu bleiben?" fragte Severus ruhig.

"Albus, ich werde später mit Dir darüber sprechen, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass Severus diese Anforderungen erfüllt."

"In diesem Fall sollte vielleicht Severus Gruppe das oberste Stockwerk übernehmen. Wenn es jemanden persönlich betrifft, hat derjenige vielleicht bessere Ideen als die, die es nicht so direkt betrifft. Severus, ich werde mir anhören, was Salazar mir erzählt, und wir sprechen später darüber."

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Direkt nach dem Frühstück machten sich die drei Lehrer und sechs Schüler zum Waisenhaus auf. Harrys Gruppe war für die Etage mit der Grundschule zuständig. Mit Wunschmagie bedeckte er zunächst den kompletten Fussboden mit glänzenden, weissen Fliesen, bevor er zehn Tische und Stühle sowie eine Tafel für jedes Klassenzimmer heraufbeschwor. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Salazar die Wände tapeziert und James sich um eine Feuerstelle für jede Klasse gekümmert. Nach zwei Stunden waren sie bis auf die Bibliothek, die Waschräume, den Flur und das Lehrerzimmer fertig. Salazar merkte allerdings, dass Harry müde wurde, und beschloss, für den Tag aufzuhören. Die beiden Jungen waren einverstanden und kletterten in die anderen Stockwerke hinauf, um zu sehen, wie die anderen Gruppen vorankamen.

In den anderen Etagen mussten Betten inklusive Kissen und Decken, Schränke und viele andere Dinge, die im Waisenhaus sowie in den Schlafsäälen für die Schüler benötigt wurden, herbeigezaubert oder aus Taschentüchern verwandelt werden. Daher hatten die anderen Gruppen viel mehr Arbeit als Harrys Gruppe, so dass Salazar, James und Harry vom Sonntag an dazu übergingen, den anderen zu helfen. Am Sonntagnachmittag war alles fertig.

"So, ich denke, wir haben hier genug getan, und besonders die Schüler sollten gehen und sich ausruhen und die restlichen Stunden vom Wochenende geniessen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir morgen abend nach dem Abendessen noch einmal herkommen – natürlich nur die von Euch, die Zeit dafür haben – und nocheinmal einen Rundgang durch das ganze Gebäude machen. Wir werden sicher noch einiges finden, das getan werden muss, und vielleicht müssen wir sogar noch einmal mehr herkommen. Sobald wir sicher sind, dass alles perfekt ist, muss ich Minister McNeill zu einer Tour durch das Gebäude einladen, wobei ich gerne hätte, dass Du mich begleitest, Harry."

"Alles klar, Professor", stimmte Harry sofort zu.

Alle beschlossen, am nächsten Abend wiederzukommen, und mit diesem Entschluss verliessen sie das Gebäude, um zum Schloss zurückzukehren.

"Oh, Urgrossvater", rief Harry plötzlich. "Was machen wir denn wegen der Verbindungstüren, ich meine von der Eingangshalle zur Hogwarts Eingangshalle, und vom Krankenzimmer zu Madam Pomfreys Büro?"

"Ach ja, Harry, ich weiss, dass wir diese Türen brauchen. Wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht, wäre es gut, wenn Du versuchen könntest, sie mit Wunschmagie zu machen. Allerdings wirst Du dafür eine Menge Magie brauchen, deshalb möchte ich nicht, dass Du es jetzt versuchst, weil Du heute schon so viel Magie im Gebäude verwendet hast. Aber falls Du morgen gut ausgeruht und fit sein solltest, könntest Du es vielleicht schon mal mit einer Tür versuchen."

"Ah, okay, das werde ich machen", entgegnete Harry.

Die Gruppe war bereits ein Drittel des Wegs hinauf zum Schloss gegangen, als Lily plötzlich merkte, dass Harry nicht bei ihnen war. "Wartet mal!" rief sie alarmiert. "Wo ist Harry?"

Alle schauten sich um. "Ich weiss nur, dass er das Gebäude mit uns zusammen verlassen hat, aber dann…" begann Severus, wurde aber von Remus unterbrochen.

"Schaut, er steht vor dem Waisenhaus-Gebäude. Aber was macht er da? Ob er irgendwelche Probleme hat?"

Die Gruppe eilte besorgt zurück zum Waisenhaus, und Harrys Freunde hielten die Luft an, als sie sich dem Gebäude näherten.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Alle bekannten__ Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	30. Rückkehr in die Zukunft

**Kapitel 30 – Rückkehr in die Zukunft**

Über der Eingangstür zum Waisenhaus hatte Harry ein grosses Schild angebracht. Es war dunkelblau mit vielen funkelnden, goldenen Sternen und einer eben solchen Umrandung um eine weisse Schrift, die verkündete, dass es sich bei dem Gebäude um folgendes handelte: '_HOGWARTS WAISENHAUS UND GRUNDSCHULE'_.

"Wow, Harry, das ist klasse!" staunte James.

"Sehr gut gemacht, Harry", lobte Salazar seinen Sohn, und die anderen nickten zustimmend die Köpfe.

計略の巡らし

Später am Abend, als Harry mit seinem Vater allein war, sagte er nachdenklich "Dad, ich habe über etwas nachgedacht. Ich möchte mit dem Zaubereiminister sprechen und ihm erzählen, dass Severus die Wolfskur wieder erfunden hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass Severus selbst das tun würde, wenn wir es nicht für ihn machen." Harry pausierte kurz, um Luft zu holen. "Ich würde das gerne tun, bevor wir in die Zukunft zurückkehren."

Salazar schaute seinen fürsorglichen Sohn dankbar an, und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben. "Danke Harry, das ist mehr als grosszügig von Dir, Sohn." Er platzte fast vor Stolz. "Aber Severus kann das nicht für sich in Anspruch nehmen. Du bist derjenige, der das lange verlorene Rezept gefunden und übersetzt hat."

Harry liess ein ungeduldiges Stöhnen heraus. "Schau, Dad. Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich das jetzt nicht mit Severus diskutieren will. Ja, das habe ich, aber lass mich Dir mal was sagen. Als ich Voldemort umgebracht habe, habe ich das nicht allein getan. Severus hat mir sehr viel geholfen. Aber er hat keinen Orden des Merlin bekommen wie ich, obwohl er ihn genauso verdient hatte. Deshalb geht es diesmal andersrum. Und glaub mir eins: Ich sorge dafür, dass er den Orden des Merlin bekommt, und wenn Du mir nicht hilfst, werde ich Urgrossvater fragen oder gleich den Minister direkt kontaktieren."

Salazar seufzte. "Na gut, Harry. Ich werde heute abend mit dem Schulleiter sprechen und ihn bitten, Minister McNeill dementsprechend zu informieren."

Ein paar Tage später hatten Salazar und Harry die Gelegenheit, in Dumbledores Büro mit dem Minister zu sprechen. Sie erzählten dem Minister von dem Trank, den sie wiederentdeckt hatten, und dass sie den Trank gerne in Severus Namen patentieren lassen würden.

Der Minister hörte erstaunt zu, bevor er antwortete "Ja, ich glaube, es wäre der vernünftigste Weg, wenn Severus Snape das Patent beantragte – oder Sie können es natürlich auch in seinem Namen machen. Um ihm allerdings das Patent zusprechen zu können, müssten wir ihn bitten, uns mit dem Trank zu versorgen, wann immer er benötigt wird, so dass wir möglichst bald sämtliche Werwölfe heilen können. Er braucht das natürlich nicht umsonst zu tun; wir werden ihn für den Trank sowie die Zeit, die er benötigt, um diesen zu brauen, bezahlen", versicherte er noch.

"Aber natürlich, Minister. Das ist kein Problem, und wir sind uns der Notwendigkeit bewusst", antwortete Salazar sofort.

"Sehr gut", erwiderte der Minister. "In diesem Fall, möchte ich Sie bitten, Ihren Vater bzw. Ihr jüngeres Selbst dementsprechend zu informieren. Ich werde in ein paar Tagen noch einmal herkommen und Severus das Zertifikat überreichen und im Gegenzug um seine Unterschrift auf der Erklärung bitten, in der er uns versichert, dass er bereit ist, das Ministerium und auch St. Mungos mit dem Wolfskurtrank zu versorgen, wenn immer die Notwendigkeit besteht. Wenn Severus mit den Bedingungen einverstanden ist, und ich gehe mal davon aus, werde ich ihn für seine Bemühungen mit dem Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse ehren."

Harry lächelte den Minister begeistert an. "Vielen herzlichen Dank, Minister McNeill!" bedankte er sich enthusiastisch. "Ehm… Minister, ehm… wären Sie eventuell so nett und würden Severus diese Angelegenheit erklären, wenn Sie kommen, um mit ihm zu sprechen? Ich meine… wenn er es im voraus wüsste, wäre er nie einverstanden, die Ehrung für sich allein in Anspruch zu nehmen, aber Sie wissen, dass wir es wirklich wollen, von daher…"

"Das ist in Ordnung, Harry, ich verstehe, was Sie sagen wollen, und ja, ich werde Severus alles erläutern. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass Sie das alles arrangiert haben, und hoffe, dass er einverstanden ist."

"Er wird", meinte Salazar. "Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis und Ihre Kooperation, Minister."

"Sehr gerne geschehen, und ich habe Ihnen allen zu danken für solch einen wertvollen Heiltrank", entgegnete der Minister und stieg in die Feuerstelle.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Nur der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin waren zugegen, als der Minister einem völlig perplexen Severus das Patentzertifikat und den Orden des Merlin überreichte. So dankbar und glücklich Severus auch war, regte es ihn sehr auf, dass sein älteres Selbst und Harry das alles heimlich arrangiert hatten. Er fühlte auch, dass es nicht richtig war, dass er diese Ehrung und so viel Geld bekam, während Harry komplett leer ausging, schliesslich hatte er nichts weiter getan, als beim Brauen zu helfen.

"Oh Severus", stöhnte Harry. "Als wir Voldemort umgebracht haben, habe ich den Orden des Merlin bekommen, und Du bist leer ausgegeangen. Und, wie ich Dir schon mal gesagt habe, kaufe mir ein paar Kinderbücher und lies sie mir vor, wenn ich klein bin; das macht es alles wett. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Severus!" Er zog seinen zukünftigen Vater in eine leichte Umarmung, wobei er bemerkte, dass seine Augen voller Tränen waren. '_Wow, das ist aber eine Menge an Emotionen für meinen Dad_', dachte Harry fasziniert.

Während der nächsten Wochen konzentrierte Harry sich völlig darauf, so viele Tränkerezepte wie möglich zu übersetzen. Die Rumtreiber schafften es auch, die Karte des Rumtreibers zu vollenden, und James präsentierte schelmisch eine Kopie für Harry. "Hier Harry", sagte er ihm, "Nimm die mit. Wer weiss, ob wir immer noch unsere Karten haben, wenn Du ins Hogwarts der Zukunft kommst? Filch kann sie von uns allen konfisziert haben, bis wir graduieren."

Harry kicherte. "Okay, vielen Dank James. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie praktisch sein kann, und nicht nur, um Streiche zu spielen", antwortete er mit einem Seitenblick auf Sirius, bevor er die Karte einsteckte. '_Oh,ich weiss jetzt schon, dass Draco und ich sie weise nutzen werden_', dachte er grinsend. '_Ich frage mich, ob Hermine die Karte bewundern wird, weil es ein tolles Zauberkunstwerk ist, oder ob sie sie verfluchen wird, weil wir damit so viel Unheil anrichten können_.'

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Anfang Mai nahm das Waisenhaus seine Arbeit auf. Gleich von Beginn an war es bis zur Hälfte seiner maximalen Kapazität gefüllt. Das Ministerium hatte die Verantwortung übernommen und kümmerte sich um die Anmeldungen sowie die Einstellung von Lehrern, sowohl für das Waisenhaus, als auch für die Grundschule, die im September beginnen würde. Als Hauptgeldgeber hatte Harry ein gewisses Mitspracherecht, das er aber zunächst nicht zu nutzen gedachte, weil er die Tatsache, dass er der Hauptsponsor war, geheimhalten wollte. Aber am Tag der Eröffnung des Waisenhauses druckte der Tagesprophet einen riesigen Artikel über das Waisenhaus, welcher auch die Information beinhaltete, dass Harry der Urheber sowie auch der Hauptsponsor für das Gebäude sei.

Harry war sehr ärgerlich. '_Na schön_', dachte er, '_wenn sie es so wollen und nicht repektieren können, dass ich nicht genannt werden will, dann werde ich auch meine Authorität nutzen und mich einmischen._' Er schrieb einen Brief an Mr. Jones, den Mann, der beim Ministerium für das Waisenhaus zuständig war, und bat ihn, Severus und Sirius auf die Liste der Schüler zu setzen, die aus irgendeinem Grund über die Sommerferien nicht nach Hause zurückkehren konnten. Normalerweise mussten diese Schüler einen Haufen Papierkram erledigen, um in der Ferienwohnung des Waisenhauses die Sommerferien verbringen zu können, aber in diesem Fall akzeptierte Mr. Jones einfach die von Harry vorgegebenen Informationen.

もうすぐ夏休み

Kurz nachdem das Waisenhaus geöffnet hatte, begannen die Jahresabschlussprüfungen, und Harry wurde plötzlich klar, dass sein Schuljahr in der Vergangenheit fast zu Ende war, und dass er – spätestens in zwei Monaten – in die Zukunft zurückkehren musste. Einerseits konnte er es nicht abwarten, zu sehen, wie sie es geschafft hatten, die Zukunft zu ändern, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er grosse Angst, weil er nicht wusste, was mit seiner Familie oder ihm selbst in der Zukunft aufgrund der ganzen Änderungen, die sie gemacht hatten, passiert sein konnte.

Am ersten Tag nach dem Ende der Prüfungen schaute Lily Harry besorgt an. Während der letzten paar Tage hatte sie gemerkt, dass Harry sehr ruhig war und sich über irgend etwas Sorgen zu machen schien, aber sie hatte angenommen, dass es wegen der stressigen Testwoche gewesen sei. Als Harry sich aber auch nach den Prüfungen noch nicht wieder normal verhielt, sprach sie ihn auf dem Weg aus den Kerkern zur Grossen Halle zum Abendessen an.

"Harry, was ist los?" fragte Lily sanft.

"Eigentlich gar nichts", gab Harry leise zurück. "Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, ob Ihr auch alle da sein werdet, wenn ich in der Zukunft ankomme. Weisst Du, bevor ich hier herkam, hatte ich nur Dad, aber nun… ehm… weisst Du, wegen der Änderungen, die ich gemacht habe, hoffe ich, dass Ihr beide da sein werdet, aber vielleicht passiert Dir und Dad etwas, und Ihr seid beide nicht da oder so. Entschuldige, es ist wahrscheinlich blöd, sich über solche Sachen Gedanken zu machen, aber…"

"Nein Harry, es ist überhaupt nicht blöd", antwortete Lily sanft. "Aber Harry, ich bin sicher, dass wir für Dich da sein werden. Und sollte uns irgend etwas zustossen, wirst Du nicht allein sein. Dieses Mal weisst Du, dass Severus Dein Vater ist; James wird Dein Patenonkel sein sowie noch irgend jemand anders, vielleicht Sirius, da er ja diesmal nicht in Azkaban sein wird, stimmts? Grossmutter und Grossvater werden auch da sein. Entspann Dich, Harry, alles wird in Ordnung sein."

Aber trotz Lilys und Salazars Versicherungen blieb Harry sehr ruhelos, besonders als die Sommerferien begannen und er keinen Unterricht oder Hausaufgaben mehr hatte, die ihn auf andere Gedanken brachten. Zum Glück lebte Lily jetzt im Schloss mit ihren Grosseltern, und Severus und Sirius, die im Waisenhaus untergekommen waren, kamen täglich ins Schloss, um den ganzen Tag mit Harry und Lily zu verbringen, so dass Harry zumindest nicht seine Freunde vermisste, abgesehen von James und Remus, die nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren.

Nichtsdestotrotz konnte Harry die Wochen mit seinen Freunden nicht richtig geniessen. Jede zweite Nacht hatte er Alpträume, in denen er sich in die Zukunft zurückkehren sah, zusammen mit seinem Vater, der sich direkt nach der Ankunft im Büro des Schulleiters in Luft auflöste. Ein anderes Mal sah er, wie sein Urgrossvater ihm und seinem Vater erklärte, warum Lily auch in dieser Zeitleiste nicht lebte. Täglich wurde er müder, war kaum in der Lage, etwas zu essen, und das wenige, das er ass, konnte er kaum im Magen behalten.

Nachdem er Harry ein paar Wochen lang beobachtet hatte, traf Salazar eine Entscheidung. In der zweiten Ferienwoche beschloss er, mit der Rückkehr in die Zukunft nicht bis zu Harrys Geburtstag zu warten. Er ging ins Schulleiterbüro hinauf und erklärte Albus und Minerva, dass er gerne so bald wie möglich in die Zukunft zurückkehren wollte, genauer gesagt am nächsten Tag.

"Ja Salazar, so ungerne ich das sage, glaube ich, dass das am besten wäre. Harry kann nicht so weitermachen und dabei gesund bleiben", antwortete Minerva sofort, die sich während der vergangenen zwei Wochen grosse Sorgen um Harry gemacht hatte.

"Also gut", stimmte der Schulleiter widerstrebend zu. "Poppy wird allerdings enttäuscht sein. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Du die Tränke für das kommende Schuljahr für sie brauen könntest, so dass sie den Tränkeprofessor nicht fragen muss."

Salazar verdrehte die Augen. "Sie kann Severus bitten. Da er sowieso im Waisenhaus ist, kann er doch täglich herkommen und alle Tränke brauen, die sie braucht. Severus wird sich freuen, die Gelegenheit zu haben, den Tränkeklassenraum zu benutzen, und er wird gerne alles für Poppy brauen. Soll ich mit ihm darüber sprechen und ihn bitten, mit Poppy zu reden?"

"Ach ja, Salazar, das wäre sehr nett", sagte Albus dankbar. Insgeheim hatte er ein wenig Angst vor der strengen Medihexe, die sich immer über die Inkompetenz des gegenwärtigen Tränkeprofessors beschwerte. "Aber wird Harry nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn er hier keine Geburtstagsparty zusammen mit seinen Freunden haben kann?"

Salazar zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Also im Moment ist Harry völlig im Panik-Modus. Er hat Alpträume und kann kaum etwas zu sich nehmen. Sein Geburtstag ist noch sechs Wochen hin, und ich fürchte, dass es immer schlimmer wird. Ihn jetzt nach Hause zurückzubringen ist der einzige Weg, den Stress von ihm zu nehmen, unter dem er zur Zeit steht. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich sogar schon überlegt, ihn einfach mitten in der Nacht mitzunehmen, während er schläft."

"Nein Salazar", erklärte Minerva streng. "Ich verstehe Dein Gefühl, aber Du musst ihm trotzdem die Möglichkeit geben, sich von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden. Wenn Du das nicht tust, wird er es Dir übelnehmen. Allerdings solltest Du es ihm wirklich erst kurz bevor Ihr geht erzählen. Hast Du den Trank und alles, das Du brauchst, fertig?"

"Ja." Salazar seufzte. "Der Trank ist fertig; wir müssen nur noch unsere Koffer packen, und das ist eine Sache von zwei Zaubern."

"Salazar, wann genau erwartest Du, dass Ihr in der Zukunft ankommt?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

"Wir sind am Abend von Harrys Geburtstag nach seinem ersten Jahr abgereist. Daher habe ich den Trank so getimet, dass wir am folgenden Tag wieder in der Zukunft ankommen sollten. Ich weiss allerdings nicht genau, um wieviel Uhr das sein wird", fügte er hinzu. Er überlegte einen Augenblick. "Albus, ich werde Poppy und Harrys Freunde darüber informieren, dass wir morgen nachmittag reisen; könntest Du bitte alle anderen, die es betrifft, informieren?"

"Natürlich Salazar, ich werde unseren Kollegen Bescheid sagen."

Salazar entschuldigte sich und ging, um Poppy die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Die Heilerin warf ihm einen leicht traurigen Blick zu und seufzte. "Ich werde Euch beide vermissen, Salazar, auch wenn ich weiss, dass Dein jüngeres Selbst noch hier ist und dass ich Harry in ein paar Jahren wiedersehe. Dennoch denke ich, dass Du das Richtige tust, wenn Ihr jetzt zurückreist, statt noch sechs Wochen zu bleiben. Es würde Harry sicher schaden, wenn der Stress, unter den er sich im Moment setzt, so lange andauerte."

Poppy musterte Salazar kritisch. "Salazar, bist Du okay? Du machst Dir auch Sorgen, stimmts?"

Salazar liess ein kleines Lachen heraus, bevor er seufzte und antwortete "Oh, Poppy. Weisst Du, hier her zu kommen war einfacher, weil ich genau wusste, was uns erwartete. Dieses Mal wissen wir nicht, wer da sein wird, ob wir alle okay sind, oder was während der kommenden achtzehn Jahre alles passiert sein kann. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass Lily, Harry und ich hier friedlich zusammen im Schloss leben, aber das werden wir erst wissen, wenn wir ankommen. Der Gedanke ist nicht sehr beruhigend; deshalb kann ich nur zu gut verstehen, wie Harry sich fühlt."

Poppy seufzte. "Ich kann Deine Sorgen verstehen, aber alles wird gut sein. Nicht nur für Harry, sondern auch für Dich ist es besser, so bald wie möglich in die Zukunft zurückzukehren; es ist für Euch beide besser."

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Salazar dankte seiner Freundin und kehrte in seine Wohnung zurück, wo Lily und Severus sich angeregt unterhielten, während Harry offensichtlich im Gespräch eingeschlafen war. Salazar setzte sich zu seinem jüngeren Selbst und seiner zukünftigen Frau und erzählte ihnen von seiner Entscheidung, am nächsten Tag abzureisen.

"Ich bin sehr traurig, weil ich Euch beide sehr vermissen werde", gestand Lily sofort, und Salazar merkte, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. "Aber ich weiss auch, dass es das beste für Harry sein wird, da er richtig zu leiden scheint."

"Ich werde Euch beide auch vermissen", gab Severus zu. "Aber natürlich musst Du es so machen, wie es für Harry und Dich am besten ist, und ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass Ihr beide sehr besorgt seid, wie die Zukunft sich gestaltet. Wirst Du es Harry im voraus sagen, oder planst Du, ihn morgen zu überraschen?"

"Meinst Du, Harry würde heute Nacht auch nur ein Auge zumachen, wenn ich es ihm heute erzählte?" gab Salazar zurück und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich werde es ihm zehn Minuten vor dem Mittagessen erzählen, so dass er gerade genug Zeit hat, seine Sachen zu packen, und direkt nach einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen mit allen hier werden wir abreisen."

Lily und Severus beschlossen, zwei Eulen zu James und Remus zu schicken und sie für den nächsten Tag zum Mittagessen einzuladen. Sie versuchten, sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten, damit Harry nicht merkte, dass etwas bevorstand.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Wie Salazar es Lily und Severus angekündigt hatte, betrat er kurz vor dem Mittagessen das Zimmer seines Sohnes, in dem Harry, Lily, Severus und Sirius sich unterhielten und zusammen lachten. Er setzte sich in einen freien Stuhl und fragte Harry "Nun Harry, kennst Du den Zauber, mit dem Du all Dein Gepäck auf einmal in Deinen Koffer befördern kannst?"

Harry warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. "Nein Dad. Wieso?"

Salazar seufzte. "Weil wir gleich nach dem Mittagessen in die Zukunft zurückkehren, mein Sohn."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, und er schaute seinen Vater ungläubig an. "Nein! Du machst Scherze, oder? Wir reisen erst in sechs Wochen oder so, stimmts?" fragte er flehend.

"Harry", sprach Salazar in einer ganz ruhigen, sanften Stimme. "Ich habe Dich nun schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet, und es ist nicht gut für Dich, wenn Du die ganze Zeit so aufgebracht bist. Ich glaube, dass es das beste für uns sein wird, die Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, so dass wir uns wieder anderen Dingen zuwenden können statt uns täglich Sorgen darüber zu machen, was uns in der Zukunft erwartet." Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab durch den Raum und sprach einen schnellen Zauber, und Harry schaute nervös zu, wie seine Sachen sich automatisch in seinem offenen Koffer stapelten.

Wie im Schlaf folgte Harry seinem Vater und seinen Freunden in die Grosse Halle hinunter, erstaunt, Remus und James auch dort zu sehen. Das Mittagessen war eine ziemlich ruhige Angelegenheit. Auch wenn seine Freunde, allen voraus James und Sirius, ihr bestes taten, um die anderen zu unterhalten, war ihr Lachen nicht ansteckend genug, um Harry anzustecken, und alle beobachteten ihn besorgt.

Als Salazar sah, dass Harry nur das Essen auf seinem Teller herumschob, während alle anderen fertig mit Essen waren, wandte er sich seinem Sohn zu, der neben ihm sass. "Also gut", sagte er und nahm drei Phiolen aus seiner Umhangstasche. "Ich weiss nicht, ob Du Dich vom letzten Jahr noch daran erinnerst, Harry; dies ist der Bindungstrank. Wir trinken ihn, damit wir zusammenbleiben, bis wir in der Zukunft ankommen, für den Fall, dass etwas mit dem Trank nicht stimmt und wir in einer anderen Zeit ankommen als vorgesehen. In solch einem Fall wirst Du direkt neben mir ankommen." Er liess Harry die Hälfte des Tranks trinken, bevor er selbst die Phiole leertrank. Dann nahm jeder von ihnen eine der restlichen Piolen, verabschiedete sich von Minerva, Albus, Poppy, Severus, Lily, James, Remus und Sirius, bevor sie vom Tisch aufstanden. Beide traten einen Schritt zurück und stürzten die Tränke hinunter.

Severus zog Harry in eine feste Umarmung, aber alles ausser ihnen selber drehte sich und drehte sich, und Harry wurde es ganz schlecht. Als die scheinbar endlose Reise endlich zum Ende kam, spürte Harry nur, dass er auf den Boden fiel und sich über sich selbst übergab, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Alle bekannten__ Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	31. Epilog Die Zukunft

**Epilog – Die Zukunft**

Harry kam ganz langsam wieder zu sich. Das erste, das er bemerkte, waren die Stimmen von seiner Mutter und seiner Urgrossmutter. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Er fand sich neben seinem Vater, der offensichtlich noch schlief, in einem Bett in einem unbekannten Raum liegend – oh nein, er kannte den Raum; da war eine neue Erinnerung. Harry stöhnte, als er daran dachte, wie viele neue Erinnerungen er hatte anschauen müssen, während er geschlafen hatte.

Erinnerungen von seiner Kindheit waren vor seinen Augen vorbeigehuscht. Er hatte eine tolle Kindheit, als er in Hogwarts aufwuchs, zusammen mit seinen Eltern und Urgrosseltern. Harry hatte zugesehen, wie sein Vater ihm als Kleinkind Zaubertränke beigebracht hatte, hatte sich selbst die Grundschule im Waisenhaus besuchen sehen, wo er von seiner Mutter und seinem Patenonkel unterrichtet wurde. Er hatte seine kleinen Zwillingsbrüder aufwachsen sehen und gesehen, wie er selbst versuchte, ihnen kleine Streiche beizubringen.

'_Ich bin im Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern_', dachte er und schaute sich neugierig um. Dann bemerkte er Lily und Minerva, die sich angeregt unterhielten.

"Harry!" sagte Lily in einer erleichterten Stimme und kam hinüber, um sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen.

"Harry, wie geht es Dir?" fragte Minerva und musterte ihn prüfend.

"Mir geht's gut", antwortete Harry und schaute seine Mutter fasziniert an. '_Sie lebt wirklich_', freute er sich. '_Die Erinnerungen waren echt!_' "Ich bin allerdings ein bisschen verwirrt. Ich glaube, ich habe meine neuen Erinnerungen gesehen, während ich geschlafen habe, kann das sein?"

"Ja Harry. Zumindest glauben wir das. Du bist fünf Tage lang im Koma gewesen, mein Süsser."

Während Harry erschrocken die Luft anhielt, sagte ihm Minerva "Harry, wenn Du Fragen hast oder Hilfe brauchst, wende Dich bitte an uns. Vielleicht wird es Dir helfen, über manche Erinnerungen zu sprechen, um sie zu verstehen. Andererseits hast Du ja fast dreizehn Jahre hier in dieser neuen Zeitleiste gelebt, so dass Du wahrscheinlich keine Probleme haben wirst. Dein Vater ist immer noch im Koma, aber das ist nicht erstaunlich, denn er muss ja mehr Erinnerungen zurückbekommen als Du."

Severus schlief noch zwei Tage. In dieser Zeit verbrachte Harry viel Zeit mit seinen sechsjährigen Zwillingsbrüdern Leon und Louis, die absolut niedlich waren und ihren grossen Bruder vergötterten.

"Harry, wie ist es in der Grundschule?" fragte Leon besorgt.

"Ist Mami sehr streng in der Schule?" fiel Louis ein.

"Ja, Ihr beiden Schlingel. Mami ist sehr streng; wenn Ihr also Streiche spielen wollt, solltet Ihr das nicht während Mamis Unterricht machen, sondern in Onkel James Klasse, weil er Streiche mag. Er hat viel mehr Sinn für Humor als Mami, aber wenn mir zu Ohren kommt, dass Ihr im das erzählt, werde ich Euch als Zaubertränkezutaten benutzen!"

"Harry, kannst Du uns beibringen…"

"… wie wir Onkel James einen Streich spielen können?" vervollständigte Louis Leons Frage.

Harry lachte. "Okay, lasst mich mal überlegen."

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Während der kommenden Wochen sprach Harry oft mit seinen Eltern über die beiden Zeitleisten. Harry war besonders froh, dass sein Vater die ganze Zeit über bei ihm gewesen war und daher ähnliche Erfahrungen im Umgang mit zwei verschiedenen Zeitleisten gemacht hatte wie er selbst.

Harry verbarchte auch Zeit mit seinen Freunden aus der Vergangenheit. Einige von ihnen waren sowieso in der Nähe, da Remus Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete, Lily und James Lehrer an der Grundschule waren und Severus natürlich der Professor für Zaubertränke war. Sirius war der einzige Rumtreiber, der ausserhalb arbeitete, und zwar als Auror im Zaubereiministerium. In den Vollmondnächten trafen sich die Rumtreiber sogar zu Animaugs-Parties vor dem Schloss, und Harry war glücklich, dabei sein zu dürfen, obwohl er das einzige Kind zwischen lauter Erwachsenen war.

Kurz bevor das Schuljahr wieder begann, diskutierten Harrys Eltern mit Albus und Minerva darüber, in welche Klasse Harry nun gehen sollte, und in welchem Schlafsaal er schlafen solle. Bevor er in die Vergangenheit gereist war, hatte er ja erst sein erstes Schuljahr absolviert; aber in der Vergangenheit hatte er das dritte Schuljahr beendet, noch dazu mit excellenten Noten, so dass es lächerlich wäre, ihn noch einmal das zweite oder dritte Schuljahr machen zu lassen. Andererseits waren seine Freunde alle im zweiten Schuljahr.

"Ich denke, wir sollten Harry den Unterricht der Viertklässler besuchen lassen, aber er sollte im Schlafsaal der Zweitklässler bei seinen Freunden wohnen", schlug Severus vor, und alle waren sofort einverstanden.

Harry war mit dieser Lösung sehr zufrieden und konnte es nicht abwarten, seine Freunde zu sehen, die er ein ganzes Jahr lang nicht gesehen hatte, auch wenn für sie nur wenige Wochen vergangen waren. Glücklicherweise war Harry auch in der neuen Zeitleiste in Slytherin und Gryffindor einsortiert worden, so dass er noch die gleichen Freunde hatte wie in der alten Zeitleiste.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Schliesslich kamen die Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts. Harry war sehr glücklich, seine Freunde wieder um sich zu haben, auch wenn es zuerst ein seltsames Gefühl war, immer noch die Schlafsääle mit seinen Freunden in Gryffindor und Slytherin zu teilen, aber in die vierte Klasse zu gehen, obwohl seine Freunde erst Zweitklässler waren. Aber Harry schaffte es schnell, sich an die Gegebenheiten anzupassen, und die Viertklässler waren alle sehr freundlich zu ihm. Wie damals, bevor er in die Vergangenheit gereist war, spielte er Quidditch für seine beiden Hausteams und hatte viele Freunde in beiden Häusern.

Das erste Jahr nach seiner Rückkehr in die Zukunft verlief sehr ereignisreich. Bevore er nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, hatte Draco bemerkt, dass sein Vater ein merkwürdiges Buch in Ginny Weasleys Tasche gesteckt hatte, als sie ihre Schulbücher in der Winkelgasse kauften. Wissend, dass etwas von seinem Vater Kommendes nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, nahm er das Buch unauffällig aus Ginnys Tasche und verbarg es in seiner Umhangstasche. In der ersten Nacht zurück in Hogwarts zeigte er Harry das merkwürdige Buch, das keine Schrift enthielt, und gemeinsam versuchten sie, etwas in das Buch zu schreiben. Nach mehreren Monaten der Kommunikation mit einem gewissen Tom Riddle erschien besagte Person plötzlich aus dem Buch und führte sie in die Kammer des Schreckens.

Bei ihrer Ankunft in der Kammer sprach Harry sofort zu der Basilisken-Dame. "Hallo, Amaterasu. Kannst Du bitte Deine Augen für mich weiss machen?"

"Warte!" zischte Riddle. "Sschlange! Ich bin Dein Herr, und Du wirst tun, was ich sage. Nun töte diesse Jungsss. Mach. Jetzt!"

"Nein!" antwortete Amaterasu. "Du bist böse, und ich werde nicht auf Dich hören. Harry issst mein Master und zwar ein sehr guter. Der Einzige, der getötet werden musss, bisst Du." Hierauf vernichtete der Basilisk nicht nur Riddle, sondern auch gleich das Tagebuch, in dem er beide mit seinen Giftzähnen durchbohrte.

"Vielen Dank, Amaterasu", zischte Harry dankbar. "Ich bin kürzlich aus der Vergangenheit zurückgekommen, und esss tut mir leid, dasss ich noch keine Gelegenheit hatte, Dich zu besuchen. Ist es Dir gut ergangen, während der letzten achtzehn Jahre?"

"Ja Harry, es geht mir gut, aber ich habe Dich vermissst, auch wenn Dein Vter ab und zu gekommen ist und mit mir gesprochen hat. Gut, dasss er sich in eine kleine Schlange verwandeln kann."

Harry lachte. "Das ist gut, da warsst Du ja nicht ganz allein. Diess ist übrigens mein Freund Draco. Nun müssen wir aber gehen und allen erzählen, wass geschehen ist. Aber ich verspreche Dir, Dich, sobald ich kann, wieder zu besuchen."

"Okay, ciao Harry."

ハリーと時世の霊薬

Harrys letzte drei Schuljahre verliefen relativ ereignislos. Voldemort und seine Todesser waren schon längst keine Gefahr mehr, und die magische Welt erlebte eine lange Periode des Friedens, die mehrere Dekaden andauerte. Am Ende seines siebten Jahres machte Harry als jüngster Schüler in der Geschichte von Hogwarts seine Abschlussprüfungen.

Als Harry Hogwarts beendet hatte, wurde er der Nachfolger seines Vaters als Professor für Zaubertränke und Hausvorsteher von Slytherin. Severus blieb in Hogwarts bei seiner Familie und war auch weiterhin als Tränkemeister für Hogwarts tätig, während er gleichzeitig selbständig für das Zaubereiministerium und St. Mungos Tränke entwickelte und braute.

Ein paar Jahre später heiratete Harry Nicole, die Tochter von Remus Lupin und Amelia Bones, die mit Lily und James zusammen an der Grundschule unterrichtete. Nicole war zwei Jahre jünger als Harry und war während ihrer Hogwartszeit eine Ravenclaw. Nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts übernahm sie den neu eingerichteten Kindergarten im Waisenhausgebäude.

Als Harold Potter, der Vater von Harrys Patenonkel James, von seiner Position als Leiter des Waisenhauses zurücktrat, übernahm Harry diese Position und genoss es sehr, sich mit den kleinen Kindern abzugeben. Wann immer er eine eine Minute erübrigen konnte, besuchte er die Kinder, die in dem Gebäude wohnten, das er selbst vor so vielen Jahren entworfen und mitgebaut hatte.

An seinem hundertsten Geburtstag bat Minerva ihn, all seine Posten seinen Enkelkindern zu übertragen und die Position als Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu akzeptieren, da sie selbst sich nun zur Ruhe setzen und mit Albus eine schöne Zeit verbringen wollte, ohne noch zu arbeiten, und ihn unbedingt als Nachfolger wollte. Nach etlichen Versuchen, den Posten zugunsten seines Vaters, Remus oder anderer älterer Lehrer abzulehnen, liess er sich schliesslich von Minerva überreden, dass er die richtige Person sei, um diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Minerva und Albus nahmen erfreut Harrys Einladung an, weiterhin in ihrer gewohnten Wohnung in Hogwarts zu leben.

ハリーと時世の霊薬

"Schulleiter Harry, Schulleiter Harry!" rief ein kleiner Junge den alten Mann aufgeregt. "Es tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich bin Charlie, der beste Freund von Ihrem Urenkel Jamie, und er hat mir über eine Kammer erzählt, in der es viele alte Bücher geben soll. Aber er hat mir auch gesagt, dass niemand ausser Ihnen in der Lage ist, dort hineinzukommen, weil man dafür Schlangensprache können muss."

"Ja, das stimmt, mein Junge", antwortete der alte Mann freundlich. "Allerdings sind mehrere meiner Enkel und Urenkel auch in der Lage, Schlangensprache zu sprechen. Sie können die Kammer ebenfalls öffnen. Und ich nehme an, Du möchtest die Kammer gerne einmal besuchen?"

"Ja, das würde ich sehr gerne. Ich interessiere mich sehr für alte Bücher, und es fasziniert mich, was sie alles enthalten können. Könnten Sie mich einmal dorthin mitnehmen, Professor? Bitte?"

"Also gut, Charlie, ich werde Dich mitnehmen." Harry kicherte über die Aufregung, die Charlie zeigte. "Komm nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro. Dann werden wir der Kammer einen Besuch abstatten. Amaterasu, die Basiliskendame, die dort lebt, wird sich sehr freuen, da sie es immer sehr geniesst, wenn Besucher kommen."

**Das Ende**

_Vielen Dank fürs Lesen – ich hoffe, meine Geschichte hat Euch gefallen :-)_

_April 2008_

_teddylonglong_

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


End file.
